


Scarred

by GstarRoss



Series: Scarred [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angry Feels, Boxing, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coming Out, Cute, Damaged, Fae & Fairies, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Healing, Ice-cream makes everything better, Interior Decorating, M/M, Major Pack dynamics, Massage, Movie Night, NO REALLY - FEELS!!!, New Starts, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic kiss, Panics, Past Abuse, Pizza, Scisaac - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sharing, Shopping, Sparring, Submission, Tears, Texting, Training, Werewolf Senses, What is Lydia?, X-men - Freeform, devil furniture, harmonizing, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 155,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A LONGfic centered on Isaac and his place in the Pack.  As he and all rest of Scott's Pack become more comfortable, feelings and emotions dormant and buried within him come to the surface and are dealt with in a variety of ways.  Isaac and Scott become closer and closer until an incident with threatens to tear the pack apart... just when it needs to be at it's strongest.</p><p>This is very angsty and full of feels. There's also a fair amount of added mythology and explanations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series focused on Isaac and the development of Scott's new pack hinted at the end Season 3 Episode 12... so... MAJOR SPOILERS obviously.
> 
> This was going to be a single one shot, especially as I haven't posted to here before, but it kinda blew up a little and depending on how it goes my brain's started to spin it into something big... or it could end in a couple of chapters... we'll see...
> 
> All feedback very, very welcome.
> 
> UPDATE: I've really enjoyed all the comments and have started a tumblr account at gstarross to try and be more communicative, if you want to. Also, having a beta reader would be incredible - just re-read the beginning! So sorry for all the spelling grammar and bizarre shifts in tenses - I will fix soon! (... hopefully...)

Aiden crouched low, fangs bared, a low rumble seeping out of him in waves. Isaac sat mesmerised. His was clutching his left arm in his right, feeling the bones knit together once more, a broken arm his gift from his own fight with Aiden. He leant his curly haired head against the railing, letting the cold wood soak up some of the pain in his head.

The pack had met up at Lydia’s who was working on something schooly in the kitchen as the rest of them, less Stiles who was working, were outside training and generally hanging out.  
“You good?” Asked Scott from his right.

“Yeah, he’s fast, I was surprised…” Isaac trailed off as he realised that Scott wasn’t paying a huge amount of attention. That was solely focused on Aiden squaring up against the lithe, dark haired girl in the black leathers. Scott’s eyes narrowed, and Isaac could hear the newly formed Alpha’s heart rate rise, concern obvious to anyone, let alone someone with enhanced werewolf senses.

Isaac felt butterfly wings closing round his heart. His chest compressed and he felt his eyes start to sting. Oh, get a grip, Lahey. Of course Scott is more concerned with her than he would be with you. Hell, he was concerned for Allison, but she had insisted. After watching Aiden and Ethan spar – a ferocious fight that Aiden won in quite the underhand manner – Scott asked Isaac to spar with Aiden too. Isaac was still getting used to transferring his allegiance to his new Alpha, but he was happy to comply with this request.

Isaac wished he could pretend he put up a good fight, but there is only so much denial one guy could live with. After crashing into the wall and deciding the stone floor was actually very comfortable, he heard Allison’s declaration of challenge too. Isaac’s head was ringing, so watched rather than heard the furious argument between Scott and Allison. Him clearly trying to refuse, her stubbornly insisting. Even from his wounded corner, Isaac had smiled, knowing who would win and once again thinking how well paired they were.

Another of the packs perfect pairings had helped Isaac up and checked him over. Ethan being the support and Danny efficiently and effortlessly checking the severity of Isaac’s injuries. Isaac really liked having Danny fully in the pack now, not only because they had been friendly-ish on the Lacrosse team, but also as Danny had taken on all the little jobs no one had noticed needed doing until someone was doing them. 

“X-Men First Class on Allison” whispered Danny with a smirk.

“Oh my God, done!” replied Ethan with a roll of his eyes, but a spark of humour there as well. Everyone, especially Stiles, had had a mini-meltdown on discovering the twins had never seen an X-Men movie, or Star Wars, or the Hunger Games. The formerly terrifying Alpha Twins looked painfully cute being frog marched into the living room by Stiles, who had been talking so fast and insistently the werewolves had been backed into chairs and forced to watch Katniss and Peeta before they knew up from down. Aiden had taken to movie night instantly, whereas Ethan could be heard sighing at plot holes and tsking at the admittedly flimsy science in some of the pack’s favourite films. Hence Danny now betting movie nights at every opportunity.   
Isaac rolled his head a little and looked up at his friends. Ethan’s hand was placed carelessly over Danny’s, neither paying any attention to the casual affection, merely accepting it as fact. Isaac smiled again, he was happy for them, he was, but again his heart caught as he studied his own hands. Hands which had never been held like that, and probably never would. Hands which to everyone else looked healthy, but Isaac could still see the scars, still knew what they really looked liked before his werewolf healing fixed them.

Isaac knew only a few things for certain in life. The sky was blue, Derek’s bite had turned him, he hated how he towered over his friends, and, most importantly, he was an unwanted failure. 

His Dad had drilled it into him with every beating. He would never amount to anything. He wasn’t wanted. Why couldn’t he be more like his brother? He didn’t deserve what everyone else had. He would die alone. No one could ever love him.

Isaac was pulled out of his shame spiral by Danny gripping his shoulder, hard, as Aiden roared and pounded towards Allison. He moved as fast as Isaac remembered, feeling not quite as useless for being beaten so soundly. Suddenly, he realised Allison was still just standing there, not moving a muscle. He was almost up and over the railing as, with split second precision, she twirled to the side as Aiden flew by, bringing down the butt of her bow on the back of his head. Aiden hit the ground hard, and Allison sprang onto his back, once knife pricking the larger boy under the ribs, one curled under his chin. She looked up at Scott standing before her – Scott who clearly had jumped down from the balcony as soon as Aiden leapt – and raised one eyebrow in a perfect arch.

The moment stretched as everyone mentally reshuffled just how dangerous his girl could be until-

“HA! Yes! Geek o’clock tonight, pizza is on the twins!” Danny yelled. Ethan threw his hands in the air and started down the stairs to check on his brother, who’s dignity more than anything else may be well and truly damaged. 

“Nice work Danny” Isaac said, punching Danny on the shoulder. Danny beamed at him and Isaac smiled back. It was hard not to smile back to Danny, his optimism and enthusiasm were infectious. 

“You know, I’m sure Ethan likes them really, he spent two hours dissecting the physics of spiderman’s webbing the other night. What a dork!” Danny grinned, and Isaac couldn’t help but laugh, remembering the serious whole weekend debates he, Danny, Scott and Stiles had had on the coolest, best and most logical mutations. They trotted down the stairs to encounter the end of Allison’s gloating.

“I told you, I’ve been training with my Dad, you wolves rely too much on your ‘hyper’ sense and haven’t spent enough time observing the fight. That’s all.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just glad you’re OK.” Scott looked bashful at making a fuss, but that was him, always caring and looking out for others. 

Allison caught Isaac’s eye and smiled slightly, more of a smile grimace. They’d made up recently, and gotten surprisingly close for people who had tried to kill each other. Isaac even got the sense Allison was developing feelings for him, which made him pretty uncomfortable to be honest. 

Not only because of the stabbings, or because she was his friend’s ex, but just because he didn’t want to go there with her, and couldn’t see what she’d get out of it. How could someone have feelings for him? Then he remembered again, that these people only knew what he tried to show them, the mask he wore to fit in, only slipping up a couple of times.

He’d avoided being alone with her since the night Jennifer died, while happily spending time building the bonds of pack Scott was making. He was such a different Alpha to Derek. Scott’s Alpha influence was more subtle, more like a beacon than the demanding pull Derek had placed on him. Bizarrely, Isaac missed that force Derek had, he had known where he was with that, obey and obey quickly. 

Scott wanted them all to learn and grow themselves, always encouraging and supportive and always ready to smile and listen. Which was great if you knew what you wanted, or had the time or inclination to be introspective, sometimes Isaac wished Scott would be a bit more… dominant he guessed was the right word.

The pack was breaking up a little, all making plans to meet up at Stiles’s for the film night. Between Scott’s Mum working nights, Stiles’s Dad working insane hours and Lydia’s mansion the pack normally had somewhere to be each night that wouldn’t have a lot of adult supervision. 

No one, not even Scott, had mentioned the empty Lahey house, for which he was grateful. He’d strayed back there only a couple of times recently, and both occasions had led to blistering tears and panic attacks.

Isaac waved to Danny and the twins as they drove off, shaking his head at how quickly he’d adapted to thinking of the red-headed werewolves as friends, but it was obvious how much this second chance meant to them, and how much they wanted to be part of Scott’s pack. He turned and blinked at the scene in front of him.

Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table, three or four assignments in front of her, which wasn’t what made Isaac freeze.

Allison was lying face down on the couch, grimacing slightly as Scott kneaded his hands into her lower back. Not only did it look intensely intimate, it also drove another spike into Isaac’s stomach. He was fascinated. Scott’s fingers were pressing firmly and carefully into her smooth muscles until she gave a slight gasp. Isaac felt himself blush at the sound, closing his eyes and trying to block everything out. When he opened them again, Allison was looking right into his eyes from across the room. 

Isaac turned away, flummoxed, spinning a little before heading to the kitchen to get water. Damnit, damnit, damnit. He hated it when he panicked, it felt like at any moment someone would come up and say ‘Oh, this is the real you, the awkward, weird guy who doesn’t get that no one wants you here’. Isaac poured and downed a large glass of cold water. The refreshing liquid calmed him and giving him a chance to settle again.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked. Isaac was just about to respond, when Allison’s voice spilled into his revere.

“Yeah, I hadn’t stretched enough and that twist caught a muscle. Scott was just massaging it better.”

“Uh-huh, I bet he was…” Lydia responded, the smirk apparent in her voice as well as her on her face.

“Oh, shut up,” Allison laughed throwing a dish towel at her friend, “he’s actually a really good masseuse, he’s getting really into it!’

“Sure…” Lydia giggled out. How the girl could make one word sound so loaded and, well, dirty, Isaac would never know.

He gave his own little chuckle, which earned him a withering glance from Allison and more giggles from Lydia.

“What’s funny?” Scott asked innocently from the door. Isaac looked down embarrassed, worried his friend would think he was laughing at him. A chorus of ‘Nothing” came from the three of them, which caused Lydia to laugh raucously and Scott to just roll his eyes. He walked over to Isaac and gently lifted his friend’s arm.

“It looks OK, is it OK?” He looked down into Scott’s deep brown eyes, for a moment losing all perspective and feeling like he would drown in them. He nodded not trusting his voice. Scott smiled and placed his warm, dry, sure hands over where the break had been. Before Isaac could protest, Scott removed the last of the pain, and beamed up at his taller friend.

“Come on, we promised to cook for Mom before heading out tonight. See you later guys.” Scott smiled to Lydia and Allison, who they left in the kitchen and headed out into the afternoon sun.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is in full swing and Isaac gets a nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still MAJOR SPOILERS people!  
> Thanks for reading, any and all suggestions welcome :-)

Fajitas successfully prepared, cooked and served with Mama McCall, Isaac and Scott made their way over to Stiles’ house. It was a clear, warm evening and they walked in comfortable silence. At least it would have seemed that way to anyone watching them.

Isaac’s mind was whirling. He couldn’t get the image of Scott’s fingers working into Allison’s flesh, and of Allison’s face when she made that sound. It was crazy, he’d seen people get massages before, hell; he’d even been given treatment when he was 14 after his Dad had dislocated his shoulder.

Isaac shock his head rapidly, shaking loose the memory before it could latch on and lead him into memories he didn’t want to deal with right now.

“Hey, what’s up?” Scott asked, tilting his head curiously.

“What? Nothing!” Isaac replied somewhat panicked.

“You do that a lot you know, kinda zone out for a second then do this little head shake, like you’re resetting your brain or something?” Scott shouldered into Isaac as he finished, smiling.

Isaac staggered into the empty road, then back to his friend. Oh my god! “Huh, I’d not thought of it like that,” that’s exactly what I was doing, “It just helps focus if my mind wonders” into memories I wish I didn’t have “its no biggie” I can’t believe he spotted that, I’ve gotta be more careful.

“Huh, fair enough, and where did your mind wonder to TG?”

Isaac smiled, TG, which was what Scott called Isaac from time to time. TG – Tall Guy. It was meant affectionately, and it always made both of them smile, but always reminded Isaac how much taller he was than his friends.

“Oh just-“ Isaac choked back the words coming out of his mouth. He instinctively lied whenever someone asked what he was thinking of if he was remembering what his Dad had done to him, normally saying whichever random thing popped into his head. Only this time, the random thing was Scott’s fingers and what they would feel like.

“Isaac, what’s wrong…?” Scott had stopped and was looking at Isaac with genuine concern on his face. Say something, say something, come on!

“My Dad, he dislocated my shoulder once. I’d… I’d not got an A in a maths test and … he … he dragged me downstairs…” Oh god. Scott’s face crumpled, his lips tightening and brow knitting. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and starred. Oh god, why that, say something! Isaac wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back away from Scott a little.

Scott stepped forward slightly and gripped Isaac’s arms tightly, “Isaac, are you OK?” His friend’s voice went straight through him, right into the black talons latched into his heart and made them quiver with pain. Isaac’s eyes filled and he tried to take a deep breath, which became more of a gulp and a sob.

“Hey…” The care Scott put into that one word made everything so much worse. Isaac hunched into himself, tried to make himself small, but before he could he felt Scott’s arms envelop him. Envelop. He felt completely and totally swaddled and protected. Isaac didn’t think he ever truly understood what embraced meant until that moment. It felt… magnificent.

 

Suddenly his Dad’s voice shattered through his peace - ‘fag’. Even after all this time, he could still feel all the loathing and hatred, the judgement and scorn that his father would cram into that one word. He stiffened slightly in Scott’s arms, and was met by them holding him tighter and whispering “It’s OK, I’ve got you...”

 

Isaac felt his wolf uncurl and submit, utterly. His head tilted back and his entire frame loosened in Scott’s arms. All worry, hurt and fear drained out of him and a breath eased into his lungs. It carried with it the early evening scents of the neighbourhood as well as Scott’s own alpha scent. Isaac felt he if he could exist in that moment forever he would.

 

“Whoa…” Scott pulled back, taking a piece of Isaac’s serenity with him. “What did you just do… I felt… I felt… I dunno what I felt, but it was definitely a feeling…”

Scott was peering at Isaac with an intensity that the beta should have found deeply intimidating, but, with his wolf still completely supine inside, he felt himself trying to be as open as possible, looking back into his friend’s worried eyes. They stood that way for a couple of seconds before Scott shook himself and tried smiling, “Come on, TG, let’s go… if you still want to…?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, sorry, I’ve normally got a better handle on all that…” Isaac just trailed off, not really wanting to bring anything back up again.

“You know, you can always talk to me… if you need to…” Scott looked so honest and open it was hard not to want to open up there and then. Instead, he just smiled, nodded and pushed Scott into walking again. Scott gave him a sideways smile and they started off again.

Isaac managed to last the rest of the walk without making any more of a fool of himself, and even managed enough small talk to put them both back at ease by the time they arrived at Stiles’.

* * *

“Oh for crying out load,” Ethan muttered just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“Right! That’s it!” Stiles wriggle jumped out of his chair and paused the movie, rounding on Ethan. “What? What's wrong!?”

“Look, Darwin’s power is constant evolution, yeah? And in the comics, he managed to stay alive for years as an energy source for Kid Vulcan… I’m just saying that whatever Kevin Bacon did to him is something he should have been able to evolve out of… easily… I just think it’s interesting that one of the only people of colour is killed off when they shouldn’t have been.”

There was a series of looks around the room. Lydia was curled up at one end of one of the sofas, Aiden at the other end. She gave a considering nod, and a half smile after Aiden took to nodding once she had. Lydia just rolled her eyes and shifted her full attention back to Stiles, which made Aiden growl low in his throat. Isaac half smiled and shock his head, how she so deftly and elegantly she played off her admirers was really quite impressive. She looked across to where Isaac was sitting, cross-legged on the floor leaning against the other sofa, and winked quickly.

Scott sat just above him on the sofa, his legs stretched out beside where Isaac sat, so if he were to lean his head it would rest right in the centre of the other boys’ thigh. Allison sat curled up at the other end of the sofa, feet resting on Scott’s lap, comfortable and natural.

Danny was sitting in the chair; Ethan sat on the floor between his legs. Danny was smiling down at Ethan, who had looked up to see what his boyfriend had made of his comment. Danny leaned down and planted a kiss on the grinning werewolf.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just call the X-Men racist?!” Stiles planted his fists on his hips and looked all set to go round and round on this with Ethan.

“Not necessarily no, but I just think it’s interesting, and it’s not the X-Men, it’s a lot of movies and TV shows… they have a ethnic minorities just long enough to kill them off… do you not think…?”

“Look, all I know is that the X-Men gave us Storm – strong, black woman, Forge – strong native American, Bishop – strong black future man, Synch, Tag, Surge, Karma, Dust, Cecilia Reyes, Maggott, Gateway… the list goes on dude!”

“There’s an X-Man called Maggott?” asked Allison incredulously.

“Really? Really!? That’s what you took from that?” Stiles puts a hand over his eyes and shakes his head… “Urgh, this pack… sometimes… I just worry.”

“Fine, the X-Men aren’t racist. Whatever, lets just watch the movie.” Ethan looped his arm round his boyfriend’s leg and tilted his head so it lay against Danny’s inner thigh. Isaac couldn’t help but glance to his right… if he did the same it would look so similar with him and Scott.

“Pee break” Scott announced cheerfully and bounded up out of the sofa, excusing himself as he stepped over Isaac.

“Oh Scott, just saying excuse me would have been fine” Lydia decried from her perch on the sofa. “I am a bit thirsty though…” No sooner had this sentence breathed past her lips than Stiles was vaulting over the sofa to the kitchen. Aiden glared and slumped back. Man, he is gonna have to get quicker! Isaac thought to himself.

Isaac was still smiling to himself when Stiles came back in half carrying, half juggling about seven different drinks. “What do you want? I’ve got…well… everything?”

Lydia gave a delighted little laugh and started perusing the selection on offer. Aiden grumbled and mumbled from the other end of the sofa.

As the rest of the pack watched the Lydia show, Isaac decided he could use a toilet break too. Passing Scott in the hall, Isaac took the time alone to look at himself in the mirror.

He still looked like him. What was going on with him today? He tried smiling at himself, but it just looked wrong. Eventually he splashed some water on his face and headed back to his pack.

“So, how did you get so good at massage Scott?” Lydia was asking, in a syrupy sweet voice. All heads turned to Scott, mostly inquisitively, though Stiles’ head snapped up and he shook his head quite forcefully.

“Oh, errrr….”

 

“He watches a lot of youtube, don’t you Scott? Youtube, that’s it, yep, Youtube” babbled Stiles, eyes flashing insistently and eyebrows wagging in what Isaac could only consider to be an attempt at telepathic communication.

“You watch massage videos on Youtube… dude, that’s a little creepy.” Danny said with a look of disbelief on his face.

“No!” Scott yelled quite firmly. Everyone laughed to varying degrees, except Stiles who collapsed into a beanbag, glaring. “It wasn’t anything pervy, it was a couple of years ago, Stiles got a bad Lacrosse injury and needed physiotherapy, he couldn’t massage the muscles properly himself, so my Mom showed me how to do it. I don’t know, it was interesting, how the body reacts, and muscles work, so I read a bit and practiced some more.”

“Well, that all sounds drearily reasonable.” Lydia said, slowly leaning back into the sofa, curling her feet up onto Aiden’s lap, “How are you at massage, can you fix my poor tired feet?” Aiden grinned and started rubbing her them, as Stiles watched wide-eyed and jealous from across the room.

“Hang on, hang on… wait… two years ago?” Two?!” Danny burst out laughing, rocking back and forth. Stiles looked panicked and was shifting his eyes from Danny to Scott, heart beat racing.

“What?” Lydia asked becoming intrigued again.

“Two years ago,” Danny explained between laughing, “was when Stiles pulled his groin!”

“His GROIN!?” Lydia shrieked, head whipping round to the boy in the beanbag, who was hiding inside his own t-shirt.

“What?! So?” Scott exclaimed. “Yeah, his groin, it was no big deal. We’ve been friends forever-“

“And we promised never to talk about it, especially…” Stiles contributed from inside his cocoon.

“Especially what?” Lydia said gleefully as she stood up and went to crouch by Stiles.

“Look,” said Scott, clearly trying to be the voice of reason. “It was a friend helping out a friend, and if one friend happened to get a little… excited... during it-“

“Oh my GOD!” from Stiles.

“Though little is probably the wrong word. All I can say is that who ever Stiles ends up with will be a very lucky person! Like very.”

Lydia and Danny both looked at Stiles as if re-evaluating something.

“Oi!” barked Ethan, giving Danny a quick punch in the leg. Everyone laughed, and Stiles came out of his T-shirt to a smirking Lydia who slid up onto the bean bag and cuddled into Stiles who looked like he’d won the jackpot.

“Let’s just put the movie back on” said Allison reaching for the remote.

They all settled back into watching the movie, Isaac replaying the banter over and over in his head… He had the visual of Scott massaging Allison, and now the history of him massaging Stiles to, well, an interesting point. Hang on, an interesting point, you’re over this Lahey. This is not interesting, it’s wrong. You should definitely not be thinking about any of this. Just watch the movie.

He shook his head to clear it and tried to focus on the film. Just after he did, however, Scott reached down and squeezed his shoulder. Damn. He’d forgotten already that Scott had asked about that exact behaviour.

Isaac mumbled excused me to the room generally and wondered off to the kitchen. He looked back. Aiden was glaring at Stiles, who was trying to figure out where to put his hands, while Lydia looked completely oblivious, which probably meant she wasn’t. Allison, Scott and Danny seemed to be genuinely watching the movie, while Ethan seemed intent on the hem of Danny’s trousers, feigning, possibly, boredom. None of them seemed to notice he’d moved, or would be gone.

Standing leaning against the sink in the kitchen, Isaac was thinking about the pack, and his place. What was he really? The twins were slowly shifting back to beta status, something that Deaton says is possible, and the humans all had skills and abilities which would help Scott fulfil his alpha status. He didn’t need Isaac, no one did. Why would they, he was useless. God maybe he’d better off on his own. Derek kept saying being an Omega was hard, and dangerous, but wouldn’t it be easier too. Would anyone even care?

“Hey.” Ethan stood at the door, frowning at him.

“Hey”

“What you doing….?”

“Nothing.” Isaac wasn’t exactly uncomfortable being one to one with Ethan, but he wasn’t going to offer anything until he knew what the other boy wanted.

Ethan nodded and wondered closer. “Are you OK, you seem a bit distracted?”

“I’m fine, honest.” God, what is with people trying to get him to open up today?

“’’K… we miss you in there.” Isaac gave him an incredulous look. “No really, the others don’t really get it yet, but they will eventually. There’s a… you-shaped hole in the room. Aiden picked up on it too. It comes from being an Omega. We were always on the outside of a pack. We could see the links, see where everyone fit, and when there were gaps.

‘It was hell Isaac, being on the outside. We could see what we needed, but could never get in. You’ve never not been pack, you wouldn’t know, but it’s not the free and easy carefree life you might expect. There’s a longing, and I think for you it might be even worse.”

“Me? Why?” Isaac tried to keep his voice steady.

“Because of where you fit. Don’t you see it?” Isaac shook his head. “You’re his rock. Scott depends on you so much. You are always there, backing him up, always on his side. When he’s making decisions, you stand exactly in his line of sight so he can see you, but not so you’re challenging him, you two are the heart of this pack. You get that right, he’d be lost without you?  
Isaac just stood looking at the floor. Why would Ethan be saying this, what would gain from this?

“Isaac, man, seriously. You’re like the most perfect Beta ever! Dude, that’s a compliment. You’ll feel it if you look for it. See how often Scott checks in with you, even if it’s just looking to see where you are. I guarantee you, if we went back in now, his hand would be rubbing the spot on the sofa where your head was leaning and he wouldn’t even notice it.”

Ethan ducked his head down so he could look up into Isaac’s face, “Dude, we want a strong pack, we want an Alpha who isn’t a massive douche, we want one who won’t make us… “ Ethan paused, took a breath, “we want a strong Alpha. I’m not sure what’s got you pulling away, but if I can help… I’m here.” He put out his fist for the bro-fist bump. Isaac coughed out a laugh, and put out his fist too.

“You coming back in…?” Ethan asked walking backwards towards the living room.

Isaac nodded. Heading back through he thought about what Ethan said. Could he really be Scott’s rock. Isaac blinked and smiled at Ethan who was grinning at him. They’d both spotted Scott’s hand slowly rubbing the spot where Isaac had been sitting. Maybe he was right.

Isaac sat back down, sharing a smile with Scott. Isaac tried extending his scenes and immediately felt his alpha relaxing. It was a tiny difference; just a general acceptance of things returning to normal, but Isaac could feel it. Did he do that? He kept his senses open, he could feel the flow between him and Scott easily, so focused on that.

After a few moments he realised that there were similar threads from Scott to everyone in the room. Some fine, thin and some thicker, like the one that went to Stiles which may as well have been a tree trunk! He followed the sense of two thin lines to Ethan and Danny who had their own little sense loop, forming its own hub. After that, he noticed the other two hubs – Lydia, Stiles and Aiden, and Allison, Scott and himself.

Isaac completely lost his focus when he realised just how connected they all were, though for the second time that day, worried about how strong he’d felt the link between himself and Allison was.

Ethan was grinning at him from his spot between Danny’s legs. He looked so smug, Isaac could only roll his eyes and share a smile.

* * *

The film had finished a while ago. Everyone was still lounging around, eating pizza and chatting. Isaac was feeling a lot more relaxed after talking to Ethan, and realising how connected he was to these people. Scott’s rock though? Isaac knew he would do anything for Scott, and recently had come to accept that Scott maybe felt the same way.

Isaac reckoned there were only so many times two people can be in life and death situations before they form a pretty tough bond. That wasn’t the full story though, Isaac thought to himself. If he was being honest it was the times when it was just the two of them, watching telly, or listening to music, generally just hanging out. They’d become friends.

Isaac knew he was having a tough time accepting that. The years he’d spent living in fear of his Dad had rubbed off in the rest of his life. He’d never had close friends. At school, he’d had a few people he could talk to, but never got close enough for someone to invite him to hang out, or ask to hang out at his.

Isaac snorted to himself, just trying to imagine the scene if his Dad had come home to find a random teenager in his home with his waste of space son.

“My first kiss is training to be a nun,” declared Aiden. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“What?!” Danny burst out laughing.

“That bad?” Lydia asked, pouting at Aiden.

“No, that good, once she had me… that was it, game over, nothing more to look for.” He grinned. Ethan threw a cushion at his brother who caught it, laughing. Isaac was thankful for being brought out of his own thoughts.

“What about you Allison?” asked Lydia.

“Ahhhh, Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. We were destined to be together, and it was so sweet, and over so soon. But we were only four.”

“Four?!” choked Scott

“Come on, real kiss…?”

“OK, he was the son of some friends of my parents, James, it was nice I guess. Just something we did.” Allison shrugged and looked pointedly across to Scott.

“That’s easy –you.” Scott said, looking directly into Allison’s eyes. There was an awkward silence for a while until Stiles filled it by tactfully saying:

“Awkward!”

“What about you bud?” He tapped Isaac on the shoulder. Isaac had been dreading this. He’d half watched it go round the room, stemming from Miss Lydia’s oh so graphic descriptions, and knew he’d have to say something. He’d prepared a scenario in which he and Erica had made out, but as he opened his mouth it seemed really disrespectful to be making up stories about a dead friend.

“I… It was… You know what, I haven’t yet. Not like properly. So yeah… still to come.” He optimistically turned to Ethan, silently begging him to start talking.

“WHAT?!” squealed Lydia. “How is that even possible?! I mean, have you seen you?!”

Isaac frowned at her then started fiddling with the laces of his trainers. “I dunno, it just never happened, I mean, after getting the bite everything was a bit manic for a while, and before then… well…” He shrugged.

The Beacon Hills kids all took a moment to try and remember Isaac before the bite, but couldn’t. They must have had classes with him, but no one could remember.

“Isaac…” Scott gripped his shoulder. He could feel everyone staring at him, so shrugged.

“Well,” Lydia stood up, shaking herself slightly to allow her clothes to settle perfectly before turning to Isaac, “tonight’s your lucky night Isaac my boy, let’s go upstairs…” Lydia held out a hand towards him.

Isaac sat wide eyed and slack jawed. “Errrrrr……” Stiles and Aiden were both staring daggers at him, though there was no way on Earth he was going to become part of Lydia’s harem! “No. No thank you, I should say.”

“What? Isaac Lahey, how rude!” Lydia looked only half joking. “Surely you want to be kissed!? And who better than me? We know each other, you’re not appalling looking, and trust me… you’ll never forget it…?” She’d glided over to him while she was talking, and finally ended up crouching right in front of him. Isaac felt himself try to push back and escape, only finding no where to run.

He felt his wolf starting to uncoil inside him.

“Lydia, back off.” Scott put enough authority into his voice to make Lydia blink, and return to her spot between Aiden and Stiles. Scott also place a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, calming his wolf, and giving him room to breath.

“Guys, it’s OK, stop stressing. Danny…? What about you…?” Isaac turned to look him hopefully.

“Oh my God! Well…” Danny launched into a ridiculously silly story, for which Isaac was incredibly grateful. He sat, watching carefully to ensure all attention was away from him. He really didn’t enjoy being the centre of attention. No one was even looking at him anymore, though Scott still had a hand on his shoulder. Not holding down, not supporting, just there. A fact of life. Isaac concentrated on their bond once more, feeling the connection they shared, and he revelled in it.

What Lydia had said stayed with him, “Surely you want to be kissed?” Well, sure he did, didn’t he? Isaac thought back over the last view years. He had crushes sure, and people he’d thought about when he was alone, but in all his fantasies, there had never been kissing, or holding hands, just lust if he was being honest. Isaac knew deep down that he’d never be with anyone anyway, so thinking about relationships had always just seemed pointless.

* * *

Isaac was in the back garden, leaning against the house getting some fresh air as the pack continued to share and bond. Remembering what Ethan said, Isaac thought he should probably go back in, but this was all still so new to him, and it was all so much.

“Hey TG, whatcha up to?” Scott walked up, standing close and leaning against the wall too.

“Nothing, just getting some air.”

“You OK, you went kinda quiet after the first kiss chat?”

“I know. Sorry.”

“Dude, when are you going to stop apologising!” Scott squeezed his arm, trying to get his attention. Isaac half looked up, and gave half a smile.”

“Sor-. Right… yeah. It’s just something Lydia said, it sort of bummed me out.”

“What? Are you OK?”

“Ok Scott, honestly… if I’m going to stop apologising you have to stop asking if I’m OK.” Scott huffed a little but nodded. He didn’t say anything more though, so Isaac took a moment to collect himself before continuing. What was it about the night that made it easier to talk. The dark? With their enhanced abilities Isaac knew they could be see clearly even in the small amount of light there was.

“She asked if I wanted to be kissed. Honestly Scott, I dunno.” Isaac felt tears form in his eyes, and his face flush. “Before getting the bite, I was so focused on survival you know? School was just a respite and somewhere to relive everything that was happening with Dad at home.”

Isaac had already shared a little of the routine of terror that was his teenage years with Scott. But never anything specific.

“It just turned everything else off. It was all about keeping Dad happy, making myself as small as possible. Yeah, I know right? Still, I was so focused on managing my Dad’s moods, trying to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong, all thoughts of boyfriends and girlfriends and things just faded away. I never really thought about it.  
‘Once he died, and I was with Derek, it was all werewolf, all the time. Not exactly the best place to start trying to unpack all my bottled up feelings, you know, if I even can…” Isaac just stopped. What was he doing? Bottled up feelings. Did he really think that.

“Isaac, man….”

“Don’t, please Scott, I’m not even sure where this is coming from. It’s not like…” He was going to say it wasn’t like he’d been thinking about it, but hadn’t he? Hadn’t he spent he last few weeks with Derek gone slowly letting himself feel again?

Deucalian had been quiet so long everyone had relaxed enough to enjoy life, Derek leaving had stopped the conflicts between him and Scott, in fact, Isaac had never know such harmony for so long… ever. In that space, Isaac realised that he’d slowly begun trying to deal with all the stuff in his head. All the abuse. Maybe he’d come as far as he could on his own, maybe he did need help.

“Scott. I don’t know how this is going to work, but I know there’s a lot that happened to me, and a lot that I need to sort out. I don’t know what that’s going to look like.”

“Isaac, I’m here for you man. Obviously, I don’t know what you went through, and I won’t ever pretend I do, but I’ll always listen, and never ever judge anything you need or do. Anything I can do.” Scott slowly and carefully placed his hand on his friends shoulder, again, just for the connection. Is this how all werewolves felt, this connection? He sure as hell didn’t feel it with Derek, maybe with Erica, a bit…

“You know, I was just thinking about Erica, and how she would have loved this. This is all she wanted you know? To be pack, to have friends to sit around and chat about nothing all night.”

 

“I didn’t really know her”

“I know, we kinda did before the bite, there was something ‘other’ about each of us, we just recognised something I think. I don’t know. We never got a chance to explore it…”

“So you two never…”

Isaac smiled, “No. Never, I thought it might at one point, but once Boyd turned up, that was it, they were together all the time… thank goodness you didn’t have to hear her first kiss story – if you thought Lydia was graphic.” The boys laughed comfortably for a second. “You know, I had this whole lie worked out where we had made out, but I don’t know… this pack feels likes it should be totally honest, you know?”

“Yeah…” Scott shuffled his feet and looked a but embarrassed.

“What?”

“Yeah, honest… what the hell… my first kiss wasn’t Allison. It was Stiles.” Scott looked up so imploringly, so vulnerable and scared.

“Huh?” smooth Isaac, well done.

“It’s not a thing, we’re not gay or anything, but we ended up one night talking about kissing, and how it worked and whether we’d be any good at it, and it just stemmed from there. So yeah, first kiss, Stiles. It wasn’t that bad actually, I think we were both just too giggly. I just thought after sharing about the massage thing, any more guy on guy sharing might be too much.”

“Wow. I mean, it’s cool, whatever, I don’t think any differently of either of you. In fact, it must have been nice to have someone to do that with. Feel better about knowing what it’s like you know…” Isaac was glad it was dark as he was pretty sure he was blushing furiously.

“Isaac…” Scott was trying to catch his eye, something Isaac wasn’t going to let him do.

“Uh-huh”

“Look, no strings or anything, and sorry if I’m stepping over a line, but…god, this feels weird… nevermind…”

Isaac knew exactly what Scott was heading towards and was split exactly between terrified and excited. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, knew it, but couldn’t stop his mouth: “What’s weird? What do you mean?”

“Right, so… it’s just… I know how much it helped me, and if you wanted to, we could kiss, if you wanted, just so you’d know… Urgh, dumb idea huh? Man, just forget I said anyth-

“Yes.” Isaac whispered. Which he still knew Scott would hear. His face flushed and he could feel his heart rate race. It immediately felt like his body temperature had shot up, and again, he was glad it was night.

“Really?” Scott was smiling,

Isaac just nodded. Scott scooted off the wall and came to stand in front of Isaac. He stood between the taller boy’s legs, who stayed leaning against the wall so their faces were about the same level. Isaac kept his hands behind his back and eyes down. Any second he expected Scott to laugh and back off, or Stiles to appear or something would happen to stop this.

Scott very gently lifted Isaac’s chin with one finger so their eyes met. Isaac saw himself reflected in those dark depths, and saw nothing but trust, openness and care.

Almost in slow-motion, he pressed his lips against Isaac’s. Fire flooded him. His mouth felt like the centre of his body, every nerve ending and sense was focussed there as Scott added a little more pressure and tilted his head slightly. Isaac’s knees felt weak and it was all he could do not to moan – something he really didn’t want to do with the twins werewolf hearing so close.

He could feel Scott start to move away, and fear filled him, was that it? God, how selfish, that was more than most people would do then he realised Scott was just tilting his head the other way, coming in again. This time lips were followed by tongue, gently licking across Isaac’s lips, asking for entry.

Isaac could only react. He did what Scott did, his lips pushed back with equal pressure, and his tongue moved to meet his Alpha’s. They stayed this was for an impossible to measure length of time until Scott stumbled back panting.

“Well… it’s safe to say, you’ll be fine. Good kisser. Check.” He looked up at Isaac through his eyelashes who just laughs, self consciously.

“Sure, right… I just did what you did… Thanks though.” He ran his fingers through his curly hair. “Wow… first kiss. Not expected.” He’s nodding trying to fold away each and every memory so as not to forget anything. “Hey, you OK?”

Scott seems to be having trouble catching his breath. “Yeah, it’s just… well… it wasn’t like that with Stiles, let me tell you.” He gives a little laugh and shakes his head. “You OK, was that OK, I wasn’t sure, but I just thought, hey here’s something I can do for you.”

“How do you mean?”

“I dunno, I just think your first kiss should be memorable, and with someone you trust and care about? And hell… it’s not like you’ve met anyone recently, or have anyone on the horizon right?

“Right. Sure.” Guilt slammed into Isaac. Waves of it. Guilt for using his friend like that. Guilt for not saying anything about Allison, and how she seemed to feel and mostly guilt because he caved into all those feelings he’d been bottling up for so long.

“Fag.” His Dad’s voice shot through him again, and this time it stuck. Hooked into his brain and stayed.

“We should, should errr… probably go in huh…?" Scott said nodding to the door back into the kitchen.

Isaac nodded and followed his friend back into the house, emotions churning and one voice smashing around his head. One word. Over and over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm going to try a Scott POV for a little chapter next... mind you this one was supposed to be little...  
> Then it's back to Isaac and his poor messed up head.


	3. Text-terlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles text about what happened in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to try a chapter from Scott's POV but this idea popped into my head and I just ran with it.  
> I'll try and do a proper POV chapter again in a future chapter...

1:15am, Scott,

Hey, you still up?           

1:16am, Stiles,

grrrrr….if I wasn’t I am now – you suck!

 

1:16am, Scott,

So… something happened tonight

1:18am, Stiles,

I KNOW! I cant believe you told everyone

about me popping wood when you gave

me a massage! You are dead mccall!

1:20am, Scott,

Oh calm down noone cares

no something else, it was all a bit

weird…

1:22am, Stiles,

What… spill or im going back to sleep?

is it you and Allison? did Lydia say

something about me

 

1.24am, Stiles

if she did you are totally forgiven btw

1:28am, Scott.

No, sorry dude, it was something

between me and isaac

1:29am, Stiles,

what? you woke me up! you can’t

just send rubbish cryptic texts!

1:35am, Scott,

I dunno if I should say anything…

1:36am, Stiles,

I swear to god, either you tell or im

coming round to shove woflsbane

down your throat!

1:38am, Scott,

alright alright, jeez.  you got to

promise not to say anything like

proper promise

1:39am, Stiles,

Yes, yes, fine, promise, pink

swear, everything

1:42am, Scott,

I kissed Isaac tonight

1:43am, Stiles

WHAT?!

1:43am, Stiles

WHAT!?

1:43am, Stiles

WHAT?!

1:45am, Scott,

I know right. it seemed like the

right thing to do at the time. He was

all messed up coz of what Lydia said

about being kissed

1:47am, Stiles,

that doesn’t mean you make out

with the guy! Thank god it didn’t

get on to losing virginity! You’d have

ended up sleeping with half the room.

1:48am, Stiles,

Well, quarter of the room

1:50am, Scott,

whoa i wouldn’t have done that,

no matter how much you begged ;-)

1:51am, Stiles,

jackass.  So you kissed Isaac huh,

what was it like?

1:53am, Scott,

that’s the thing, it was i dont know it

was kinda incredible

1:55am Stiles,

Incredible?! Are you like gay for

Isaac now?

1:56am, Scott,

No!

1:56am, Stiles,

So what? Did you like it like it? Like

you know? LIKE it

1:57am, Scott,

well yeah a bit i mean i dunno yeah

i guess

1:58am, Stiles,

Ohmygod you are gay for isaac!

1:59am, Scott,

god stiles be serious im not gay

i just, maybe it was the wolf thing

2:00am, Stiles,

what do you mean the wolf thing

2:05am, Scott

i think i could feel his wolf react to mine

it was intense

2:06am, Stiles,

can you always feel each others wolves (is

it just me or did that sound dirty)

so who’s idea was it?

2:12am, Scott,

not like that! it was mine i think we

were talking about some things i

cant talk about but idk i may have

told him about who my  first real kiss

was and then it just hit me this was

something i could do to help him you

know?

2:14am, Stiles,

YOU ARE A DEAD MAN MCCALL

2:15am, Stiles,

It’s on! Ive got plenty of dirt for Allison!

2:15am, Stiles

or Isaac! What do mean help him?

2:18am, Scott

: - ) whatever, they both know everything

anyway.  apart from the us kissing thing,

allison doesnt know about that… i dont

think shed care.

2:19am, Scott,

help him feel more idk attractive or wanted

or normal? like do things everyone does

2:20am, Stiles,

i get it i think though i doubt id go that

far, could you not have just told him he

has nice hair or something and oh btw

theres plenty of other things I can share

buddy remember 3rd grade? remember

Christmas 2 years back?

2:22am, Scott,

You wouldn’t!

2:23am, Stiles,

WELL STOP SHARING MY PERSONAL

SHIT DUDE!

2:24am, Scott,

Alright im sorry! double sorry

2:25am, Stiles,

fine…so isaac eh? is he gay then?

2:26am, Scott,

god I didnt even think of that i

dont think so maybe he liked erica

i think and i thought him and allison

might have a something

2:27am, Scott,

maybe though, he definitely was enjoying

it if you know what i mean

2:28am, Stiles,

I’m a teenage boy. Of course I know

what you mean dumbass. so issac might

be gay and you might be gay for isaac

2:29am, Scott,

i need better friends

2:30am, Stiles,

come on Scotty this is pretty funny!

2:31am Scott,

that’s what im saying I thought it would

be funny like when we did it that time but

it really really wasnt

its kinda thrown me

2:33am, Stiles,

thrown you how?

2:36am, Scott,

i thought I was getting a hold of this alpha

thing what if it was some sort of alpha beta

dominance thing

2:38am, Stiles,

you could ask aiden or ethan?

2:39am, Scott

yeah maybe, but I dont want to betray

isaacs trust i doubt hed want people to know

about the kiss

2:40am, Stiles,

like me?

2:41am, Scott,

thats different i know you wont tell

2:42am, Stiles

yeah I wont they might be your best

bet though

2:44am, Scott,

yeah i just hope if it is its something I can

control id hate it to be something I was

forcing on him

2:46am, Stiles,

not for nothing Scott, but i dont think

youd be forcing anything

2:47am, Scott,

what do you mean

2:48am, Stiles,

well it may have been your idea, but

he still said yeah right – your epic

alphaness isn’t all that eh? plus, you know

have you seen the way he looks at ethan

and danny?

2:50am, Scott,

a – my alphaness is supreme and b –

how does he look at them

2:52am, Stiles,

jealous like really jealous

2:55am, Scott,

i think its just that he has never had like

affection like that  - you know what it was

like with his dad

2:57am, Stiles,

shit yeah, i never thought of that,

but he refused Lydia too!

2:58am, Scott,

OMG! that doesnt make someone gay!

2:59am, Stiles,

…

2:59, Scott,

OMG! seriously! im being serious dya

reckon that’s all it was he wanted affection

and i was there right?

3:02am, Stiles,

maybe yeah look dude i dunno.  you

guys have been getting pretty close

recently and look i like the guy but

he’s pretty emotionally stunted coz of

his dad… maybe hes just a few years

behind, so hes just where we were back

when we did it you know

3:06am, Scott,

maybe yeah but then theres the wolf

thing ive never felt it react like that

3:08am, Stiles,

not even with allison?

3:10am, Scott,

huh no id not thought of that no maybe

coz hes a wolf too?

3:13am, Stiles,

it makes sense, eh? again the twins?

so… do you want to do it again?

2:38am, Stiles,

Hello?

3:22am, Scott,

I was thinking.  I dunno i want to say no

coz im not gay right and it was just a

thing

3:24am

yeah but that no took like 10 mins,

if i made out with aiden if wouldnt

take me 10 minutes to say I wouldn’t

do it again…

3:26am, Scott,

that’s different you don’t like aiden

and isaacs like a really good friend I just

want him to be happy

3:27am, Scott,

what if it was Danny? ;-P

3:31am, Stiles,

you are a dick, id still say no!

what if kissing you makes him happy?

3:34am, Scott,

oh god, I so shouldnt have done it right

ive totally messed up what am I gonna do

3:36am, Stiles,

what do you want to do?

3:42am, Scott,

if I knew that

3:43am, Stiles,

you’d let me go to sleep?

3:44, Scott,

Sorry dude ill go

thanx

3:44am, Stiles

its ok let me sleep and we can talk

about tomorrow

3:45am, Scott,

no its ok, it helped i just wanted to

talk to someone.  dont say anything to

anyone ok?

3:46am, Stiles,

obviously - I can keep secrets!

3:47am, Scott,

thanx night

3:47am, Stiles,

night

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is haunted by memories of his past, with some violently surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate - this is post Season 3 Episode 12 so spoilers abound!
> 
> I've also only read through it once, so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I wanted to post this today so I can write a scene i've been looking forward to for a while tomorrow!

Isaac lay on the bed in the McCall’s guest room.  He’d had a few uncomfortable nights on the couch when Scott’s Dad was here, before he was called off on the next piece of FBI business.  Neither Scott or his Mom seemed surprised or bothered when Rafe left, though Scott had taken to his room early, the door closed and Isaac knew to leave him be.

 

He unfocused his eyes from Melissa McCall’s dresser, from her rocking chair in the corner, from the floral curtains and bedspread and focused on what he could hear.  It wasn’t as easy when he couldn’t see lips but when he focused like this he could hear pretty much anything.

 

“Why’s he not up, it’s almost noon? I mean come on, there’s teenage, then there’s just taking the piss.”  Melissa was saying.

 

“Leave him Mom, we had a long day yesterday, Isaac had a pretty weird night I think…”

 

“How so?”  _Oh God._

“I don’t know Mom, can you just leave him?”

  
“Fine, fine, but Stiles phoned like two hours ago, I think everyone’s expecting you.”

  
“I know, I’ll give him some more time, it’s important Mom, I’m not going to rush him.”

 

Isaac sighed relief and crossed to the mirror.  It took him quite a while to meet his own eyes.  What he saw came as a bit of a shock, his eyes were red and his right looked puffy and even bruised around the outside.  _It looks like I’ve been punched_ he thought to himself. He leaned in for a closer look and his Dad’s voice sang out loud and clear: ‘ _FAG’._

All night long, every time Isaac closed his eyes that word flashed across his eyes and swept across his brain.  He hadn’t slept a wink all night, having a particularly bad period listening to Scott tap out texts to someone in the middle of the night.  Looks like his eyes were paying the price.

 

He leapt back and shook his head.  Why had he done it? Isaac sat with his head in his hands. Part of him still felt Scott on his lips, and he couldn’t help it, he smiled.  Scott had kissed him, him! He knew why, and he knew it wasn’t real, but still, he’d been kissed, and it felt good.  It felt right.  Isaac Lahey had kissed someone.  And not just someone, someone he cared about and who cared about him.  OK, so it’s not like they were together or anything, but it still meant something.

 

“Fag,” his Dad’s voiced looped around his head.  Isaac’s smile faded.  No, his Dad wasn’t taking this away from him too.  It didn’t mean anything, just like when… No, he wasn’t taking it.  He’d been kissed. It didn’t matter what his dead Dad thought.

 

Isaac roughed his hands through his hair.  Part of him wished he could just crawl into bed and hide today away.  He looked down at the bed, with its creeping roses and pastel shades.  It wasn’t his bed anyway, he had nowhere to hide.

 

Gathering up his wolf, self and being he warily left the guest room and headed downstairs.

 

“It wakes! All praise to the champion teenage sleeper of Beac-“ Melissa McCall cut off when she saw Isaac’s face.  The redness, the dark circles around his eyes.  “Oh, Isaac, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Ms McCall, I’m fine, just a kind of weird night.  Didn’t sleep really.”

 

Isaac felt Scott rise up to the balls of his feet.  His alpha felt worried, and Isaac looked up through his eyelashes and gave a small smile, “It’s one night without sleep bud, I’ll live.”  Scott nodded, but didn’t look any less concerned.

 

“Eat!” Melissa ordered, pushing a glass of OJ into Isaac’s hands, busying herself with getting out an arrangement of fruit, cereal, yoghurts and whichever other foods she could find.  “You’re under my roof young man, and you’ll be well fed, even if you don’t sleep.”  She raised a hand up and pressed it against the side of his face.

 

“See now, not so bad.”  Isaac looked at himself in the reflection in the small mirror by the kitchen door.  His eyes definitely looked less red, and the bruising even seemed less.

 

“Wow, miracle OJ,” he murmured.

 

“TG, if you are up for it, everyone is round at Stiles again.  I think some of them didn’t leave.” Scott grinned, “I’m expecting gossip!”

“OK, sure,” Isaac nodded before attacking the food in front of him.

 

“Well, if you boys are going out, I’m going to sort out the house and do all your laundry… by which I mean I’m having a bath, then putting my feet up and catching up on my Tivo, and if there were clothes you needed to be washed, you should have done them yourself.”  Melissa threw a smile behind her as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

 

The boys shared a look and a chuckle before Isaac felt a mini panic flare up behind his eyes.  He was standing eight foot from the guy who kissed him.  He put both hands flat on the counter top and stopped.

 

“Isaac, are you- … Isaac, look, we just… we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want?”

 

“OK, yeah, that’d be good…”  Isaac shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and concentrated on chewing. 

 

“So… you want to just head over… ?”  Scott asked.  God, he was nervous, Scott was nervous, why was _he_ nervous? This was going to be insufferable.

 

“OK.  Look, before we go… about last night… I just wanted to say, you know, thanks, it was probably the oddest night of my life, but it felt important… I’m glad we did it.” Isaac blushed and looked up.

 

“OK, good, I just don’t want things to be weird or awkward between us, it was just a thing, right?”  
  
  
“Yeah, just a thing…. “ Isaac grabbed a couple of apples and turned to Scott, “Let’s get going Alpha-mine, see what gossip Lydia managed to manufacture while we were gone.”

 

* * *

 

Turns out Stiles and Aiden had ended up having a major bust up over Lydia, who apparently had them both apologising and sharing a room together before she bunked in with Alison.  When they arrived Lydia positively beamed, and Isaac couldn’t help but get caught up in her retelling of the exploits from the night before.

 

Ethan and Danny were sitting with Aiden, Stiles was with Allison and Isaac felt whole again.  All the little, and some loud, voices in his head putting him down quietened right down and he could feel himself relax.

 

This is where he needed to be, this is where he fit.  He couldn’t believe that is was only the night before that he’d contemplated leaving all this.  With a rueful shrug he waved at Allison and headed over to Ethan’s crowd.  Aiden was bitterly complaining that Stiles had spent the entire night creating lists that clearly showed why he was the better match for Lydia than Aiden was.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute,” he said quietly to Ethan who nodded and patted his brother on the knee before walking off to a quieter part of the house.  “I just wanted to say thanks, for yesterday.  I don’t know how you knew I needed it, but what you said helped, like a lot.”

 

“No problems Isaac, hey, pack is pack right.” Ethan grinned and held his fist out for a bump.  Isaac looked at it for a second and batted it to the side, stepping into Ethan’s space to hug him.  The red-haired werewolf paused, stunned for a second, and then hugged the taller boy back.

 

“Thanks, I mean it.”  Isaac smiled at his friend, who was looking happily bewildered.  They headed back through to Allison holding court, explaining to everyone how exactly she managed to beat Aiden the day before.

 

“You need to be more aware of your tells.  When you wolf-out you become so easy to read.  Anyone with any amount of training can spot when you are about to leap, or swipe, or kick – all of you focus exactly on the spot you are aiming for in true predator style.  You need to learn to relax your focus, stop telegraphing every move, and for God’s sake stop snarling head to head with each other! If you’re going to attack, then attack!”

 

All the werewolves in the group exchanged rueful glances, the lady had a point.  It seemed to Isaac that there was an inordinate amount of posturing in wolf-offs.

 

“OK, so, face offs, no wolves, no claws and no telegraphs.” Allison finished.  She looked over to Scott.

 

“Well, let’s give it a go, Ethan, you up for a round?” Scott was smiling and relaxed leading the pack out into the garden.  The two werewolves went out onto the grass, the rest of the pack staying on the patio, Allison stepping closer to get a better view of the action.  Isaac purposefully positioned himself off to the left of Scott, just in his line of sight, just like Ethan said he always did. 

 

Isaac’s eyes flicked away from Scott for a second to see Ethan give him a wry look, he knew exactly where Isaac would be standing.  Isaac shrugged and gave him a little half smile, which had Scott sending over a questioning, but happy, look.

  
At that exact moment, Ethan launched himself forward, hoping to catch Scott off guard, and if he hadn’t been expecting something it may actually have worked.  Fortunately, Scott had taken Allison’s words to heart and knew Ethan would to, he had been expecting Ethan to pounce at any moment after he said his name!

 

Isaac gave a start as he watched two coiled up masses of testosterone slam into each other.  Without claws they instinctively went into a wrestlers clinch, heads tucked into shoulders and arms wrapped trying to get purchase.  They spun a couple of times, feet occasionally flashing for a foot lock or trip.

 

This wasn’t true wrestling, this was more a test of strength, and both were clearly trying to predict what they were trying to do.

 

“Do you think I could persuade Stiles and Aiden to do that…?” Lydia asked sliding up besides Isaac, “it’s quite… stimulating…” Lydia breathed, wrapping an arm into his, though remaining focused on the two guys straining on the lawn in front of them.

 

_This is going on too long_. Isaac started to worry that they might be too evenly matched.  Ethan had been an Alpha longer, and was broader than Scott anyway.  Scott needed to win this contest, this was his pack. Ethan would see that wouldn’t he?  As the seconds ticked on Isaac became more concerned.

 

He opened up his wolf senses, trying to feel how the fight was going.  He could instantly feel Scott’s presence, a slow burning power that was pulsing and throbbing before him.  It took a few more seconds to sense Ethan, possibly because their powers seemed intertwined, though focusing Isaac could see the push and pull of force, ebbing and flowing one way then the other.

 

Could he do anything to help? Ethan had called Isaac a rock, a support, but what did that mean?  Isaac pulled up what he though of as his own wolf force, and willed its power towards Scott.

 

“Hey! Cheating!” Aiden yelled jumping away from the house as Isaac’s knees buckled, a wave of fatigue washing over him.  He kept his eyes focused on Scott though to see him lift Ethan clear off the ground by his shoulders and slam him face down into the ground.

 

Aiden was sprinting towards Scott now, already in the process of turning.  Isaac rapidly pulled his wolf up and jumped into Aiden’s way.  The two wolves tangled and collapsed to the ground in a pile of twisted limbs and snarls.

 

Scott was standing staring at his hands, confused, so didn’t notice as a fully turned Ethan pounced straight up into Scott, claws extended and slamming right into the Isaac’s friend’s chest.

 

Isaac pushed away from Aiden in a heartbeat, churning through the grass before pounding into Ethan, ripping him off Scott and onto his back on the grass.  Isaac didn’t stop though; he curled his hands under Scott’s aggressor and flipped, sending him spinning to the end of the garden.

 

Isaac then scooted back, crouching low over his alpha, teeth bared, arms and claws extended growling loudly at all and sundry.

 

Aiden rumbled a growl as he slowly made a circle round Isaac to get to his brother, though still behind Danny who had completely ignored everyone and ran to his boyfriend.  Isaac watched Danny stroke Ethan’s face and hair, and whisper to him, slowly calming him and letting the downed twin revert back to full human.

 

Allison came forward in a similar manner, arms out to Isaac, clearly wanting to soothe him, but was met with an almighty bark.  She looked visibly shocked as she folded her arms around herself and walked slowly backwards, away from Isaac not breaking eye contact, the way you would with an unfriendly animal you didn’t know.

 

Isaac’s head snapped to see Stiles in the same position, hands out imploring.

  
“Isaac, it’s me, Stiles, I’m not gonna hurt him, but he’s bleeding…look…?” Stiles remained still while Isaac sniffed the air, he could smell Stiles - his own unique scent, but with enough of Scott mixed in to help him retract his claws and allow Stiles to approach.  Another sniff and the metallic, acrid smell of Scott’s blood hit his olfactory gland.

 

Isaac gave a panicked whine and went to lift Scott up to carry him inside.

  
“Dude, I appreciate the effort, but I’m OK, I can walk…” Scott raised an eyebrow and Isaac flushed – had he just massively over reacted? Oh god, Ethan.  He looked up to see the other boy sitting up at the end of the garden, shaking his head, but generally not looking any worse for wear.

 

Isaac followed Scott and Stiles into the kitchen, Allison tagging along behind.  Isaac couldn’t help but realise he’d just split the pack in two, exactly half at one end of the garden, half in the kitchen.  Hopefully he was just over reacting again, but it seemed sinister somehow.

 

“Off,” Stiles commanded Scott, who sighed and slowly peeled his t-shirt up over his head, the shirt pulling at the wounds formed outside.  Isaac felt his heat rising as he watched his friend expose his abs, then pecs.  Isaac blinked.  There were ten claw marks deep into his flesh, each leeching out a little trickle of blood.

 

“Right, Isaac – go and fill a bowl with warm water, Allison – in the bathroom is a green first aid kit, we need you to cut ten, one inch plasters. “ Isaac jumped to his roll, trying to get the water temperature right while trying to be as quick as possible.

 

“Guys, I’ll be alright, honestly.”  Scott sat perched on a stool by the counter, looking awkward at the fuss he was causing.

 

“Uh-huh, I know, now be a good wolf and shut up.” Stiles said rummaging in the drawers for some cotton wool.  When he found it he turned to see Isaac holding the bowl of water.  “Great, put it there, dip this in and clean off the wounds, they need to be clean so we can sterilise and cover them.”  Stiles ripped off a chunk of cotton wool for Isaac before going about cleaning up Scott, who just sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

Isaac swallowed around the lump in his throat, willing his hands steady as he dipped the wool in the warm water.  _Don’t stare. Don’t stare at his chest._ He slowly, carefully, matched Stiles, starting at the end of the blood trail and wiping up to the claw mark, carefully cleaning each one.

 

Suddenly he felt his wolf uncurl and had to stamp down on an almost irresistible urge.  Scott’s head snapped down, eyes pining Isaac to the spot, who cowered back involuntarily.

 

‘What, what happened, what I miss?” babbled Stiles.

 

“I’m not sure… Isaac what happened… what just happened?” Scott asked. 

 

“It was nothing, sorry.  It was just a wolf thing.  A wolf thing about injuries.”

  
“Ohhhhhh…” Scott relaxed and gave a half laugh as he leaned back again, perfect torso almost entirely clean, with lines of moisture where Stiles and Isaac had cleaned him already.  Isaac’s wolf made another bid to come to the fore and Isaac trampled it down once more.  Scott chuckled throatily, _jackass_ Isaac couldn’t help but smile though.

 

“What? What? What? Urgh, you guys are hopeless!” Stiles glared at them both ineffectually.

 

“What’s going on?” Allison asked, returning with a collection of precisely cut plasters.

 

“Something wolfy.” sulked Stiles, “Isaac did something, twice, which made Scott react, something about wolves and injuries.”

 

“Oh, fair en- OH!” Allison smiled wide-eyed at Isaac, “Really!?”

 

“OK, this is ridiculous now, how do you know about this, whatever this is?!” Stiles rounded on Allison.  Isaac was blushing furiously, though couldn’t see any way that this was going to end well for him.

 

“It was something Scott used to do, when I got hurt or scraped or bruised.  He used to lick it better!” She finished with a chuckle.  Stiles whirled on Isaac.

  
“You wanted to lick his chest better!?”

 

“No! My wolf did, it’s a wolf thing, they clean and tend to each other… and I didn’t do it, did I!”  Isaac felt himself flush pure beetroot.  After last night this is all he needed.  Scott would undoubtedly think there was more to that kiss than there was.  Stupid wolf.

 

“Oh my days, that is classic!” Stiles laughed slapping Isaac on the shoulder, the three of them finished tending Scott off while he sighed dramatically to show how far beyond he considered all this nurse maiding.

 

“Errrr… guys?” Aiden had stuck his head round the door.  “You need to come back out as soon as possible.  Ethan’s getting a bit hard to control…”

  
“What?! What’s wrong?” Scott jumped off the table and moved past Isaac without a sound.  Isaac felt the tug on his heart and had to follow.  Why did it ache so much? Why, whenever Scott moved to another member of the pack did it feel like he strode there over his heart?

 

“Well… in case you didn’t notice, that was all pretty intense, especially wounding his alpha and being thrown across the garden by a pack member.” Aiden’s eyes flicked to Isaac who stood his ground; there was no way he was backing down from Aiden.  “Anyway, one he could handle but both has set him on edge.  Our last alpha didn’t take kindly to insubordination, let alone injury and pack dynamics is one of Ethan’s biggest worries.  We need to sort this. Please.”

 

“OK, OK, I’m coming.” Scott followed Aiden back into the garden.  Danny had his back to the door; arms outstretched blocking a frantic, pacing Ethan from coming in.  The fretting stopped as soon as he saw Scott and he let out a massive sigh.  Danny turned and beckoned them forward.

 

“Easy Ethan, I’m here, I’m OK, few scratches, it’s all good.” Scott walked forward, arms open and smiling straight at Ethan.  He came and stood before the red-haired boy who sniffed the air then, after glancing around self-consciously started snuffling into Scott’s chest where he’s been injured. 

 

Isaac watched dumbfounded as Ethan wolfed out a little and his tongue darted out to lick a patch of Scott’s skin.  Instead of pulling away, Scott gently placed one hand on the back of Ethan’s head and used the other the pull his head up so they were eye to eye. Scott leaned forward and pushed their foreheads together.  They stood that way for a few seconds, Ethan drawing strength and solace from the man he’d injured minutes before.

 

Isaac knew in that moment that he wanted to be there.  That he longed desperately to be in Ethan’s place. The taste of Scott’s skin in his mouth, Scott’s hands holding him, his power keeping him.  This time Isaac couldn’t hold back the tear that escaped his eye.

 

“Fag” his Dad whispered in his mind.  “Fag” it said again when Isaac refused to respond.  “FAG” it beat into him, and as it did, Isaac could feel the bruise from around his eye that morning returning.

 

“Hey…” Stiles was standing right beside him.  Looking up, he quickly and gently wiped the tear from the Isaac’s cheek.  _Oh my God, he knows._ His heart rate rose and his breath came raggedly. “No, don’t, it’s OK, I won’t say anything.  You’re fine Isaac.”

 

Isaac tried to calm down, Stiles refused to look away.  Looking into those eyes, normally so quick, fiery and manic, Isaac couldn’t help but realise how still and deep they were.  There was no judgement there, and his Dad’s hateful chorus shrank back.

 

Isaac gulped and looked away.  Stiles kept a hold of his arm, to keep him up, or to keep him from running, or just to reassure him, Isaac didn’t know.  No matter the reason, he was grateful.

 

“Isaac, can you come here?” Scott asked politely, the wolf in Isaac responded instantly.  Had Scott purposefully imbued an alpha command into that request, or was it coming naturally now.  Isaac was still trying to work out if there was a difference or even if it mattered as he came to join the others.

 

“I know that that was a bit intense, and we maybe all went a bit far… but Ethan’s asking for another spar between you too, to try and settle his wolf.”  Scott explained.

 

“What? Why?” Isaac felt too conflicted, he’d just realised something possibly life changing, he wanted nothing more than to go and try and sort his head.  He certainly didn’t want to face off against a former alpha that he had just been so jealously longing to swap places with.

 

“It’s pack Isaac, we’re trying to be beta’s but when you sent your strength into Scott my alpha spark flared and I reacted, badly.  Then when you, as a beta, threw me so effortlessly it shocked me to the core.  My wolf is prowling inside me trying to flee, but I don’t want to.  I need to know where I stand, I don’t care where that is, but I need to know.  Please Isaac.”

 

Isaac turned to Scott, silently questioning.  “It’s up to you Isaac, I won’t force you.  But for what it’s worth, I think Ethan’s right.  I can feel his wolf; he’s fighting a pretty strong flight instinct.  I think this is the quickest way of sorting it.”

 

Isaac just nodded. 

 

Scott shoed everyone back, he and Aiden explaining what had happened.  Danny was chewing at his nails, every fibre of his being screaming to stand by his boyfriend, but he was waiting, trusting Scott and Isaac.  Stiles looked so desperately worried that Isaac thought he might try bounding round Scott to stop him, but instead he settled for mouthing, _you okay,_ at Isaac who could only nod.

 

Ethan was almost bouncing waiting for Isaac to square up to him.  It looked like they were going without claws again, but Isaac gingerly opened his wolf conscious for what he hoped might be a slight edge.  What he got was a wave of Scott’s scent mixed in with Ethan, and a strong undercurrent of Danny.  It filled Isaac with a painful level of desire.

 

He hadn’t realised how much he associated the intermingled scent of Ethan and Danny with sex, but obviously that must be there, and throwing Scott’s scent on top of that made Isaac’s brain flip.

 

Before he knew it he had slammed into Ethan, much as Scott had been.  It didn’t help, this close the scent was stronger, and Isaac’s wolf started rattling around desperate to rip out the throat of this interloper.

 

Ethan tensed sensing, though not understanding, the shift from a pack dynamic sparring session into something far more dangerous.  He pushed Isaac away and backed up a bit frowning above his burnished golden eyes. 

 

“What’s going on?” Danny’s voice cut across the garden, “Scott, what are they doing?”

 

“I don’t know, I can’t reach them”  Isaac was aware of his Alpha’s presence battering against his senses, but his wolf knew this was more important, a mate challenge being one of the few times a beta had full independence from his leader.

  
Ethan stalked forward hands raised, fingers splayed, clearly wanting Isaac to join his hands in a contest of brute strength.  A part of Isaac’s brain screamed out a warning, but his wolf had completely taken over, it knew nothing of the memories that flooded Isaac’s mind as he laced his fingers into Ethan’s and squeezed.

 

“Something’s wrong, Isaac’s panicking…” Scott said to no one in particular.

 

Both boys squeezed and pushed.  The human part of Isaac started to withdraw into a memory he’d kept locked up tight for years. Suddenly it was his father standing there, squeezing and Isaac felt his knuckles pop and bones start to break. 

 

Isaac went down on one knee, and looked up through a red mist of pain into his Dad’s face and hateful words spilling out: _What? Did you want to destroy something Isaac? Well, try destroying something now.  Go on. Or are you just a “_ fucking fag.”

 

Isaac realised as soon as Ethan’s eyes went wide with shock that he’d gritted out the last two words himself.  Isaac roared and launched himself up, top of his head slamming into Ethan’s chest, flinging him back.  Isaac was aware of a few things at once, Scott was moving towards him, Aiden and Danny at Ethan and that Ethan’s eyes were bright startling red.  None of that was as important as his hands.  They looked the way they looked at night, when he was alone, and had removed all his masks.  Broken twisted things, misshapen with skinless knuckles.

 

Suddenly he was in the air, Ethan’s arms wrapped around his midriff, squeezing him in an excruciating bear hug.  Isaac heard his back pop, and pain shot through him.  On landing, Ethan dropped him, but rather than collapse, Isaac used the momentum of the fall to bounce back from the ground, and in perfect agony slammed a broken fist into Ethan’s jaw in a vicious uppercut which sent the alpha flying to land in an unmoving heap on the grass.

 

Isaac felt that everything had been happening in slow motion, the whole thing taking mere seconds, but seemingly lasting hours.  Panting, he collapsed on the ground, his wolf prowling around inside, unable to settle.  He could feel its confusion. He’d won, why was there so much pain, why couldn’t it just go? He felt himself whine for Scott.

 

“All of you, help Ethan, I’m taking Isaac.”  Scott’s voice cut through the pain, and he felt himself being scooped up and carried to the sofa in Stiles’ living room.  “I got you Isaac, I got you, you’re OK, can you hear me…?”

  
Lying on the sofa on his back, hands and face aflame Isaac looked into the shocked and confused face of the man he’d, only last night, kissed. 

 

“I’m so sorry Scott, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it.  I swear.  It wasn’t me.”  Isaac let huge sobs flow from his eyes.  “Ethan, my god, is he OK, is he?”  Scott looked up, over the back of the couch.

 

“Yeah, it looks it.  Aiden and Danny have him. Hang on.”

 

Even from inside Isaac could clearly hear Danny yell, “What?! He called you WHAT?! I’ll kill him!” Isaac felt his pulse rise and his breathing become even more difficult around the lump in his throat.  Scott was standing up, hand outstretched, palm out.

 

“Wait, Danny, wait there! He’s not in good shape, I need to help him.”

“Do you know what he said Scott, do you?!” The pain and anger in Danny’s voice was volcanic.  Isaac had never felt anything so determined, and hated that he was the cause.

 

“Danny please, see to Ethan, I’ll fix this, I promise.”  Scott was pleading, pleading on behalf of him.  Which made it all so much worse.

 

“You better Scott, or I swear to God, I’ll do it myself.”  Isaac could hear Danny storming off back to his boyfriend.

 

“What’s going on Isaac, what happened out there?”  How could he possibly explain what happened.  He opened his mouth, but another wrack of sobs gripping him.  Scott placed a hand on either side of his head, “Isaac. Isaac!” He could feel Scott blanketing him in Alpha command, but where normally it made his wolf acquiesce, this time it made them both panic further.  His wolf couldn’t reconnect fully with Isaac’s human side and he felt he was being ripped apart.

 

Scott watched as Isaac’s breathing stopped and his eyes went from brown, to yellow and back in quick succession, pupils widening and shrinking to pin pricks.  He’d seen panic attacks before, though this was nothing like anything he’d seen previously.

 

Suddenly, without thinking, he planted his lips firmly to Isaac’s.    Both boys froze.  Scott started working his lips first, tongue flicking, breathing into Isaac’s mouth.  Everything in Isaac’s head span.  His wolf and his human side collapsed into one being existing only for the sensation on his lips.  Scott very slowly pulled away, taking deep slow breaths, encouraging Isaac to do the same.

 

“Huh, what do you know, Lydia was right.” Scott mumbled, “Isaac, what happened.”

 

Isaac’s new found equilibrium teetered on a knife edge.  Tears filled his eyes.  “I… I called… Scott, I didn’t mean it, please it wasn’t me, please…” he reached out and gripped Scott’s hand, pain slicing through his fingers. “Please believe me… I… I… called him a… “  Isaac had to stop, this could be it, this could be when it all came crumbling down. 

 

“I called him a fucking fag.” The last two words were whispered but even to his own ear sounded uncommonly hard.

 

Scott rocked back on his heels, putting distance between them.  It was all Isaac could do not to break down at that moment.  Blinking he realised that Scott still had a hold of his hand.

 

“Dude… that’s so not cool… why?”

 

Why?  Such an innocent question.  Why? Shouldn’t he be able to tell him. Why? Why couldn’t he open his mouth. Why? Why? Why?

 

“I can’t Scott, please, don’t make me tell you, don’t make me… please…” Isaac screwed his eyes tight desperately trying to put up walls to block the memory floating to the surface.

 

“Isaac, I need to know, I can’t help you unless I know…”

 

The memory was now fully formed and flooded Isaac’s senses playing out no matter how he tried to run from it.  Suddenly, an idea flashed into his mind.  He tightened his agonising grip on Scott’s fingers, feeling them grow and swell, claws popping from the end, and shaking, tears streaming he angled Scott’s hand behind his neck, pressing the points of his alpha’s claws into the small scars where his memories had been plundered before.

 

“Isaac, no! It’s dangerous! ISAAC!”  Scott’s voice was fading as they both descended into a darkness Isaac couldn’t bring himself to talk about.

 

* * *

_There were no words to explain the full extend of dread Isaac felt as he turned his body towards his bedroom door.  Sometimes a sanctuary right now he could see his father, crimson with rage standing in the middle of the room.  What had he done now? He mentally rifled through all the possible transgressions and came up blank.  This could be a disaster._

_“Yes, sir.”  Isaac hunched down, his recent growth spurt put him at least eye to eye with his father, but he’d never match the older man’s powerful frame._

_“SIR!? HOW DARE YOU!? YOU! WHO BRING DEGRADING FILTH INTO MY HOUSE!” He’d never seen his father so far into what Isaac internally thought of as white anger.  He knew there was a thrashing coming, all that mattered now was how severe it was going to be.  Isaac knew that confusion only made things worse.  All he could do was go with it and see if he could figure it out as he went._

_“I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t thinking, it’s not mine, I’ll get rid of it.”_

_“Do you think me a fool!?” In one stride the distance between them was covered and his father backhanded him savagely.  Isaac’s head was ringing, and from his vantage point on the floor he realised the carefully stacked magazines had spilled to the floor._ Oh god.

 

_Isaac risked looking up and saw a rolled up magazine in his hand.  He knew exactly which magazine it was and quickly threw out his prepared lie._

_“I borrowed it from a boy at school, it had an interview with Feist, and had a great picture of her I wanted for my wall.  I’m sorry, sir, I shouldn’t have kept it.  I’ve never read the rest.”  He slowly pointed to the picture of Feist on his wall from The Reminders album._

_‘What?!” His dad looked visibly confused._

_“She’s one of my favourite singers, and she’s gorgeous, I mean look at her.”_

_His dad glared down at his son, a bruise already forming on the side of his face.  A series of conflicting emotions flew past his face. “But… you know what kind of magazine this is don’t you.”_

_Isaac took a small breath.  His father was already calmer, this might not go as bad as he’d feared.  “Yes sir, I do, but, like I said, I just read that interview, cut out her pictures and then dropped it in the pile.  I wasn’t thinking.  I should have binned it, but it wasn’t mine, I guess I was thinking I’d give it back.”_

_His father’s face turned to stone. Something had gone wrong. He’d misjudge his dad, his anger was ramping up again.  “Does this mean you are friendly with a fucking fag?” The magazine flew at his face, spine hitting him just above the eye.  He knew better than to cry out.  It landed cover up right in front of Isaac._

_In big bold letters the word OUT was emblazoned  across the top, and an incredibly fit young man was pictured levering himself up out of the pool._

Several other memories skittered across the surface of Isaac’s mind, but the part of him that realised he was reliving this with Scott focused on this single memory, this was what he couldn’t say out loud.  This is where the confrontation with Ethan had stemmed from.

 

_“…Yes sir, a boy on the lacrosse team, Danny, it was his magazine, he gave it to me so I could get the picture of her.”  Issac tried pointing at his wall again. This wasn’t true of course, he’d bought it himself.  He even tried to pretend to himself it was for the Feist interview, but it was the cover model’s smiling face that he kept coming back to.  The model’s body that invaded his thoughts at night._

_His father’s foot lashed out catching Isaac on the chin. “You don’t ever talk to that boy again, you hear?! He’s trying to turn you Isaac you idiot.  No one would just give you something for no reason! He’s a fucking queer and I don’t want his queer assed faggot magazine in my house, do you UNDERSTAND?!”_

_“Yes sir,” Isaac mumbled as his dad grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face up off the floor._

_“What is he Isaac?”_

_“What?” A fist slammed into his face._

_“What is HE ISAAC?” another punch landed._

_  
“A fucking fag.”  Isaac mumbled, head spinning, face swelling painfully._

_“He’s a dirty fucking queer.  An evil, dirty, bastard faggot.  No son of mine will ever speak to a fucking fag ever again. WHAT IS HE?”_

_Isaac knew what his Dad wanted, this behaviour was something he’d encountered before: “He’s a dirty fucking queer.  An evil, dirty, bastard faggot.” Isaac recited._

_“Don’t forget it.” Two more punches landed across his face, then he was dropped and the boot started cracking into his ribs.  One. Two. Three. Four.  Fuck.  If it went past three it was always ten. Always.  Isaac started screaming inside his head.  Any sound he made would only make it last longer._

_When it was over, his Dad brought his head down to Isaac’s ear.  “If it had been yours… I wouldn’t have stopped.”  Isaac felt his dad’s rough, calloused fingers close around his face, pulling his eyes up so they met.  “Do you understand me Isaac.  If I even suspect this about you, you’ll remember this day with upmost fondness. What. Is. He?”_

_“Fucking fag.” Isaac managed to force out, and a piece of him died.  A piece that was just starting to uncurl and explore itself shrivelled up and went black.  Isaac knew he’d never go near it again, and eventually it would wither up and die._

_* * *_

Scott gasped and shuffled back, hitting into the table.  He was panting and his eyes were darting all over the room. Isaac lay back, without touching it he knew his face was swollen, his right eye was closed and his ribs with broken.  He turned his head and opened his left, trying to see if Scott was still there.

 

Not only was he there, he looked exactly how Isaac felt.  His face covered in varying shades of red, purple, yellow and his right eye was black. 

 

“Whoa, what the fuck happened to you?”  Stiles stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

 

“Isaac.” Scott swallowed painfully and tried again, “Isaac shared a memory… a rather vivid one.  It’s left an impression obviously. How’s Ethan?”  Scott’s face was fading already, bruises easing, eye returning to normal. 

 

“Ethan? He’s OK, more upset about what was said than the fight.  I think it’s thrown everyone…” Stiles looked down at Isaac. “Holy shit, Scott, look at him.”  Stiles gestured down to Isaac.  Scott stood up and looked down at his friend.  He was barely recognisable.  His hands were gnarled and crooked, he was lying awkwardly, his back or ribs clearly bothering him, but it was his face which was the most upsetting.

 

Scott softly cupped Isaac’s face in his hands trying to take the pain away.  Nothing happened.  Scott shook his arms out and tried again. Nothing.  Isaac pulled away.  “I need to speak to Ethan.”  He pushed himself up off the couch and hobbled past Stiles.

 

“Phone my Mom, Stiles, we need to get him home.”

 

Isaac stumbled out.  Lydia saw him first, her hands went to her mouth and she took a step back.  Everyone turned to face him.  He took a couple more steps forward and had to stop. 

 

“Jesus, Ethan, what did you do?” Allison rounded on Ethan, fury blazing in her eyes.

 

“That wasn’t me.  It wasn’t. I didn’t do that…”  Ethan stammered.  He had a bruise on the underside of his chin, but apart from that looked fine.

 

“Well who did?!” Allison moved to Isaac’s side, propping him up on one side.

 

“My God, his hands…” Ethan breathed.  He reached out to Isaac, fingers dancing just before touching. “Did I do that…?”

 

“No, it wasn’t you, it was me… Ethan… I’m so sorry for what I said.  Please believe me.  I would never… I mean, I don’t think anything like that… I’m so sorry.”

 

“Isaac. Damn… you need to get medical help…Where’s Scott?” Ethan looked over Isaac’s shoulder to find their Alpha slowly exiting the house, remnants of bruises still on his face. “Christ… what happened to you?”

 

“I’m OK, don’t worry.  I’m taking Isaac home, he needs help.  My Mom is there.”

 

Ethan nodded and stepped in closer to Isaac, lowering his voice and glaring around at Aiden and Scott, he wanted this as private as possible with super werewolf hearing close by.  “Look Isaac, what you said.  I want to believe you, and thank you for apologising.  We’ll talk when you’re better.  You should go rest. Remember, pack is pack.”

 

“Pack is Pack.” Isaac repeated with a rueful chuckle.  Repeating again.

 

“Come on,” Scott tugged on Isaac’s sleeve, and turned him towards the house.  It was slow going.  Allison was under one arm, Scott the other.  Stiles moved ahead of them clearing things out of the way.  The rest of the pack followed behind, silent.

 

Isaac couldn’t focus, his brain felt like it had been scrambled.  Everything was foggy, and his ears felt stuffed with cotton wool.  He felt he should apologise again.  He’d done something wrong, he knew that, he wouldn’t be in pain unless he’d done something wrong.

 

By the time they’d made it to the front door, Melissa had made it with the car.  Isaac was only vaguely aware that she was yelling at Scott, and at the rest of the pack.  Isaac’s wolf was silent.   He would need to apologise to her again.

 

Isaac was in the back of the car, lying across the seats, head in Scott’s lap.  He seemed to be trying to take his pain again.  It wouldn’t work. This wasn’t pain, this was Isaac’s life, this was what he lived with when he wasn’t careful.  Everything that happened to him, just living below the surface, waiting to get out.

 

“What happened Scott?” Melissa was saying.

 

“I don’t know, he shouldn’t be hurt like this.  It wasn’t real, it was only a memory.”  Scott shuddered, reliving it himself.  It had felt so real.  He laid a hand carefully on Isaac’s head, not knowing what else to do.

 

“You’re not making sense honey, what happened?!”

 

“I don’t know!”  Scott sounded on the brink of tears.  Isaac tried to reach up and comfort his alpha.  “No, no, Isaac, don’t move…I’m fine. Let’s get you sorted.” Isaac tried to reach out with his wolf, but it remained curled up and unresponsive, not wanting any part of the pain flowing through Isaac.

 

Isaac blinked his one good eye.  He was in the guest room sitting on the side of his bed.  When did he get here?

 

“Did you hear me Isaac? Mom’s just gone to get some supplies from the garage.  I think she’s crying.” Scott looked across the room, towards where the garage would be. “She took one look at your hands and said ‘not again’ then went to get the first aid kits.  Do you know what she might have meant?’  Isaac slowly shook his head. “OK, sorry, fair enough.  Maybe a patient at the hospital… Isaac, can you hear me.”

 

“Yeah.” Isaac’s voice sounded far away.  It almost relaxed him.  He’d heard this voice before, it was the voice of his childhood – learning to talk around aching jaw and swollen cheeks.  He felt a smile try to ease itself onto his face.  I didn’t seem to work.

 

Scott was kneeling on the floor in front of him, between his legs. _Ha, there’s a boy between my legs Dad… what would you do now?_ Actually Isaac knew exactly what his dad would have done, and, not for the first time was glad the old bastard was dead.

 

“Isaac… what you showed me… the memory.  I don’t know what to say.”  Scott lifted Isaac’s chin again, raising his eyes to meet his own.  “You know what he did was wrong right.  Like, illegal wrong. Like, absolutely wrong? Isaac?”

 

Isaac just nodded.  Objectively sure, he knew it.  But for his Dad, he was right, it was his morals, he didn’t want a fag for a son, and would beat it out of him if he had to.

 

“Isaac, your Dad, he was twisted. That wasn’t normal. He should have loved you, no matter what.”  Sure that was easy for Scott to say, with his laid back mom, and never living in fear.  Isaac shrugged.

 

“He tried, sometimes.  When I was doing well, or being good.  He could sometimes not… not…”  Isaac just stopped.  Anything he tried to say would just sound hollow, Scott couldn’t understand.  Couldn’t know what it felt like.

 

“I can still feel it Isaac.  How it felt.  The dread, the fear.  How it was when you shut yourself down.  Do you even know you did it?”  Isaac tried to focus on Scott, he hadn’t thought about that.  Scott was there, he knew what had happened.

 

“Scott, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“  
  
“Isaac, it’s OK, it helped me understand.  You’re going to have to talk to Ethan you know, I don’t know what you want to tell him, but if you want I’ll be there with you…?  Isaac shook his head and winced, pain flared in his eye.

 

“What’s wrong, did I do something?” Scott had removed his hands from Isaac’s forearms.  He felt their lack. 

  
“No, my eye.  When Dad punched me that night, he broke my cheekbone. I didn’t know for a couple of days.  We had to go the ER, he made me tell the doctor’s I’d been jumped by some boys from another school.  I had to talk to the police, make up a story about being out late.  He laid off my face after that.  Couldn’t risk breaking it again…”

 

“Right here?” Scott had one hand on the exact spot on Isaac’s face where the crack was, his other hand touching the same spot on his own face. 

 

A charge went through them both.  The pain ebbed slightly and Isaac’s right eye blinked open, focusing directly on the swelling under Scott’s own eye.  “Stop, please, don’t, you shouldn’t have to…”

“No Isaac, you shouldn’t.  You need to let this go.  What your Dad did was wrong.  You know that right.  Even if you did by the magazine for the cover model, who cares? You can be anyone you want to be.  You have that right, Isaac.”

 

Isaac felt a tear slip from his right eye.  He hadn’t realised how much he’d been trying to live his life for others, even Scott, until that moment.  _I have that right._ It washed through him.  He could feel it trail a line of clarity though his soul.  In all the darkness and pain, he had the right.  He had the right.

 

His breath caught again.  Another tear hovered on his eyelid.  Scott gently raised up on his knees and pressed his lips against it.  Taking the tear, Isaac gasped as the heat from Scott’s lips leapt through him.  When he sat back Isaac could feel his eye was completely healed.  Scott looked thoughtful then brought himself back up face to face with his beta.

 

Isaac could feel him call his wolf forward as he leaned in, lips and tongue pressing against the bruises on Isaac’s face. Slowly, inch by inch, kiss by kiss, bruise by bruise, Scott removed Isaac’s pain.  They separated, both exhausted, Isaac completely incredulous. 

 

Scott smiled wearily.   “Sorry, that just seemed the right thing to do. You OK?”

 

Isaac nodded, blinking… he could remember that night.  Remember it, and not relive it.  “Scott, I can remember.  I remember it clearly.  My God.  It wasn’t me.  It was him… all these years, I kept thinking it was my fault.  If I hadn’t bought that magazine, if I’d thrown it away.  God!”

 

“Isaac… do you want to talk about it? About the magazine, I mean?” Scott’s voice was soft and gentle, but he didn’t quite meet Isaac’s eyes.

 

“No. Sorry. No. I’m not sure what it means myself, but… thanks…”  Isaac smiled and went to put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.  Pain soared afresh. He looked down at his ruined hands.  A small chuckle escaped him.  Somethings weren’t going to change then. 

 

Scott pulled Isaac’s fingers to his lips and kissed them.  The sight of Scott’s lips pressed against his fingers was one that Isaac was sure he’d remember until his dying days.  Nothing happened.

 

“Huh…Sorry Isaac, it seems to have stopped working.  God, I need to get a better at the Alpha healing thing.”  Scott smiled up at his friend.  “I’ll try tomorrow, maybe there’s only so much healing I can do in one go… I’ll ask Deaton…”

 

Isaac fell silent.  He thought he knew why the healing wouldn’t work.  He hadn’t lived that injury again yet, hadn’t shared it.  He shook his head, he couldn’t.  Not now, not tonight.  It was still all too raw.

 

Isaac scooted up the bed and curled up at the pillow end.  Scott blinked uncertain.  “I’ll go check on Mom.” Scott smiled sadly and backed away.  “Rest Isaac, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Isaac closed his eyes and drifted off, no voice other than his own rattled in the dark of his mind.  Despite it all, he smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again. All comments and suggestions welcome.
> 
> More soon.


	5. Text-terlude 2 - mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter setting up the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just really enjoyed writing the text chat, and wanted to do it again! :-p
> 
> Next chapter will be all angsty I'm afraid, but with (what I hope) will be a good end, then it's on with the Scisaac! :-)
> 
> Thanks for having patience though, it's taken me a slog and half just to get near where I wanted to start!

4:15pm, Stiles,

So... were all fine.  Ethan’s OK hows Isaac?

4:16pm, Scott,

Resting. His hands are still fucked though, Mom’s

wrapping them and doing things.

4:18pm, Stiles,

Did he say anything about what he said to

Ethan? Aiden’s pissed by the way. 

4:21pm, Scott,

He did yeah.  It’s a bit more complicated than it

looks.  I can’t really say anything, it’s Isaac’s

thing to fix... he wants to though.

4:23pm, Stiles,

Yeah well, he’ll have some explaining to do. 

Seriously dude, wtf?!

4:24pm, Scott,

It’s not my place to say... sorry : - /

4:26pm, Stiles,

Whatever, you might want to head back over

if you can? Pack is feeling a bit leaderless... it looks

like my whole Isaac is gay thing might be dead on eh?

4:27pm, Scott,

Huh?

4:29pm, Stiles,

Oh my God, can you be more clueless!?  He’s totally

crushing on you man! I’m telling you... plus hello!

He wanted to lick you! LICK!

4:30pm, Scott,

That’s not him, it’s his wolf, and anyway,

its not a sex thing, its a cleanliness thing.

I dunno man, maybe he is, i think he’s just

confused.

4:32pm, Stiles,

Uh-huh, confused.  Confused over his boy-crush!

4:34pm, Scott,

Oh shut up! I’m gonna check on Isaac, I’ll be

over soon.  Keep everyone there.

4:35pm, Stiles.

K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and questions always welcome! :-)


	6. Mama Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finds that Scott isn't the only member of the McCall family with special powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is one of the scenes I've been looking forward to writing. I hope you enjoy. Oh, there's a rough patch that reading back is very hard to get through, but there's a happy ending - promise!

Isaac feigned sleep.  It was a trick he’d learned staying at Derek’s.  He’d got sick of being sent for runs whenever the Hale’s had wanted to discuss plans so had practiced slowing his heart rate to a pace that made everyone just assume he was asleep.

 

Melissa was still working on his fingers.  Her eyes had been blood shot when she came in with all her first aid kits.  Isaac had felt his heart lurch, why would she be crying over him? Or was it just his hands were so bad.

 

“Will he be alright?” Scott asked from the doorway.  He was shuffling side to side, trying to look over his mother’s shoulder while still giving her space to work.

 

“Honestly Scott, I don’t know…I’ll give him tonight, but if there’s no improvement I’m taking him to the hospital tomorrow. “  She got up and turned to her son. “What happened Scott?”

 

“I don’t know, Ethan and him were playing Uncle, you know? I guess Ethan squeezed too tight….” 

 

“I doubt it Scott, that wouldn’t explained the skinned knuckles or the breaks in the distal and intermediate phalanges, the smaller bones, beyond the knuckles,” she explained at Scott’s blank but curious look.

 

“Oh… so Ethan couldn’t have done all that damage?”

 

“Maybe on the proximal, the bones nearest the knuckles, but not the rest no.  It wouldn’t have surprised me if he did break them though, I don’t know what Isaac was thinking… he must have known.”

 

“Must have known what?”  Isaac had to focus all his energy on keeping his breathing steady and heart rate down.  He didn’t think she remembered.  She had never mentioned it, and must have seen injuries like that all the time, but clearly she did.

 

“He’d broken his fingers before.  In fact, exactly like that.  Scott, it was exactly the same.  It was a couple of years ago, about 4am, and Isaac and his Dad came in, hands in a bowl of ice… my god, I’ll never forget how they looked.  It was hideous.”  Melissa sat at the end of the bed, trying not to disturb the boy she thought was asleep, but who was hanging on her every word.

 

‘I was exhausted, 4am on a Saturday night, even a quiet one can still be hell on legs, and that night had been anything but quiet.  I remember how small he looked.” She snorted, and carefully laid a hand on his calf. “I know right, 6 foot and change and still he looked small, but he did, it was all over his body language, a tightness that screamed ‘don’t see me.’ Anyway… when I lifted his hands out of the ice, they were mangled, and not just broken, like destroyed.  Worse than this even.

‘I went to get the doctor and started cleaning him up.  He started to tell me what happened.  I tried to stop him but his father insisted Isaac tell me.  He claimed that he’d been trying to get something from under a metal grated shelving unit and it had collapsed on his hands.”

 

Isaac was glad his eyes were closed and head tilted away from the McCall’s – they wouldn’t be able to see the tears leaking from his eyes.  He remembered.  Remembered the bruises he’d taken on his ribs and legs until he could recite the lie properly.

 

“Anyway, I cleaned him up as best I could, and when the doctor came he was sent for x-rays and up to the wards.  I didn’t see him again until I saw him at your lacrosse game.  If only I’d done something more…  I spoke to his Dad you know?”

 

Scott shook his head slowly.  Isaac almost stopped breathing.

 

“Yeah, I realised he was trying to check if I believed what Isaac had said, I remember I snapped something like ‘well what else could have happened?’ and his face went still, I remember this clearly, he said ‘what indeed’ and walked off.  It really creeped me out, you know.  So I went and looked at Isaac’s records, ribs broken falling off a bike, cheekbone smashed when he got jumped, leg fracture when he was hit by a car, stitches in his head where a bottle had fallen from the top shelf, the list went on.  I remember thinking… well isn’t this just the most accident prone kid ever, and thanked God that all I had to worry about was you and your asthma.’

‘Then I remembered Sarah and George from across the way, and how accident-prone she had seemed.  Well… you remember what happened to them.  So I spoke to the head nurse and we phoned social services.  I filled in the paperwork and a couple of days later someone came for a statement.  I kept meaning to find out what ward he was on, but never got round to it.”

  
 _It wouldn’t have mattered,_ Isaac thought bitterly, _Dad had convinced the doctors he could care for me at home.  Released AMA.  Against Medical Advice.  Right._

 

“Mom, are you sure he’s asleep?” Scott asked, wolf sense stirring.  Isaac focused once more on his pulse and breathing.  He felt Melissa’s hand on his chest. “I think so, yeah, yeah he is.”  Isaac realised he maybe should have felt guilty, but couldn’t bring himself to.  This was something he’d never even considered.  Someone had tried to intervene.  Someone had cared.

 

“Anyway, when I saw his hands earlier, it all came flooding back.  I should have followed it up, should have done more.”

 

“Mom, you did what you could, it wasn’t your fault, and it certainly wasn’t his…”  Isaac sensed Scott pull his mother up for a hug.  “Come on, let’s let him sleep.  I need to talk to the pack, and want to ask Dr Deaton about what I can do.”

  
They left him lying on the bed, feeling utterly empty and spent as the events of that night played over and over in his mind.  Each time it cycled he could feel any healing his wolf powers brought regress and reset his fingers to their broken state. 

 

It wasn’t Scott’s lack of Alpha healing, it wasn’t Ms McCall’s lack of medical expertise, it was Isaac himself that was stopping him healing.  He could see that now.  He just didn’t know how to stop it.  Scott wasn’t there to take the pain, or share the memory.

 

Isaac lay back on the bed trying to remember without reliving, like he knew he could do with the memory of his Dad finding the OUT magazine.  Each time the memory started though the human part of Isaac’s mind felt itself being dragged back to being that scared fourteen year old, desperate and scared.  Each time the memory started he had to see it through to the end.  Each time the memory started he felt his fingers break again.

 

* * *

Isaac didn’t know how long he’d been lying there, trying to escape the loop of memory and pain, but he was drenched in sweat and everything ached.

 

“Isaac, I’ve brought you some wa- Oh my God! Isaac! What’s wrong? Why didn’t you call me?”  Isaac didn’t say anything, how could he explain the extent of how much he hated being a burden.  Melissa placed a hand on his forehead, “No fever at least, I’ll be right back”  She hurried to the bathroom, returning with towels and a large glass of water. “Right, first of all drink this,” she held the glass to his lips, the fierce look in her hers eyes brooked no argument. “Can you sit up?” Isaac nodded and did so; Melissa gripped his sodden t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. 

 

She used the towels to clean him, stroking the soft down over his shoulders arms, back and chest, careful not to touch his hands.  Isaac stared at her as she worked.  The motherly sensation had given him something to focus on and he refused to let it go.  She pinched the grey sweat pants he was wearing, “Are these yours or Scott’s?”

 

Isaac blushed.  “Scott’s, I just grabbed the first pair from the basket, sorry.”  Isaac blushed deeper as he remembered how he’d selected these as they had the strongest scent of Scott on them after being washed.

 

“Don’t apologise, it’s fine, neither he or I mind, it just makes this not as bad, I can buy him new ones.” She finished with a smile and held up a pair of scissors.

 

“Errrr… Mrs McCall… that’s not necessary… really…”  Isaac tried to get up but found he couldn’t, sitting up had taken the last of his strength apparently.

 

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.  Lie back, you’re filthy, and well… a bit ripe…”  Isaac groaned and lay back.  Melissa careful cut up through the hem of his sweats, on both sides, until she could remove them without disturbing him too much.

 

“Well, this is embarrassing,” Isaac murmured, more to himself then to Melissa, though she still responded.

 

“Oh relax, I left you your boxers right? It could be worse, “ she grinned, trying to get his attention, failing that she continued, “and I’m a nurse.  There’s not a lot I haven’t seen…”  She efficiently, surgically, cleaned and dried Isaac’s body.  Embarrassed or not, Isaac had to admit, he felt better. Being clean was only part of what lifted his spirits.  How long had it been since someone had mothered him?  How many years?

 

“There now, let’s have a look at your hands.” Isaac watched as Scott’s Mom removed the bandages and splints from his fingers.  She laid his hands back onto his stomach and sat back. “Isaac, I don’t understand, even someone without werewolf healing should have responded to the steroid cream at least, but your skin is still the same. I’m sorry, I think I need to take you to the hospital.”

 

“No please, they won’t understand.”  Isaac begged. 

 

“Then I’ll call Scott, see if he’s spoken to Dr Deaton, maybe he can try healing you again.”

 

“That won’t work either!” Isaac instantly regretted the thread of anger that came out with the denial.

 

“Isaac, why not? What’s happening?" Melissa came and sat down on the bed next to him, placing her hands over his.

 

“I’ve been thinking.  I think its maybe a form of, well, I know it sounds stupid, but of post traumatic stress?”  He looked up at her, fully expecting her to deride him for his lunacy. 

 

“Go on,” she nodded encouragement.

 

“Well, I’ve heard that people who live through something traumatic can end up reliving it? Like, not just remembering but mentally existing in that moment too?”

 

“Yes, that does happen, what are you trying to say Isaac, are you reliving your fingers being broken?”

 

“Yes, it’s not just that though… I think that, because of what my father did, mixed with what controls my physical changes as a werewolf, I think they’re combining somehow to create the injuries I had before.”

 

“Oh Isaac, that’s awful.” Melissa swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.  He winced in pain as the fingers of his right hand were crushed slightly, but was able to move them enough to revel in the sensation of care and love that accompanied the hug.  Isaac breathed deeply, his mind flashing back to when he was ten, and had flu; his own mother had hugged him almost exactly the same way.

 

Her curly haired beauty appeared behind his eyes.  It took time to form a picture.  How long had it been since he’d thought about his own mother? They had both been so young when she died and Isaac had trouble remembering her what she looked like outside of the hospital.  Tubes connecting her to various pieces of machinery, none of which Isaac had understood at the time, or wanted to remember after.

 

But sitting like this, being held tight by Scott’s mother, he remembered his own clearly.  She had just finished reading him a story, a Dr Seuss and was making him laugh by doing the voices again.  She had waves of golden curls that lapped at her shoulders, and a chip in one of her front teeth.  Her eyes were a startling blue and were full of mischief. 

 

He suddenly remembered eating muffins under a table at a wedding with her.  He’d got scared of all the new people and hidden.  She’d spent hours under there with him, making up songs and playing games, never pushing him into anything just loving him.

 

Before he knew it, the memory moved on to later the same night.  He was in the back of the car, trying not to cry as his Dad yelled at his Mom because she’d vanished under the table and made him look a fool. 

 

“God, he ruined everything.” Isaac’s bitterness burst through, laced with anger, would he ever remember her without him ruining it?

 

“What was that honey?” Melissa freed herself from the hug he had carried well past what either had been expecting.

 

“My Dad.  He ruined everything.  Even now I’m not free of him.” Isaac looked at his hands.  “I remember you know?”  He looked at her again; her head tilted waiting for more.  “That night at the hospital.  I remember it was you that treated me.  I even knew you were Scott’s Mom, I’d seen you at school fairs and things.”

“You never said,”

 

“Then, I couldn’t… now, why would I want to? Why bring it up, ‘hey thanks for taking me in when I had nowhere to go, remember when you cleaned my broken hands?’ No, I don’t think so…” He looked at her, head cocked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Ok, yeah, I can see that. So… what did happen? Nothing fell on you did it…?”

 

Isaac didn’t say anything for a while.  He was sitting, in his underwear no less, in a house and with a mother that weren’t his, and couldn’t speak.  What could he say?  “This was easier with Scott, I could just plug him into my memory and whoosh…”

 

“You can do that?” Melissa asked incredulous.  Isaac shook his head and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

 

“Sorry, yeah, it’s a thing some Alpha’s can do, take or give memory.  It’s a little draining…“

 

They lapsed into silence again.  They sat that way for a while.  Isaac knew that she wanted him to tell her what happened.  And he wanted to as well.  He just couldn’t form the words.  Deep breath, start at the start.

 

“He’d been yelling at me.  I’d not taken the trash out. I hadn’t realised it was full, but Dad didn’t care.  He was yelling…” _Idiot fucking child, fucking waste of space, such a useless, waste of space._ “It doesn’t matter what, he was just yelling.”  Melissa knew that he’d heard whatever his father had said, and if Isaac was right, not just heard it, relived it.

 

“I was waiting to be struck, I knew it would happen and I just wanted to get it over with.  Suddenly, I don’t even know why, I punched the wall.  Punched a wall.  What an idiot I was.  It was quite the punch though, made a web of cracks, and plaster fell at my feet.  My dad just stopped. Dead.

‘I remember just wishing I could turn back time.  Dad walked over and hit me.”  Isaac could feel his voice grow leaden.  The words became a monotone retelling, while in his mind, it all played out in vivid detail.

‘I was on the ground.  Dad walked away. I didn’t know why. I hoped that was all I would be receiving.  How wrong I was.”

 

Isaac lived in the moment again.  The feel of the carpet under his cheek, the burn of the punch, and of the shame of what was happening to him. 

 

“Then he was back.  He was holding a metal rod in his hands. He dragged me to the table. I didn’t know what was going on.  His face was white.  It was usually red. I didn’t understand.  He threaded the steel between my fingers, laid it on the table then slammed his fist down.”

 

Isaac’s own fingers jumped beneath Melissa’s hands and she felt a bone snap.  A cry escaped her lips and she gripped his hands, tears swelling in her eyes.

 

“Then he moved it up my fingers and again.  Slam.  And move. And Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam.”

 

“ISAAC! STOP!” Melissa yelled, feeling fingers snap under her hands.  She looked up, his eyes were staring straight forward, he wasn’t blinking and tears had left tracks down his cheeks. “Oh, Isaac, please.”

 

“Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam. And then he stopped.  I thought he was done.  I couldn’t move.  I was in _so much_ pain. I slumped down. I was sat on the ground.  He lifted me up by the shoulders and stood me up.  I knew I had to stand. Had to. Then he said to me “ _What? Did you want to destroy something Isaac? Well, try destroying something now.  Go on. Or are you just a fucking fag.”_

 

Melissa was horrified by how clearly she heard Isaac’s father in the broken boys voice.  “Please stop Isaac, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I didn’t understand.  He grabbed my hand and curled my broken fingers into a fist.  _You hate the wall Isaac? You hate this house? You hate it so much you want to destroy it? Well… hit it again._ I couldn’t move so he took my arm and slammed my fist into the wall.  I’m pretty sure I blacked out then.  Not passed out, blacked out. My body was still moving, I just wasn’t there.  He forced me to keep punching the wall.  I could see myself doing it.  I did it until the skin came off my knuckles and I passed out for real.

‘Next thing I remember my hands were in a basin of ice.  Dad was yelling again.  Telling me what had happened.  A set of shelves.  An accident.  Then he grabbed my face and held it to his.  _You did this; you made this happen, it was all you._

‘If I hadn’t have punched the wall…” 

 

Isaac blinked.  His eyes felt dry and gritty.  He blinked moisture back into them and refocused on the top of Scott’s Mom’s head.  She had collapsed onto the bed, hands still squeezing his, and huge sobs were wracking her body.

 

“Mrs McCall? Mrs McCall!? Are you OK? I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, this isn’t your problem I’m sorry.”  He tried to pull his hands clear, but she wouldn’t let him.

 

“Isaac Lahey, you… you… you listen here.” She pinned him to the wall with her red-rimmed eyes.  “That was evil.  Absolute evil.  You have to know that.” 

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Isaac started.  She sounded really angry, not like his Dad though, not a focused anger at his useless son, but general anger… it streamed out of her.  “Don’t you dare pretend that this is like getting a smack from a parent, this was torture.  Torture Isaac.  My God I knew I should have done more.  I _knew_ it. 

 

“Mrs McCall, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  Isaac tried to remove his hands again, failing once more.

 

“No, no honey, you didn’t, I’m so proud of you.” His heart squeezed at those words he’d never heard from a parent.  “That must have been so hard to live through once, let alone sharing it with someone else. Isaac, you are amazing.  How do you cope?”

 

“I don’t know.  I just do.  I don’t have a choice.  You have to just squash it.  Fold it away, pack it down and try not to ever think about it again.”

 

“Isaac honey, I’m no psychiatrist, but that sounds really really unhealthy.”  Isaac shrugged, it’s not like he’d had a choice. He could feel his walls slowly lifting back into place.  Readying his masks.

 

“Isaac, where are you going? I can see it in your eyes.  Don’t shut this back up inside.” Isaac blinked, how did she know? She had no wolf to call on, no special powers?  “Isaac, you can’t carry this around like it’s normal.  It wasn’t.  I’m not even sure it’s human.

‘That should never, ever have happened.  You should have had a parent that loves you.  You didn’t take the trash out? My God, Scott wouldn’t have a bone left in his body!”

“Mrs McCall, you’re not my Dad I know that, but I’m not Scott.  He’s like this perfect son.”

“Oh my God Isaac what has he been telling you!?”  Melissa laughed despite herself.  “Scott was a nightmare. You’re seeing Scott 2.0, no, no Scott 6.0!  Oh when his Dad left he pushed me hard, and teenage angst? You should have heard the poetry!” She smiled warmly to let Isaac know she wasn’t angry.  “You know once he slammed his door so hard it split the wood?”  Isaac’s eye’s bulged and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“What did you do?” _Dad would have killed me!_

“Oh I was livid, fuming… he was grounded for a month and had to go out, find and pay for a new door and arrange for it to be fitted.  That ate into his savings let me tell you!  What else, oh… he threw his plate across the room, all because I’d made him eat his broccoli…”  Isaac sat slack jawed listening to a litany of crimes and misdemeanours.  Scott clearly had calmed down a lot to become the Alpha Isaac knew.  After a while, Melissa stopped and patted Isaac’s hands, enjoying reminiscing about her son now his wayward years seemed to be behind him. 

  
“Yeah, but bad poetry and rebellion isn’t the same as what as I did?”

 

“What did you do Isaac? Honestly, what crime did you commit for your Dad to completely fail in his one and only job.”

 

Isaac shrugged.  He started to list the dozens of reasons he’d heard over the years.  “Too stupid, too slow, too underfoot, too loud, too quiet, too shy, too tall, looking like Mom-“ his voice caught.

 

“None of that was you Isaac.  It was all him.”

 

“It wasn’t, he was my Dad.” Isaac dropped his head. 

 

“Was he? Did he ever do the things he was supposed to? Did he throw you birthday parties? Christmases? Did you feel loved?”  Isaac sat thinking, Melissa was waiting again.

 

“Not since Mom died.  We had a party when I was eleven.  I didn’t know it at the time, but Mom knew that she wouldn’t last a year.  My birthday took a lot out of her.  Dad said it was a waste of her time and energy.  After she died, he blamed that day.  It had been too much.”

 

“I’m not sure you can say that he was your Dad, Isaac.  A parent loves their child unconditionally.  Love is not causing pain.  It’s not torturing your child.  A parent is there to rage against and set unfair boundaries,” she smiled, clearly expressing a differing opinion on boundaries, “they’re there to be yelled at and blamed, and at the end of the day, they will turn around and hug you.  Love you… and call you a jackass if you are being one.”

  
Isaac laughed. He could picture that exact scene.  How different his life might have been if that has been his experience.

 

“Isaac.  Just sit there a minute OK.  Close your eyes.”  Isaac was confused but did as he was told.

 

“Isaac. You are kind. You are loved. You are special.  You have a massive heart and the most beautiful soul.  I am so proud of you.  You have come through so much and have become a wonderful young man.  Everyone who knows you loves you for a different reason.  You are a great friend.  You are considerate.  You always try your best and always want the best for everyone.  You are forgiving and loving, despite everything you’ve been through.  No parent could ever be more happy and proud to have a son like you.  You are going to make a great husband and father.  And I will always be watching over you.”

 

Long before the end of that Isaac had begun to cry.  Her voice had become his own Mother’s, words he’d never get to hear from her, Melissa spoke instead. Melissa placed her forehead on her hands, hands which hadn’t let go of his for a moment and wept. 

 

Isaac felt his whole universe expand and contract to that one moment in a single heartbeat. He felt like he’d been reset.

 

“Oh my God I’m a mess,” Melissa grumbled as she stood up to get tissues for them both.  She went to the bathroom and returned with a pack of tissues.  She stopped motionless at the side of the bed, staring at his hands.

 

Long dexterous fingers curled and unfolded, pink and new.  Not a scratch, blemish, scrape or break could be seem and they felt magnificent.

  
“Damn! Mama Alpha has secret healing powers too!” he beamed up at her through his tear studded eyelashes and laughed.

 

“No Isaac, you did it, you let yourself heal and let it go, I could feel it. Well done, son.”  She looked half startled at calling him that, but Isaac was speechless.  After everything she had said and done, even just hearing an incredibly mother like Mrs McCall say that once would keep him just fine.

  
Melissa clapped her hands together and said heartily, “Right, come on, you’ve got colour in your cheeks and look well enough for ice-cream so I’m buying.”

 

Isaac took a tissue and laughed, that sounded amazing.

 

* * *

“Go get a booth, I’ll go order,” said Melissa moving off the front desk.

 

Isaac found a booth at the back.  Sinking into the padded leather seats, Isaac leaned his head back.  His eyes felt worn out.  He hadn’t cried that much for years.  First Scott and the magazine, then Mrs McCall and his hands.  Maybe, this was it; maybe he could finally be free of his Dad.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely shattered.  So much for a day off.  You boys owe me a relaxing day,” she pointed a finger smiling. 

 

“Yes ma’am, sorry.”

  
“Isaac, love, you really have to stop apologising.”  She laughed grabbing the Sweet ‘n’ Low as the waitress brought over a coffee for her and a soda for Isaac.

  
“Thanks,” he said, smiling up at the woman, who looked to be in her sixties, before turning back to Scott’s Mom, “You know, Scott has told me the same thing.” 

“Ooooooh, Isaac! You’re done for now, if we both agree you have to do it!” Melissa smiled and started telling Isaac about how she used to bring Scott and Stiles here every year for their birthdays.  “Oh they claim to be too old for it now, but every year, one will say quite innocently ‘ice-cream?’ and they know I’ll cave.  Last year Stiles even- Oh, here we go.”

 

“Here you go lovely, choc-chip, mint and vanilla, and a Sundae Supreme.”  The biggest bowl of ice cream, fruit, sauce, chocolate and sprinkles was placed in front of him.  He sat back blinking, what was this?

 

“Special occasion honey?” asked the server.  Isaac just looked across the table.

 

Melissa smiled.  “Yes, yes it is.  This is my son, Isaac.  We’re celebrating his twelfth birthday.”  Isaac was stunned.

 

“Bit big for twelve, ain’t he?”

 

“No. No he’s not, he’s perfect and I love him.”

 

Isaac grinned though his eyes threatened tears again. He sat staring at the Sundae and at the woman opposite.

 

“Come on, eat up, it’s melting!” Beaming a smile Isaac clenched the spoon in his fist and dove into his birthday sundae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly hard to write, and I had to stop quite a few times to go shed manly tears.  
> I hope it's not too much...  
> Next chapter is a lot more fluffy and gets back into proper Scisaac territory.  
> Thank you.  
> G*


	7. New Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has to start planning his new life, and he and Scot explore the individuality of their wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - spoilers blah.
> 
> This one is definitely NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Or for anywhere in company.
> 
> I didn't mean for it to get quite so graphic, it just went there...
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Still posting these after only one read through so yet more apologies for any glaringly obvious mistakes.

Scott was standing at the front door when they came home.  Isaac was holding his belly and groaning on the passenger seat.  Scott leapt down the stairs and almost ripped the car door off.

 

“I came home and you weren’t here, is he OK, Isaac, what’s wrong, talk to me, did you go to the hospital, what did they say, hey, look at your hands.”  
  
“Urghhhhhhh…. ice-cream baby….” Isaac moaned dramatically, winking up at Scott a smile spreading over his face and the Alpha’s completely bemused expression.

 

“Oh, come on greedy guts,” Melissa pushed his shoulder lightly to get him moving, “Stiles once at two of those in one sitting!”

 

“Then Stiles isn’t human…” Isaac moaned as he waddled out of the car.  Scott was looking back and forth between them, clearly completely lost. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

They were all standing on the front steps.  Melissa turned around and took a steadying breath before taking Scott’s hand.  “Scott, I’d like you to meet Isaac.” Scott’s face went from lost to bewildered.

 

“Errrrr… I know Isaac, he’s Pack… did you hit your head?” Scott asked in all seriousness.

 

“Ah yes, you know that bit of him, but right now you are meeting Isaac my son.  That’s quite different you know, you can go running in the woods and sniff things and growl at strangers all you want, but in this house you boys are my children and I’m the, what-do-you-call it… Alpha. “ Melissa smiled at her son.

“Scott, I’m what I’m trying to say is I’m unofficially adopting Isaac.  Well, unofficial for now, I’ll look into paperwork as soon as I can, but for all intents and purposes this is now my other adopted son.  Now, I’m not saying he’s your brother or anything, but I expect you to respect that.” Scott nodded, looking at his mother with a whole new level of love and awe.

 

“Now, Isaac,” Melissa turned on her heel and looked up into her new son’s eyes. “You’ll get chores to do, you’ll be expected to be in for dinner every night at seven unless one of us is working.  Dinners are sat at the table, not in front of the TV.  Scott cooks every Wednesday, you can cook every Monday, I won’t ever complain or refuse to eat what you make and I expect the same from you. I want whatever shifts you are working on the calendar as soon as you know them.  Pack things go on there too. Full moons are already marked.

‘I expect you back in at nine o’clock on school nights, once school starts again that is, and eleven o’clock on Fridays and Saturdays. If you are going to be late you phone.  Werewolf business is called in too. I’m not going to pretend you boys won’t break it when I’m on nights, but please text and let me know if you’re out. Now, dates, it’s fine, you can borrow the car if you ask in advance and I don’t need it for work, or Scott has asked already – it’s first come first served now boys.  For dates you can stay out later if it’s a late movie or a gig or something, but again you let me know.”  Melissa couldn’t help but smile at the awkward shuffling and non-eye contact that followed from both boys at the mere mention of dating.  She couldn’t help herself and decided to carry on, just to see how red the boys would go.

‘If you are having a date round here, that’s fine, you can stay in the living room and I won’t bother you, if you go upstairs I’ll expect the door to be open and I’ll be wondering around up there no doubt finding things to do.”

 

“MOM! Leave it…” Scott managed a strangled objection as Isaac flushed to his ears.  Melissa grinned.

 

‘Tomorrow afternoon we’ll go out to the shops and you can pick out some new bed clothes, paint and anything else you’ll need for your room, I expect you to have a list, and I swear to God you are not allowed to even once try and convince me not to buy you anything you need or want.  You can get the pack round to help you paint it and move it around however you want. Your room is, from this moment on, yours.  I will go in whenever I want because it’s my house, but I won’t be cleaning it and I won’t snoop,” a snort from Scott stopped her momentarily, “fine, I won’t snoop _much_.  You will do your own laundry and your own ironing.  I will help if you ask, but I won’t do it for you.

‘You get twenty dollars a week for an allowance, uh-uh, no interrupting,” she held up a hand to forestall any further arguments. “Twenty dollars a week allowance, and every three months I’ll give you one hundred dollars which you can spend on clothes or put into savings, that’s the only two options.  Anything else we can talk about as and when it comes up.  OK?  Isaac nodded.  “Good, now go inside and make me a cup of tea, there’s a good lad.”

 

Isaac shuffled off into the kitchen, slightly dazed and confused by the onslaught of familial roles and responsibilities.  But dazed in a good way. He hadn’t given it much thought in the ice-cream induced belly ache haze but just expected everything to continue as normal with Mrs McCall being slightly more affection. But it sounded like she meant every word of what she said.

 

“Isaac,” Melissa called just before he entered the house. “I know I’ll never take her place, and I’m not trying to, but if you want to, and you don’t have to… you can call me Mom.”  She gave a tight-lipped smile as he nodded and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Isaac stood holding on to the counter top to stop his knees buckling before he realised that he hadn’t been followed in.  He strained his hearing to hear what was going on so when Melissa called out ‘Kettle Isaac’ it smashed around his head like a foghorn.  Shaking it he filled the kettle and clicked it on.  It immediately started hissing, whistling and bubbling - from experience he knew that it would still take a couple of minutes to finish boiling. He gingerly extended his hearing once more.

 

“Can he still hear us?” Melissa was asking.

 

“I don’t know, his senses are pretty good, better than mine in some ways, it depends on whether he’s trying to or not.”

  
“OK… look Scott… I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this before hand, but it was the right time.”  
  
“Mom, it’s OK, don’t worry.  I think it’s incredible.  Honestly, I never thought about it, but you are just amazing.”

 

“Thanks Scott, I just want you to know, this doesn’t change anything between me and you, you’re still my little boy.”

 

“Mooooooom”

 

“OK, OK, sorry, I didn’t think you’d mind.  He’s a good boy Scott, but he needs a family, he’s never had that.  Not really.  You take care of him you hear?”

 

“I do Mom, don’t worry.  I will.”

 

“Good.  Oh… I told him about your bedroom door.  And the thanksgiving plate toss, and the time you but milk in the kettle…”

“MOM!?”

 

“Oh and your poetry!” The last was said over her shoulder as she ran into the house laughing.  “Isaac, Isaac! Save me!” She barrelled into the house and hid behind her tall, grinning son.  Scott stalked into the kitchen, eyes wide, lips tight, clearly not knowing whether to laugh or shout.

 

“You are a cruel woman.  Isaac, guard your secrets well or she’ll use them against you!”  Isaac tried to maintain his smile, but Scott’s careless remark struck a little close to the bone.  What’s worse is that as soon as he said it he realised his mistake.  He looked on the verge of saying something but the panic in Isaac’s eyes stopped him.  He’d just found a Mom; he didn’t want to risk losing her already.

 

“Come on, let’s go rearrange your room!” Scott smiled and flicked his head to Isaac, indicating they should head upstairs.

 

“Sure, two secs,” Scott walked out, and Isaac went back to making tea.

 

“Oh, Isaac, I can do that, you go… start planning!” Melissa smiled up at him, “my goodness, so tall.” She added with a smile.  On instinct he snatched a quick hug.

 

“Thank you, for everything. You’re…” words failed him, so he just squeezed a little tighter then bolted for the stairs.

 

He slowed before he got the top. Scott was kicking off his shoes in his room, jacket already slung over the chair by his desk. 

 

“Hey,” he said pointlessly from the door.

 

“Hey, bro!” Scott beamed from ear to ear, his smile lighting up his face and Isaac’s whole world became that locked in that grin.  “C’mon.”  They walked into Isaac’s room.  Standing in the centre or the room, the two boys surveyed their canvas before starting to throw out ideas.

 

They had decided that he could live with the dresser and wardrobe, once all the linens and bits and pieces were out of them, and the only thing he’d need was a desk and chair really.  Scott had remembered a pair of midnight blue curtains in the attic that they took out to the garden to air, mainly by shaking them and pummelling them with tennis racquets. What followed was a frustrating hour arguing about how to hang them properly. 

 

Melissa knocked on the door to find her sons intently staring at a video on Youtube.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked intrigued.

 

“Trying to figure out how to hang these properly,” Scott waved a hand vaguely in the direction of her black out drapes.  She opened her mouth to help, but left them.  Shaking her head, the enormity of her offer started to dawn on her.  Two teenage boys in the house… was there enough cheap junk food in the land? “Boys, _boys_ ,” she tried a bit more emphatically; they looked up, mirror images despite their completely different looks. She smiled, whatever the price, it was worth it. 

 

“Work called, they’ve asked me to cover tonight’s shift, so I’m heading off to work.  I’m taking the car, so don’t ask.  Isaac we’re still going shopping tomorrow afternoon.  I’ll be home at about seven in the morning, if you boys want _serious_ brownie points, you won’t wake me when you go and hang out with the Pack in the _morning…”_ She raised her eyebrows trying to convey her meaning; go out and let me sleep.  “Anyone who wants to come with us can, but do not come back before one o’clock, OK?”

 

“Sure thing, hey, we can’t decide on room colour, I think a light blue for the curtain wall and then a dark blue opposite with, like, blue-y white side walls… what do you think?

 

“I think that it’s Isaac’s room and it’s entirely up to him.” She stared at her son, willing him to get it.  “What do you think, Isaac?”

 

“I was thinking… I’ve always wanted a forest green room, all over, dark like the forest?”

 

“TG, it’ll be so dingy!” Scott protested.

 

“Forest green it is, see if you can get an exact shade before we go shopping.  Scott, you can help him with that.” 

 

“Sure thing, have a good night Mom,” Scott said, attention already back to the video.

  
Melissa turned to go and heard a tiny voice eek out, “night…Mom,” She stopped, half turned but didn’t look up, just placed a hand over her heart and tapped, twice. 

 

Isaac couldn’t believe he’d done that.  He hadn’t planned to, it just seemed right, a part of him knew if he thought about it too much, he convince himself he’d never say it.  This way it was done, and the world hadn’t ended.  Isaac smiled; looking down he saw Scott smiling up at him.

 

“Oh shut up!” Isaac said nudging into the other boy with his hip.

 

* * *

“We are two super strong werewolves at the peak of our physical strength and we are beaten.”  Scott collapsed on the floor leaning against the bed, defeat etched across his face.

 

“Dude, it’s a wardrobe.  It got in here, someone moved it, clearly it’s movable, and we just have to… “ Isaac trailed off, completely at a loss.  They tried everything.

 

“It’s not a wardrobe.  It’s a cupboard of evil.  I don’t even think we moved it in.  I think the house grew around it… check the feet, TG, I bet it has roots.” Then in a smaller voice, “devil furniture.”

 

“Do you know what? I think I like it there… let’s just leave it.”  Isaac collapsed to the floor next to Scott.  “Did you get a reply?”

 

Scott got up and went to his phone; he tapped it a few times. “Yeah, Ethan says we’re to meet at the coffee shop in town.  Neutral ground I guess…” He looked apologetically at Isaac, who hung his head a little. “Meet at eight he says, if that good?” Isaac nodded slowly, dreading the morning already.  Scott tapped on his phone for a bit longer.  “Yep, everyone’s in, though Stiles has posted some quite fowl language on your facebook page, I don’t think he’s been impressed with the early start…”

 

Scott perched on the end of bed.  “What are you going to say?”

 

“I dunno, apologise, beg.” Isaac shrugged, it was late and he didn’t really want to think about it.  “So, green walls, wardrobe stays where it is, desk in the corner I guess, bed over there?” Isaac nodded to the far corner where the rocking chair used to be.

 

“Alright, let’s move it. Come on beta, anything I can do, you can do…”

 

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s not how it works…” Isaac replied wryly. He lifted his hands behind him on the lip of the bed and levered himself up.  As he did, his back twinged painfully.  In all the craziness with shared memories and broken hands, he’d clear forgotten about the pop Ethan inflicted in their fight.  “Owya.”

  
Scott was inside his personal space in an instant.  He lifted Isaac’s head in his hands, peering into his eyes.  “What is it, what happened?”

 

Isaac gripped his wrists and slowly pulled his hands down.  “Dude, seriously.  Not every ache and pain is a life and death situation.  Sometimes, it can just be an ache.”

 

Scott smiled and nodded, “Sorry, yeah, so what was it?”

 

“Oh, it was when Ethan bear hugged me, he did something.  I dunno, it’s normally fine, but every now and again, if I twist too far,” Isaac twisted his body to the left and felt a spasm.  He hissed through his teeth, normal healthy pain flooding through him.

 

“Let me see,” Isaac hesitated, blinking, wondering how best to proceed. Scott just sighed and spun him, hiking his t-shirt up so he could see his beta’s lower back.  “Oh yeah, nasty, I think I can see something.  Here take this off and lie down on the bed.”  Scott flicked his friend’s t-shirt and vanished into the bathroom across the hall.

 

 _What the fucking fuck!_ Isaac’s brain span wildly.  This was insane. He couldn’t, could he?  Isaac quickly came to the realisation that it didn’t matter what he thought, he knew Scott and knew that when he came back from the bathroom he’d expect Isaac to have followed his instructions, and would see no reason why he wouldn’t. _Scott had a very singular vision of the world sometimes_ , Isaac thought to himself.

 

He peeled his t-shirt up over his head and lay down on the bed just as Scott was walking back in holding up a small bottle.  “Tea tree oil and lavender, it’ll help the swelling and it’s relaxing.” Scott explained. “Scoot over.”  Isaac shimmied over allowing Scott to kneel at his side.  “I know what I’m doing, honestly, but if I press too hard, or it hurts in a different way, just say and I’ll stop.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Isaac turned his head to the wall and closed his eyes.  He heard the vaguely filthy sound of oil spurting from the bottle into Scott’s hands, and him rubbing them to warm the liquid.  _Oh God, don’t think of spurting_.   The strong herbal, woodland scent filled his nose and he felt himself relax.  He hadn’t realised how tense he was.

 

Scott’s fingers pressed confidently into the small of Isaac’s back.  Isaac bit his lip to stop from gasping, not in pain as such, just in recognition of this moment.  This is exactly where Allison was just the other day.  It felt incredible.  He could feel the strength in Scott’s fingers kneading into him.

 

“Is this OK?” Scott asked slowing his fingers.

 

“Uh-huh… fine.” Scott’s fingers started working his flesh.  Unlike the kiss from the night before, which seemed brief, or the one from this afternoon, which he barely remembered, this he could lie back and enjoy.  He stretched out and let his Alpha grind away the cares of the day.

 

In the course of 48 hours, Isaac’s life had changed so much, and yet remained so constant.  In fact, thinking about it, wasn’t it only him who had changed.  Everyone else remained the same; he just was opening up a bit.  How did it start? As Scott started he exert more pressure and find the nooks and crannies that were out of joint, he used the time to remember.

  
The kiss leapt to mind.  He smiled to himself, luxuriating in the pleasure spreading from his lower back.  That kiss changed everything, he pictured the black claws he always imagined around his heart, and called up the sensations of the kiss again. He could feel the claws quivering and their spines growing dull.  He smiled.  Maybe he could love someone.

 

With that thought another memory hit him.  His head pressed against wood, eyes inches away from Danny and Ethan’s hands.  He remembered thinking _I want that_.  Now, in his own room, safe, he realised that he didn’t just mean _a_ hand to hold, but a guy’s hand.  He wanted a guy’s hand to hold his. _Any guy?_

 

Suddenly something happened in his back, he felt an excruciating stab of pain followed by sheer bliss as all the pain vanished.  The noise that escaped his mouth couldn’t be described as anything other than orgasmic.  He blushed as Scott laughed, “better?”

 

Isaac felt every muscle in his body suddenly clench in fear, that was it. All over, so brief.  At that moment, Scott slapped a hand into the centre of his back. “Whoa, you are a massive ball of tension.”

 

Isaac couldn’t help but snigger, “what?!”

 

“Oh shut up! You know what I mean.  You want me to do your whole back? It would help me actually, I’ve not done it for a while…?”

 

Isaac couldn’t believe his ears.  He just about manage to squeak out a “sure,” before Scott grabbed the oil and slicked his hands again.

 

“Bring your arms down by your sides,” he’d had them up, hands clenched together, cushioning his head, but followed the instructions.  His head now lay uncomfortably flat out on the bedspread.

 

“Errrr… I’m not sure this is right?” he said, voiced muffled but legible.

  
“Ha! No, grab a pillow and put it under your torso, let the top reach your chin, it’ll keep your head up.” Isaac reached for the pillow and arranged himself as Scott suggested.  As he pulled himself up onto the pillow, he couldn’t help but feel his erection push against his jeans.  _Thank God I’m face down._   “Errrr… Ok… this is the only way I know how to do this…” Scott muttered sounding apologetic.

  
Isaac frowned and half turned to watch Scott clamber up onto the bed and straddle him, one knee on each side of his hips.  _Oh. My. God._ Isaac snapped his head back to face the bed again.  With effort he released the breath he’d been holding. 

 

Isaac had read somewhere that one of the densest collection of nerve endings were in your fingertips.  At that moment, he desperately tried to redirect them all to his back.  Scott’s fingers worked up from the base of his spine straight up to the base of his neck.  As he did he had to lean forward which let his T-shirt tickle his back and, more importantly, slid his groin along Isaac’s ass.

 

The rhythmic back and forth made Isaac’s own erection force itself harder; it took everything he had not to grind back into Scott’s cock.  It was all he could think about.  As the Alpha’s fingers probed along his shoulder blades Isaac felt his wolf curl up blissfully inside him.

 

“What was that?”  Scott asked, his voice soft, hands not stopping.

 

“It was- ,” Isaac’s voice broke and he coughed, “It was my wolf.  He’s been restless all day; he doesn’t like it when I’m injured.  Honestly, sometimes I think he’s a bit afraid of pain.  Now that it’s pretty much all gone, he’s settled back into the background.”  Scott hummed and continued massaging Isaac’s back.  Now that he and his wolf had fully reconnected, he very carefully opened up the tiniest fraction of his senses to see what it felt like.

 

Sensations slammed into him, Scott’s fingers felt like eight lancets, shooting blades of bliss through him, his thumbs were molten spheres rubbing cleansing fire between his ribs, and his finally Isaac could feel his friend’s cock, sense it pressed against the curve of his ass, a rod of untamed pleasure, waiting for him.

  
Straight after the feelings came the smell; lavender and tea tree, soothing and calming sure, but undercut with Scott’s unique smell.  They’d worked up a small sweat trying to shift the wardrobe and it intensified the scent of his alpha.  Isaac found he couldn’t put a name to it, it smelt of new beginnings, clear star studded skies and boundless optimism.  Finally his own scent came through, carrying with it his own scent of sex.

 

He felt his dick jerk.   His balls started to tighten and he could feel an orgasm build in his belly.  “No,” be breathed, some part of him desperate to hold back from this humiliation.

 

Scott instantly stopped and rose up on his knees, breaking all contact. “What? Are you OK?”  The break was enough to pull Isaac back from the brink.  He’d never seen the point of edging when he was touching himself, but it made sense now.  He felt his wolf roll inside him, revelling in the novel sensations of a climax denied.

  
“Yeah, my wolf just wanted out.  I thought it was probably counter productive.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Shall I keep going, you’re still pretty tense…?”

 

“Gimmie a second, I’m just gonna sort myself out,”

 

“Sure, just say when.” Isaac felt Scott sit back against his thighs, two perfect buttocks, one on each thigh.  He rolled his eyes, he was supposed to be calming down not egging himself on.  He pictured his wolf, all shades of grey, lain out in front of a roaring fire at the centre of a clearing in a dense forest. 

 

This was always where Isaac pictured him when they were content.  The fire was always burning and the leaves always green.  They could sense the prey scuttling about around them, some small game, fun for a quick hunt and larger animals it was a challenge to take down.  A small stream babbled to the left, all a wolf could ever want.

 

He felt his wolf’s regard on him though couldn’t tell which of them added, _except a mate_.  Isaac stared into his wolf’s eyes and willed him into movement.  The wolf coughed a short growl and padded off into the forest to occupy himself.  That should give him some space, letting his wolf roam always made Isaac feel more in control of himself, the closer his wolf was to the fire, the more influence he had.  Maybe it was silly, but it worked for Isaac.

 

  
He shifted his hips a little, trying to free the pressure in his cock.  As his boxers rubbed across his swollen glands he decided not to move again, maybe ever.  “OK, sorry, I’m good.”

 

Scott had oiled his hands again and they felt slick and light against his skin.  He was using full palms to apply pressure and twist a little causing a pulling sensation.  It was different enough from what came before that Isaac felt comfortable he wouldn’t cream himself any time soon.  He sighed and relaxed into the massage again.

 

“What did you just do with your power?” Scott asked hesitantly.  This wasn’t something they’d really discussed before.  Isaac considered before answering with full honesty – after today what else could he do?

 

“I sent my wolf prowling.” He didn’t mean to stop there; he just couldn’t think how to continue.  It didn’t think it was something he could articulate.  It was just how he controlled his wolf.

 

“You talk about the wolf like it’s a separate part of you, is that how you see it?” Scott moved his hands further up Isaac’s back, shifting his position forward a little, hips pressing slightly into his ass.

  
Isaac blinked.  Partly to get used to the new sensations along his back and backside, and partly because he’d never considered how separate or close his wolf was.

  
“No, he’s not.  He’s me, a part of me, but not all of me.” An idea hit him. “He’s my left arm.”

  
“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, my left arm is different from my right, they can do different things, but both are me.  The total part of me isn’t stored in either arm, they exist together, and when they work together, they can do more than one on their own.  Does that make any sense.”

 

“Yeah I think so, I don’t think I have as clear a picture of mine, mine is more of a feeling, a sense of something… greater.”

 

Isaac had his eyes closed, dreamily committing every touch to memory.  “Hmmm, no, mine is clear.  A golden eyed, sleek, grey wolf.  Lying in front of a roaring fire, in my forest, everything he could possibly want right there.  He’s a comfort, I can picture him so clearly, sometimes I can picture us separate but together, sometimes we melt into one another.  Mmmm, that feels amazing.”

 

Isaac’s eyes popped open.  He hadn’t meant to say that last bit. He felt Scott chuckle.  “Good, you’re getting looser, it’s just these shoulders.” Scott shifted forward again fingers gripping up over his shoulders, fingers running along his neck, tips of them digging up into his hair.

 

Isaac dropped his head forward and slipped into heaven.  Scott’s exhales were hitting his spine and his fingers sent arrows of bliss through every part of Isaac.

 

“Have you named him, your wolf?” Scott asked almost casually, but with a quiver of anticipation.

 

“Burn,” replied Isaac through ragged breath.  “His name is Burn.”  Suddenly his wolf was there.  At the very tip of every part of Isaac, bursting to be set free.

 

“Mine’s called Vast.’  Scott whispered and Isaac felt him.  Vast was the perfect name for the force Isaac could feel pressing down above him.  Both boys stopped moving.  There was no way they couldn’t sense each other.  “Why is he called Burn?” Asked Scott carefully.

 

“He burnt away my old life.  Everything weak and cold and dark was lit up by him.  He cleared away a lot of the debris of my existence and replaced it with our forest.  He’s so powerful, I need to respect that, and it’s a reminder of what can happen if I’m not careful.  But also, he shines so bright, and clear and true.  He burns.  He is Burn.”

 

“I only had a name for Vast recently.  For a long time I willed him so separate that we were almost cut off from each other and when pressed together it was so awkward and strange that we didn’t take the time to get to know each other.  Now though, he’s like a change of perspective.  It’s like putting on a pair of glasses and seeing the world completely anew.  A world of wonder, power and chance.  It’s vast. He’s Vast.”

 

Isaac felt like he was in some kind of ritual, but he didn’t know what came next.  The two boys, clinging to their humanity by a knife-edge, were breathing in time.  Bodies almost moulded to each other, Isaac had never felt so close and intimate with another human being in his entire life.  Before he could think he’d shifted his hips slightly so that Scott’s crotch was nestled exactly between his butt cheeks. 

 

Both wolves went berserk.  Scott pinned Isaac to the bed, two arms held straight, pushing the beta’s shoulders flush to the bed.  Burn acquiesced immediately, rolling onto his back, throat open, head pushed back, retreating back slightly from Isaac’s senses.

 

“What’s happening?” Scott asked through gritted teeth, “what’s your wolf doing?”

 

“He’s submitting.” Isaac whispered.

 

“Show me.” Scott hissed.  Isaac started to move, “Slowly,” warned Scott, “I’ve got him by the scruff of the neck, but I wouldn’t risk any sudden movement.”  Carefully Isaac rolled underneath Scott until he was flat on his back, he mirrored the image of Burn in his head.  As he did the wolf flooded back through him.

 

Scott growled. His eyes slowly filled to lust filled red and he lowered his mouth onto Isaac’s neck.  Lips, teeth and tongue pressed into the exposed flesh. Isaac felt himself go utterly limp, completely compliant to his Alpha.  Scott started licking and sucking at his beta’s skin.  Each new second sending pleasure coursing through him.

 

Scott sucked until Isaac could feel the pressure burst blood vessels in his neck.  He could feel Vast under Scott’s skin pushing him for more.  A hand under Isaac’s head lifted him up so he was sitting upright.  Exposed flesh of his chest pressed against Scott’s body. 

Scott was sitting back on his hunches, Isaac’s erection pressing into his ass, sending pulses of light and heat to his balls.  Isaac realised Scott’s jeans were tented and bulging, the Alpha’s erection pressed wonderfully into him.  Isaac looked up; saw Scott’s wolfed out face bearing down on him. 

  
Without warning Scott slammed his lips into Isaac’s.  This wasn’t a playful joke, a friend helping a friend or even a shared moment to reconnect; this was blatant, full on _need._ Scott’s mouth devoured his.  His lips were bands of fire and tongue a hot, wet bolt of lightening. 

  
Isaac felt Burn whine and spin, desperate to join in, but something was stopping him from completing. Only part of his brain could worry about that as Scott started rubbing against him, slowly building friction around his crotch, and grinding down on Isaac as he did so.

 

 _Take me_ , thought Isaac and the world span.  Burn howled and Isaac felt his wolf push to the surface.  More than that though, a part of him went further and dove into Scott, panicked Isaac reached out and was met by Vast.

 

Isaac hadn’t understood fully what Scott had meant until the moment Vast entered him.  He wasn’t a wolf, a single predator, or part of a pack.  Vast was Wolf.  In it’s rawest form, he was predator and seeker.  Hunter and watcher.  Memory and Desire.  He was what waited in the dark and the soft, warm heart of home.

 

Vast and Burn collided in their mouths, lips and tongues still locked, dancing, slick with lust.  Isaac moaned at the bombardment of pleasure and suddenly he was cumming.  He felt hot pulses of spunk shooting into his shorts.  As soon as he started he was aware of Scott doing the same.  A hot wetness pressed against his chest, matched by the warmth in his jeans as Isaac felt wave upon wave of hot, strong orgasm carry him away.

 

Eventually he came back, clinging to Scott for dear life, mouths millimetres away from each other.  Breath, scent, life mingling as one.

 

Scott’s pure brown eyes fluttered open.  They focused on Isaac’s and blinked in confusion.  He leapt back as if… _as if burned._

 

“What was that!?” He gasped, clutching at his chest, struggling for air.

 

Isaac felt himself collapse a little inside.  “You tell me, you’re the Alpha.”

 

“Isaac, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean for that to happen, I just wanted to help you and then the wolf… Vast… seemed to be everywhere.  Please, I didn’t mean to take advantage of you…”  He looked imploringly at Isaac, one hand seeming to want to extend forward.

 

Isaac slowly, unthreateningly moved forward and crouched in front of his friend.  “Scott, you didn’t take advantage, I wanted that, I honestly did…”

 

“I didn’t force you, it wasn’t an Alpha thing?” Isaac had to smile.

 

“No, it wasn’t an Alpha thing, your Alpha isn’t… that… Holy shit!”  Isaac could feel Vast inside him, could feel a part of Scott, of Vast, of Scott moving around in his soul. “You’re in here…” Isaac whispered, “I can feel you.”  Isaac focused on Burn and found him lying supine, blissful and exhausted, sated for now.

 

Isaac was just about to refocus out when he realised that things had changed.  He could see mountains in the distance, and knew that beyond them lay fields of verdant green, full of rich fragrant grasses.  He spun realising that in every direction his forest had grown, opportunities magnified a million fold.  He turned to look at his wolf and noticed something else.

 

Where once there was a pure grey wolf, perfectly ordinary in monotone glory, the beast that lay before him now was faceted like flame.  Yellows danced into oranges, which bled into reds. Burn on fire.  Isaac moved to look into his wolf’s eyes and found twin stars nestled in the blackness, giving them a depth hitherto unknown.

 

“Vast, Scott, he’s here, he’s changed me, he’s changed Burn… you should see him,” Isaac finished with a laugh.

 

“Isaac, he’s here - Burn is here.  There’s an island made of light in a sea of stars.  There’s a fire burning on it, flickering and dancing like a wolf, it’s Burn, I can tell.  He’s here.”

 

The two stared at each other, neither daring to speak.

 

Finally Scott stood up.  His hips bucked a little.  “Well… I need a shower…”  Banality crashed into Isaac, whatever moment they had collapsed. Scott dragged a hand through his hair, pulled in a deep breath.  “Isaac.  Let’s sit.”  Scott gathered his legs up under him on the bed, right in the corner.  Isaac headed to the other side, sitting up against the remaining pillow, back against the cold wall.  It’s strength and immobility calming him.

 

“Something’s happened.  What the wolves did, I don’t think it’s common.  Deaton’s never mentioned it, Derek didn’t, the twins haven’t, I don’t know what it is, but it feels private.  Do you agree?”  Isaac just nodded; he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

 

“I’m not saying it was bad, but hey… they took over at the end there… right?” Isaac nodded his head again.  “What I’m trying to say is…”

 

“You’re not gay.”  Isaac’s voiced sounded hollow and empty.  Scott nodded.  “But you know I am?” Isaac followed up, unable to resist.  Scott nodded again.  “And you still asked me to take of my shirt and lie down for you?”  Scott looked up, frowning.

 

“What? Hey, no, that wasn’t a gay thing, you’d hurt your back, I wanted to help, like I’d help Allison or Stiles….” Scott paused, thinking, “Isaac, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking… I should have thought.”  This time Isaac nodded.  “Christ, what a mess I’ve made of this.  I only suspected you were you know, you’d never said.  I guess I just thought it wouldn’t matter…”

 

“Scott… no offense, but that is utter bullshit.  You kissed me last night, and this afternoon, you lived the memory of me having a gay magazine, and you knew my fears. You can’t sit there all puppy eyed and say you had no idea that a massage wouldn’t fuck me up!”

 

“Isaac, I’m so-“

 

“Stop saying you’re sorry! Look, it was a mistake, we got too close and our wolves took over.  I can accept that. I can.  But please, try and think a bit more about other people.”  Isaac felt his verbal dagger plunge into Scott, saw him visibly recoil.

 

“Isaac, that’s not fair.  I was thinking of you, I just wanted you to be happy.  I went about it all wrong didn’t I… Isaac, if I were gay it’d be so much simpler, but I’ve never thought that way about guys, it’s always been girls.  I’m s-.”

 

They sat in silence.  _How the fuck do we deal with this._ Isaac thought to himself.

 

He spoke first.  “Scott.  Three days ago I would have said the same thing, no wait” Isaac spoke over him; he needed to get this out. “I’m not saying in three days you’ll be gay, I’m saying that a lot has happened to me recently.  If this hadn’t happened tonight, I might have spent weeks soul searching and wallowing in a pity pit.  As it is, it’s crystal clear.  Gay.  Very gay.  And I’ve had my first gay experience and with my closest friend.  You take out the super horny werewolves and growling you have pretty much a standard gay American teen awakening. Ha, shame we weren’t at camp.”  He risked a smile and was pleased to see one in return.

 

“I’m just saying this doesn’t have to be weird.  Like the kiss thing, it was just a thing.  We’ve even got our wolves to blame.  I know you’re straight, you know I’m not.  Boundaries will have to be shifted, massages probably off the table for a while, but we’ll get there.  Just… don’t freak out or anything OK?”

 

“OK. Isaac, you’re the best I swear… if I were gay…”

 

“Yeah, probably sentences like that too…”  The boys shared a smile.

 

“We’ll work it out?”

 

“We will, and we’ll work out the wolf swap thing too.”

  
“OK, good, Isaac…man… right… errrrr… I really have to go shower.  I’ll use Mom’s if you want the bathroom…?”

  
“Sure, you bet,” Isaac forced a small amount of jollity into his voice and watched as Scott walked out of the room. 

 

He went to the dresser, stripped off his jeans and cum filled underwear and wrapped a towel around himself.  He waited there until he heard Scott pad past his door and head into his Mom’s bathroom.  Isaac calmly walked across the hall and turned the shower on.  He waited until he heard the other shower go, and Scott go in.  Only then did he step in his own, close the door and let the tears out.

 

He held one hand over his mouth and another clutched at the pain in his chest.  He forced the tears to come out in quick flowing rivers.  He couldn’t afford to let sobs of any volume out.  Burn paced within him, not comprehending the pain.  They’d found a mate; the world was bigger, what was wrong?

 

Isaac stood there, water cascading around him.  He’d done the right thing.  Protected his Alpha.  There was no way Scott was going to accept his part in what happened so Isaac had to step up.  Had to downplay his own feelings and support his pack leader.  He had to convince Scott that everything was fine and would be OK, that Scott had helped even. The only way he could do that was by letting Scott think that this was just some teenage fooling around, only with some added werewolf. He tried to lift the pain from the memories, but found he couldn’t, not yet.  Scott would never know how much tonight had meant to Isaac.  Would never come to realise how close to love he’d been.

 

_Damn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh! I just can't seem to get away from angst can I? Poor Isaac...
> 
> The massage part of this was the scene I wanted to write right from the start. It just needed quite a bit of background to get there, and grew into something a bit unexpected, but hopefully enjoyable. Next chapters is Isaac facing the pack, and obviously some more development of the wolf sharing bit and more Scisaac-ness.
> 
> You guys who comment are awesome, I love it and it's so useful. If you could let me know what you think of naming the wolves that'd be awesome. Apart from the gaydom, it's the biggest departure I think from TW canon, so yeah... thoughts much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> G*


	8. Boxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac faces the pack, and events from the night before leave more of a mark than either Scott or Isaac realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comment. This explores what the boys did a bit more, depending on reaction it's something I want to explore and develop, especially when Derek comes back...but maybe not as you think...
> 
> Once over seems to be a theme, so apologies for spelling and grammar - I do seem to like the ; don't i!?

Isaac knew Scott was standing outside his door.  He’d been standing there for almost a minute.  Isaac was regulating his breathing and keeping still, lying flat on his back.  He knew he had to get up, but for the moment he just wanted to lie still and pretend.

 

“Isaac, it’s a quarter to seven, you up?”  Scott’s voice sounded tense and nervous. Isaac knew how he was feeling. 

 

“Urrrrrrrhhhhh, mup… I’m up.”  He faked a tired voice, knew Scott would feel better if he thought Isaac had been asleep.

 

“Did I wake you?”  Scott sounded incredulous.  “Mom will be home soon… we should probably think about getting going… you want some toast? Some juice?”

  
Isaac coughed and stretched, pretending to be waking up.  The let out a loud yawn and moan as he lifted his arms above his head. “Yeah.  Coffee.  Need coffee.”

 

“Sure thing, no problems.”  He listened to his Alpha’s lighter footsteps move away.  Isaac returned to lying flat again.  He was fully dressed and ready to go.  He had slept, there was no way he couldn’t after the day he had yesterday, but around four in the morning he had shot awake and that was it.

 

Since being bitten he’d realised he didn’t actually need as much sleep and could function quite reasonably on just a few hours.  After the first few nights though he figured out that both he and his wolf loved sleep.  Loved it.  Isaac could normally skim the edge of waking and let his wolf pull him back.  After what happened though, Isaac was flew straight into waking for a fitful slumber.

 

He kept replaying everything over and over again.  Not reliving it, just remembering.  It was all so much.  Too much.

 

When he wasn’t touching his lips, recalling the pressure and taste of Scott, he was watching his wolf.  It was revelling in his new surroundings, finding all the lakes and pools of water.  Isaac chuckled at its vanity.  Burn kept looking at himself, preening.   He clearly approved of the changes Vast had worked.  Isaac couldn’t help but wonder what his wolf was like in Scott.

 

Eventually Burn had had enough of being followed and scrutinised.  The wolf pushed against Isaac’s presence and settled down on a rock in the sun, soaking up its energy and ignoring his human completely.

 

Isaac smiled at the memory.  Meeting Vast had focused his wolf even more; he was a tangible presence in Isaac’s mind.  Something whole and distinct, while at the same time being a concrete part of Isaac himself. 

 

Isaac rolled up, sitting on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands.  Parts of yesterday were the best times of his life.  He had a Mother again, and security in a way he hadn’t felt for years.  Did what happened with Scott jeopardise that?

 

If Melissa found out what had happened, what would she think.  _Well, I’m not going to tell her, and Scott certainly won’t._ He filed that fear in a box in his head marked ‘Later.’

 

His whole body clenched and he trembled. A giggle escaped his mouth.  He’d done things with Scott.  Things.  Sexy things.  He shook with laughter and drummed his heels a little on the side of the bed.  He was determined that no matter what, he was going to keep that memory alive and flood it with happiness. 

 

Everything else was everything else.  In the night he had taken every inappropriate thought he’d had about Scott and shuffled them into a ‘No Go’ area for his brain. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but it was necessary.  Scott was and would always be his first, but wasn’t going to be his mate.  Bitterness swamped Isaac for a second, pushed away forcefully.

 

They were still Pack, they still lived together, Scott was still his Alpha, and that meant Isaac would be around him a lot.  He had to find a way of keeping that normal.  All he could was go on pretending that last night had only meant the beginning of his awakening, and not the fulfilment of his dreams. 

 

Pulling himself together, fixing a half smile to his face, Isaac descended into the kitchen.

 

Scott was standing with his back to the door, filling two mugs with steaming water.  He was in a grey hoodie and black sweats. He looked like he was about to go jogging.  “Hey, Scott.”  His Alpha turned around, and as he looked straight at Isaac the taller boy felt his fixed mask fall.  He hunched his shoulders and slipped his hands into his jeans pockets.  Hunched over slightly, he dropped his head and peeked at Scott through the curls of hair that dropped in front of his eyes.

 

“I’ve made some coffee,” Scott said slowly.  Standing as far from Isaac as he could and leaning across extending him a cup.  “How are you?”  It was loaded with meaning. 

 

“I’m good, honestly.  I’m fine, I’m just nervous about today.  About the pack.”

 

“…and the other thing.”  Scott looked at the floor.  Isaac studied him for a second.  How much he longed to close that distance and wrap his arms around his friend. But what would that accomplish. Scott would hug him back, look confused and want to talk more, stamp his straightness again and apologise. 

 

“Scott.  Thank you for last night.  It’s set an interestingly high bar… but I think, for now, it’ll be for the best if we just pretend it didn’t happen and just… move on.”  As Isaac was talking he felt his happiness drain from his feet through the floor into the cold dead ground.

 

“Your right TG, you are.  I’m sorry, I won’t mention it again… Now, let’s see about-“ Scott stopped as the door opened and Melissa shuffled in, head down, eyes basically closed, obviously exhausted.  She made her way into the kitchen squeezing Isaac’s arm as she passed:

  
“Morning honey. Sleepy.  Work baaad, work so so bad.”  She carried on straight past him and walked straight into Scott. “BAH!” Her eyes shot open and she span in a half circle back to Isaac, then back to Scott, eyes hooding once more.  “Two of you. Yep. Two. Good. Well done. Right. Bed. You two are leaving. B’bye.” She poured herself a glass of water and left, leaving two grinning teenagers in her wake.

 

“We better…” Scott nodded to the door.  He grabbed a couple of travel mugs and transferred the drinks, gingerly taking Isaac’s who froze as Scott came close. This was going to be easier said than done.  “You take these, I’ll drive.”

 

* * *

 

They were sitting in the car, in the car park round the corner from the coffee shop, waiting. 

 

“Why did we make coffee?” Isaac asked frowning.  “We’re going to a coffee shop…”  Scott laughed, sounding forced to Isaac, but it was a start.

 

“You demanded coffee.  As your Alpha I need to tend to your needs.”  Isaac felt in some point in the future he’d be able to raise an eyebrow, communicating the memory of last night, and tease Scott, but not today.  Scott coughed and shifted in his seat. “What time is it?” He asked looking out of the window.

 

Isaac dug his phone out of his pocket.  “It’s just after seven forty, we could probably head.”  His phone beeped and vibrated in his hand.

 

7:42am, Allison,

Hey, Lydia and I are here.  We’ve got the

sofas in the back.  Are you OK?

 

“It’s Allison, she’s there, with Lydia.  We could probably head in, eh?”

 

Scott just nodded and got out of the car.  As they were walking, a thought struck him.  He quickly got his phone out again.

 

7:45am, Isaac,

We’re on our way.  Alli, listen, you’re going

to hear something, and I’ve just realised

I should have spoken to you about it first.

I’m sorry, it’s been a weird couple of days.

7:46am, Allison,

What’s going on? Are you OK? Why

would you need to talk to me first?

7:46am, Isaac,

this isn’t something to text, look, just know

that I really like you, you’ve been a great

friend, and I hope it continues.

7:47am, Allison,

Of course it will.  Isaac you’re scaring me.

 

7:47am, Lydia,

Hello?! Rude!

 

Isaac couldn’t help but laugh at that, ignoring Scott’s questioning look he just dropped the phone back in his pocket.  _Well that’s the last time I can get on my high horse about not thinking of others._

 

When they went in they saw Stiles at the counter, Aiden, Ethan and Danny already heading over to where the girls were waiting.

 

“Eight in the morning, really? Eight? I didn’t even know they _made_ eight in the morning in the summer holidays.  You guys are rubbish you know that, right?” Stiles grumbled at them, glaring more at Scott than Isaac, before switching his ramble to complaining about his Dad’s diet, apparently Stiles had found a secret stash of Oreos in the laundry room and they’d argued about it.  Isaac again had to consider how different his life might have been with the Sherriff as a father.  Though watching Stiles’ manic reimagining of the argument he could help but worry he may have ended up exactly like that.

 

They ordered and waited nervously for the baristas to make their drinks.  Isaac surreptitiously glanced over.  The pack were making polite small talk, all weather and TV shows, each glancing in their direction with varying degrees of worry and concern.

 

Isaac’s heart felt like an anchor.  He didn’t want to move.  Scott touched his elbow, their first touch since their wild night together.  It jumped started Isaac into moving and they dragged themselves over to their Pack.

Silence fell as they approached.  Scott perched on the arm of a sofa containing Lydia, Allison and Stiles.  Ethan was flanked on the other sofa by his brother and boyfriend, all staring at Isaac; Aiden with an almost curious expression, Danny glaring and Ethan sat unreadable to Isaac’s eyes.

 

He perched on a stool opposite the three boys, looked up at Scott who nodded, and pressed his lips together, trying for a smile.  Stiles was concentrating on his coffee, Allison leaning forward intently studying his face, searching for clues.  Lydia was toying with her hair, feigning complete disinterest, which bizarrely settled Isaac’s churning stomach.

 

“First up, sorry to get you all up so early.”

  
“Amen!” Stiles called out.  Seven sets of eyes swivelled to him and Scott brought a fist down onto his shoulder.  “Ow… the fuck, guy? It _is_ early.”  Stiles collapsed back and waved a hand for Isaac to continue.

 

“And thank you for coming.  Man this feels weird.”  Isaac picked a spot on the table in front of him, and focused on that.

  
“So… I’ve had a pretty weird couple of days.  There’s a few things that I’ve come to realise.  The first is…” The words caught in his throat.  He looked up at Scott who seemed to be willing him on, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles start smile, shooting Isaac a wink.  _Well, someone’s happy anyway._

 

“The first thing is I think I might be… gay.” Isaac tried to catch each reaction.  Scott and Stiles were smiling, supportive. Allison’s face drained of all colour, and she froze.  Lydia stopped fiddling with her hair and smiled at him, wide and true, then the smile faltered and she turned to Allison, face falling.  Danny’s shoulders fell a little and he rolled his head back slightly.  Aiden’s jaw dropped and Ethan just smiled slightly.

 

“Yeah, so, there’s that.  It wasn’t something I’d really thought about, it just sort of snuck up on me.” Scott refused to look at Scott or Allison, finding it far easier to address the bowl of sugar on the table.

 

“Was it me? Because I wanted to kiss you?!” Lydia piped up, leaning forward.

 

Isaac chuckled, “No, sorry Lydia, but no, some things aren’t about you, you know.” Lydia pouted.  “I think it was all of you.  It was having the time to hang out, and just be.  You know… I’d not felt safe to do that for a while.  I was able to think about myself for myself, which meant all these feelings had a chance to, I don’t know, come out?” He winced at his choice of words.

 

“Which brings me to the other thing I want you all to know.  Some of you know me a little, some better, but all of you know that me and my Dad didn’t get on, and well, that he hit me.  I’ve come to see something.  Scott’s Mom helped a lot, and I think the more I share the easier this is going to be.”

 

Everyone was hanging on his every word now.  “He didn’t just hit me.  He… well… Mrs McCall says it was torture, I dunno,” Isaac shrugged, wishing he’ spent more time thinking about what exactly to say. “It certainly left its mark.  One time… he broke all the fingers of on my hands,” Isaac paused to look at them now, still healthy, “and when we locked fingers it all came flooding back.  There was no way you could know, but there it is.  In that moment, you, Ethan, became him, and I panicked.” Isaac paused.  No one said anything, sensing that he hadn’t finished.

 

“One of the worst beatings I ever took was when Dad thought I was gay.  He made me feel like nothing could be worse than that.  What I said to you, Ethan, was him.  It was what he taught me.  I hadn’t realised how deep some of his hatred ran, or how much he’d poured into me. I’m sorry though.  I didn’t mean it, and I’m sorry for any pain or offence I caused.”  The last he offered directly to Ethan and Danny.

 

Aiden spoke first, “Isaac, that’s insane man… “  he shook his head, a tear flinging loose.   Not disbelieving just shocked.  The rest of the pack was silent.  Stiles face had a pinched angry look.  Scott looked proud and was watching the reactions of everyone with Isaac, though his face caught on Allison, sensing her pain.   Isaac was surprised to see Danny and Ethan with tears in their eyes too, holding hands tightly.

 

“I knew.” Lydia said quietly.  “I knew, Isaac, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”  They all looked to her.  “I stayed a Jackson’s quite a bit, back in the day, and there were a few times we heard noises – shouts, thuds, things breaking… a couple of times I saw you run out, and once I watched through the window as he dragged you across the floor by your hair.  I knew.  And I didn’t know what to do, I was too scared.  I’m sorry.” Lydia pressed a finger under each eye, catching her tears and stood up.  She crossed the small space to Isaac and hugged him fiercely, sitting on his knee, arms around his neck.

 

“Seriously, nothing?!” she whispered, squirming slightly.  Isaac pushed her back a little and gave her a look hopefully conveying just how inappropriate that was. Lydia shrugged, flicked her hair, planted a kiss on his cheek, squeezed his shoulder and returned to her seat.

 

Stiles raised his hand, “I’m gay too….” He tried opening his arms out to Lydia… “Yeah, huh? A hug for gay Stiles? No… ? Ok…”

 

“Isaac,” Ethan started, “it’s OK.  Look, all this is very dramatic and daytime TV movie of the week, but honestly it was OK. We know you; we know your not hateful and we knew that something had happened.  Christ you should have seen your face, and your hands… well, I guess you knew what they looked like… Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I remember what I went through figuring out I was gay-“

 

“You were a dick.”  Aiden supplied helpfully.

 

“Yes, thank you brother.”

 

“No really, a massive, total prick.” Aiden looked innocently at his brother who looked ready to rip his arm off.

 

“Anyway… I was going through a lot, and I pushed some people pretty hard,”  Isaac had to concentrate on Ethan and not laugh as Aiden mouthed ‘massive prick, huge!’ behind Ethan’s back. “but it was nothing like what I was putting myself through.  What I’m saying is, all forgiven, lets just move on… and if you ever want to talk about… stuff…,” Ethan furtively glanced around him. “I’m there for you man.”

 

“Pack is Pack?” Isaac said hopefully.

 

Ethan smiled wide, “Pack is Pack, fucking A”

 

Danny shifted forward, “Look, I’m sorry too. I guess, well I guess I over reacted.  I just hate that word.”  Ethan put a hand on Danny’s knee, who looked down and squeezed the hand, “I never had to come out or anything, everyone always new I was gay, and when I hit middle school I was bullied pretty badly.  Every day, that word followed me everywhere.  Sometimes followed by paper, or spit. It was hell.  Then Jackson took me under his wing.  We’d lived close by, we kinda knew each other so it wasn’t that odd.  He explained one day he just snapped, had enough of watching people pick on me.  Man, was I grateful.”  Danny looked lost in memories. “Anyway, I hate that word.”

 

“I’m sorry Danny, I am.”  Isaac tried to sound as sincere as he felt.

  
“I know.” 

 

“So… we’re all good? The Pack is now twelve and a half percent more gay and all is forgiven?” Stiles asked smiling.  Nods were exchanged all round, Isaac tried not to notice how tight Allison’s was.  She turned to Lydia:

  
“Er, Lydia, can I borrow you in the girls room please, I need to borrow your…”

  
“My… oh, sure, my, …yeah, errrr…. thing, let’s go…” the girls left, Isaac hanging his head.  He could imagine what was happening, and felt awful, but this was the only way he could think of making them understand.

 

Danny stood up and gave him a hug.  Isaac accepted it gratefully, Burn stirring slightly, but scenting someone not Scott relaxing back down again.  Ethan followed, arms extended, smiling.  Isaac smiled back; he was really growing to like this guy.

 

As soon as their arms locked together Ethan pushed back, holding Isaac at arms length. “What the fuck?!”  Ethan sounded genuinely shocked almost horrified.  Isaac threw a panicked look at Scott, who stood up, uncertain.  Isaac felt Ethan’s wolf sense swell and, the redheaded werewolf jumped back grabbing Aiden, “Sense him!” he ordered.

 

Aiden frowned and then span on Scott, “You bastard, why would you do that! Do you know what that feels like!”  Aiden suddenly burst away from the group, in full on flight mode.  “Aiden!” shouted Ethan before rushing after him. 

 

Isaac and Scott shared shocked looks with Danny and Stiles.

 

“What was that?” Stiles asked.

 

“I have no idea…” Scott replied.

 

The four boys followed them outside.  Ehtan was quite far behind Aiden, but both had shifted and were almost flying away from the coffee shop.

 

“Scott-“ Danny started.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go, I’ll call as soon as I can, tell the girls what happened.  Isaac.” He added turning to his beta, shifting slowly, letting his wolf add power to his limbs.

 

Scott took off with Isaac following close behind.  Thankfully it was early enough that the area was pretty empty, and in Aiden’s flight he was instinctively avoiding any and all strangers.  Isaac realised he was heading for the words behind the High School, which would be utterly deserted.

 

As soon as they hit the tree line, Scott’s Alpha command rung out, “AIDEN!” Isaac felt the backwash of power as force flew from Scott slamming the werewolf out in front to a stop.

  
Within seconds, all four werewolves were in the same area.  Scott stood square in the centre, Isaac at his back, facing down Aiden and Ethan.  Aiden was crouched down, a small whine escaping from the back of his throat. 

 

“Aiden,” Scott repeated, less forcefully but still in full Alpha command.  “Why did you run, there was no danger.”

 

Aiden whimpered further.  Ethan responded moving to stand directly between Scoot and Aiden.  Scott growled and bared his fangs until Ethan backed up, allowing Scott to see them both again.  “Scott,” Ethan said shaking his wolf form off.  “You don’t understand.  What you’ve done, most packs consider to be barbaric.”

 

“What have I done…?” Scott maintained his stance, but Isaac knew how confused he was.

 

“You boxed Isaac.” Ethan shuddered. “I could feel it.  I can feel it now.”  Ethan turned away, looking disgusted.  He looked down at Aiden; “Deucalion did it to Aiden for a while.  We never thought you, of all people…” Ethan crouched down next to Aiden.

 

Scott looked at Isaac, who could see how conflicted Scott was.  He stepped round the Alpha and crouched down low, “Ethan, we have no idea what boxed means, or what you are talking about.”  Ethan looked at him confused.  
  
“Really?! How? I can feel it.  You’ve been boxed, probably last night…”

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

Ethan took his time, collecting his thoughts.  “Marin explained it to us.  We didn’t know about it either. Our first pack Alpha never did it, had he known how, he would have though.  It’s a dominance thing.  She said that originally she suspected that it was to curb omegas who were turning feral.   An Alpha forces his power into another wolf and it creates a link, taking a piece of the other wolf back with him.  The Alpha can draw power at any time and in any way to strengthen himself.  He can draw it all, to the point of death.  You can draw someone to death. That’s what you’ve done Scott.  You’ve turned Isaac into a power conduit, and it could kill him.

 

Scott looked to Isaac who was panicking slightly. 

 

‘It also magnifies commands.  A wolf who has been boxed cannot disobey his Alpha in anything.  An Alpha can even force his boxed wolf to say or do anything, making it appear to be his own idea.  It makes the worst abuses and crimes easy… for a time.  It does create a total dependence on the Alpha.  Boxing also curbs the betas or omegas power.  They aren’t as strong, or as quick.  Their senses are duller.  Apparently… apparently it can be a terrifying experience. The worst of it is, that unless the beta submits regularly to the Alpha holding his wolf, it starts to suffer.  It grows weak, and again, could die.

‘Jesus Scott, why did you do it?”

 

“I didn’t know.  It just happened.  We were…” he stopped, even now, he couldn’t bring himself to state a simple truth. 

 

“We were exploring the power sharing, like when I boosted Scott with my strength.”  Isaac took over; he’d be able to skirt around the things Scott couldn’t confront.  “Both our wolves were straining and it just happened.  I don’t think either of us knew what was happening.  Can it be reversed?”

 

“I don’t know. Marin never said. He didn’t force it on you?” Ethan asked Isaac, wolf senses up, hunting a lie.  Isaac looked at Scott, remembering the complete surrender he’d offered, and the joy he took in it.

 

“No.  He didn’t force me at all.”  Isaac smiled.  It was true, despite this worrying turn of events; he couldn’t regret what had happened.  “So… that’s why I can feel Scott’s wolf in me..,?”

“What?” Aiden’s head snapped up.  “What did you say?”

 

“I can feel Scott’s wolf, a part of it is here, with mine.”

 

“Yeah, and the other way too.”  Scott added, “B-… Isaac’s wolf is here. “

 

Aiden and Ethan looked at each other.  “That’s not how it works…” Aiden said slowly, “It’s not like a sharing, it’s like being ripped in two.  Like a part of your soul is missing, and everything is painful and scary and-“ Aiden broke out into a growl, his wolf returning and eyes darting, looking for an exit. 

 

Scott swooped in and brought himself eye to eye with the scared werewolf.  “Aiden, you’re safe.  No one is going to hurt you.” Scott put both hands on Aiden’s shoulders and extended his wolf out, blanketing the other wolf.  Isaac felt a piece of Burn out there too, comforting Aiden and tending his wolf. 

 

This time he wasn’t jealous, he’d been there, he knew what it felt like to be collected by Vast, and held tight in an expanse of power.  Isaac tried sending a trickle of power through Burn and the wolf leapt out of him into Scott’s comfort sending.  Aiden gasped and stared at Isaac. 

 

After a few seconds, Aiden dewolfed and he slumped into Scott, head resting on his Alpha’s chest.  “I can you feel you both.  You both have each other.  That’s insane. I don’t even know what that is.”

 

“I’ll call Deaton.  See if he knows anything.”  Scott said.  Aiden and Ethan nodded and they started heading back.  “We’ll catch you up,” Scott added, placing a hand on Aiden’s arm.  Isaac nodded and started walking with Ethan.  He could feel Ethan’s wolf senses high and alert questing towards him.

 

“Dude, that tickles,” Isaac smirked at Ethan, who blushed,

 

“Sorry, you feel weird.  Like, I don’t know, bigger?  More… just more… Do you feel more powerful? Can you draw from Scott?”

 

Isaac smiled, “I don’t know, I’ve not tried.  All I really feel is hungry, all I’ve had today is two half cups of coffee.  I could _eat_ you know?”

 

Ethan laughed and they started listing things they were going to eat.  Isaac considered turning his hearing to see if he could hear what Scott was saying but thought Ethan would realise and might think it rude.  He felt Burn huff displeasure and turned his own attention to the part of him Scott carried. 

  
The conversation sounded loud and clear in his mind.

 

“Aiden, I just want to say… if you want to talk about what happened to you… with the boxing thing…”  
  
“Scott, it’s fine, it was just unexpected, I don’t respond hugely well to unpleasant surprises.”

 

“OK, I meant more about the other thing, like… you know… what Deucalion must have done to you to get the place where he could box you.”

 

“What do you mean?  He didn’t do anything.  I’d challenged him over something small, who was going for food probably, and he just squinted at me and placed a hand over my eyes. Before I knew it, he was in an out, a part of me gone.  Why? What did you and Isaac do?”

 

Isaac was aware of Scott’s confusion through Burn.  “Nothing, we didn’t do anything, I just thought he might have hurt you, or done something…”

 

“Something? No Scott, Marin said it’s pretty clinical…what’s going on, are you OK?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

 

Isaac shared Scott’s surprise. Looks like they couldn’t blame the wolves after all.

 

Isaac smiled, happiness filling him, he didn’t know what this turn of events meant, but hoped it would be for the good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go.
> 
> Next up is a shorter pack scene, probably just to extend something I enjoyed doing and none of you wonderful wonderful commenters hated. 
> 
> Then... I might have to slow down. Heading back to work and don't think I can keep up this level of updating... which gives me a sad.


	9. Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interior Decorating Teen Wolf style and an important Pack Dynamic build up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I know i've said it a lot... but I REALLY am having to calm it a little after this.
> 
> Teasers though:  
> Chapter 10 - short BAMF Mama Alpha  
> Chapter 11 - Scisaac fun  
> Chatper 12 - Scott's POV  
> Chapter 13 - It all kick's off...
> 
> Thanks for still reading - Well done! Stamina! :-)
> 
> I LOVED writing this chapter, it's been floating around in my head for weeks...

Done.

 

It was finally done.  Isaac collapsed into the chair, unsure what to do with himself.

 

“Is it done?” Moaned Stiles, face down on the floor. 

 

“Dear God, let it be done.” Aiden attempted to lift his head, and failed miserably.

 

Exhausted but triumphant, Isaac responded proudly, “It is done!”  A weary cheer squeaked out from the remaining pack members.

 

The wardrobe had been moved. Stiles and Aiden had had quite the competition inventing new swear words to call the gigantic piece of furniture.  Sadly for them, no one heard Mrs McCall come home, or her coming up the stairs.  Isaac now had a very good reason to keep in line with the house rules; if she went off like that at boys she wasn’t responsible for he could only imagine his own ear blistering would be worse.

 

The devil furniture was in it’s new position, the walls a deep and luscious green, desk assembled, bed sheets crisp and new, shelves up with a grand total of seven books on them.  One from each member of the pack.  Isaac beamed at them.  They were his, his books, in his rooms, from _his_ friends.  They’d decided amongst themselves that the books shuold be his room-warming present. 

 

He ran his finger along the spines; from Scott, Catcher in the Rye, still on his classic kick; from Stiles, the Hunger games, which he’d already read but was happy to have; from Aiden, the Outsiders, which Isaac was assured he’d enjoy; from Ethan and Danny, Boy Meets Boy and Wide Awake, both gay teen fiction, and by the same author, Isaac couldn’t wait to start reading them; from Lydia, something called the Book Thief, a World War Two book which looked interesting though Isaac still couldn’t decide if it was a reference to the gifts; from Allison, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, she’d remembered the conversation they’d had about her And Still I Rise poem.  Isaac felt his smile falter a little at the last one.

 

It had been a couple of days since the morning in the coffee shop.  They’d eaten, gone shopping and got all the room pieces they needed and, as a pack, fixed his room.  Isaac couldn’t help but think that it was magnificent.   Perfect.  It had been good for them all to focus on something that wasn’t werewolf-y for a change. 

 

Isaac couldn’t help but marvel at how it all happened. 

 

They’d all headed back to the McCall house just after lunch.  Isaac and Scott went in first.  “You say it,” Scott whispered,

  
“Why me?” You say it?”

  
“She likes you better! If she’s still asleep she’ll yell at me.”

 

“You’re her son, like her proper son! She likes you better! You check and see if she’s up”

 

“She’d never let me paint my room green! And you’re newer, and you’ve never broken anything.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake.”  Their Mom burst out of the kitchen startling her boys. “A, you’re both idiots, B, was that supposed to be whispering because really… really? and C, have you bought me a new car?”  Isaac and Scott exchanged chastened looks and then confused glances.  “Have you bought me a new car?” She repeated slower.  Hey both shook their heads.

 

“No,” mumbled Isaac, not entirely sure where this was going.

 

“Then how the hell am I supposed to fit eight teenagers in my car!” she waved her hand toward the window, and the boys turned to see six heads bob back down out of sight.  “Oh my God.” She stalked to the door and yelled out, “get in here.”  The pack filed in, all greeting Mrs McCall as they passed. 

 

“Right, I distinctly remember saying some, _some,_ of the pack could come shopping.  This appears to be all of it!” She shook her head.  “Right, this is what will happen.  You two,” she pointed at the twins, “move all the furniture out of the room, you three,” pointing at Lydia, Allison and Danny, “go to the garage and find the two boxes marked ‘Painting,’ they have dust sheets and brushes and rollers, check they are all clean and ready to use.  The bed needs to be stripped and sheets put in the laundry.” She turned to Isaac, “Do you need to get anything out of there?” Isaac shook his head quickly, wide eyed.

  
“My boys and I, and Stiles, will go get everything.  If you get done, there’s pizza in the freezer, and soda’s next the fridge.  Allison, you know where everything is right?” 

 

She nodded. “I think so…”

  
“I know where stuff is, I could stay,” volunteered Stiles, watching Aiden slowing sidling over to Lydia.

 

“No, I’m not leaving you alone in my house Stiles.”

  
“You wound me, Mrs Mc, I’m an honest and trustworthy guy.”  Stiles gave her his best, ‘I’m-trustworthy’ smile.

 

“Really?  Stiles, next time, delete the temporary files cache, not just the history,”

 

His face fell, Danny sucked in and laugh and whispered something to Ethan who laughed along too.  “Mrs McCall, please I’m sure there-“

 

“Stiles… think _very_ carefully as to whether you want to continue having this conversation.”

 

“Shotgun,” Stiles called, heading out the door.

 

“There you go,” Melissa said, watching him leave.

 

Scott and Isaac followed him out.  Stiles was leaning against the car, “I don’t know what she’s talking about Scotty, honest.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Scott clearly didn’t believe him for a second.

 

Isaac chuckled and waiting for his Mom to take him shopping.  For the first time in years.

 

He’d never admit how much fun he had picking out bed sheets and a new furniture.  They’d headed to the Kohl’s, as there was a hardware store with paint on the same strip.  Scott and Stiles ages regressed further and further back the longer they shopped.  Towards the end Stiles had a rope of red liquorish hanging from his mouth as he whined a “Moooooooom,” because Scott had clipped his heels out from under him.

 

“Isaac,” she said, completely ignoring them, “never have children.”  She patted his arm to show she was only joking.  His own hand reached out for a pack of picture frames and he pulled back before picking them up.  He’d learned very early on that anything he showed an interest in went into one of the trolleys. His Mom sighed and rolled her eyes at him, grabbing a pack and throwing them in.

 

“But I don’t have any pictures to put in them.”  Isaac tried to put them back.

 

“Then we’ll take some! Leave them.”  She reached up and patted his cheek.

 

Going through the till, seeing the total come up, Isaac nearly had a heart attack, he span to his new Mom, “I’ll pay you-“

 

“Finish that sentence, I dare you!”  Her finger was right in his face.

 

The man at the counter chuckled, “Just back from college?”  he asked Melissa, nodding up at Isaac.

 

“Just home, that’s right.”  She smiled.

 

He’d ducked his head and started packing, planning how much he could put aside from each month’s pay and how he’d ever convince, or trick, her into accepting repayment.

 

Returning home, they found the pack all sitting carefully in the living room watching MSNBC, drinking sodas from glasses, all of which were on coasters.  Looking in the kitchen Isaac could see the plates and pizza trays had been cleaned and the trash taken out.  He blinked and frowned.  Had someone alphabetised the spice rack?

 

The next two days saw the Pack almost entirely in residency at Scott and Isaac’s house. Danny was the only one whose parents had wanted him home in the evenings, though he came straight back in the mornings.  By all accounts they were lovely people, and liked Ethan well enough, but he was still only a high school student and they weren’t overly keen on unsupervised sleepovers. Danny wanted to keep them at arms length from the pack, which, all things considered was hardly surprising.

 

It was in the middle of the second day, putting down his roller having finished the third coat of paint on the ceiling, that he realised no one had said anything for about two hours.  Everyone just worked around or with someone else, no communication needed.  He opened up his senses, Burn and Vast bounced off each other instantly, never really apart any more.  Isaac thought at this point he could be placed in a pitch black room and walk directly to Scott.

 

Aiden and Ethan pulsed gently, contentment flowing out of them, covering the whole room.  It was the humans that made him stop and concentrate.  Allison, Stiles and Danny all seemed to act as mirrors for the wolves.  Isaac stared at Stiles and Ethan.

 

Stiles was explaining exactly how to finish off the desk and Isaac could feel Ethan’s general contentment bounce off Stiles and return to him more focused.  Stiles finished explaining and waited, head tilted, for Ethan to say something.  Isaac saw the exact moment it clicked for Ethan.  A spike flashed to Stiles who absorbed it and returned it with something added.  Ethan nodded and went back to his task.

 

Isaac was astonished.  He was just about to say something when he noticed Lydia.  She was the only person in the room giving off a unique energy sense.  Whereas the other three humans acted as mirrors, Lydia seemed more of a sponge.  The energy in the room seemed to flow into her and stay.  He was contemplating this, and wondering whether to say anything when a massive pulse of energy blew out of her and into the tree outside Isaac’s window, causing it to tremble slightly.  Isaac resolved to find out more about banshees and fast.

 

After the success of moving the wardrobe, Aiden, Stiles and Isaac went downstairs.

 

“All hail the conquering heroes, the room is finished.  Bring us the finest donuts in all the land” Stiles exclaimed collapsing into one of the armchairs. 

  
“All gone.” Danny managed to get out around a mouth full of donut.  Stiles glared at him.

 

“If I had any strength in my arms, and you were a foot shorter, and weedier, and didn’t have a werewolf boyfriend, I’d so hit you right now.”

 

Isaac went to the kitchen and started scavenging.  Melissa appeared from the laundry room.  “Oh hi Isaac, you all done?”

  
“All done ma’am. You should go look, it looks good.”  He smiled, suddenly shy, this was her house and he was encouraging her to explore it!

 

“I’m sure it does honey, as long as you like it. You looking for food?” Isaac nodded. “Well, good luck, you lot have eaten everything except the jar of beetroot at the back of the fridge.”

 

“Oh…sorry… we’ll go shopping and fill up again…”

 

“Uh-huh, we’ll see.”  She grabbed the laundry basket and headed upstairs.

 

Isaac returned to the pack in the living room.  “What you eating?” Stiles asked, still upside down, a rag doll on the chair.

 

“Pickled beetroot, at least I hope it was pickled… if not it’s _really_ off” said Isaac, mouth full of purple vinegar.  “We’re out of food.” We’ll need to go to the store and restock, or Mom might kill us.”

 

“Tomorrow morning, I’m dying,” Scott replied from the couch, eyes closed.

 

“Are we out of food!?”  Stiles somehow span and righted himself clutching the arms of the chair, “No, no, no.  Bad werewolves. Bad, bad werewolves.”

 

“What?! We didn’t eat it all, we’ve been working,” protested Isaac.

 

“Oh, here, get pizza,” said Lydia waving a credit card.

 

“And soda,” added Stiles, “and chicken bites, and garlic bread too.  Maybe some desserts?”

 

“Are you paying for this?” Lydia turned to him, frowning.

 

Stiles babbled an apology and gracelessly waved Isaac away to order.

 

* * *

 

Pizza consumed, DVD’s watched and Pack all relaxing together, Isaac felt wonderfully complete.  They were spread out across the living room, lying on sofas, on cushions or the floor.  Ethan was again sitting between Danny’s leg, who was up on a chair.

 

Danny was telling him all about the gay films he needed to watch, Ethan occasionally nodding beside him.  “I’ve got most, you can borrow them if you want?”

  
“Yeah thanks, I will,” 

 

“So,” asked Danny, “now that the group is thirty seven and half percent gay, does that mean we get gay movies thirty seven and half percent of the time?”

 

“Are there that many gay movies?” Asked Lydia.

 

“Oh, God, yes they are and they are mainly utter shit.” Aiden threw out from his prone state in front of the telly. 

 

Ethan and Danny both threw cushions at his head.

  
“You liked Beautiful Thing,” Ethan countered.

 

“That’s different, the neighbour girl was funny! That one with the surfers was rubbish though.”  Ethan shook his head to Isaac, _it wasn’t_ he mouthed.

 

“Hey,” Isaac lowered his voice, trying to pitch it just for Ethan to hear, “have you given your wolf a name.”

 

Ethan closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked. Isaac looked over to Aiden who was up on one elbow, staring.

 

“We need to get Deaton involved in the pack more, or get our own emissary.” Ethan shook his head.

 

“What’s wrong?” Danny looked down and joined the conversation.

 

“Nothing, just Isaac, and probably Scott, have never learnt about Pack etiquette.”

 

“What is that?” Scott joined in, “Pack etiquette?”

 

“Yes,” Ethan replied through clenched jaws, dropping his voice, “there are things we don’t discuss, especially in front of the H-U-M-A-N-S.”  He rubbed Danny’s leg, to show he didn’t really mean his boyfriend.

 

“Oh my God.  How stupid are you?” Stiles turned,  “this isn’t first grade, we can all spell ‘human’, you T-R-O-G-L-A-D-Y-T-E!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Exactly!” Stiles looked inordinately pleased with himself.  Ethan growled and his fangs started to grow.

 

“Easy boy,” Stiles held out a hand.

 

“Stiles!” about four different people yelled at him.

 

“Sorry, sorry…” he said grinning, “what were asking anyway, something inappropriate, was it filthy?”

 

“No,” Ethan ignored Stiles and closed his mouth.

 

“Come on, spill!” Lydia joined in.  “What was it?”

 

“Look, there are some things in werewolf culture which is considered private, and not discussed. And there are reasons.” He looked emphatically at Scott.

 

“What did you ask?”  Scott asked Isaac.

 

“I asked if their wolves had names.” Ethan sighed, slumping into Danny’s legs.  Aiden just rolled his eyes.

 

“What’s this, you name your wolves? What does that even mean?”    Allison looked interested.  In all the training she was given on hunting and taking down wolves, Isaac guessed they didn’t do much on werewolf phsychology.

 

Scott looked to Isaac to explain, “Our werewolf sides are distinct from us, while still being us, kind of like how my left arm is different from my right leg, but neither is all of me.  It’s a part of a whole, but it’s a part which is special so is something that deserves a name, and respect.”

 

Allison nodded slowly, as if something had been confirmed.

 

Scott looked around the room, considered Aiden for a second longer than everyone else.

 

“Mine’s called Vast.”  Isaac’s portion of Scott’s wolf flared, Burn lifting and soaring inside him. 

 

“Fucks sake,” Ethan said looking away from Scott, “Scott, I’m not kidding, it’s like… I don’t know … dropping your shorts and waving your bits around.  In a park.  On a Sunday!”

 

“Mine’s Burn.” Isaac said. 

 

“Jesus wept!”  Ethan almost yelled. Danny put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

 

“Why those names?” Allison asked.

  
Scott nodded down at Isaac.  “Burn cleared away the old me, burnt it away. He’s powerful and fierce, Vast is bigger, huge really, he’s not as focused, but more powerful and he’s more of a sense of wolf, than an individual.”

 

Most eyes swivelled to Scott, Ethan’s stayed looking away, facing the wall, but it was his voice that spoke next.  “Swift.  He’s called Swift.  When I turned I used to just run.  I love running.  Swift is lightning, he’s quicksilver and mercury, he understands faster than me, and learns faster too.”  He finished looking like he wanted to spit.

 

“Hunger.” Aiden forced the word out.  “He brought me a burn desire to eat, and fill the void he brought.  He’s never sated, and always prowling, always watching.  You don’t understand what you’ve done.” The last was said so quietly even Isaac barely heard it.  He looked up at Scott who showed no reaction.

 

Isaac was about to open his mouth when Allison spoke.  “Hunter.  When I’m out, I call myself Hunter. It starts when I’m suiting up, each piece of clothing, each weapon adds another layer to her. She’s resolute, fierce, confident and unflinching.  She’s what I need to be when I’m out.”

 

Aiden and Ethan both stared at her slack jawed.

 

“Well… this is fucking brilliant…” squealed Stiles.  Everyone turned to him, “You’re like the X-Men.  You have squad names! Let’s get you all some yellow and blue spandex! Hey, I want a name!”

 

“No!” Said Aiden and Ethan  simultaneously.  “This isn’t a game, names have power.”

 

“Explain.”  This was the first word Scott spoke in some time, and it was laced with power. 

 

“When you know a wolf’s name you can call it.  It jumps at it’s own name.  Watch.  Vast.’  It was said normally, but Isaac felt his portion of Vast jump, and Scott’s wolf bulge at the seams.  Ethan frowned and looked at Allison. “Hunter.” Ethan’s wolf spoke with him and Isaac saw Allison rise, as if pulled by a thread, straight up, just for half a second.  Ethan shook his head.  “I know it doesn’t seem like much, but naming a wolf focuses it on you, to the extent of blocking out everything else.

 

“It’s not just that, you can speak directly to the wolf.  If Isaac was out of human earshot, and wasn’t using his senses directly, I could talk and Burn would hear me.  As a beta, I can’t influence it too much, but knowing his nature, I might be able convince it to ‘clear away debris’, just as he could make mine want to run.  If an Alpha knows your name…”  Ethan just stopped.  His eyes filled with tears and he slowly turned away, burying his face into Danny’s knee, shoulders hitching occasionally.

 

“There’s another side of this that isn’t as well known,” Aiden continued.  “A pack has a certain amount of protection, if every member is Named and each knows each others, the amount of influence an outer wolf can inflict in diminished.”

 

“How do you know that?” Ethan asked, looking up.

 

“Marin, she’s a twisty bitch and no mistake, but she took her role seriously.  I was in her Pack and had questions.  After what happened, you know, that time, I needed to know about defences.  Not that it did any good, I only knew yours.”

 

“So… we _do_ all get X-Men names….?” Stiles asked grinning.  _Could he not see this was important_ , thought Isaac. But Scott chuckled.

  
“I think, if Aiden’s right, it would be for the best.  We’re all Named. Lydia, Danny and Stiles, you need names too?”

 

“Dibs on Wolverine!” Stiles yelled quickly. 

 

“Oh for Christ sake Stiles, you don’t even have claws!”

 

“So! That’s clawist! For shame Aiden!”

 

“Empress,” Lydia declared.  “I’m Empress, and not one of you needs to ask why.”  Lydia, stood up, walked to a sofa and sat, crossed legs, foot bouncing, smiling down, looking every inch a leader and natural ruler of men.  Stiles and Aiden sat, tongues practically rolling on the floor.

 

“What about me?”  Danny asked, forehead creased.  “I’m not swift, or hungry, burnt of vast, I’m not even a hunter, and certainly not an Empress! I’m just me.”  He looked around at the pack, waiting.

 

“You keep me sane.”  Ethan murmered, looking up adoringly at his boyfriend.  You keep me safe and smiling. You’ve keep me grounded when I lose control and  you keep me in your arms, though I have no idea why.”

 

Danny leaned down and hugged Ethan, head disappearing into the werewolves shoulder.  Isaac was sure he was the only one who heard Ethan whisper “I love you.” Isaac smiled.  _One day, one day I’ll be one of them._

 

“Keeper, then?” Isaac asked.  “It fits, you keep the pack organised, you keep us together and you keep us in first aid,” he smiled up at Keeper, matching the name to him.

 

“I didn’t feel anything,” Danny said, looking questioningly at Scott, who in turn looked at Aiden. 

 

“You won’t, you’ve just taken the name, and it’s not you yet.  You’ll need to start thinking of yourself as Keeper, we will too.  We can’t call each other these names outside of Pack, though, even when we think we’re alone.  In house only, yeah?”

 

“Do me, do me!” Stiles was practically bouncing.  There was a lengthening silent as everyone looked at each other, slowly all turning to Scott.

 

“Oh, errr… lets see.  Friend.  Trust. Researcher.  Planner.  Knowledge.  Fortitude.  Hope.”

 

“Not Hope, she’s a girl X-Man!” Stiles said, less excited than he had been about being Named then a few seconds before.

 

“That’s an X-Woman, surely?” asked Allison smiling.  Stiles just glared at her.

 

“Eater, Joker, Smiler, Questioner, Manic,” Scott looked around.

 

“I dunno,” Allison said, “It’s hard Stiles, you’re pretty multifaceted, you’re quite… random,”

 

“Random,” Isaac agreed, flicking his finger our to point at Stiles.

 

“Random,” Danny agreed.

 

“Random,” Scott grinned at his friend, “it certainly fits.”

 

“Random,” Stiles agreed.  “I can live with that. Hey, I’m Random!” He beamed round around the room.

 

Danny’s phoned beeped.  “Arrrgh, parents, I should go.” Danny pulled Ethan up and led him up and into the kitchen. 

 

“Careful, Keeper, I’ll protect what’s left of his honour you know,” Aiden called after them.

 

“I think I felt it that time, Hunger.” Danny threw back over his shoulder.

 

Isaac watched them disappear into the other room for a private goodbye.  He couldn’t help but stare at the closed door, he didn’t use his hearing, it would definitely feel dirty.  As he turned back, he saw everyone staring at him, all except Allison who was looking at her feet. Isaac flushed, he didn’t want their pity.  He dropped his head to his knees, blocking them out.

 

“Mate, it’ll happen, I promise you.” Stiles said, “hey, how do you feel about drag queens?”  Isaac looked up at Stiles, frowning, confused. 

 

“What?” Isaac asked.

  
“No no no,” Lydia jumped in, “I know some college gays, nice boys, smart,”  she leant in, “…tall.” Isaac blushed.

 

“He needs a wolf, I’m telling you, I’ve had both and wolf on wolf, that’s where it’s at.”

 

“Isaac can make his own decision, and when he’s ready, some guy will be very lucky to have him.  Until then, he gets space and support, get it… ?No drag queens, no college men, and certainly no sodding wolves.”  Scott’s breathing was ragged, the last clearly said through Alpha red and Aiden blinked and nodded, but frowned, as did Stiles.

 

Isaac hid his head in his knees again, not because he was embarrassed, but to hide the massive smile which split his face in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again,
> 
> Please comment and ask questions, or tell me what you liked or didn't everything is helpful and useful.
> 
> I'm thinking Chapter 10 will in a couple of days... then... [shrugs]
> 
> G*


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac are left alone for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... SO...  
> I'm expecting some kick back from this one... but here goes.

“Boys! It’s ten A M! I’m leaving for work? Are either of you up?... Basically you reply within the next five seconds or I’m coming up there and throwing cold water over both of you!’

 

“Up, up I’m up!” cried Scott from his room. 

 

“Me too!” Isaac shouted, smiling.  From the rapid response, Isaac surmised that not only had Scott heard this before, but he’d also ignored it, much to his soggy regret.

 

“Right, thought so.  I’m doing a split shift, so I won’t be in tonight, I might be home in the middle of the day, but I might be meeting a friend for coffee, so I don’t know.  There’s leftovers in the fridge, or some bits in the freezer.  Text me if you’re going out OK… OK…?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And one of you take out the trash. Two super strong werewolves in the house and they can’t lift one black bag…” 

 

Isaac smiled, he was pretty sure they weren’t meant to hear the last bit.  So this is what normalcy felt like.  Scott wrapped on his door, Isaac instinctively pulled his sheet up, covering himself.  His friend’s head popped through the door, sharing a familiar smile.

  
“I’ll do breakfast if you take out the trash?”  Isaac nodded, he didn’t really care; he just liked feeling normal and wanted it to continue. Scott vanished and Isaac rolled out of bed and into some sweats and a t-shirt.

 

After putting the rubbish away, Isaac followed his nose to the coffee brewing the kitchen.

 

“Errrr… there’s a letter for you on the side.”  Scott said, not quite meeting his eye and looking as shifty as Stiles on a bad day, face beetroot red.

 

Isaac picked it up, and his head snapped up to his Alpha immediately after reading the first line.

 

“That’s as far as I got, I swear.  Honest.” Isaac could sense and see the sincerity from Scott, and considering the first line, believed him.

_Dearest Isaac,_

_SCOTT PUT DOWN THIS LETTER IMMEDIATELY THE NAME AT THE TOP IS A CLUE._

_Don’t worry I know Scott, he’ll have read that, turned a funny shade of red and dropped it._

_There’s a few things that I wanted to clarify.  First off, I hope you aren’t thinking of trying to pay me back for all the stuff for your room, I love it.  It’s brilliant. I love its color, and that it’s so different from everything else in the house.  It’s great._

_Secondly, I still don’t have your rota of shift work, can you speak to Dr Deaton and see if you can get them please?_

_SCOTT I’M NOT KIDDING! PUT THIS DOWN! (Just in case.)_

_Right, first of all I wasn’t eavesdropping, and I hope you know that, but this house does carry noise very well._

_I heard what you and your friends were all talking about when Ethan and Danny were saying goodbye.  I know that you’re gay and Stiles apparently is friends with drag queens (I seriously don’t want to know unless I should)_

_You may be wondering how this changes things between us all, and I want you to know it doesn’t.  I don’t care, it sounds like Scott knows and doesn’t care either.  You’re still my son and I still love you and I’m still going to look into formal adoption._

_As for dating rules, it’s exactly the same as before._

_Now, you may not like this, but I’m a nurse and I know that school of yours does abstinence only sex ed, and there are some things you need to know so we’ll be having a discussion tomorrow evening and it will be embarrassing but we’re having so just tough.  If you don’t want to have it with me, there’s a sexual health nurse at the hospital and you can talk to him, but one way or another mister, it’ll happen._

_I hope you haven’t been worried to tell me, or worried about my reaction, and that it’s just something that hadn’t come up yet._

_Have a great day, dear heart._

_Much love,_

_Mom._

_ps. text me when you’ve read this so I don’t worry_

Isaac read the letter three or four times while sitting at the table.  Eventually Scott came and put a mug of coffee down for him.  He didn’t say anything, just sat, patiently waiting, knowing that Isaac would talk if he needed to.

 

Instead of trying to explain, he just handed him the letter and sat back, head up the ceiling to keep the tears from spilling out over his cheeks.

  
Scott snorted once, clearly disgruntled about the second warning, and then fell silent.  After only a very short amount of time, he placed his hand on top of Isaac’s and said, “Hey? You OK?”

 

“Yeah…” He brought his head down, and quoted a line from one of the books Danny and Ethan had got him, “in the next election, I’m voting for your Mom to be God.”  Scott smiled.

 

“Yeah, she’d pretty awesome huh, we lucked out, though I don’t envy you that chat tomorrow!” he’d put the slightest emphasis on the word we, and Isaac’s heart jumped.  He pulled his hand out slowly, regretting the necessity, but not really wanting to add to the thoughts and feelings he wasn’t supposed to have for Scott.

 

They sat and had breakfast and made some plans for the day, though most of the pack were working and Scott had a shift later at the clinic.  In the end they settled for chores and some game time.  Isaac excused himself for a shower first.  He wanted some time alone to read the letter again, and pull himself round to yet another milestone ticked off without disaster.  Though, had he actually came out to his parent, or had she outed him? Isaac shook his head, _did it matter?_

He texted to say thank you, which in the end was all he wrote as everything else seemed pointless.  She replied instantly saying that he was welcome, and to make sure he was in tomorrow night.  Isaac shook his head ruefully, that was going to be awkward, but in a way, he was grateful.  There were some things he was curious about, but really didn’t want to ask Danny and Ethan.

 

Isaac stood under the heavy stream of water. _I’ve got to pick up some of my own shower gel,_ he thought to himself as he used some more of Scott’s.  Getting over this crush was going to be a lot easier if he didn’t smell so much like the guy he liked.

 

Wrapping a towel around himself, he padded back to his own room, but stopped short as he realized Scott was sitting on the side of his bed.

 

“Errrr… Scott?”  Isaac grabbed the edge of the towel and ensured it was still twisted tight.  “What are you doing here?”  Scott looked up with a deadly serious look on his face.

 

“Isaac, can you sit down please, I want to talk to you about something.”  Scott’s voice was slow and steady, but there was an edge to it that made Isaac pause.  He couldn’t quite place it, but didn’t really want to have a conversation only wearing a towel.

  
“Can it wait for like, two minutes, I mean, dude?” He used his free hand to gesture to himself.  Surely Scott would recognize that this really wasn’t the best time.

 

“Actually, I don’t think it can, and also, that,” he gestured to his friend, waving his hand in a circle around where Isaac stood, “is what I want to talk to you about.”

 

Scott looked so intense that, despite his confusion, Isaac sat himself down on the bed too.

 

“It’s like this…”  Isaac waited.  “The thing is…” Isaac waited again.  “What I wanted to say…” Isaac’s head slumped forward…

 

“Scott, seriously, I need to put clothes on!”  Isaac tilted his head, tried to catch his friend’s eye.

 

“Fuck it,” Scott murmured, and moved his head forward.  Before Isaac knew it, the now almost familiar sensation of being kissed by Scott washed over and through him.  Isaac’s eyes bulged, and he sat still for a moment, brain frozen in shock.

 

Suddenly, Isaac’s mind and wolf kicked in and he started kissing back. This was the first time Isaac felt in complete control of what was going on.  Burn was aware and reveling in the moment of lust and passion, but not trying to burst out.  Isaac could feel Vast pulsing with enjoyment, both within himself and in Scott.  Isaac kept Burn back; he wanted this encounter to be fully human.

 

He smiled around the kiss, almost laughing.  Scott pulled back, looking hurt and confused.  “What? What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, I’m just happy.”  Isaac replied, “Come here,” he finished and pushed his head back into the kiss, the first he’d initiated.  Both boys were smiling as they took the time to enjoy the feelings of their lips pressed together.  This time Isaac didn’t hold back the moan that escaped from him.

 

It seemed to enflame Scott further.  He shuffled closer to Isaac so that their hips were touching and Isaac felt hands fluttering across his ribs and up to his neck.  The lightest of touches skimming across his slightly damp flesh made him shiver and arch his back into Scott, throwing his head back and exposing his neck.

 

Scott instantly clamped down on the pulsing expanse of skin.  Isaac flushed at the feeling of lips, tongue and teeth.  His hands clawed at Scott’s back, and he felt Vast push forward.  Elongated teeth bit painfully into Isaac’s neck.  “Ah, Scott!”  Isaac pushed at the other boy’s shoulders, which were bunched and firm beneath his fingers.  “Scott!” he strained and eventually got his friend at arms length.  “Scott… no… I don’t want that.  That hurt.  Can you pull him back?” 

 

Isaac stared into deep red eyes, watching his Alpha pant lustfully.  He suddenly felt a stab of fear.  Burn started reacting, and Isaac pushed him down.  This was important and he needed Scott to see that.  Isaac held his breath as the seconds ticked by.  Finally, red eyes faded to brown and both boys relaxed into each other.

 

Isaac folded himself into a hug, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder.  He grinned where the other boy couldn’t see him.  Isaac felt lips on his shoulder; he closed his eyes and laughed.

 

“Sorry, but… you’re not wearing anything, it’s distracting.”  Isaac pulled out of the hug and swept back into the kiss. It was glorious. Isaac couldn’t get enough of the taste of Scott in his mouth. It was a heady mix of toothpaste and coffee, with an intense burst of pure _Scott_ in the background.

 

Isaac managed to get his hands under the T-shirt, which was the only thing stopping them pressing their hot flesh together.  This time it was Scott that gasped as he felt fingers dance across his lower back.  “Oh my God, do that again.”  He breathed.

  
Isaac flushed with pleasure, not only was this happening, but Scott clearly was getting as much out of it as he was.  He gently strummed his fingers just above the hem of Scott’s sweats, feeling the reaction instantly.

 

Scott’s tongue darted into his mouth and Isaac felt him shift his body so he was almost sitting in Isaac’s lap.  Hands gripped his flesh insistently and began to stray towards the towel.  Scott’s forearm brushed against the top of his erection that had tented the towel in an obvious and emphatic way.  They both stopped for a moment, hands cupping flesh and eyes locked.  If Isaac’s eyes looked anything like Scott’s this was about to get pretty intense very quickly.

 

Isaac pulled back a little as Scott’s eyes flashed back to red again.  “Scott, no, keep them back.  They made it all weird last time, and I’m not putting out now… I’m not that kind of boy… apparently,” he smiled at Scott hoping he understood.

 

Scott shook his head, trying to dislodge his wolf.  Isaac felt it fade back slightly, though still hovering just below the surface. “Isaac… it’s him though.  Ever since that night, every time I call Vast up all he does is focus on you.  How you smell, who you look at, it’s driving me crazy.”

 

Isaac smiled, “I know the feeling,” he smiled at his friend.

 

“That’s why I was thinking, we should just let them at it, maybe it would clear their heads a little, you know, a little fun settling them down so we can get back to normal.”

  
“Whoa Scott, what do you mean?  A little fun? Is this what this is to you?”

 

“Well yeah, I can tell how Burn feels about me, or about Vast at least, I think they just need to satisfy themselves.  Come on, it might work…”

 

Isaac felt utter dismay swamp him.  His chest felt like it was being pressed with lead weights.  His silence encouraged Scott to move forward, and Isaac couldn’t stop the lips pressing into his and part of him really didn’t want to.  He took a moment, perhaps more than a moment, to feel the ecstasy of being kissed then pulled back.

 

“Scott…” he pushed away, “that’s not what I want.  I want what Ethan and Danny have, I want a boyfriend, or at least someone who could possibly be a boyfriend one day… is that you?”

 

Scott looked confused and pained, “Isaac, we’ve been through this... I’m straight but I don’t think Vast cares… something’s happened and he wants you.  I can’t help it.”  Isaac felt the power of the Alpha wolf stir in him, trying to pull him towards Scott.

 

“Scott, can you hear yourself? You’re talking about Vast like it’s the completely separate thing, it’s not, it’s you.  Burn’s me.  It’s just a part I can recognize as special, it’s still me.  I might as well have called him Isaac. “

 

“No, it’s not, it’s Vast, it’s just him…”  Scott shook his head, clearing becoming anxious.

 

“I think you need to go and take some time to figure out what you want.  But you can’t do this again.  I’m not your plaything and I’m not looking for a roll in the hay.  You can’t do this to me, I’m not that strong.” He hated how much that last bit sounded like begging.

 

“Isaac, I just want you to make you happy,” Scott reached out for him, with his arms, with his imploring eyes and with his wolf, using Vast to call to Burn and the portion of Vast in Isaac.  He felt himself being drawn in, but scrunched his eyes up and turned away.

 

“Damn it Scott, stop it. This isn’t right. I don’t want to.”  Isaac risked glancing up after a couple of seconds passed in silence.

 

A pair of claret red eyes bore into him, very slowly and deliberately, voice laden with power, Scott said, “I could make you.”

 

Isaac stared at him in horror. 

 

Nothing was said for a second, but Isaac could feel Vast’s essence trying to gather him in. 

 

“Fuck you McCall.”

 

Isaac leapt up and crossed the room, standing boy the window, not taking his eyes of the Alpha.  “Fuck you.  How fucking dare you.  Just… go…” Isaac turned his head, hating the tears that filled his eyes, and wishing he had something to cover himself with.

 

Scott blinked rapidly and Isaac felt Vast recede.  Isaac tried to add to the feeling, pushing Vast away, and trying to empty himself of Scott’s wolf presence.  He felt the horizons in his forest retract, and Burn whine as some of the shine left his coat.

 

“Isaac, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.  I didn’t mean it. Isaac, I’d never, of course I’d never…”  He had stood up and walked towards him.

 

“I mean it Scott, go.  You can’t be here now.  Go or I swear to God…”  He had no idea how to finish that sentence so let it hang there.

 

A huff of tears left Scott, “Please, it was Vast, not me, he felt you were rejecting him and went all Alpha-y. Isaac, talk to me.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Isaac yelled. “You! You, not Vast! You felt rejected and YOU went all Alpha on me and threatened to… threatened to… I’m warning you, leave now…” he took a deep breath, and added hating that he need to, “… or I’m phoning Stiles’ dad.”

 

Scott’s shoulders sagged and his tears flowed down his face.  He backed out of the room, shaking his head and trying to apologize all the way out.   

As soon as the door shut, Isaac barreled around his room, panic lending him speed.  He kept an ear open for Scott moving around, but all he heard was sobbing coming from his room.  As he thrust his feet into his shoes, he paused.  He was furious and petrified, but a small part of him still wanted to go into Scott’s room and hold him, tell him it was OK. 

  
Isaac recognized that as the part of him which would always be pulled toward people who would hurt him, and he’d be damned if he’ let it win.

 

Isaac span to the window and throwing it open jumped out, using his enhanced strength and reflexes to hit the ground running and speed away from the house.  He was probably a couple of miles away before he realized he had no idea where he was going. 

 

He spent the next few hours wandering around town.  After the first three missed calls, and five texts from Scott he’d turned his phone off.  Before he did, he dashed out a quick text to his Mom to say he was going out for the day, so would miss her if she came home.

 

What was he going to do?  He couldn’t believe Scott had done that.  It seemed so cruel.  He knew what Isaac was going through with all this.  And what he said at the end.

 

Every time he allowed himself to think about it he felt his hands start to sweat and tears fill his eyes.  He couldn’t go home again, he knew that.  As darkness started to fall he found himself standing outside the empty Hale residence.

  
  
He took half a step forward, knowing he could get in if he wanted, and thinking he’d stayed in worse places.  Before he did though, he remembered the reception in the old, crooked house was appalling, so turned his phone back on to text Mom again.

 

As it turned it, Isaac was met with a barrage of bleeps.  The texts and missed calls kept on piling up.  As he watching them all come in the screen lit up fully, Danny calling.  Isaac hesitated before answering.

 

“Hey…” his voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

  
“Isaac! Where the fuck have you been?!” Danny exclaimed instantly, Isaac almost hung up immediately. “I’ve got him,” he heard the other boy yell from the other end of the line, “Isaac where are you?  Everyone’s really worried…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Scott’s called everyone about twenty times today trying to find you, but wouldn’t tell anyone what was wrong.”  _I’ll bet he wouldn’t_.  “What happened?”

 

“Something… something bad.”  Isaac knew how lame that sounded but couldn’t bring himself to say anymore.

  
Danny’s voice dropped and he sounded truly worried.  “Isaac? Are you all right? Where are you?”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m… I’m…”

 

“Come to Ethan and Aiden’s, I’m here too.”

 

“If I do… you can’t tell Scott.”

 

There was a pause as Danny considered this.  “OK. If you say so....”

 

“OK, I’ll be there soon.”  Isaac closed his phone.  He looked back at the dark house in front of him.  Despite it’s grim demeanor, Isaac still felt drawn to it.  Even having agreed to meet his Pack, a large part of him wanted to just walk through the imposing black wood doors and settle down in his old room.  He blinked, _Cora’s old room really_.  Shaking his head, he turned and headed back into town.

 

* * *

 

Ethan opened the door and pulled the shivering nervous boy into a hug.  As his strong arms wrapped around Isaac a part of him burst into panic and he pushed the other werewolf away.  Ethan staggered back stunned and Isaac collapsed to the floor.

 

Danny spoke from about three foot away, “Isaac, I’m going to come to you, OK?” Isaac’s tears accelerated as he recognized the tone in Danny’s voice – the kind you used on lost and frightened children.  He still nodded his head though.  Danny shuffled on his hunches towards him, and Isaac fell into him.

 

“Easy man, I got you.”  Isaac allowed himself to be pulled into the small flat and shambled with support on to the sofa.  He clung to Danny’s shirt and used it as an anchor to pull the tattered pieces of himself back together.

 

“I’m sorry, man.”  Isaac eventually managed to say.

 

“It’s OK, don’t worry about it.  Do you want to talk about what happened?”

 

Isaac shook his head.  He really didn’t.

 

“Do you want some pizza?” Ethan asked from the tiny kitchen.  Isaac barked out a laugh and nodded.  He hadn’t eaten all day, and his stomach was grumbling.  Neither Danny nor Ethan pressed Isaac again. Danny did ask if he could text everyone and let them know Isaac was safe and with them.  Isaac had nodded and used his own phone to send a text to Scott; ignoring everything he’d sent before, just saying he was with Ethan and Danny and to stop trying to contact him.

 

While the guys did their best, the conversation was pretty stilted.  Isaac was completely unable to make any sort of contribution and eventually Ethan suggested a DVD.  They settled into of the gay movies they’d discussed the other night.  Isaac couldn’t give it his attention though and just zoned out. 

 

Aiden came home halfway through the movie and just rolled his eyes at the TV before throwing another pizza in the oven.

 

Before long, Danny had to go and Isaac was left sitting with two guys who less than a year before had tried there best to kill him.  Shaking his head at the irony of the situation, Isaac turned back to the TV/ They finished watching the movie, or at least Isaac became aware the movie ended.

 

“You want to crash on the sofa?” Ethan asked concerned.  Isaac nodded.

 

“Two seconds,” He went into the corner and phone Melissa.

 

“Hey, it’s me.  I’m sorry it’s so late; I’m at Ethan and Aiden’s.  We’ve just put another DVD in, would it be OK if I crashed here tonight.”

 

“Sure, of course, I’ve just finished though I could swing round and come and get you?”  Her voice, so happy and loving, despite working such a long day, drove icicles into his chest.

 

“No no, it’s fine honestly, they’ve got pizza and popcorn and all sorts.”  He tried to make his voice as light as possible.

 

“Ahhhhhh, I see, you’ve been drawn in by the lure of food!  I get it… its no problem Isaac, you have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow, remember I want you in tomorrow night.” 

 

“I know, I’m not likely to forget…” 

 

“Ha! Well, yeah… OK, take care, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”  He hung up to see Aiden making up the couch. 

 

“Hey, Danny phoned, they always talk for a while before they head to bed, if you have ear plugs, insert them now!”  He smiled trying to encourage Isaac to do the same.

 

Isaac tried his best, but he was sure it ended up more of a grimace than anything else. 

 

“OK… well… night.”  Aiden backed off and Isaac was left in a dark room, alone. 

 

He curled up under the sheet and stared at the ceiling, marveling at how it was possible to feel so dead inside and still maintain life.

 

“Fuck you Scott.”  He whispered into the ether, as iron gates slammed across his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW!!!
> 
> It just seemed like really good conflict, and I ended up with a situation where Scott could blame everything on Vast and I took it to a possible end point.
> 
> I swear that this needed to happen for the next few bits to make sense.
> 
> I've started a tumblr account - gstarross - though I have no idea how it works, if anyone wants to get in contact or (please LORD!) be a beta reader so some of this goes out without spelling mistakes feel free to... well whatever you do with tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment...
> 
> It kinda feels liked I've just lobbed a grenade and am standing well back...


	11. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac gets to know the twins a bit better, and has an interesting encounter in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first brand new character. I wanted to get some omegas in to look at that dynamic, but there's not a huge amount of them in TW-verse so yeah - new characters.
> 
> Also didn't want to leave it too long on the end of the last chapter - sad feels!
> 
> UPDATE - Slight redraft to make younger Aiden a little less douche-y - thanks to SublimeDiscordance for the catch! :-)

Isaac was sitting nervously at the end of the couch holding a cooling cup of tea in his hands.  He’d been up for hours and was aware that the twins were starting to surface as well.

 

He’d slept, surprisingly.  He didn’t know how long for, but he remembered dreaming of Derek of all things.  Isaac had dreamt that Derek was sitting in his house, waiting for Isaac, and if Isaac got there on time everything would be fine, but his arms and legs had been weighted and he struggled to move. 

 

He’d remembered blinking awake, only feeling relief he hadn’t dreamed about Scott. 

 

Isaac had lain out for a while longer listening to the rumble of snores from both bedrooms.  At one point he sat up and stared incredulous that that much noise could be made and no one else in the building, or the street, complained.  He’d have to warn Danny and Lydia what they might be letting themselves in for.

 

Realising he wasn’t going to sleep anymore, Isaac went about neatly folding and sorting the sofa.  He had an ingrained sense of keeping himself neat and small, always removing any trace of where he’d been, a hangover from years with his father.

 

Unfortunately for Isaac’s restless mind, he’d sorted himself away within minutes, so went about tidying and cleaning the twin’s tiny apartment.  That had occupied about an hour, and Isaac had resigned himself to just sitting.  He thought about leaving, but didn’t want to leave without talking to one of the snore machines.

 

He sighed moving to pour the tea away.  After cleaning, drying and putting the mug back, Isaac stood aimlessly in the kitchen, tempted to stretch his arms out and touch both walls.  Instead he sighed and made himself another cup of tea.

 

Ethan emerged first, in red board shorts and a grey vest top, which looked like it had been painted on it was so tight.  He found Isaac staring at a mug in his hands, and the room clean in a way it hadn’t been for weeks.

 

“Urgh, huh, uh, huh” Ethan said and pointed to the bathroom.  Isaac couldn’t help but smile and nodded.  He’d expected to feel awkward and nervous, but was surprised to feel relieved to see another person, all be it one that resembled ancient caveman at that moment.

 

Ethan slammed his fist three times on his brother’s door as he went past, which opened a few seconds later, Aiden shambling out of the door rubbing sleep from his eyes and poking ineffectually at his hair.  Isaac blinked at his attire; grey board shorts and a skin-tight red vest top.  _Creepy._   He smiled, then laughed as Aiden said, “huh, uh, urgh,” and pointed to the bathroom door.

 

“Errr… you’ll have to wait… Ethan got in there just a few minutes before you.”

 

“Grrrrrrr…” he growled, “he always does that… seven minutes older than me and I’m still catching up.” He smiled at Isaac so show he was kidding.  “How you doing man, you get any sleep?”

 

“A bit, I kinda tidied up a little, hope that’s OK?”  Isaac waved a hand generally towards the kitchen, and ducked his head as Aiden peered into the kitchen.

 

“Ha! Isaac, man, you didn’t have to… hang on, are those tiles white?! Wow… who knew…”  Isaac couldn’t tell if Aiden was joking, so just kept silent.  Of all the Pack, Aiden was the one that Isaac had spent least amount of time with, which is why he jumped slightly when he felt a gentle hand on his should, quickly snatched away. “Hey, sorry, you had a rough day yesterday, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Isaac opened his mouth to continue, but stopped.  Did he want to talk about it, what would he say?  Aiden looked away as Ethan came out of the bathroom looking a lot more human and alert, smiling as he saw the kitchen.

 

“Holy shit Isaac, you looking for a job!?” Ethan smiled.  “Huh, are those tiles white? Who knew…”  Isaac’s head snapped up to Aiden, who was grinning, he winked down at Isaac before heading to the bathroom too.

 

Ethan made himself a coffee and came and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, as far from Isaac as he could, as if he was scared the taller boy might break if he came close.  “So, did you sleep?”

 

“Yeah, I did, guess it was a long day…”  He trailed off, stopping again.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Ethan clearly trying not to pressure him in anyway.  Aiden came back into the living room and looked to his brother.  Isaac watched as they stayed that way for several seconds, noticing tiny movements of the eyes and head, ended by Aiden nodding. 

 

“I’m going for a run.”  He declared, “I’d say come with, but you’ve not got clothes and my brother is going soft in his old age.”  Aiden aimed a playful swipe at his brother’s head, which was easily avoided.  The younger twin was into trainers and out the door before Isaac’s tea had cooled enough for him to drink.

 

“You’re got at the whole twin telepathy huh?” Isaac said, trying to sound like him crashing with Ethan was a regular occurrence and they were two friends just hanging out.

 

“Yep.” Ethan nods, “we always had been, but when we were bitten it got much much easier.  Aiden had it worse than me, he didn’t handle his change very well and it took a lot to get him under control.  We had to leave a lot of towns and places very quickly, one step ahead of the police, or a mob, or an angry father.”  Ethan’s attempt at a smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Then we got caught up in a pack.  Not a family pack, a roaming one.  The alpha was a complete and total bastard. He convinced us that Aiden was going feral and boxed him, saying it was the only way to force control into him…”  Ethan’s eyes stared of into the middle distance. “It was all bullshit of course, Aiden wasn’t any where near feral; he was just an angry teenage kid who was suddenly a werewolf.”  Ethan shook his head.  “I dunno, in all that we got really good at learning how we think.”

 

“It must have been great growing up so close to someone else like that.”  Isaac mumbled, feeling guilt at the jealousy welling up inside.

 

“Oh fuck no.  We couldn’t stand each other.”  Ethan did grin now, wide and open.  “All through school we were always fighting, always wanting to be the quickest, throw the furthest, be the smartest.  Our teachers had to sit us facing away from each other otherwise we’d distract the whole class.

‘It kinda changed a little in Middle School.  We started competing over girls, along with every other boy who suddenly realises his cock’s not just for pissing, but it didn’t last long.”  Ethan looked up and smiled at Isaac.  “Joshua Parkin.  Ah now there’s a boy who turned heads.”  Ethan settled back, taking a sip of coffee, Isaac mirrored him.

 

“He was, without a doubt, the one boy in our year every girl wanted to be with.  He was just perfect.”  Ethan let out an overly dramatic sigh, Isaac smiled.

 

“Let me guess, he was gay and you ended up with him?”

 

“I WISH!” Ethan laughed slapping Isaac very quickly on the knee before leaning back and giving him complete space again. “No, not at all.  He was as straight as they come, but I spent far to long following him around, trying to be his best friend and Aiden put two and two together and made four.  He didn’t talk to me for about two weeks.  I didn’t know what was going on, it wasn’t like we were best friends or anything, but we lived in the same house, and he wouldn’t say one word to me.

‘Eventually I cornered him and made him talk to me.  He said, “how long did it take you to figure out you were gay?’ I was shocked man, like proper shocked.  I’d not told anyone see, and he just knew.  I’d said something like ‘not long’ and he’d asked if I’d always been completely cool with it. I remember stopping, looking at him.

‘I’d spent about three months when I figured out I was gay hiding in my room.  I faked all sorts of illnesses so I didn’t have to go to school, I blocked out everyone and just scoured the Internet looking for everything I could about being gay.” Ethan paused flicking his eyes to Isaac who was hanging on his every word.  “Well obviously I found a lot of porn first, which just kinda confirmed I was gay, then read basically everything I could find.” 

‘One day, I just thought, fuck it.  It wasn’t going anywhere, I wasn’t going to a camp to pray the gay away and I thought no one could tell, so just well, I got up one day and thought ‘this is me.’ So yeah, probably a few months.  When I said that to Aiden, he just looked at me and said ‘OK, well, I’ve had two weeks, so gimmie a bit longer eh?’  I remember nodding and he walked out.

‘Two days later he came into my room and sat down.  Neither of us said anything for a while and then he said, I remember this, ‘this is a lot to take in, but if you're sure, and happy, I'm happy.’  I just laughed and told him I was sure.  After that he spent a while being my shadow, trying to protect me, honestly Isaac, I nearly killed him.’  Ethan smiled at him again.

 

“Eventually, I had to get him to back off, he wouldn’t let anyone talk to me, especially guys he didn’t know.  I think he thought if he left me alone with a guy, I’d end up having sex with him.  To be fair, if it’d been Josh Parkin, I probably would have, but still, we had to have a chat about him maybe not being quite as OK about the whole gay thing as he said he was” 

‘He kept trying to say he was fine but was pretty weird when I started dating, so again, I had to sit with him... again.  To be honest he only really calmed down when I got my first boyfriend, and he saw how happy I was.  It was kinda sweet really.   You’re seeing us at the best we’ve ever been, Isaac.  Look, I don’t want to get too heavy or anything, but that’s because of this pack, and it’s because of you Isaac.”

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

Ethan looked at him incredulous.  “Isaac, we almost killed you.  We tried to.  When Danny convinced us to come to you and Scott, and ask forgiveness, and discuss the Pack, we were certain you’d say no.  You looked at us, and I knew no one could forgive what we’ve done.  Then you nodded.  You nodded at Scott and he nodded to us.  Do you know what that felt like?  Aiden cried for the entire night, I had Danny, I don’t know how I’d have coped without him.”

 

“Christ the things we’d done.”  Ethan’s eyes were dry and distant, all the tears used up and gone.  “Ever since that day, all you’ve ever done is be welcoming, until last night you’d never once flinched away from me, from us.  I remember the first time you put your hand on my shoulder.  For you it was just a random thing, but for me it was immense.”  One tear escaped his eye and Ethan angrily pawed it away.

 

“It wasn’t.  It wasn’t random.  I remember it exactly.  We were in Scott’s kitchen, my kitchen, and you and Aiden had been jittery all day; it was like you were expecting us to turn on you at any moment.  I just wanted to reassure you.  Guess it worked, huh?”  Isaac tried smiling.

 

Ethan nodded.  “Isaac, do you have any idea how awesome you are?”

 

“Oh shut up!” Isaac smiled and stood up, walking to the kitchen to put his tea away.  He’d never got used to receiving complements, not that it really happened that often but still.  When he returned the living room, Ethan was waiting, smiling and happy.

 

“So.  Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?”  Ethan waited, Isaac knew he could say no, and Ethan would nod and that would be that.  If he’d learned anything over the last couple of days though, it was bottling things up wasn’t the best idea.  He was just about to open his mouth when a thought skittered across his brain.

 

“Yes.  I think I probably should.  Gimmie two seconds though.”

  
“Sure, I can head out for a walk or something…?”  Ethan threw a thumb in the direction of the door, and made to get up.

 

“No, no, it’ll just take a minute.”

 

Isaac went to stand at the window, facing away from his friend, and tapped his phone to call Scott.  It connected almost immediately.

 

“Isaac! Thank God, I’m so sorry, are you OK, look I need to –“

 

“Scott, shut up.  I’m not kidding.  Don’t say another word until I’m finished.”  Isaac paused, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see Ethan sitting wide-eyed and slack jawed. “I’m with Ethan and I need someone to talk to.  He’s probably better than Danny ‘coz of all the wolf stuff, and it’d be them over anyone else, but I’m just letting you know that this is happening.  I don’t know if I’ll tell him everything, but I might.” He took a calming breath and continued, less sure of himself. “I need to come home tonight too, you’re working and me and Mom,” Isaac stumbled slightly over saying that word, “need to have that chat.  I’d appreciate it if you stayed away, I don’t know how long it will take, so you should stay at Stiles’ or somewhere. OK, I’m finished.”

 

Isaac doubted Scott would be kicked out of his own house, but Isaac felt it was worth a try, he’d be able to better able to deal with tonight if he was sure Scott wasn’t about to walk in during anything excruciatingly embarrassing.  Isaac felt the silence drag on.

 

“I’ll stay at Stiles’, don’t worry.  You have tonight with Mom, and thank you for telling me about telling Ethan.  I hope it helps.  Please Isaac, I’m sorry, I’m so-“ Isaac hung up brutally.  He didn’t want to hear that voice, or it’s endless loops of apologies.

 

“Well…” said Ethan, “this is going to be interesting. I’ve been in two packs, and fair enough, both were run by psychotic bastards, but still I don’t think my wolf would let me talk that way to any Alpha.”

 

Isaac shook his head, “Not your wolf, you.  It’s only a part of you Ethan, if you don’t think you’re wolf could do something, what your saying is you can’t and want something to blame.”  
  
  
Ethan blinked.  “I think you better start at the start.”

 

Isaac sat down, pulled himself together and started with Melissa leaving for work.

 

* * *

 

Ethan was pacing.  His nostrils were flaring and his fists clenched tight at his side.  “That utter bastard.”

 

Isaac just nodded. This was the third time Ethan had been up off the couch and about the tenth he’d called Scott a bastard.   Isaac watched him pace for a bit longer.  The retelling hadn’t taken long and in the end hadn’t even hurt that much.  He’d paused for a long time before telling him about what Scott had said at the end, but it seemed important to let it out.

  
“Seriously Isaac, werewolves or not, just as a fucking good guy, you don’t try and get your newly out friend to have sex with you just for a bit of fun.  What a total… bastard.” The word exploded out of him.

 

They both turned as a key sounded in the door.  A very sweaty Aiden came in.  “Right I hope you’ve finished with all your cock and ass talk coz I’ve been running for fucking ages and stink now so I’m going to… What? What’s happened.”

 

“Scott hit on Isaac, and then when they were fooling around declared his straightness and tried to blame Vast for making him want to do it, he even-“

 

“Said something really mean which upset me.” Isaac finished looking at Ethan attempting the same level of non-spoken communication he’d seen earlier.  Ethan looked ready to say something then gave a short nod.

 

Aiden stood, slowly dripping onto the floor, and looking at Isaac with a mixture of sympathy and embarrassment.  “Well that’s just fucking dumb.  Becoming a werewolf doesn’t change anything about you, it just magnifies it, which means somewhere in Scott…”

 

“Somewhere a part of him wants to be with you,”  Ethan finished turning to Isaac.

 

“I know.”  Isaac had realised that yesterday.  “But I don’t think he knows that.  I’m not sure he can face it, he must be really confused.”

 

Aiden snorted, “No shit, no offense Burn, but you’re about as far from a girl as a guy can get.  Let me guess, you refused him and he wigged…?  Man, one thing is right about is that an Alpha doesn’t like being told no, even one like Scott.  Especially if it’s on a base desire, Christ if he had his power up and you rejected him, he’d…” Aiden’s face clouded over, brows knitted together, “Hit you…?!” Isaac shook his head, but didn’t miss the bunching of muscles in Aiden’s neck.

 

“He just said something majorly shit and it messed with my head.”

 

Aiden was silent for a second.  Isaac could almost here the cogs whirling in the other werewolves mind.  “Son of a bitch,” he whispered.  He looked to his brother who nodded slightly.  Aiden lot out a roar and smashed a fist into the wooden frame of the door.  A long sharp crack shot up to the lintel, Isaac felt himself jump.

  
“He didn’t though, he just threatened it.”  Ethan clarified.

 

“I don’t fucking care.”  Aiden’s eyes had turned red and Isaac flinched visibly.

 

“AIDEN!” Ethan cried rushing between the other two boys, “You’re scaring him, stop being such a posturing twat!” 

 

Aiden shook Hunger loose, and continued, still visibly angry, “Fucking hell, Ethan.  I’m not going through this shit again.  Maybe he _did_ try and box him, and just fucked up.  FUCK.”

 

Isaac concentrated on controlling his breathing and calming his heart rate.  He had to admit, it felt great knowing these guys had his back, but he hadn’t expected his reaction to seeing red eyes.  What if it was always like that now?  How would he couple against Deucalion if he returned, or even with Scott?

 

“Aiden,” he started nervously, “I’m OK, really, it was just a head fuck.”

“Well, you can stay here then, you’re not going near him until we can knock his head back out of his ass!”

 

Isaac snorted out a short laugh, “As great as this tiny apartment would be with three teenage werewolves in it, I can’t.  I’ve got to go home tonight, Scott’s agreed to stay at Stiles’ so he won’t be there, but I have to go back… it’s kinda important.”

 

“What is? Why?”  Aiden asked.

 

“Errrrr…. Mom, Scott’s Mom, my Mom, she heard us all talking about finding me a boyfriend and so now she knows I’m gay.  We’re having the talk tonight…”  Isaac shuffled his feet and looked down.

 

“But… If she knows you’re gay what talk are you having?” he asked genuinely confused.

 

“You know… about stuff.  Like guy guy stuff…” Isaac could feel Ethan grinning at him, and heard the laughter in Aiden’s voice when he replied:

 

“Ohhhhh! Well… errrrr… you have fun.  Remember to throw the cucumber away and not use it for a salad after, and to pinch the tip.”  Isaac turned his glare up to full power and was met with a grinning Aiden.

 

“He knows how to put a condom on, Aiden, we’ve all got Google.”  Ethan laughed and threw a towel from the drying rack to his brother.  Isaac would never admit it, but until that moment had no idea what pinching the tip meant, or what the cucumber comment had been. _I am NOT putting a condom on a cucumber, I don’t care, I’m just not._

 

“Come ‘ere.”  Aiden was walking towards Isaac with his arms open, clearly looking for a hug.  The part of Isaac that panicked the night before when Ethan had done the same thing was taken by the scruff of its next and slammed as far down as far as it would go.

 

Isaac felt muscular, firm arms wrap around him, so similar and so different from Scotts.  Burn stirred and flicked a spike of interest towards Hunger who just accepted it.  Burn, settled back to the fire and Isaac couldn’t help but recognise the difference between the reactions of Vast and Hunger.

 

Thinking about Scott’s wolf made Isaac realise that he was still there.  Not as large, and not as entwined as before, but he could still feel the presence.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

“Urgh, you stink!” Isaac ended the hug and pushed Aiden back, sitting down before the growing hitch in his trousers became too noticeable.  Aiden wandered off to the bathroom for a shower and Isaac looked to Ethan who was standing, arms folded with one eyebrow raised.  “What?” asked Isaac as innocently as he could.

 

“Uh-huh? Really?” Ethan smiled, knowing full well why Isaac sat down, “Not for nothing, but plenty of my friends wasted a lot of time barking up that tree, it’s not his boat, honestly.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”  Isaac replied as carefully as possible, turning to the TV and switching it on, smile playing out across his face.

 

“Uh-huh.  Why not walk over the kitchen and make some breakfast?” Ethan asked sweetly.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Isaac replied, trying not to let the amusement slip into his voice.  Had he ever imagined a time when he could behave like this?

 

“Sure, well why don’t I make you something and you can imagine cold showers, or Jan Brewer naked,” he had walked over to Isaac while he was talking, and finished face to face, eye brows wriggling. 

 

“Urgh, even if I wasn’t gay, that’d do it.” They’d bonded over a mutual hatred of the Arizona governor after one of her more decidedly racist policies had made the news for ten whole minutes.  Ethan laughed, placed a kiss on the top of Isaac’s head and went to make food.

 

Isaac smiled. If nothing else, he could be grateful that this escapade had brought him and Ethan much closer together.  Isaac watched the other boy fuss around the kitchen.  Sure he was good looking, but there was no spark there, for which Isaac was grateful, that would have been awkward to sat the least.

 

Isaac and Ethan sat down to a plate of toast and started watching a music channel, one that actually played music.  Ethan was trying to get him to admit he found some of the guys from One Direction cute when Aiden reappeared full dressed and clean.

 

“Oh my God, are you gay wads actually sitting around talking about boys?!”

 

“Shut up, Aiden, you can’t call us gay wads, that’s offensive.”  Ethan threw a piece of toast at his brother who caught it and grinned.

 

“You’re my brother and my Pack-friend, I’m reclaiming on your behalf!”  Aiden collapsed at the other end of the sofa from Isaac, grinning.

 

“You’ll have to excuse him, Dad dropped him a lot as a baby.” Ethan rolled his eyes.  “So… which one, if you had to, absolutely had to, end of the world had to?”

 

“Oh God, Ethan, I dunno… Louis…?”  He half asked, still finding talking about crushes and boys and things pretty weird, especially with the big red-haired streak of straight on the same couch as him. 

 

“Nah, you want Zayn, he’d be filthy!” Isaac turned to Aiden, shocked, “What!? He totally would be you can tell.” Isaac couldn’t help but stare, since when did straight boys think about how filthy the members of One Direction would be in bed.

 

“I still think Harry would be filthier.”  Ethan joined in, leering slightly.

 

“You’d need your werewolf healing after him,” said Aiden, “that boy’s riddled, I’m telling you!”  Isaac laughed rolling back against the sofa.  He’s never expected this.  He’d started to enjoy this, especially as Aiden clearly wasn’t bothered by it all.

 

“Of course, none of them are a patch on my Danny.”  Ethan sighed wistfully.

 

“Uh-uh! Veto!  Just coz you turned Isaac, doesn’t mean you can spend the day mooning about tall, dark and dreamy.  I love Keeper but I ain’t listening to you create sonnets to his beauty.”  Aiden pointed a finger at his brother and glared.

 

“Fine, fine, he is gorgeous though.”  Ethan finished. 

 

“You’re lucky,” Isaac said softly.  “You’ve found someone.”

 

“You will too bud.” Ethan reached across from his chair and squeezed Isaac’s leg.

 

Isaac nodded.  “I know, I mean, realistically, at some point in the future I’ll find a boyfriend,” he marvelled at his own ability to say that now without stumbling over it, “but I just feel I’ve missed out of so much.  I’ve never done the whole holding hands, chaste kisses and I dunno, just snuggling up with someone on the sofa watching a movie. Just someone to curl up into, to have strong arms hold me and feel utterly safe.  I’ve always dreamed of that you know and I know it’ll happen, but when?  Isaac finished, almost at a whisper.

 

Aiden and Ethan just looked at him.  Isaac refused to look up not wanting to see pity there. 

 

“Let’s watch a movie.”  Aiden said, jumping up.  He went over to a stack of DVD’s and started searching.

 

“Nothing serious, or heavy?”  Isaac asked,

 

“Something action-y”  Ethan suggested.

 

“Nothing stupid though.”

 

“Yeah and with hot guys, preferably making out.” Finished Ethan, grinning.

  
“Oh yeah, that smart light hearted action movie with two gay guys as the leads, who make out as they save the day, coz that’s a movie that’s been made!” Aiden snorted and went back to looking.

 

“What about The Eagle?” Ethan said, “You know Channing Tatum and Billy Elliot were getting it on, it was blatant!”  Isaac smiled, remembering Danny saying the same thing a while ago.

 

“What about Lord of the Rings?” Isaac joined in, “You can’t tell me Sam was straight!”

 

“Jesus Isaac, you’ve been gay for like a week, drink the Kool-Aid much?  Never mind I’ve got one, Swift, go make popcorn.” 

 

Isaac smiled at the easy relationship the twins had and took the time to be grateful hadn’t spent the night in the Hale house.

 

As Ethan returned with snacks and popcorn - a smaller bowl for him and a massive one for Isaac and Aiden to share on the sofa -  Aiden pressed play.  As the screen went to black and the soundtrack started, Ethan span to Aiden, face a mix of amusement, horror and excitement. It took Isaac a while longer, but when the names came up on screen Isaac turned to Aiden laughing, “Top Gun!? Really!?’ 

 

“What?!  It’s the perfect straight guy slash gay guy movie!”  He grinned and threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

 

Isaac loved this movie, and he could finally watch it admitting he loved it for the awesome amounts of man flesh on show as much as the kick ass flight scenes.  After a few minutes, Aiden threw a piece of popcorn at Isaac, blinking, he turned to see him sitting with one leg up on the couch and one down on the ground, arms open.

 

“If you want to, you can lie down, I don’t mind.” He smiled reassuringly.  Isaac just looked at him blankly.  “Everyone should snuggle with someone during a movie.”

 

Isaac looked to Ethan who rolled his eyes but nodded to Isaac, leaving it entirely up to him. 

 

“You may have heard this before, but it’s just friendly Isaac, I’m straight, and not Scott-straight, like straight-straight.”  A flash of pain went through him when Aiden said his Alpha’s name, and he froze for a second, then spun slightly and lay down on the sofa, head just leaning on Aiden’s knee.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Aiden breathed and grabbed Isaac under the arms and heaved him up so he was sitting between Aiden’s legs, back pressed against chest, legs up on the sofa, slightly wrapped into the other boys.  “Now grab the popcorn.”  Aiden instructed.  Isaac did as he was asked and he felt strong arms wrap around him, mainly to get at food, but still.

 

Isaac felt weird.  Yes, technically this was what he wanted and Aiden was clearly a good-looking guy with an incredible body.  In fact, the feel of well-sculpted abs and pecs was distracting Isaac from the view of well -sculpted abs and pecs on show in the movie.  Having said that, it wasn’t actually what Isaac wanted.  He had to admit it was sweet though, obviously Aiden was trying to do one of the things Isaac felt he’d missed out on.

 

He mentally nudged Burn, who quested out and found Hunger, Isaac felt Burn freeze in the stare of the unfamiliar wolf.  Isaac didn’t know what to do so waited, but it only took Hunger seconds to quest out a friendly flow of power, albeit one with a heady undercurrent of need.  It wasn’t sexual like Scott though, it was purely an awareness coupled with a sense of feeling incomplete. 

 

Isaac realised then that Aiden’s outward display of doing him a favour was as much for his own benefit as Isaac’s.  With that knowledge, Isaac relaxed into the casual affection, admitting that even though he knew nothing would ever happen between him and Aiden, he can still pretend.  He wouldn’t feel weird if Lydia did this with him, so why should he feel weird with Aiden.

  
During one of the slower sections of the movie, Isaac turned his attention back to Burn, nudging him again.  Exasperation flowed through his mind.  _If Burn is me, am I exasperating myself.  Maybe I_ should _try for a psychology major._ He was aware, however, that Burn and Hunger’s wolf senses were as relaxed and as close as he and Aiden were.  He could sense a gnawing hunger start to build, but also everything seemed sharper, more distinct.  Isaac felt his vision focus to a point he’d never experienced before.  He could also feel Burn nipping at what he considered useless bits of Hunger, trying to clean him up a bit.

  
As he realised Aiden’s breathing had become shallow and tight, Isaac also noticed Ethan frowning at them from his chair.  It was clear he was questing with his Swift sense and was confused as to what was happening.

 

Isaac did his best to retract Burn, and push down his wolf sense and both twins seemed to return to normal, focused on the film.

 

When it had finished, Isaac stood and stretched, hands brushing the ceiling as he did so.   Aiden excused himself to the bathroom, complaining lightly of a dead leg where Isaac had been lying, he winked as he passed though, and smiled.

 

“Are you hungry?”  Isaac asked the remaining twin, who looked at the detritus from breakfast and movie snacking, raising an eyebrow.  “What?! Surely you could eat too,” He looked at the bathroom door, dropping his voice to a level he hoped only Ethan could here, “especially with Hunger over there – I’m famished!”

 

Ethan frowned at the door, face inscrutable, “Yeah, it becomes easier to ignore the longer you’re aware of it.”

 

Isaac felt bad for bringing it up, “Hey, lets go the coffee shop, I’ll get you both a sandwich, least I could do…?”  Ethan nodded and yelled to Aiden to hurry up or he’d miss a free lunch.

 

* * *

 

Isaac stood in the queue, sandwiches in hand waiting to order.  The twins had got a table by windows and were having a whispered conversation Isaac was sure they hoped he wouldn’t hear.  The trouble was he was starting to realise that his hearing may be abnormally good even in werewolf circles.  All the same, he tried to suppress it, only catching snippets of the conversation, words like; Scott, decide, gay, no, Isaac, Pack.  He could imagine what they were discussing, but found he didn’t want to know for sure.

 

“Guy? Hello?” A voice came from behind him.  Isaac realised the line had moved and he hadn’t.  He shuffled forward and then turned to apologise.  His head was tilted down as he was so used to towering over people, which is why his double take was so noticeable as he had to look up into the eyes of the guy behind him.

 

“Errr, sorry?”  Isaac mumbled, flushed.  This guy was _tall_.  Isaac reckoned he must have been one metre ninety at least. He turned back enjoying the sensation of looking up to someone.  The twins were big too and were almost at eye level, but he still felt too tall around them.

 

“Hungry huh?” The guy asked nodding at the sandwiches in Isaac’s hands.  He felt a smile play across his face.

 

“No… well, yeah, but no… I’m with friends.” he eventually got out nodding in the direction of Ethan and Aiden.

 

“Wow, cool, twins.”  The stranger lowered his voice conspiratorially, “Are they wolves too?”  His eyes flashed yellow for half a second before returning to their slate green colour.

 

Isaac stumbled back and the werewolf reached out for his elbow to steady him, frowing.  Isaac jerked away from the hand and glared, ready to fight and run depending on the next few seconds.

 

“Hey, sorry guy, I just, it was obvious, are you OK?”  The stranger frowned.  “Look, let’s try again, I’m Kessan, you?” Now that he was face to face, Isaac took a moment to examine this new wolf.  He was probably a couple of years older than Isaac, certainly out of high school but he had a natural confidence in him which made Isaac feel he might be older.  He had blonde hair, shorter at the sides and a bit long at the top, waving slightly to the side, _foppish_ , Isaac decided Lydia would call it.   His lithe frame was encased in a dark green polo shirt, and Isaac could see a smattering of freckles just at the nape of his neck, just visible in his lightly tanned skin.  Looking closer he could see them across his nose and forehead too. 

 

Kessan slowly extended a hand to Isaac who stared at the it as one might a viper in a nursery.  “Wow, paranoid aren’t you?”  He withdrew his hand and turned away looking across the counter to the drinks list.  Isaac breathed in through his nose, trying to scent some information.

 

“Guy! Did you just sniff me?!” Kessan laughed,  “Yeah, that’s not weird at all.”  The smirk he gave Isaac was maybe meant to put him at ease, though Isaac wasn’t sure.

 

“You’d be paranoid too after all the crap we’ve been through.”  Isaac mumbled, not sure why, but he wanted to justify himself to this guy.  Isaac looked up to see a perfectly arched eyebrow:

 

“Oh yeah, like what?”  Kessan asked, not turning to face him.

 

“Alpha packs, rogue emissaries, rival loyalties, a kanima, hunters, psychopaths, psychopath hunters…”  He stopped as Kessan started chuckling.  “What’s so funny.”

 

“I’m sorry friend, but I can see why you weren’t happy to see a new wolf in town, you pack wolves I swear.”  He shook his head and Isaac felt like he’d just been belittled, though couldn’t see why. “I take it they’re your pack?  Which one is the Alpha, oh never mind?”

 

Isaac turned to see Aiden glaring over, growl audible to Isaac and raised a hand to try and settle his friend.  “They’re Pack, yes, but neither is our Alpha,  he’s not here right now, he’s with another Pack member.”  Isaac tried to make it as vague as possible, neither wanting to give to much away, or think to much about Scott.

 

“Ok, a pack of five, fair enough.”  Kessan smiled and Isaac’s stomach flipped.  He dropped his eyes and looked at the ahead in the line which still hadn’t moved.  The old lady in front seemed completely oblivious, and when he looked back Kessan was still smiling.

 

“It’s eight actually.  A pack of eight.” 

 

Kessan whistled through his teeth, “sheesh, a pack of eight wolves.” He gave a slight shudder, “that’s gotta be fun,” sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

 

“Errrrr… four wolves, four humans.” Isaac felt some of his confidence returning as Kessan’s jaw hit the floor.

 

“What do you mean humans?”

 

“I mean humans.  Non werewolves.  People.  People who help and are Pack.”  He frowned enjoying the discomfort he’d caused.  _Ha, have that, Mr Oh-so-confident!_

 

“Guy, that is… well… I don’t know what it is, but whatever it is… it’s that!”  He smiled and Isaac returned it.

 

“So you’re an omega?” Isaac asked curious, suddenly less than happy the line started to move again.

 

“Urgh, I hate that word, it’s so loaded.  I’m not in a pack though if that’s what you’re asking.  I travel on my own, or with other wolves, as the mood takes me.  It’s a lot less stressful than pack, especially here by the sounds of it.”  They shuffled up again and Isaac was handing over the sandwiches for toasting and ordering coffees.

 

Kessan ordered straight after him and they went to stand at the end of the counter.

 

“So, you’re just passing through?”  Isaac asked, feeling his gut clench at the question.  He shouldn’t be reacting like this, he thought to himself.  Why should he care where this guy goes, with his height, and floppy hair and killer smile?  _Ohhhhhhh…_

 

“Maybe, yeah. I’ve been travelling for a while though, and this place seems like it could be interesting.”  He turned that hundred kilowatt smile on Isaac, who felt the heat rising in his cheeks and an unmanly giggle begin to form in his throat.  He coughed instead, trying to appear completely unruffled.

 

“Errrrr…. well… I better…” he nodded to the twins and grabbed the tray of coffees.  “See ya.”

 

“Definitely.”  The word seemed so open to possibility that he had to turn away to hide his blush.  Making his way to his friends he was met by two decidedly disparate reactions.  Aiden was glaring at Kessan who was completely oblivious and appeared to be reading the Health and Safety board.  Ethan looked highly amused and a little bit surprised.

 

“What?” Asked Isaac defensively, “What?!”

 

“I don’t like him.” Aiden growled.

 

“You don’t like anyone new, dumbass.  Spill on your new Nordic friend Isaac.”

 

“He’s a traveller, an omega, though he doesn’t like the word, he’s… yeah… I don’t know.”  Isaac shrugged and blew at his coffee, trying to cool it.

 

“Do you like him?” Ethan asked, eyes dancing with glee.

 

“I dunno, shut up.”  Isaac turned to see if Kessan had heard.  If he had, he showed no reaction as he took his own drink and sat on the other side of the room at an empty table.

 

“You so like him! Isaac likes a bo-oy!”  Ethan was grinning manically and took Isaac by the arm and shook him.  “This is exciting!”

 

“It’s not, he’d probably not even into guys.”

 

“He is,” the twins chorused.

 

“Well, he’s probably not into me.”

 

“He _is_.” They chorused again.  Isaac tried his best to glare at them both, but failed as Ethan laughed and Aiden rolled his eyes, breaking off from his ineffectual staring.  Isaac realised if he turned  his head just so, he could see the tall stranger from the corner of his eye.

 

“Well, we’re getting nothing more from him today.” Aiden said to his brother.

 

“Nope.  OK Isaac Lahey, this is what’s gonna happen, either you are going to go and ask to join him or Aiden here will go over and tell him embarrassing stories about you.”

 

Isaac looked aghast, “He doesn’t know any!”

 

“That’s OK, he’ll tell my embarrassing stories and just switch your name in.”

 

“Darn right!” Aiden nodded once. 

“I’m not going over there.”  Isaac said, folding his arms.

 

“Fine,” Aiden stood up head turning to where Kessan was sitting.  Isaac grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

 

“Oh my God, I hate you both.”  He took his drink and walked over, blood pulsing and a dull roar starting in his ears.  He got to Kessan’s table and as smooth as sandpaper croaked out a “Hey.”

 

“Hey short-stuff, you joining me?”  Isaac laughed before he could stop himself.  _Short-stuff?_

 

“I’m like an inch shorter than you!”  Isaac replied incredulous.

 

“I know,” the blonde locks swung as he shook his head sadly, “so much smaller.”  Isaac was hit by that smile again. “Sit… please…” 

 

Isaac sat down and looked back to Ethan and Aiden, the former pumping his fists in the air the later pointing at his eyes, showing he’d be watching.  Isaac panicked slightly as Kessan’s head swivelled over to look too.  As he did, the twins changed their movements to Ethan’s exaggerated yawn and stretch and Aiden’s checking his nails.  Kessan grinned, “you have funny friends.”

 

“Yeah, they’re great when you get to know them.  Honest.” Isaac smiled, trying to relax but he  suddenly realised he had nothing to say.  Before he could embarrass himself though, Kessan asked what there was to do in Beacon Hills which allowed Isaac to talk without too much thinking for a while.

 

They’d just got on to talking about where Kessan had travelled to when Aiden dumped a hot sandwich on the table and stood looking at them both, “Errrr.. thanks?” Isaac tried to indicate with the cunning use of staring that Aiden should leave. 

  
“I like you,” Kessan smiled up at Aiden, bouncing a pointed finger at the glowering werewolf.  “You I like.”  Aiden stalked off.  Isaac pondered his exit and wondered how there was ever a time he was scared of that guy.

 

They continued chatting and Isaac felt himself relax into getting to know this guy.  He was blushing yet again at something flirty Kessan had said when his phone beeped.

 

Without thinking, Isaac excused him self and took a look at the text. 

 

1:37pm, Stiles,

Scott just told me what he did. I’m just

taking a short break from kicking his

ass.   It’ll get right back on it in a minute.

I hope you’re OK.  He’s pretty broken.

Manly hugs, Sx

 

Isaac blinked at the text. He’d not thought about Scott or the night before for a while now and it hit him like a sledgehammer.

 

“Isaac? What’s up? Bad news?”  Kessan was frowning at him, one hand crawling across the table on it’s way to hold his.

  
“Errrr… yeah, sorry, I forgot, I’ve got to go.”  Isaac stood up and walked straight out of the coffee shop, trying to walk slowly and carefully, not wanting to appear upset until well out of eye and ear-shot. 

 

As he turned the corner, he slumped against the wall.  He refused to cry.  He was there only for a few seconds before Aiden blasted round the corner, almost knocking him over.  Instead he just grabbed him into a hug.  Isaac accepted it, drawing strength from his friend.

 

Ethan followed shortly after.  “I told him you were late for work, he’s fine, I think he took it as a compliment.  Here.”  Ethan handed Isaac a small piece of paper with a name and phone number on it.

 

“God! This day!” Isaac held his head in his hands and leaned back.

 

“Cheer up, mate, you’ve got a sex talk with Mrs McCall later, that’ll be fun!” Aiden grinned at him.

 

Isaac just groaned and wished the wall would swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Hopefully that was bit more fluffy and will lead to less distress...
> 
> comments always welcome, I've got a tumblr named gstarross but i've not quite figured out how to use it yet.
> 
> The next few chapters of this are when it all kicks off... I really have to do some job work though, so don't know when it'll be up.
> 
> Look out for a random AU oneshot though...


	12. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac discuss their relationship and a familiar face reappears.

Isaac sat at the kitchen table, jaw clenched, refusing to look up.  Melissa sat at the other end of the table, equally as silent.  She coughed, and said, “did you think of any more questions overnight?”

 

Isaac quickly shook his head.  His Mom sighed and said, “OK, well then, let’s draw a line under that, and move on.  But honey, if you need to ask anything else, you just let me know.” She got up and walked over, giving him a hug while he stayed seated.  “OK, well done, you did fine.  I’m going to meet a friend for breakfast, you’re working this afternoon right?”

 

Isaac nodded, lips pressed together.  She patted his hair, grabbed her bag and left, leaving Isaac to sigh and slump into his chair.  That had to have been the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him.  He’d tried to be as cool as possible but when the visual aids came out, with diagrams and flow charts he’d just regressed into a staring mess.  By the time the cucumber came out, Isaac just wanted it to be over.  Having said that, he now knew _a lot_ more than he did before.  He’d never admit it, but he actually felt a lot better now after talking to his Mom.

 

His phone beeped.

 

9:45am, Ethan,

How’d it go!? Are you still in shock?

: - D

 

He chuckled and bashed out a reply,

9:45am, Isaac,

Definitely!

What you up to today?

9:46am, Ethan,

Aiden picked up a shift and Danny’s off,

so he’s coming round shhhhhh don’t tell

his parents.  winkyface.

 

Isaac had hoped he'd be free to hang out again, but couldn't begrudge his friend time with his boyfriend.Isaac pulled the little scrap of paper out of his pocket, staring at the name and number, wondering if he should call him.  His phone beeped again.

 

9:50am, Stiles,

So, dickface asked me to ask you if he

could call you?

 

Isaac felt his insides turn to lead.  Dropping the piece of paper, he picked up his phone and thought for a long time. 

10:02am, Isaac,

Tell him to come home.  Mom’s meeting

a friend for breakfast, so we can talk.

10:04am, Stiles,

He’s on his way,  who did your Mom

say she was meeting?

 Isaac felt the feeling of dread spread through him. _He’s on his way._

10:05am, Isaac,

She didn’t say, why?

10:05, Stiles,

Doesn’t matter, nevermind.

 

Isaac slipped his phone in his pocket and stood up.  Then sat down.  Then stood again.  He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking them as he did.  He puffed out his cheeks.  Making a decision he grabbed his jacket, checking to see it had keys and wallet.  He then went to the back door and opened it, leaving it open.  He waited by it, having pulled out a couple of chairs.  It wouldn’t make a difference, but it made a point and Isaac wanted to make a point. 

 

A couple of minutes later he heard the door open and close.  He felt his chest tighten, and focused to control his breathing. 

 

“Isaac, are you-“  Scott rounded the corner into the kitchen.  “What are you doing?”  He’d stopped as soon as he walked in, frowning at the scene in front of him.

 

“This is what you made me do, Scott.”  Isaac didn’t try to keep the thin vein of venom from lacing the word ‘made’.  “Waiting for you, the only way I could feel safe was to stand ready to flee.”  Scott’s face crumpled and he leaned back against the doorframe, eyes screwed close.

 “Really…?” Scott asked imploring Isaac. 

 Isaac looked at the other boy, suddenly aware of how young he was, how young they both were, and considered his options.  He knew he could keep this going, really dig the knife in, and probably break Scott quite easily.  He took the second to acknowledge that he’d thought it, and then smacked it down.  If he went down that path, he’d be no better than his father.

 

“No. Not really.”  Isaac threw his jacket on the back of a chair, and closed the door, but didn’t move forward.  “Before I saw you, I would have said yeah, but right now, no.  No Scott, I’m not about to run, so long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I won’t I promise. Should I stay here?” It was strange seeing him so unsure of himself.  Scott had always been so secure, so righteous.  At first it had annoyed Isaac, back when he only had eyes for Derek.  But, the longer he spent around the wolf that bit him, the more Scott’s strength of character appealed to him.

 

“Sure.  I’m gonna sit down, if you want to, that’s fine, but don’t … I don’t know… rush me or anything.”  Isaac sat slowly, watching Scott nod from the door.  “Well, what do you want to say, you’ve phone like a hundred times.”

 

“Isaac, I want to say sorry-“

 

“Scott, you’ve said that, and I know it.  You’re sorry, you wish you hadn’t said it, you didn’t mean it, you never would… I know all that.  I believe you too.  But, and this is important, you did.  And I’m not able to forgive you for that yet.  You, you of all people, the only one who’s shared a memory of what my Dad did to me, and you are the one to threaten to take away my choice, my ability to control my own body.” He thought he’d cried all these tears, but from somewhere more escaped from his eyes.  “So yeah, thanks for the apology, but I’m not ready to forgive you yet.”

 

They stayed there in silence for a long time.  “I spoke to Dr Deaton,” Scott spoke eventually.  “I explained about Vast and Burn mingling.  He said he didn’t know what he meant, but vaguely remembered hearing something about it, and he’d look into it.”

 

“OK.”  Isaac nodded.  So for now, Vast was still in him, and Burn still in Scott.  Isaac reached out to the part his wolf residing in Scott and felt it’s presence strong and whole.  This wasn’t the small island of fire Scott had talked about.  He peered through hooded eyes, somehow it made it easier to visualise what he was feeling.

 

“Scott, what’s going on with you.”  Isaac was intrigued despite himself.  He could feel Burn in Scott, but could only barely sense Vast.  Whereas before he felt like staring into the heart of a star, or the fathomless expanse of a winter lake, now it felt more like a shallow puddle.  “Something’s wrong with your wolf.”

 

Isaac nodded, “I know. Can I show you? Bring my wolf up…?”  Isaac nodded.  He felt Scott bring Vast’s senses to bear.  Scott moved to sit at the table and slowly shifted, and Isaac forced himself to watch. He’d been expecting to feel fear, terror almost, like he had with his Dad, but he realised that, at this moment, he had all the power, and even his wolf sense sang brighter than Scott’s alpha power.

 

Scott sat with his head bowed.  “What am I supposed to be seeing? That you feel weak? That could be anything.  It could be that you haven’t slept right, it cou-“ He pulled up short as Scott looked up at him.  Scott’s eyes weren’t the bright Alpha red he’s expected.  They flickered.  Sometimes they were red, sometimes yellow, like they were plugged into a faulty socket.  “Jesus! What does that mean?”

 

“Deaton doesn’t know…” Scott let go and he shifted back.  It wasn’t a shake off of power, like Aiden and Ethan favoured, or his own pushing down on Burn, Scott simply stopped holding on to be a wolf and it poured away.  As it did, Isaac realised how much effort it took for Scott to hold on to his wolfself. 

 

“Scott this isn’t good.  What if Deucalion came back? Or some other threat?  It’s not like it’s unlikely…”

 

Scott nodded, “I know.  I don’t know what to do.  Deaton says it’s because my Alpha power comes from my own self will, and it wasn’t stolen, which means it could take some time for the Alpha powers to take hold, especially if I’ve done something that I know it wrong...”

 

Isaac pushed back and looked at Scott.  This was bad.  Yes, Isaac was pissed, and yes he was still mad at Scott, but the pack had to have an Alpha, otherwise they were all just omegas.  He suddenly thought of Kessan and considered whether that would be so bad.  In the next second though he thought of his twins, and their desperate need for pack. 

 

“You need to fix this Scott.  And soon.  Talk to the twins. See if they know anything.”  Isaac stood up.  “This is part of being an Alpha though, accept responsibility for your actions and work to fix them, or you’ll end up losing the rest of your pack.”

 

Scott looked up, “like I’ve lost you…?”  Scott asked, clearly begging to be told no, but Isaac couldn’t quite say it yet.  Maybe he should travel for a while.  Take off.  Then he remembered the rest of the Pack, and realised that while an Alpha might be the focus of a pack, it wasn’t the be all and end all.  _What a mess_.

 

Scott was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. Isaac shook his head, Scott could take that as a no if he wanted. 

 

“I like you Isaac.  Stiles says I’m ‘gay-for-you’. I don’t know, I’ve never thought about being with a guy before.  All I know is that I look at you and I feel… I feel… I don’t know.  I needed to say that, to let you know that I’m not hiding anymore.  I like you.”

 

Isaac couldn’t face looking over.  Words he’d so wanted to hear, just not like this.  “I know Scott. But I can’t.  I might have wanted to, once, but after what you did.  I can’t.”

 

Both boys were in pain, both reeling and doing their best.  Isaac just felt it didn’t seem like it would be enough.

 

“I need to get out of here.  Call the twins.”  Isaac threw his jacket on and noticed Kessan’s number on the table.  His hand went to reach for the scrap of paper, it was too far and Isaac quickly withdrew his hand, hoping Scott hadn’t noticed.

 

Isaac watched though, as Scott reached for it and handed it to Isaac, eyes briefly taking in what it was.  He looked as though he’d been punched.  “Scott.. I…” Isaac started.

 

“No no, don’t explain, it’s none of my business.”

 

Isaac left him sitting their, so small and defenceless, leaving Isaac feeling like he was abandoning a puppy on the side of the road.

 

As he left he took out his phone:

 

10:30am, Isaac,

Stiles, you may want to come and

get Scott.  He’s still broken.

10:32am, Stiles,

OK, I’m heading round, are you leaving?

10:33am, Isaac,

I’ve left.

10:33am, Stiles,

I meant are you leaving the pack?

10:36am, Isaac,

I don’t want to Stiles, I love you all.

But, I’m not sure Scott and I can get

past this.  You’d all survive without

me, it might be for the best.  Give

Scott some room to screw his head

on.

10:40am, Stiles,

I don’t know if we would you know.

You’re kind of special.  I think you

going might just screw him up

more.

 

Isaac dumped his phone back in his pocket, he didn’t think Stiles did it on purpose but couldn’t help but feel guilty at his thought of leaving now.

 

He sighed and walked, thinking about everything he knew about wolves, everything he’d learned from listening when no one thought he was, from talking to Deaton, and from good old Google, and once again considered his options.

 

Would he forgive Scott? Probably.  It might take time, and it would be hard, but they’d been through a lot, and they were Pack.  It was easier to consider it now he had seen him.  Isaac also believed him when he said he was sorry, but still couldn’t figure out how to get past what happened.

 

He checked his surrounding and realised he was heading to the animal clinic.  He might as well, he wasn’t starting for a couple of hours, but there was always work to do.

 

As he turned onto a path that was a good shortcut, he pulled up short, shocked.

 

Standing in the middle of the pavement, legs apart and hands thrust deep into the pockets of a leather jacket stood Derek.  His hair was shorter, slightly, and stubble still perfect, but his eyes looked harder if anything.  “Hello Isaac.” He drawled, smiling slightly. 

 

“Derek.”  Isaac said, senses shifting up and eyes darting,

 

“I’m alone.”  Derek said, “how are you?”

 

He was being as unthreatening as possible, not making any sudden movements, but Isaac knew his flight instinct must be obvious. “I’m fine, I’m late for work.”

 

“I’ll walk with you.”  Derek stepped off the path, arm extended up the path towards the clinic.  Isaac sighed and started walking, keeping an eye close on Derek, who fell in beside him. “How’s Scott?”

 

Isaac had been expecting the question so answered smoothly, “fine, he’s fine, on a day off so probably still sleeping.”  He tried throwing Derek a smile, who just nodded and carried on walking.  They walked in silence for most of the journey.  Isaac could feel himself relaxing as they went.  They’d walked together a lot when Isaac first turned, when the restless energy got too much, but he didn’t trust himself to shift.

 

“Why are you here?”  Isaac eventually asked. 

 

“Ahhhh, there we are.  I need your help Isaac.” 

“With what?” Isaac asked confused.

 

“Something special, something only you can help me with.”  Derek turned to face him, no smile, not frown, just an intent look.

 

“What if I say no?”  Isaac asked.

 

“You won’t.”  Derek said, backing away, raising his eyebrows.

 

Isaac watched him as he walked away, decidedly unsettled. What the hell was that about?  Isaac sighed and turned to head into his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Back at work now, so I'll try and keep posting regularly, but they're likely to be slightly shorter chapters.


	13. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott calls a pack meeting.

 

It had been a slow day and Dr Deaton seemed in an odd mood, hovering on the verge of talking, then pulling back from the conversational precipice.  Isaac had caught the unwavering, unreadable and uncomfortable stares of his boss several times during his shift and couldn’t help but wonder what Scott had told him.

 

He knew the taciturn Druid wasn’t going to give up information for no reason, and Isaac’s run-in with Derek had left him raw to uneasy silences, so he spent most of the day grooming the hounds. 

 

There was one pup who was so adorable Isaac’s heart nearly broke.  It was a floppy eared mutt, white with chocolate and brown patches.  It was small at the moment, but had huge paws and if he grew into them he’d be enormous. He bounced off the door of the cage every time Isaac went past.  He had paused to chat with the little guy and noticed the name on the medical form said ‘Killer.’  Looking down at the hopping, spinning bundle of fun, Isaac couldn’t imagine a worse name.

 

Dr Deaton found Isaac sitting cross-legged on the floor, the pup gambling in his lap, trying to land a lick on the young werewolf’s chin.  He raised an eyebrow, though didn’t seem immune to the dog’s charm when Isaac held him up to show off the puppy dog eyes.  “Scott rang, said there was a Pack meeting.  Your phone is off apparently.”  Isaac checked, Deaton was right; he switched it on again, returning Killer to his cage.

 

 

“Thanks, did he say what about?”  Isaac asked.

 

“No, he just said that Ethan and Aiden would be by to pick you up.  Apparently, Scott doesn’t feel it’s safe out at the moment.  It’s fine, it’s a slow day and I think it’s important you be there” Deaton smiled a knowing smile, which made Isaac feel something was definitely about to go down, or the former emissary had no idea what’s going on and was pretending.

 

“OK, thanks, I’ll just clean up.”  Deaton left and Isaac busied himself, mainly saying multiple goodbyes to Killer.  _Scruff, Bounce, Hopper…_ Isaac created a list of infinitely better names in his head while he waited on the twins.

 

Isaac was wiping down the counter when they came in, Danny in tow.  “Hey guys," he greeted his friends with a smile, then  he called back over his shoulder to Dr Deaton, "that’s me away.”  Hearing a goodbye from the back, he left, asking if anyone knew what this was about.

 

“Not me,” Aiden growled, sounding decidedly annoyed.  He eyes were sweeping from side to side, and his fists were clenching and unclenching, bunching the muscles in his forearms.

 

“Nope, we’ve been busy, haven’t a clue…” Danny’s response was to Isaac, but he kept his gaze on his boyfriend, hands clasped tight together.  Isaac rolled his eyes and sped up his pace to catch up with Aiden, leaving the love struck teens to follow behind.

 

 

“God, if they’ve been like that all day, I can see why you’re grumpy.”  Isaac tried to smile to Aiden, who just continued searching for danger.

 

“I’ve been at work.  I wasn’t surprised Scott called though, I can tell… there’s something out there.”  Isaac frowned and brought up his senses, hoping to aid Aiden in his search.  Instead, he nearly stumbled back, shocked at the force he felt radiating from the other werewolf.

 

Hunger was raging just below the surface, snapping to be let out, not for flight though, he wanted to fight.  Isaac placed a hand on Aiden’s shoulder and almost flinched when his head snapped round and their eyes locked.  Isaac didn’t look away, sending out the strongest Pack sense he could, letting Aiden feel him and Burn, magnifying their familiarity until Aiden quietened and continued walking.  The whole process took less than two seconds, but Isaac felt tired and worried in equal measure.

 

While Aiden had accepted Isaac’s hand on his shoulder and Pack-presence beside his, Hunger still wasn’t calm.  As they walked, Burn reacted to another spike in Hunger’s anger and whined out a warning. Isaac couldn’t understand what was happening.

 

He needed to see clearer.  Remembering what Hunger’s vision had been like, he tried to recall that clarity of sight, matching his wolf senses to Aiden.  They fell into step and their breathing synchronised as Isaac peered with heightened senses into the night.  Seeing nothing, he made an effort to control his breathing, calming himself, realising that as he did so Aiden calmed too.  Hunger retreated within Aiden and let him be.

 

 

“What did you say?” Aiden turned to ask, step lighter and eyes less thunderous.

 

“Not a word, didn’t say anything.”  Isaac said, another wave of fatigue spreading through his limbs. 

 

“Oh, sorry, thought I heard you say something. Man this is a spooky part of town.”  Isaac looked around the street, noticing only houses and shops which had been around forever.  He frowned at Aiden but said nothing.

 

Eventually they reached Stiles’ house where they had all gathered.  The four boys were the last to enter, and Isaac was surprised to see both Allison and Stiles’ dads there.  They were talking at the back of the room, Pack but not, removed but still close.  Isaac felt comforted by their presence.

 

Scott was sitting head bowed on a footstool, Stiles hovering just behind him.  _I used to stand there._ He thought sadly and noticed Allison and Lydia.  Allison was fully armed, bow in hand, strung and ready to use.  Lydia looked like she’d been crying but was over it now and in full-blown anger.

 

 

Isaac didn’t say anything, just followed Aiden to an armchair, perching on the side as the other boy collapsed into it.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Isaac could tell Scott was nervous as soon as the first words fell out of his mouth. “Something’s happened, and we need to decide what this means.  I’ll let Lydia and Allison tell you guys the story though.”  She’d already told it once clearly, so the four newcomers turned to her, waiting.

 

“I screamed.  A Banshee scream.  I don’t really remember anything for a while, but Allison was with me, and she followed as I did my best sleep walking out into the night.  She called her Dad and he joined us as I scaled the back fence and went out into the woods.”

 

“It was clear she was going to the Nemeton, so I called Scott too…” Allison interrupted, smiling an apology at Lydia who paused eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes, so, as I was saying, I walked out to the woods and as we neared the Nemeton, we saw Peter Hale.”  Isaac frowned, no one had seen or heard anything from Peter since the night Jennifer died.  No one had particularly cared when they released Peter had disappeared, and most of them assumed he went after Derek and Cora, or just left.

 

“He was reaching for me,” Lydia continued, getting caught up in the memory. “His hands looked bloodied and he said, ‘She has me, I need you, it’s all your fault, I’m coming for you’ then he just,” she paused tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “he just… vanished.”

 

 

“Vanished?” Danny asked, incredulous. 

 

“Yes, Danny, vanished. I know it sounds daft, but why don’t you ask your werewolf boyfriend if unexplainable things ever happen to us?”  She cocked her head at him, waiting.

 

“Fair point, well made,” Danny squirmed, “So vanished like Jumper vanished, or like Star Trek vanished?”  He asked. 

 

“I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty five… I refuse to talk in ridiculous sci-fi terminology.  He faded away.  Like a ghost.”  She rubbed her shins with her hands.  Allison’s was rubbing circles into her back.

 

“It’s true, we saw it too,” she nodded up to her Dad. “We brought her here, knowing Scott should know, as the Alpha.”  She looked at Scott frowning.

 

He caught the look and seemed sheepish, which was impressive for a werewolf.  “So, yeah… Peter Hale, something’s up…”  Scott looked around the room clearly hoping for suggestions, or help.

 

 

“Errrrr,” Isaac begun, heads turned to him, Scott’s practically flying off his neck looking so ridiculously hopeful Isaac had to turn away.  “You should know something else, Derek is back.  He was waiting for me on my way to work.”

 

Everyone looked at each other, folding this information into what they’d just heard from Lydia.  “What did he want?” asked Scott, cautious.

 

“He said he needed my help.”

 

“Did he vanish?”  Danny asked, pointedly ignoring the glare Lydia sent him. 

 

Isaac smiled at him, “No, Keeper, he did not.  He did that smirk thing and strolled away.”

 

“He didn’t slam you into a wall and breathe uncomfortably close to your face?”  Stiles asked, looking intently serious.  Isaac shook his head.  “Well then, how do we know it’s even him,” Stiles finished smiling.  Isaac chuckled and shook his head.  “It’s got to be related though right, buy one Hale get one free?”  Stiles finished, grinning.

 

“Except no one bought a Hale.” Scott mused.  “Right, Derek, I’ll talk to him, ask if he knows anything about Peter.  Does anyone have any ideas about Peter?”

 

“You said you screamed?” Danny asked Lydia, “did you find a body?”  Lydia looked unsure, turning to Allison who shook her heading looking to her father.

 

“No, there was no body.  I checked, no body, no tracks, nothing but us.”

 

“So why the scream.”  Scott nodded and looked at Stiles.

 

“We can check that, can’t we Dad?” The sheriff nodded, looking resigned, since finding out about werewolves and supernatural forces, he’d been allowing Stiles more free reign to his files, always careful about exactly how much and where Stiles accessed them. 

 

“Ok, I’m more concerned about where he is, who has him, and his threatening to come and get Lydia.” 

 

“She’ll stay with us,” Chris Argent offered.  “We can protect her and you boys can lurk in the shadows if you want.”  He smirked, showing clearly which he considered the more important of the two jobs.

 

“That is protecting her.”  Aiden growled, for once missing the smile Lydia threw to him.  Isaac put his hand back onto Aiden’s arm, worried; as soon as he did he was aware of Hunger was snapping and snarling.  Scott and Chris were facing off, arguing about what was best for Lydia.

 

Aiden’s muscles rippled under Isaac’s hand. “Errrrr… Scott.”  He tried.

 

Isaac pulled Burn up to lend him strength and a smooth, velvet voice whispered into his ears.  “Do it Hunger, rip him apart, he’s weak and you can be strong.  You’ll be and Alpha again, Hunger… you’ll be whole.”  On the last word, Aiden roared and tried to spring forward.  Isaac’s claws sank into the furious wolf, spinning him, both of them landing in a crouch.

 

Remembering Allison’s advice, Isaac immediately surged forward.  Aiden managed to get a hold of Isaac’s shirt and he dropped, spinning.   Isaac felt himself flip and barrel into Stiles. They both went down, hard, as Aiden rolled out of the drop and swiped at his Alpha, claws raking air as Scott pulled back, just in time. 

 

At the same moment, Allison slid off the couch, pushing herself forward and kicking out her leg.  It connected with Aiden’s knee and he went down roaring over the sound of a sickening crunch.  Ethan pounced, hunching over Aiden, growling at Allison, ignoring the gun her father had pulled on him.  Isaac watched as Sheriff Stilinski covered Chris’s hand in his and slowly drew the gun down, whispering.

 

 _Whispering._ Isaac span and bolted through the door.  Standing at the bottom of the road, spot-lit by a street lamp, stood Deucalion.  He was smiling.  The sight of it brought Isaac’s heckles up and he growled crouching.

 

“Now now, pup. Not in public.  What would the neighbours think?”  Deucalion’s voice was drool and wry.  “Ahhh, the rest of Scott’s miss-fit band.”  Allison and Chris were moving to flank Isaac. From the corner of his eye, he spotted throwing knives palmed in her hands. 

 

He could feel Scott approaching and stepped aside for him to face Deucalion.  “What do you want Deucalion?”  Scott’s voice was hard and brittle. 

 

“You have something of mine, child.  I want it back.”

 

“I have nothing of yours. We warned you once, we won’t warn you again. Leave.”

 

“Or what? I know Derek isn’t with you and your Pack barely deserves the name.  Human’s and wolves together, no wonder it is splintering.”  Scott shifted slightly, clearly trying not to react.

 

“Tell Aiden I need his help.  I’ll be seeing him, and you, soon.”  Deucalion turned on his heel, gliding off into then night.

 

No one moved for several seconds, before peeling off, one by one, until Scott was left alone, head bowed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOH! So yeah - things are getting heavy!
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it, there's going to be a little more action from this point in...


	14. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac helps Aiden, talks to Scott and gets annoyed at Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Real life work has eaten up a lot of time! 
> 
> I self beta-ed this so any mistakes are all my own!

As Isaac walked in, Aiden was attempting to put weight on his leg, wincing as he did.  Ethan and Danny were supporting him, Ethan beetroot red with fury, Lydia watching on.  Stiles and his Dad were in the kitchen, making Stiles an icepack, and the Argents were leaning against the wall, trying to ignore the injured wolf. 

 

 “It was Deucalion,” Isaac said, as he felt Scott slope through the door, “He was speaking from the edge of the street, out of normal healing.  He was Naming Aiden and encouraging him to kill Scott.  I heard it just before he attacked.”  Ethan’s face drained from red to white.  Danny gripped Aiden tighter, keeping him upright. 

 

Aiden nodded.  “That makes sense.  I think he’s been following me all day.  I’ve had some horrible…” He stopped, limping over to the chair, collapsing again.  Scott knelt by him and his hands covered the damaged knee.

 

 “It’s pretty messed up,” Scott said.

 

“But you can fix it right?” Asked Ethan, worried.  Scott had his back to everyone but Isaac, who was the only one who saw his eyes turn to red, then flickered back into yellow.  Agony etched across his face, not because he was removing the pain, but because he couldn’t. 

 

“It’s too complicated, I can’t heal it without possibly causing more damage if I do it wrong.”  Scott lied, head down, not looking up.

 

“It’s OK Scott, don’t worry, it’ll heal normally, I’m sorry about going for you.  Thank God for your Ex the ninja huh?” Aiden tried to joke, and Allison smiled a little to him.  He turned serious.  “We should go though.  Leave.  Like, leave, leave. If Deucalion wants us back he’s not going to let me, us, go.”

 

Danny gripped Ethan’s hand, panic clear to everyone.  Isaac felt a fluttering of fear himself.  The twins couldn’t leave-- they were just starting to find what they needed.  Isaac felt the cold hatred of Deucalion that had lain dormant burst to life once more.

 

“No one is going anywhere.  We are Pack and we’ll deal with him as Pack.”  Scott almost sounded like himself.  The effect was marred slightly by Scott looking so hopelessly desperate for what he declared to be true.

 

“Really? Are we?”  Allison asked, not confronting exactly, but certainly questioning.  “Because the last few days it hasn’t felt like it.  Not for us.” She indicated to Lydia. “Something happened after Isaac came out.  He’s been AWOL for days, ignoring his phone, Scott you’ve been crying and unsure of yourself, and the rest of you are up to something, and no one told us anything. Is that Pack? Is it Ethan?”

 

Ethan looked embarrassed, but shook his head, looking to Isaac.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I should have spoken to you,” Isaac said to Allison.

 

“Isaac, stop taking the blame for him,” she walked up to Scott and stood before him.  Isaac didn’t know how consciously she was doing it but her entire posture screamed challenge.  Isaac felt Burn uncurl defensively, wanting to jump between them, but recognised this was an Alpha test for Scott to pass alone.

 

“What happened Scott?” Isaac’s wolf sense waited for his Alpha to assert his place and blinked as Scott backed down, stepping away from the challenge.

 

“Nothing happened.”  

 

Allison glared at him and turned, collecting Lydia and her Dad with a glance.  “We’ll be at mine.  We’ll look after Lydia, you wolves… sort yourselves out, yeah?”  She swept past Isaac, who had to jump back out of her way. 

 

Ethan and Aiden watched them go, Ethan’s face looked like his world was falling apart, Aiden looked at the departing Allison like he’d never seen her before.

 

“You need to get Aiden home,” Danny said, “I need to get back as well.”  Ethan bunched in closer to Danny, who gently touched his boyfriend’s cheek, “I’ll be fine, Deucalion doesn’t care about me, he doesn’t even know where I live.”

 

“No, you don’t understand, he’ll come for us through you, it’s what he does, he takes what we love and destroys it… Danny, I couldn’t cope… I just couldn’t…”  Ethan hugged Danny tight, clear to all the world he didn’t want to let go.

 

“Stay here tonight,” Sheriff Stilinski said.  “Call your parents and let them know, I’m happy to talk to them if you want?”

 

“See… I’ll be safe and sound,”  Danny smiled, trying to illicit a response and kissed his lips to Ethan’s.  Isaac’s eyes flicked to Stiles’ Dad, looking for a reaction, and seeing none.  Clearly he wasn’t remotely bothered that the boys were gay.

 

Isaac went to Scott, “I’m going to help Ethan with Aiden, will you be OK?”  Looking down on Scott like this, he couldn’t help but notice how broken his Alpha looked.  “I… could stay if you need me…” he offered, squeezing his arms around chest, a creeping cold filled him.  He wasn’t ready yet, he wasn’t ready to be Scott’s rock again.

 

Scott looked up clearly about to accept, but seeing Isaac’s body language, changed his mind. “No.  You go, help Aiden.”  His head dropped again.

 

“I’ve got him,” Stiles said sitting down next to Scott, an arm thrown over his best friend’s shoulder.  Isaac nodded, and turned to see Ethan helping Aiden to stand.  They got a lift back to the apartment, the entire ride in uncomfortable silence.

 

When they got Aiden onto his bed, Ethan collapsed, sitting with his head in his hands.

 

“Hey… are you OK?” Isaac asked.

 

“It’s over.  I can feel it.  This Pack is done.”  Ethan whispered.  Aiden reached over and placed a hand on his brother’s back.  “We’ll need to run.”  He whispered.

 

“No!” Isaac exclaimed. “You heard Scott, we’ll deal with this together.”

 

 “What together? Isaac, can’t you see.  It’s broken.  The girls have gone, Scott’s broken your trust and it’s rubbed off on us.  Neither of us feel close to him now.  I’m only here for Danny now.  Oh God Danny.” Aiden grabbed his brother and pulled him down into a hug.  Still lying on his back, he pulled Ethan into his side, letting his brother curl up on him.  Isaac felt completely outside the intimate moment and made excuses:

 

“I’ll go to the store, get you a knee grip and some pain killers.”  Aiden nodded at him and Isaac left. 

 

Maybe Ethan was right.  Maybe it was broken.  He didn’t belong with the twins and Danny, he couldn’t face Scott right now, which put Stiles out too.  Allison and Lydia had removed themselves, which left him alone.  Just as he’d resolved not to become an omega, it looked like he was becoming one.

 

He left the twins the building and pulled up short.  Derek was standing outside waiting for him again.  “Wow, Derek, you know that’s creepy right?”

 

“What is, Isaac?  Wanting to make sure you’re OK.  I was heading to see you all when I saw what happened with Deucalion.  It was over before I could figure out if Scott would want me to join him, but I heard the aftermath.  What’s happened to Scott, Isaac?”

 

Isaac waited, collected his thoughts, and shrugged, “He’s going through some stuff.  It’s messing him up a little.”

 

“A little?” Derek raised an eyebrow, “Coffee?”  Isaac nodded, he had nowhere else to go, and he wanted to know why Derek had returned.

 

They went to the coffee shop and sat in silence.  “Did you know Peter was a ghost?”  Isaac tried, thinking if Scott wasn’t going to be able to talk to Derek, he could at least try and solve one mystery.

 

“He’s not a ghost, he’s just not here.”  Derek replied, completely unfazed.

 

“What do you mean… here?”  Derek didn’t answer, just took a drink of his coffee.

 

“Are you happy Isaac?”

 

 “What?”

 

“It’s a simple question.  You joined Scott because he was your anchor, he was the pure one who made all the right choices… has it all turned out how you hoped?” Isaac wasn’t sure if Derek had slipped and let the bitterness slip into his voice, or if he wanted his former beta to hear it.  Isaac considered how little he knew of Derek really. The silence stretched while Isaac thought about what Derek asked.  Was he happy?  _Well, not right now._

“Are you?” Isaac tried instead of answering.

 

“No. I’m not.”  Derek looked right into Isaac’s eyes.  Isaac’s hand went up to his neck.  The bite he’d received had healed a long time ago, but it burned as Derek’s eyes flashed yellow.  “I need your help Isaac, I’m sorry, but it’s important.”

 

“Derek… for once, can you not be so cryptic? What do you need from me?”  Isaac implored.

 

“You were my first true action as an Alpha.  The first use of the power that made me an Alpha.  I’ve done some reading.  There’s a way I can get that power back, but I need you to return my spark.”

 

“What does that even mean?”  Isaac sat back, more confused than ever.

 

“It would involve a ritual, it may even hurt, I don’t know.  But I’d be your Alpha again, and we would be Pack.”

 

“I’m in Scott’s Pack.”  Isaac tried to make that sound true, but it rung slightly hollow.

 

“Even though Ethan says your Pack is done? And after what Scott threatened you with?”

 

Isaac’s head snapped up.  “Oh my God Derek, do you know how creepy that sounds?  Derek just stared, “So, how long have you been following us?  Following me?”

 

“A few days, I needed to see what changes I’d missed.”  Derek looked completely nonplussed.

 

“This is too much Derek…”  Isaac stood up and went to leave, he was stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist.

 

“If you don’t do this Isaac, someone will die.”  He said it staring straight forward, “Scott’s pack is done, you wouldn’t enjoy being an omega, no matter what Kessan says.” 

 

Isaac glared down, he could feel himself being sucked back in to the conversation, so twisted his hand loose and left, thankful Derek stayed where he was.

 

As he left, he checked his phone and found a text from Ethan,”

 

5:40pm, Ethan,

Hey, sorry I went a bit cry-y.  I’m good,

you can come back if you want.  Aiden

says bring drugs.

 

He quickly texted back that he would and headed to the nearby drug store, Derek’s warning ringing in his ears.  Isaac quickly remembered all the reasons he left the Hale pack.  Sure, being thrown out in the rain was a big part of it, but his former Alpha’s attitude was another major factor.

 

Isaac could just picture him lurking in the shadows, watching him, hunting him.  It made him shiver.  He even knew about Kessan, which for some reason made him even more uncomfortable.

 

He bought the most powerful painkillers he could find and returned to the twins, drugs, Tubigrip and a box full of bagels in hand.  Ethan looked much more collected, greeting Isaac at the door with a ‘sorry about that…’  Isaac waved the apology away and went in for a hug.  Ethan returned it, radiating pain and indecision.  “Stop gaying and bring me pills!” Yelled Aiden from his room.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes, but Isaac laughed.  For all their terrible start, Isaac was quickly getting to a point where he couldn’t imagine life without them.  Aiden was propped up by a couple of pillows, leg up on a bunch of folded towels.

 

“How’s the knee?” Isaac asked throwing the box of painkillers on to the bed. 

 

“Painful, she got me good.  That’s twice in like a week.  I think I’m going to have to train with her, I must be going soft.  You think she’d train with me?”

 

“Sure, why wouldn’t she?  You’ve sparred a few times already right?” 

 

Aiden shrugged, “I dunno, I mean like just me and her?”  Something in the way he asked it gave him away.

 

Isaac gaped.  “Do you LIKE her?”

 

“NO!” Aiden shuffled on the bed, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Oh my God! What about Lydia?  And hang on… was your idea of a date trying to punch each other in the face?!”  Isaac was laughing as Ethan came in with a large glass of water.

 

“What’s going on?”  he asked bemused.

 

“Your brother likes Allison! He wants to date her or punch her or both… huh… that sounds really wrong actually…”  Isaac looked at Aiden, who gave him a withering look. 

 

“I just respect her strength, she’s downed me twice… I don’t know… she’s just, different.  I mean Lydia is hot, but Allison… I’ve not met anyone like her…”

 

“Oh yeah, you like her!”  Ethan joined in, smiling. 

 

“Oh my God!”  Aiden groaned covering his eyes.  Isaac and Ethan shared a grin.

 

“Hey at least we know she has a thing for werewolves…”  Ethan added, laughing.

 

“Well, gay ones sure…”  Isaac choked on a laugh, incredulous.  Aiden winked at him and Isaac flicked the foot of his bad leg, causing him to wince slightly.  They waited for him to take his pills and Ethan went to get the bagels.

 

While he was gone, Isaac opened up his wolf sense, trying to get a feel for what was happening to the injury.  Aiden’s eyes snapped into focus as soon as Burn surfaced.  Isaac reached out his hand and hovered it over the exposed knee, waiting for permission from Hunger.  After a couple of seconds, Aiden nodded and Isaac touched his hot, clammy skin.

 

Burn whined, distraught.  Hunger was rolling around, seemingly in a lot more pain than Aiden was.  It was the first time Isaac could get a full sense of the other wolf.  Every other sensing he had was fleeting and vague, or, in the case of the bond they formed watching Top Gun, intensely focused.  Even earlier that day when Deucalion was working Hunger up, Isaac had only sensed frustration and anger.

  
Looking through Burn’s eyes he felt unsure what he was looking at.  Hunger was huge, direwolf large, and shaggy.  His fur was mated and dark, tail stunted and legs knarled to the point of looking almost deformed.  His back left leg was particularly twisted and Isaac thought he could sense the idea of bone being exposed.

 

Burn tried to pull back, distressed at the scene.  Isaac held on to him, trying to use his wolf to radiate peace and calm.  Hunger stilled and quested towards Burn and Isaac froze. He could feel the desperate jealousy in the other wolf who began growling at his own incompleteness. 

  
Isaac frowned, he pushed his senses forward, sure there was something wrong and not understanding.  As it started to become clear, Hunger shifted and arched, sending Burn fleeing - Isaac recoiled as if struck. Aiden was looking at him, uneasy and fretting though it was clear he didn’t know why. 

 

“What were you doing?” Aiden asked, almost at a whisper.

 

“Yeah, what was that? It was like the other day, on the sofa.”  Ethan had been watching from the doorway, his expression a perfect replica of his twins.  “It was like I couldn’t tell you two apart, I thought it was me not sensing right, but you were doing something to him, weren’t you?”

 

Aiden rose up on his hands, shifting slightly away from Isaac, dread clear in every aspect of his being.  Isaac held up his hands, “Aiden, I swear I wasn’t doing anything to harm you…”

 

“It felt like you were boxing me… just now,I felt it Isaac… I didn’t know a beta could even do that.” Aiden’s eyes tightened, and Isaac felt a wall build up between them. 

 

“Wait, I wasn’t boxing you, I can’t, you said it yourself…”  Isaac slowed and reached inside.  His forest was there, fire burning, and Burn alert and aware.  Isaac studied him, and noted the flames that still coated his fur, and the twin stars in his eyes. Looking up he realized that the forest was still bigger than it had been and while Vast’s expansion of his horizons seemed to have shrank, Burn was still clearly marked. _Was that enough to cause a boxing_ , Isaac worried.

 

“Aiden, I wouldn’t do that to you, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”  He tried to sound sincere, and all at once saw himself in Aiden.  There was a boy, soul battered and bruised having been abused in ways Isaac didn’t want to consider by evil men.  And here he was representing the possibility it was going to start all over again.  The feeling made Isaac uneasy, he didn’t enjoy being on this side of that relationship at all.

 

“Aiden,” Ethan spoke and moved to the bed, placing his hand on his brother’s forearm.  “I don’t think he was.  I remember what it felt like when it happened to you, and that wasn’t it.  It was like he was becoming a mirror, picking you up and reflecting you back to yourself.”  Ethan frowned at Isaac, questioning.

 

“I don’t know.  I’ve not thought about it, but Hunger is hurt, I was just trying to help.  I think I can, please?”  Isaac watched as Aiden steeled himself and nodded tightly.  Isaac pulled Burn’s senses up and returned his hand to the tense boy’s knee.

 

It was clearer now.  Isaac could tell Aiden’s wolf was hurt, and upset, but there was something else.  Keeping Burn away from Hunger, Isaac stared.  He couldn’t quite see it.  Reaching out to the injured wolf, Isaac pulled at Hunger’s superior vision and used it to study the scene in front of him. 

 

He was vaguely aware of Ethan gasping and whispering, “holy shit.” Isaac couldn’t lose focus though and ignored him.  With the extra detail, he could see the way Hunger’s muscles seemed corded and wrong.  It was like his entire body had been twisted, how the wolf could even walk was beyond him.

 

Suddenly, it hit him.  Not his wolf, his visualization of a wolf.  _It’s not real, it’s how we think of it. Aiden thinks of his wolf as being twisted._   Isaac almost losing his connection.  He leaned forward placing his other hand on Aiden’s other leg, working on pure instinct.  “Aiden.” His voice sounded distant and strange. “I’m going to try something, it might feel odd.”  He sensed or heard Aiden’s acceptance, thought he couldn’t tell which.

 

Isaac used his idea of Burn to start tending to Hunger.  He pictured Burn licking at the other wolf’s front leg, not to clean it, but fix it.  Isaac imagined then tongue licking into the flesh, straightening it.  As he did he felt Aiden gasp, “What are you doing?” he asked, grabbing Isaac’s wrists. 

 

Isaac pulled Burn back and watched as the muscles shone clean and true.  He smiled, and was about to move on when the change collapsed and the painfully twisted limb reappeared.  Aiden swore furiously, and jerked on the bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Ethan asked concerned.

 

Isaac ignored them.  He considered again.  “Aiden.  I need you to know that you are not your wolf.  He’s not what drives you.  You need to accept that you control every part of you now.  I know that wasn’t always true.  Whatever your old Alpha did has made you think differently about having wolf power.  You’ve been thinking about it wrong for a while I think.  Accept its power is you.  Accept that the actions you were forced into weren’t your responsibily.”  He was panting by the end of it, sure that the key to fixing Hunger had to come from Aiden.

 

“You don’t know what I’ve done.  What I was made to do. I can’t be forgiven… I can’t…”  Aiden had tears rolling down his face, eyes screwed up tight, no doubt recalling past horrors.

 

“You have to Aiden.  Whatever it is, it’s in the past, and it wasn’t you.  If you were boxed, or influenced by someone, you need to recognize that.”

 

“What about the ones where there wasn’t any other influence?”  Aiden’s voice was tiny and humiliated, but desperately sincere. He was literally asking Isaac how to do it.  Isaac suddenly felt under immense pressure.

 

“Aiden, I don’t know what you did, and I don’t know what you went through, but they are linked.  If you hadn’t had such a shit experience with your Alphas, you wouldn’t have been so desensitized to hurting people, you wouldn’t have been so unquestioning.  You need to accept that you’ve changed and while you are accountable for the things you did, they may not be entirely your responsibility.  Does that make sense?  Aiden nodded slowly, still not opening his eyes. “Let me ask you this… when you guys attacked me… were you forced to?”

 

Aiden did look at him then, steady and open.  “No.  Deaucalion told us you were getting too close, and we should get rid of you… and we just went with it.”  He dropped his gaze and reached over to squeeze Ethan’s hand.

  
Isaac took a deep breath.  “Well… I forgive you.  I forgave you a while ago.  You just need to forgive yourself.”  Aiden stared at him and eventually nodded.

 

Isaac reached out again with his wolf sense, Hunger was quieter but still felt anxious.  Feeling guilty, he used Vast’s power to settle the panicking wolf, sensing its confusion. An idea started to form in his mind, and before he had time to reconsider, he pictured Burn superimposed on Hunger and joined them in his mind.  His vision instantly doubled.  He could see himself, knuckles white and sweat beading on his forehead. 

 

He could feel Hunger squirm beneath him, resisting being pulled into this new form.  Isaac applied more pressure and he could sense Hunger straighten out, muscles popping, and Burn could feel what felt like fangs buried deep under the skin being driven out.  The progress was slow, but eventually, Hunger was whole and straight, even bigger than Isaac first considered him to be, coat slick and fine. 

 

He pulled back his wolf sense as he held his breath, watching to see if his changes took.  After a few minutes Isaac pulled back completely.  Ethan had moved up on the bed, and was kneeling close to Isaac, hands almost touching him, eyes intense and concerned.  Aiden looked to be sleeping deeply, though he was drenched in sweat.

 

“Whoa…” The room blurred as his eyes danced, unable to focus.  His body shook and he collapsed backwards, unable to support his own body weight.  Ethan instantly grabbed him, and lowered him to the bed.  He lay there blinking, trying to absorb what had just happened. 

 

A glass of water appeared above his head.  He traced the hand holding it up to a very worried Ethan.  Isaac took the water and slowly sat up to drink it.  “What just happened Isaac?” There was a catch in his voice, and a slight sense of trepidation.

 

“There was something wrong with Aiden’s wolf sense.  It had become twisted, I could see it, every part of what he considered his wolf was wrong in his mind.”  Isaac paused considering his words carefully.  “I’m not asking, and his secrets his to hold, but I think what was done to him, being boxed and used, has tangled his sense of what a wolf is.”

 

“Isaac how the fuck do you know this?  I mean, I can sense you and other wolves sure, and I’m better than most at bond-sensing, but what you are talking about is seeing into the soul of the wolf… it’s beyond anything I’ve ever heard of…” 

 

“It’s not though… it’s just seeing how someone else views themselves.  I know it’s the wolf bond but it’s just something I can do.”

 

Ethan shook his head, warily, “you don’t get it Isaac, you shouldn’t be able to do that.  You’re seeing at how we view ourselves, and what did you do to Aiden?  For a while there it was like you’d become one person…”

 

“I think… for a moment… the part of us which make us a werewolf were the same.  He was gnarled and wrong… I think I reset him, I was trying to show him how his wolf should look.”   Isaac frowned down at the sleeping boy, he seemed, in sleep, less tense, less angry. 

 

“You can’t do that.  It’s not possible…” He was frowning too though.  Isaac felt him quest with his wolf sense, and without thinking, took Ethan’s hand in his own, and added his own senses too.  He could see Swift, another huge wolf, lean and taut, but whole and true.  Ethan gasped as their senses mingled, and Isaac let the other boy guide them.  He probed forward and they saw Hunger.  He was sleeping, but they could feel the differences.  This wasn’t the wolf who ached with a need unfulfilled, who was a predator and stalker of prey.  This incarnation of Aiden’s wolf was still hungry, but it was a curious hunger, there was almost and innocent playfulness to it.  This was a wolf who would search out new and exciting things, who would quest for adventure.  As the boys pulled back, Isaac smiled. 

 

Ethan was dumbstruck.  He sat on his heels, holding his twins hand.  “He’s… He’s… different.  I can feel it, he’s less hollow, he feels more like he did when we were young, always looking for trouble… always looking…”  Ethan wiped tears from his eyes.  “Thank you,” he looked at Isaac with awe on his face.

 

“I didn’t know what I was doing…”

 

“You still did it.”

 

“I’ll say this though… his wolf was twisted and it may have begun with someone else twisting him, but he’s the one that kept it like that.  He’ll probably going to need to talk through what it was that happened, make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

  
Ethan nodded, “that makes sense… bizarrely.”  Isaac sat back, regaining some energy.

 

Isaac’s phone beeped.  

6:40pm, Mrs McCall,

So… it’s twenty minutes til dinner,

and you’re not working? Scott’s

cooked, I take it you’re on your way.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

6:41pm, Isaac,

erm… I’m at ethan and aiden’s

I lost track of time, I’ll run, be

there as soon as I can

6:42pm, Mrs McCall,

Nevermind, I’ll come and get you.

 

Isaac put his phone away, knowing better than to argue.  “Mom’s coming to get me.  I think I’m in trouble…late for dinner”  he grimaced. 

 

“Isaac, seriously, thank you.” Isaac nodded and headed out to the pavement to wait for the car. 

 

Waiting on the street, kicking at the curb, hands deep in his pockets, Isaac was surprised by a voice behind him.  “Hey, guy.”

 

Isaac looked up into Kessan’s face, there was a smile on his face, not a wide smile, but a smile all the same.  “Oh, hey.  Kessan.”

 

“Yep, that’s me.  What you up to?”  he asked.

 

“I’ve just seen some friends, oh hey, the twins,”  Isaac smiled, realizing that Kessan knew them, “just heading home, I’m late for dinner, I lost track of time see, nothing serious, just hanging out, anyway, my Mom’s coming to get me, well, my adoptive Mom, my real Mom died when I was eleven.”  He shook himself, ending his rambling.

 

“You were adopted after you were eleven? Wow, you were lucky… I ended up in a home…”  Kessan looked closely at Isaac, checking to see he understood. 

 

“How old were you?”  Isaac asked, curious despite being embarrassed he asked.

 

“Twelve.  Never knew my Dad, no name on the birth certificate, so the state got me.  Not for long though… I started traveling when I was fifteen, not looked back. Well, that got heavy really fast.”  Kessan scuffed at the ground with one foot, looking down.

 

Isaac rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly uneasy. “Yeah… look, I’m sorry I didn’t call, I meant to, I wanted to, things have been… busy.” 

  
“If you say Pack, I will mock you for at least seven minutes.”  Kessan did smile then.

 

“No, not Pack.”  _Fucker._   Isaac couldn’t help but admit to himself that if it wasn’t for the Pack he would have phoned this mysterious boy, but he didn’t have to admit it to Kessan.  “It was work, one of the pups was in a bad way, I had to stay and care for him.”

 

“Pups? Where do you work?”  Kessan seemed relaxed now they were on safer ground.

 

“The Animal Clinic.”  Isaac nodded, feeling proud of that simple fact.

 

“Wow, awesome, are you a vet, or vet nurse, or something?”

 

This time Isaac was the one looking embarrassed. “Errrr…. no, I just work there part time, but I’ve got a few more hours, seeing as it’s summer.”

 

“Oh, are you a student?” 

 

“Errrr… yeah, I’m actually, well, I’m still in high school.”  Isaac looked up at Kessan, trying to gauge his reaction.  Blonde eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips.

 

“Wow, you’re a lot younger than you look, I bet you don’t even get carded.”  He smiled, reaching out and grabbing Isaac’s shoulder, shaking him a little.  Isaac gave a little laugh, which is how his mother found them. 

 

She pulled up, window wound down and looked up at the two boys, instantly taking in the familiar hand on the shoulder and goofy smile.  “Hello Isaac.”  She said, pointedly looking at Kessan.

 

“Errr… Mom, Kessan, Kessan, Mom.” He stepped out of the hand on his shoulder, immediately feeling it’s lack, and walked round to the passenger door.

 

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Kessan leaned down to talk to her, “Isaac’s told me nothing about you,”  he gave her his best winning smile.  “Isaac… call me.”  He finished, standing straight again. Isaac nodded and got in the car.

 

Melissa turned to look at him, not moving.

 

“Can we go please?”  Isaac asked.  Melissa nodded and drove off.

 

“So… Kessan, huh?” She sounded a little angry.

 

“Yeah, we’re not dating or anything, I mean, I think he wants to, I don’t know…”  Isaac fumbled.

 

“And that’s where you’ve been this evening? With him?”  she asked. 

 

“What? No!”  Isaac turned in his seat to look at her.  “I was with Ethan and Aiden, honest, I just bumped into him, I swear.” 

 

“Oh, right.  Oh, well, that’s different.” She wriggled a bit in her chair and smiled over at him.  “He’s a good looking boy Isaac, too charming for his own good, but what do I know…” she smiled wider at his obvious discomfort.  For the rest of the drive home Isaac was bombarded with questions, mainly answering with ‘I don’t know.’

  
As they pulled up, he turned to his Mom and said, “Listen, Scott doesn’t know, I don’t really want to talk to the Pack about him… so….”

 

“Mom’s the word,” she said, patting him on the knee.  They got out of the car and headed into the house.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been excruciating.  Not that it was bad; Scott had been the Wednesday night chef since he was twelve so knew his way around a recipe.  Conversation had been stilted and difficult though. Melissa picked up on it immediately though couldn’t fathom it’s cause.

 

Isaac had spent most of the meal staring at his plate, pushing peas one way, then another.  Scott hadn’t even pretended to eat, he just sat huddled at one end of the table, hands clasped between his legs, shoulders bunched up at his ears.  Only their Mom had eaten, refusing to let an uncomfortable atmosphere dent her appetite. 

 

“Well, one of you lumps say something!”  She had exclaimed, after finishing her meal.

 

“Can I be excused,” Isaac had looked at her, raising his eyes without raising his head, seeing exasperation in her eyes.

  
“Fine. You’ll only be down again in half an hour hungry, you’ve hardly touched your food!”  She’d waved in the direction of his plate.  Isaac had nodded and left.  As he reached the top of the stairs he had heard Scott requesting to leave too, only to be told in no uncertain terms he could not.

 

Isaac hadn’t planned it, but ended up sitting on the top step listening to the conversation unfold below.

 

“Right, what’s going on.”  Isaac heard a pause.  “Since when do you shrug at me? Come on Scott.  I don’t know Isaac well enough yet to pester him into telling me what’s up, but he was fine in the car…basically… well as fine a teenage boy gets, but as soon as he walked in… I dunno… have you fallen out? Is it about him being gay, because when I heard you all talk about it, you seemed fine?”

 

Though Scott was talking quietly, Isaac could still hear him, “No, it’s not that. It’s me, it’s what I’ve done.”

 

“What do you mean?” Isaac could hear the concern in her voice.

 

“Oh God.” There was a long wait before Scott spoke again. “I think I like Isaac.” 

  
“OK. I like Isaac too, what does th- Oh. Ohhhhhh. Oh. Do you mean, like him, like you liked Allison? Oh Scott, come here.”  He could hear bodies and chairs moving, and wondered if he should go to his room, aware this was private, but he stayed, knowing he’d only end up listening from his room too.

 

“I’m sorry,” Scott was saying.

 

“Shhhhh, shhhhhh, love it’s OK.  It’s perfectly natural, I don’t care, I just want you to be happy.”  Scott was sniffling and Isaac could imagine Melissa wiping tears from his eyes.  “So is this what’s wrong? You like him and don’t know what to do?”

  
“No.”  Scott’s voice got really low, “I did something awful.”  The silence this time went on for a long time, Isaac didn’t dare to breathe – surely he wasn’t going to tell her?  “We kissed, and I didn’t mean to, but my wolf was up, and I wasn’t thinking and I said something bad.”

 

“Scott? What did you say?”  Melissa sounded worried.

 

“He said he didn’t want to, and I said I could make him, you know, with the wolf bond.”  Isaac heard a chair scrape back, and heavy sobs from Scott.

 

“Scott, that was unbelievably stupid. I can’t… that’s not how I raised you?”  She sounded like she was crying too.  Hearing it made Isaac’s heart ache, he knew it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but feel guilty at causing the drama below in the kitchen.

 

“No. I know, it’s been eating me up inside.  If there was one thing in my life I could take back it would be that.” 

  
“Oh Scott,” Isaac heard more rustling and got the impression she was holding Scott as he cried. “You need to fix this.  Have you apologized?”  
  
“Only about a hundred times… He says he’s trying to forgive me but he can’t yet.  I don’t know what to do.”

  
“You give him space, and time. Christ Scott…”

 

“I know… I just feel like I’m lost.  Most of the Pack know, and they don’t trust me now, I can tell.  Isaac can’t stand to be near me, Allison doesn’t know, but knows something’s wrong, and everyone keeps looking to me to fix it but I can’t.”  
  
“Well… Scott… I’m not a werewolf or anything, but I think that’s kind of the point of being an Alpha isn’t it? That everyone looks to you?”

 

“Yeah… but when it’s demon wolves, or dark druids, I know what to do, keep everyone safe, protect my friends and stop the bad guy.  This is different, I’m the bad guy.  I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Scott, you stop being the bad guy.  You accept you messed up, you apologise to everyone involved, and you move on, showing everyone that you are not that person.  You can do it, I know you can.” There was silence for a while, then he heard Melissa speak again, “So… are you gay too then?” 

 

“No, I don’t think so,”  Isaac’s heart sank, worried how long Scott was going to keep that up for, “But…I think…maybe, I might be kind of…bi …?”    
  
  
There was a lengthy pause before their Mom spoke again, “Well,  I don’t care, honestly… we will have to have another talk, though…”

 

Isaac repressed a laugh and quickly nipped into his room, chuckling as Scott’s groan reached his ears.

 

Isaac grabbed one of the books from his shelf and opened it. He listened to Scott trudge up the stairs and collapse on his bed.  There was silence for a few seconds before he could hear the stereo start through the walls.  Scott had turned up up as loud as he dared, loud enough not to be heard in his room, but not so loud his Mom would complain.

 

Isaac heard the back door open and close, Melissa stepping outside.  Isaac’s window was open, and he heard her on the phone in the garden, voice carrying over the music from Scott’s room.  “Hey, it’s me.  I know, I know… yeah.  Look, are you free? I really need someone to talk to…  No no, I’m fine, it’s just Scott and the boys.  Who knew teenage boys could be such drama!? ...  HA! Yeah, fair point.  So I’ll come to yours? … OK… no I understand… where shall we…? … Yeah, OK… twenty minutes is perfect.”

 

Isaac heard Melissa come back in and pondered what he heard.  It would make sense I guess.  This couldn’t be easy for her, going from having one teenage straight boy, to two teenage gay, or at least bi, werewolves living in her house in quite a short space of time, he couldn’t begrudge her talking it all over with a friend.  Isaac trusted that she wouldn’t break any confidences.

 

She tapped on his door.  “Isaac honey?”  He stood up and opened it, stepping back leaving it up to her whether to come in or not.  She stepped in and leaned against his dresser.  “Are you OK?”  Isaac nodded.  “Scott told me what happened.”  Isaac nodded again.  He shrugged back into himself.  A couple of weeks ago, he knew he would have thought this would be a discussion about him moving out.  He tried to quiet that voice in his head, and trust that Melissa wouldn’t ask him leave.

 

“Look.  I’m pretty much flying in the dark here.  I really have no idea what to say.  I hope you boys are going to be OK, don’t get me wrong, I’m upset with Scott, but you’ve been really good friends…” She paused hanging her head.  “Are you OK?”  Isaac nodded.  Melissa nodded to.  “Do you still want to stay here?”

 

Isaac’s head shot up.  She was looking imploringly at him, looking on the verge of tears.  “What?! Of course!  Why would you even ask that?  You’ve given me so much.” 

 

“Well, if things are coming between you and Scott and he’s made you feel uncomfortable… I’d understand-“  Isaac swept up to her and took both of her hands in his.  She was still looking down, so Isaac went to his knees to look up at her.

 

“No, not at all.  You’ve been so good to me, you took me in without question, you gave me this room, you’ve been so good about me being gay and just… everything…”  Isaac smiled up at her.  Melissa slowly withdrew one of her hands and placed it on his cheek. 

 

“Dear boy.  I just want to make sure you fell safe.  You know you could have come to me right?” Isaac nodded. She patted his face and she drew him up, into a hug.  Isaac held on to her until she pulled away, “I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back soon.”  She closed the door behind her when she left, leaving Isaac standing in his empty room.

 

He heard her walk to Scott’s room, tap on his door and inform him very few words that she was going out.  Isaac felt his heart go out to the other boy.  He must have heard the conversation they’d just had, and then to be dismissed in so few words by his own mother _._ Isaac knew the pain of being a disappointment to a parent, and while Melissa was a million miles from his own father, he knew how Scott would be feeling.

 

His hand hovered over the handle of his door.  Was he ready to go and comfort Scott, to be the one to say the words he needed to hear.  He thought about it, he imagined the heart to heart and the tears, and how Scott would almost certainly go in for a hug and his heart lurched.  He just couldn’t imagine doing that yet.

 

7:35pm, Isaac,

Stiles you should call Scott.  He told his Mom

about what happened and I think he’s a bit

messed up.

 

He felt bad about passing this off to Stiles, but also knew that the two boys were as close as friends could be, and it would invariably help.

 

7:37, Stiles,

OK. My Dad’s just skipped out to meet a

friend for a drink, so I’ll see if he wants

to come round.

 

Isaac stared at the message for a minute, putting two and two together, and liking the option of four.  He really hoped he was right, it would make sense and she deserve a bit of happiness.

 

Isaac grabbed the book again and settled on to his bed to read, but just as he was getting into it, his phone beeped and vibrated next to him. 

 

8:21pm, Stiles,

So… I dont think he’s responding

to my patented banter chat…

can you hear what music he is  

listening to?

8:22pm, Isaac,

I don’t know, something sad and waily!

How did you know he was listening to

music?

8:24pm, Stiles,

… He said he was trying not to

cry too loud in case you hear over the music

 

Isaac felt a hand come up to his mouth as his head turned to look through his wall towards where Scott’s room was.  His heart broke.  The fact that someone would be crying over him felt so strange, so wrong, it was a situation that Isaac couldn’t wrap his head around.

 

8:25pm, Stiles,

You need to go in there

and if it’s Tori Amos, turn it off and

tell him that Im gonna beat him to death

with his own shoe!

 

Isaac snorted a laugh and swung off his bed, finger marking the page in his book.  He left his room and stood outside Scott’s door, listening.

 

_Hey Jupiter, nothings been the same, so are you gay, are you blue, thought we both could use a friend to run to, and I thought you'd see with me, you wouldn't have to be something new._

Scott knocked on the door.  “Errrr… Scott.  Stiles says that if you are listening to Tori Amos he’s going to beat you with you own shoe.”  He heard Scott move around and the music stop.  Isaac listened and could hear Scott holding his breath.  He remembered doing the same thing with his Dad standing on the other side of his own door.  The fear of them coming in, and of hoping you’d made yourself small enough.

 

Isaac remembered the bitter tears that would flow when he had heard his Dad’s footsteps move away.  He would huddle under a blanket, biting his hand or knuckle, wishing the night away.  The worst were when his Dad would come in to his room and start beating him while he was asleep. Waking up as the first punch landed was always terrifying no matter how often it happened.

 

Isaac sat down, back against the wall of the hallway, feet flush against the base of Scott’s door.  “Scott, I’m not going to come in if you don’t want me too, but I’m just going to sit out here until you want to talk to me.  I even have a book if that takes a while.”

 

Isaac sat, waiting.  After a couple of minutes, he brought his book back up and continued reading.  He couldn’t concentrate though, his mind kept drifting back to some of the emotions he knew Scott had to be going through on the other side of the door.

 

After a few more minutes the door slowly opened and Scott stood there, disheveled and eyes red and raw.  Isaac dropped to his head to one side.  “Hey…” he tried. Scott just nodded and stepped back into his room.  Isaac pulled himself together and went in.  “So what’s with the Tori Amos?”

 

“My listening, or Stiles threatening?”

 

“Both.” Isaac tried smiling, but Scott wasn’t looking anywhere near him.  Scott sat on the chair by his desk, wheeling it back against the wall, giving Isaac the whole of the rest of the room.  He sat on the bed, repressing all the memories that tried to flare up.

 

“My Mom likes her.  When Dad left she had Little Earthquakes on repeat, I think I could probably still quote Tear in Your Hand line for line.  When me and Allison split up the first time I just needed something that fit you know?  Stiles moaned every time he came over that I was becoming more and more like an early nineties lesbian.”  Scott was fiddling with a pen on his desk, rolling it back and forth, not looking over.

 

“Ha!” Isaac barked a short laugh and Scott glanced at him.  “Funny.  Is that how you feel, like we’ve broken up?”  Isaac asked, carefully.

 

“I guess.  We’ve been together pretty much everyday since you moved in.  Since I did what I did, I’ve hardly seen you, and when I do it physically hurts.”  Scott pressed his fingertips to his thumb and tapped his chest.

 

“Scott, I’m still here.  I’m not going anywhere.” Isaac looked over at the other boy, and realized something.  This wasn’t someone he should be afraid of.   Scott cared deeply about him, he knew that, and he knew he’d done wrong.  He knew it to the point where he’d basically been broken since it happened.

 

Isaac stood up and walked slowly over to him.  Scott stilled, unsure what was happening, but maybe resigning himself to it.  Isaac gently took his Alpha’s upper arms and pulled him up.  Standing inches apart, Isaac could see exactly how exhausted Scott looked.  His eyes weren’t just red from tears, but from lack of sleep.  Isaac pulled him in for a hug.

 

Scott immediately sunk into him, head resting on his shoulder.  “Isaac, I’m sorry, for what I said, and for not thinking about you, and trying to deny what I felt for you…” 

 

“I know, Scott, it’s OK, it’s done now, I’ve forgiven you and we should move on.”  Isaac knew he didn’t quite feel the words completely yet, but he would one day.  At that moment though, it was what his Alpha needed to hear.

 

“Really?” Scott whispered, pulling back and looking up into his eyes.  Isaac swallowed and nodded allowing Scott to fold back into his arms.  “Thank you.” He said it so slowly and quietly, but Isaac could feel tension and exhaustion drain from the boy in his arms.

 

“It’s OK.  I know you’ll never do it again and that you’ve been killing yourself over this.”  They pulled apart, Isaac feeling a little uncomfortable bringing up the memories again.  Scott’s arms stayed out a moment longer after he’d stepped away, before they hugged back into his chest again.  Isaac studied him again, he still looked worn out and bedraggled but stood a little straighter.  “Your Mom doesn’t hate you Scott.”  he ventured.

 

“I know, I just can’t help feeling like I’ve failed her.”

 

“You haven’t.  You’ve done the right thing, you made a mistake and you told her.  She’s just surprised. I know how it feels though, thinking that your parent is disappointed in you.  That they wish you weren’t there, in their house, in their lives.” _Alive_. “Your Mom doesn’t think that, honestly, she probably just doesn’t know how to deal with this.  I mean, it’s a lot to take in.”  He tried smiling again.  Scott smiled slightly, for less than a second, but Isaac took it as a success.

 

“So what now?”  Scott asked.

 

“Now… we go and eat food, watch Tivo and discuss to what extent Mom is dating Stiles’ Dad”  Isaac replied walking out of Scott’s room.

 

“Huh! What? Isaac, what!?”  Isaac rushed down to the kitchen grinning as he heard Scott bounding after him.  He spun in the kitchen seeing his friend with colour in his face and the most adorable bemused expression on his face. “What was that?! Mom’s not dating!”

 

“Oh really… she went for a drink with a friend, Stiles texted saying his Dad had done the same thing… I bet you they met up.”

 

“That’s just a coincidence!”  Scott cried

 

“And I think they had breakfast together this morning.”

 

“So!?”

 

“I’m just saying… she keeps meeting ‘a friend’, and they were chained up in a cellar for a ridiculously long time by a psychotic English teacher… they were bound to get close!”

  
Scott glared and Isaac couldn’t help but laugh at how petulant it looked.  The boys looked at the food Scott had cooked earlier, Isaac poking it a little. “Will it reheat in the microwave?”

 

“I dunno… let’s not risk it.”  Scott turned and went into the freezer pulling out a pizza. Isaac turned the oven on and smiled.  He couldn’t help but feel this was how things would go back to normal. 

 

They were on the couch watching a movie when their Mom came in.  Isaac thumped Scott on the arm as he pulled his wolf sense up and started sniffing repeatedly, trying to scent her.  He shared a smile with Scott who thought he was only being rebuked for invading privacy, but Isaac had to admit that when Vast stirred within Scott, he’d felt an unease flare within him. 

 

“What?!”  Melissa asked, noticing them staring at her.

 

“Did you have a nice evening?”  Isaac asked, sweetly, ignoring the glare Scott sent his way.

 

“Yes, thank you, very pleasant.  Have you boys made up?” she asked slowly as she eyed the detritus of the pizza and snacks, and their sitting together.  Isaac nodded as Scott hung his head again, still not over disappointing his mother.

 

“And home by eleven too…”  Isaac grinned as she looked at him, pursing her lips.    
  
“Uh-huh… Well, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up to late.” She walked to them, kissing them on the top of the head and disappeared upstairs.

 

“Not a word…” Scott said slumping back into his seat.  They’d both smelt the aftershave that the Sheriff favored on her as she passed. _Go Mom._ Isaac grinned and settled back, pressing play on the movie once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All comments gratefully received.


	15. Book Shop Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac babysits Danny and bumps into a couple of familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter just to keep you going before a slightly longer one...

Isaac peeled an eye open. His phone was flashing insistently, Isaac knew he was supposed to do something about that, but couldn’t quite dredge up what.  He growled.  When that didn’t work he pulled open both eyes and grabbed the phone pressing buttons randomly. When his brain kicked in enough to get the text he smiled.

 

9:10am, Danny,

hey, so Eth and Aid are both working

today, and Scotts asked stiles to go with

him to see alli and Lydia.  kinda hoping

you’re free today or I have to hang out

with the sheriff!  Apparently I still need

to be babysat.

9:11am, Isaac,

Sure thing, im just up though, gonna

need a bit to get ready.  want to come

round here, whatcha want to do?

9:12am, Danny,

I need to get some books for class next

year, fancy a bookstore trip? Maybe grab

some food? Ethan and Aiden are gonna

meet me after they finish work.

9:14am, Isaac,

Where you sleeping tonight?

9:15am, Danny,

Ha.  At home, apparently Ethan and

Aiden are gonna sit outside my house

in a lurky way and watch over me.

My wolvie boyfer ladies and gentlemen,

hiding in a bush, watching over me.

9:17am, Isaac,

Must be love.  See ya.

 

Isaac stretched and yawned letting loose a loud moan and sigh at his muscles stretching into the new day. 

 

“Are you OK in there?”  Melissa yelled through the door.

 

“Yeah, sorry, just stretching!”  Isaac called back, getting out of bed.

 

“Uh-huh, sure, sure.”  Disbelief sounded in her voice.  Isaac gaped at the door and blushed.  Gathering up a fresh towel and clothes he stumbled out heading to the bathroom.  As he got there, the door opened and a waft of hot steam billowed out, closely followed by Scott, a towel wrapped loosely round his waist and nothing else.  His glossy hair hung down over his forehead and flipped as he jumped back.

 

“Whoa! Isaac, you scared me man, I thought you were still asleep.”  Scott stood self-consciously for a second before he shuffled past Isaac, who in turn managed to croak out a “morning.”

 

As soon as the door of the bathroom shut behind him, he slumped against it, closing his eyes.  It felt like the image of Scott in a towel was emblazoned on the inside of his eyelids.  Not that he was complaining, but lusting after Scott still brought up a conflict within him.  Sighing, he stripped off and turned the shower on.

 

The whole room smelled of Scott.  He’d just shaved so Isaac could smell the shaving foam, his body wash and his shampoo, but layered under each cosmetic scent was this wonderful scent of his Alpha.  Isaac leaned his head against the tiles of the shower.  They were stone cold, but did nothing to distract the rest of his teenage body from the fact that he was immersed in the aroma of the boy he liked.

 

As he stepped into the shower Isaac wondered if they had any chance together.  He knew Scott liked him, and he like Scott, but the wall that had built up from that one mistake seemed to be solid and instinctual.  Isaac had gotten to the point where he could trust Scott and even enjoy his company once again, when they were just being teenage boys. 

 

Isaac still worried about what would happen when Vast made another appearance though.  Merely sensing the use of his power the night before had thrown Isaac into distress; how would he cope when Scott wolfed out completely?  Shaking his head he tried to let the hot water soak some of the tension out of him.

 

He stayed in the shower for probably longer than was really necessary, but Isaac felt he needed the space and time to dislodge the image of a nearly naked Scott from his mind.  Unfortunately for Isaac, that proved harder than he thought, the shower and sensations of soaping his own body causing insistent needs which he didn’t want to fulfil in a full house and Danny heading round.

 

By the time he got downstairs, Danny was there, chatting with Scott and his Mom about school and work, and generally being the effortlessly charming person he was.  Isaac smiled as he entered the kitchen, for the first time in what felt like a long time, feeling relaxed and happy. 

 

“Hey Danny,” Isaac clapped his friend on the back and reach round him to steal a pancake.  Before he could even get it off the plate his mother, who admonished him with a glare, soundly thwacked his hand.

 

“Those are Danny’s, if he was with Stiles all he’d have been offered is Poptarts so he’s having his pancakes, I’ll make you some in a minute.”  She wagged the spatula under his nose, which dripped batter on the floor.  He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Oh yeah, and how would you know what passes for breakfast at Chez Stilinski?” Isaac smirked as Danny coughed and shoved a pancake in his mouth. Scott gaped at him, then frowned at his mother.

 

“Ooooooh, you! You are too sharp for your own good young man.  No pancakes for you” She slapped him on the arm playfully, and passed him all the equipment to make his own breakfast and left.  Danny was clearly trying not to laugh, and wouldn’t look at Isaac who was grinning.

 

“Not a word, either of you!” Scott commanded.

 

“Well, looks like someone’s got his Alpha on.”  Danny commented, looking as innocent as possible. 

 

“For all the good it does…” Scott muttered and went to wash his plate, “I’m going round to see Allison and Lydia, try and work out Pack stuff, then I’m closing at the clinic, but I’ll be home tonight.  See you then?”

 

Isaac nodded, but Danny shook his head, “I’m working later too, then home with twin wolf patrols protecting me.”  Scott nodded and left.

 

Isaac and Danny finished off their breakfast, chatting about the book Isaac had started and Danny’s night with Stiles debating who was the best batman.  It felt wonderful and unassuming.  Isaac couldn’t help but feel positive about the day, despite Derek’s attention, Deucalion’s return and Peter’s haunting.

 

“Come on, let’s go shopping.”  Isaac smiled at his friend.

 

* * *

 

“Should I be buying some of these?” Isaac asked, thankful for wolf strength as Danny added another book to the pile. 

 

“I don’t know, what’s on your reading lists?”

 

“We have reading lists?”  Isaac was only half kidding.  Danny laughed and added another book.  Isaac growled at him, which only made the other boy laugh harder.  Isaac was trying to shuffle the books in his arms when a sales assistant came up to him, smiling wide.

 

“Can I help you with those?”  Isaac turned to her, and nodded gratefully.  The girl took the top half of the pile and nodded towards the desk, “come on, we can leave them behind the counter,” she looked over her shoulder at him, “what name shall I put them under.”

 

“Isaac.”

 

“Isaac?  Nice name, I’m Sarah, if you need any help at all you just let me know, OK?”  She smiled again and Isaac nodded, backing off and returning to a grinning Danny.

 

“What?!” Isaac asked, holding his arms out.

 

 **“** Not the best week to figure out you’re gay huh? **”** Danny asked, not looking up from the bookshelf he was scanning. 

 

“How do you mean?”  Isaac asked confused.  Danny looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

“Oh come on?  Surely you can tell she likes you?  And if you are subtle, you can look over to the teenage fiction section where you will find two teenage girls giggling and whispering about how cute you are.”  Isaac frowned and looked to where Danny suggested.  Two teenage girls fell into each other, hiding behind their hands and giggling and whispering.

 

“How do you know it’s about me?”  Isaac asked, embarrassed.

 

“Because Isaac, you are a very cute guy, and we are in a very boring bookshop.  Those girls, and that shop assistant, are making the most of the available eye candy.”  Isaac frowned, not too sure about that.  “Want to see them freak out a little?”  Danny’s eyes lit up with mischief. Somehow, in all the werewolf madness and his being in Jackson’s shadow, they’d all missed how Danny was practically a criminal mastermind with a particularly sharp sense of humour.

 

He slipped his hand into Isaac’s and squeezed, laying his head on Isaac’s shoulder.  Isaac looked back over to the two girls who were slack jawed in shock for a couple of seconds then one grabbed the other and whispered something which made the other girl turn beetroot red and they vanished into the preschool section, giggling all the way.

 

He looked over to the sales assistant who was rolling her eyes, and Isaac didn’t need his senses up to know the guy on the till with her said, rather unhelpfully, “told you.”  Isaac was smiling at the fuss one simple act could cause when he heard a voice behind him say:  “Well… this seems like something you might have mentioned.”   Isaac span, extracting his hand from Danny’s, “it’s not what it looks like, we’re just friends, isn’t that right, Danny?”  He glared at his friend, silently communicating that now was not the time to have some fun.

 

“Just friends,” Danny took in the height and blonde hair and burst into a smile, “Oh my God, are you Kessan?!”  Kessan nodded, frowning, clearly not expecting to be recognised by someone he’d never met.  “Oh. Oh, right, yeah, I’m going for coffee.” Isaac started to protest but was cut off, “in the store Isaac, I’ll be over there,” he pointed at the coffee shop in the corner, “you can keep an eye on me just fine.  You two, chat, mingle…yeah, bye.” He was beaming from ear to ear as he left, shoulder pushing into Isaac hard enough to make him stumble forward a step into Kessan’s arms.

 

The hands on his shoulders were strong and warm.  Isaac smiled up at he now familiar bolt of lightening smile that sent shivers through him.  “Interesting friends you keep short stuff.”  Kessan said, running his hands down the backs of Isaac’s arms before he dropped them to his side and leaned against a bookshelf, bringing himself down to eye level.

 

“Yeah, that’s actually Ethan’s boyfriend, you know the non-glarey twin.”  Isaac couldn’t help but smile more when Kessan laughed.  “So, we bump into each other again…”  he trailed off, unsure what else to say.

 

“Don’t worry Paranoia-Lad, I’ve not been stalking you, I’m just exploring the town, what there is of it…”  They fell into chatting easily and Isaac marvelled at how simple conversation with Kessan was.  They wondered around the store, Kessan showing Isaac some of his favourite books, all of which seemed interesting and Isaac showed Kessan a couple from the gifts he’d been given.

 

“I love The Book Thief!”  Kessan said grabbing Isaac’s hand that held the book.

 

“I’ve not finished it yet, just started, but I really like it…”  Isaac smiled transferring the book to his other hand to put it back, leaving his original entwined with Kessan’s.

 

“Have you got to the bit with Rudy, or the Falling Down Man?  Seriously, your heart will break.”  He placed his hand on Isaac’s chest, just above where his heart was racing.  “Wow, your heart beat is going a mile a minute, you should get that checked out, I worked in a hospital for a while you know.”  He said the last bit really slowly; he’d been drifting ever closer ever since Isaac hadn’t pulled his hand away from being held.

 

Their faces were millimetres apart, and Isaac tilted his head up, holding his breath.  Kessan had paused, clearly wanting the other boy to close the last of the gap between them. Isaac steeled himself and pushed up slightly to lay a chaste and delicate kiss on full and moist lips.

 

They held the kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away, Isaac blushing furiously and Kessan smiling.  He looked over the coffee shop to see Danny grinning and manically texting on his phone. Isaac knew that within seconds Ethan, and therefore Aiden, would know all about this.  He laughed ruefully.

 

“Sorry, was that not cool?”  Kessan asked and Isaac smiled.

 

“No, it was very cool, but that kiss has just been texted and I’m expecting something from the twins any second-“  He cut off as his phoned beeped.  Kessan laughed as Isaac took out his phone, beeping for a second time as he did, “Yep, Ethan says ‘woohoo’ and Aiden’s said… oh, he’s told me to tell you he’s watching you.’  He turned his phone down to silent and dropped it back into his pocket.

 

Kessan laughed again, leaning in and kissing Isaac briefly again.  Isaac enjoyed the sensations more this time and followed as the taller boy tried to pull back, “Whoa there, we’re still in a bookshop.”  Kessan smiled and placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, who couldn’t stop smiling.  “Look, what are you up to tonight?”

 

“Nothing, I’m… no, nothing,” Isaac replied, he honestly couldn’t remember if he was supposed to be doing anything that night, but at that moment didn’t care in the slightest.

 

“OK, great, let’s have dinner.  Or a movie?  Or something special that your town keeps well hidden?”

 

“Dinner sounds great, shall I pick you up?”

 

“Sure, pick me up outside here, about seven?” Isaac’s smiled wavered slightly as he pondered why he wanted to be picked up outside a bookshop, “Is there a vegetarian restaurant anywhere?”

 

Isaac blinked a few times, “Vegetarian, as in you don’t eat meat?”

 

“Yes, as in I don’t eat meat, I know, a werewolf who doesn’t eat meat… oooh…”  Kessan smiled down to him, and Isaac smiled back.

 

“Errrr… yeah, I think there is, I’ll check, if not we’ll go somewhere at least veggie friendly.”

 

“OK, great, I’m in your capable hands,” he said, giving the one he was still holding a squeeze.  “Come on, I’ll return you to your friend.”  He led Isaac back to Danny, who was pretending he hadn’t been watching, but was fighting a losing battle against a grin.

 

“Here you go, one Isaac, slightly used,” said with a carefree wink.  Danny laughed loudly, turning heads.  Isaac blushed and sat.  “It was nice to almost meet you,” he said to Danny, “text me later, just so I know we’re good, see ya.”  He squeezed Isaac’s shoulder and left.  Both boys watched him go and as soon he was out of the door Danny gripped Isaac’s forearm.

 

“Oh my God! I’ve never wanted werewolf hearing more! Spill, tell everything!”  Danny was practically out of seat.  Isaac, normally so reserved, let himself go and descended into full on giddy teenage moment.  They spent the next thirty minutes talking about the ten that had gone before.

 

Isaac broke off from fretting about where to go for dinner when Danny’s face took on a curious look.  “Isaac there’s a girl over there staring at you, and not in a good way…”  Isaac turned to look and a saw a painfully thin, dark haired girl.  The hair was shorter and her skin more sallow, but despite her appearance it was definitely Cora Hale.

 

“Oh my god.”  He stood and walked over to her.  She looked like a gust of wind would knock her into next week.  As he neared her she swayed and Isaac took her by the elbow and led her back to the table. “Danny, this is Cora Hale, Derek’s sister, Cora this is Danny, Ethan’s boyfriend… and Pack.”  He smiled at Danny, who was looking uncertain, perhaps owing to the fact Cora was looking at him like he was dirt.

 

“I’ll go get you some water,”  Danny offered, “would you like anything else?” 

 

Cora frowned and said, “something with sugar and coffee, thanks… I have money.”  She reached into the pocket and passed a crumpled note to Danny.  After he left she turned to Isaac, “so it’s true, you are Scott are hanging out with the murder twins and their boyfriend.”  It was a statement of fact, not a question.

 

“They’ve changed.  They’re trying to be better people, you might even like them now.”  Isaac tried.

 

“I’m sure they are… I’ve just got a longer memory than you clearly.”  Isaac didn’t like how loaded that statement was and leaned back, silent.  “Look, I’m sorry Isaac, I’m really tired, and I’m at a bit of a short temper.”  She leaned over and squeezed his knee. “I’m sorry.”

 

 “It’s fine, don’t worry.  Hopefully you’ll see for yourself, if you are back in town for a while.”

 

“For good,” she nodded, “being on the road is fun and all but things cost money, and when there’s an shambolic old mansion sitting there waiting to be occupied for no dollars a night, it seems a shame to waste it.”  Cora tried for a smile, but the effort seemed to exhaust her.

 

Danny returned with a muffin, coffee and change and sat back in his seat, alert and concerned. 

 

“Mmm, thank you.”  Cora muttered and attacked the cake.  Isaac had to look away, it seemed as if she hadn’t eaten for days.  Danny held up his phone for Isaac to see – it was on the call function, Ethan’s name up already, Isaac shook his head.  Not only would Cora not cause trouble in public, he doubted she could.  She looked emaciated. 

 

 “Cora what’s happened to you, you look so...” Isaac trailed off, unable to finish the sentence without it sounding insulting.

 

“Fucked?” she finished for him.  He grimaced but nodded.  “It’s why we need to see you.  I’m using up all my energy on keeping someone alive and we need your help to fix it.  I know Derek fucked up the simple task of talking to you so I’m here.  Please Isaac…”

 

“I’m listening.”  Isaac nodded for her continue.

 

“We met someone when we were travelling, an omega who took us in, let us stay for a while.  I was even helping out where he worked and I met a boy.”  She smiled, “he was so cute and funny.  We got to talking and just hit it off.  I went back every day and we grew closer and closer.  Thing is, he was getting treatment for cancer and wasn’t doing well.  In fact he got worse.  He was dying and I started taking his pain, keeping him alive. 

 

“After a few days, he was better enough to ask questions.  So I told him and he asked me to turn him, to give him a chance of life.”  Pain broke out across her face and Isaac moved forward to take her hand in his.  She squeezed it and continued. “I want him to, I really do, but I know how dangerous it can be. He’s so weak Isaac.  The Bite takes a lot out of you, and he doesn’t have that much to give.  We also didn’t know any Pack’s where we were so we decided to come back and try Scott.  My friend discharged himself, told his doctor’s he wanted to die at home, and we’ve brought him here, keeping him alive.

 

“So, just ask Scott, why does Derek want Isaac?” Danny asked, keeping a clear head through Cora’s emotional tale.

 

“We were going to, but Derek wanted to see what kind of Alpha Scott had become and found he’s not exactly at full Alpha peak right now, that discordance of power may even make the Bite more dangerous.  Also< Derek knows him, it’ll be easier if the Bite comes from someone they know already. It needs to be Derek, and Isaac needs to be there to help him.”  She turned and faced Isaac fully.  “Please Isaac, just come home with us, and meet him…” 

 

Isaac sat back; he knew what she was doing.  If he met his person, he’d have a face to feel guilty about.  He’d be more likely to accept.  “What if I say no?” 

 

“Then I’ll have to ask Scott, and he’ll likely die **.** ” Her voice caught and she dropped her head, glaring at Danny through her tears, embarrassed to be crying in front of a stranger.  A single tear splashed onto the dark wood and Isaac felt his resolve crumble. “Please Isaac, just come and meet him, see that I’m telling the truth at least.”  She pleaded.

 

Isaac sat under her gaze, silent, considering. “I’m not saying yes, but I’ll meet him.  Danny needs to come too, Deucalion is running around, and he needs to be babysat.”

 

“Hey!” Danny exclaimed.

 

“I’ll need to talk to Scott about this too.  If I do go through with whatever it is that Derek wants…which I’m not saying I will….” Cora was up and out of her seat and hugging him, swift and hard, before dragging him up and pulling him towards the door.  “Whoa, whoa, we need to get Danny, and we need to get our books.”

 

Cora folded her arms, discomfort clear on her face as Danny and Isaac went back to the till and bought the books, the sales assistant back to being professionally friendly.

 

She was yanking him down the street as soon as they left, heading straight to the car in the parking lot.   She shifted impatiently, hopping from one foot from the other, glaring at how slowly Danny was moving.  He was following but texting as well, no doubt telling Ethan about this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Gabe

 As Isaac walked into the old Hale mansion, he sensed the sweetly rotting atmosphere of death.  Burn started to whine and spin, retreating to the darkest part of the forest, warning Isaac away from the house.  Cora led them up the stairs to the driest, warmest room they had.  Derek was sitting slumped in a chair, holding on to the arm of a figure lying on the bed.

 

“Dear Lord in Heaven,” Danny whispered.  The boy was framed in pillows, dwarfed by them. His skin looked paper-thin, eyelids almost translucent and cheeks sunken.  Isaac shook his head.  He could see the dark veins linking him to Derek, thick and pulsing.  Derek looked up, weary and wary.  Cora moved to the bed and carefully arranged herself next to the boy, slipping her hand into his.  The veins appeared instantly up her arms.

 

She looked into Isaac’s eyes, “His name is Gabriel. Gabe.”  She looked down at him lovingly. At the sound of his name from her lips, he woke, smiling. 

 

“Hello my love,” he whispered.  Derek released his grip and Gabe instantly worsened, his breath more laboured and weak.  Cora tilted her head back, letting the tears slide down her face onto the pillow and not onto her dying friend.  Derek stiffly rose and walked over to Isaac and Danny.

 

“Miguel.”  Danny said, smiling slightly.

 

 Derek stopped and looked at him, smiled in return and pinched his tight grey t-shirt, lifting it a little, “this stays on.”  He turned to Isaac, “Are you ready?” 

 

Isaac took a step back.  “What? No.  I mean, I can’t.  I need to speak to Scott.”

 

Derek glared at him.  Isaac used to hate that look; it always invoked feelings of insecurity and fear.  Now it just screamed of Derek’s own insecurity, lack of purpose and general inability to enact his desires.  Isaac ignored him and drew up Burn’s power.  He had to take it by the scruff of the neck, though when he had it he tried throwing it out to Cora, to strengthen her, help in some way if he could.  Nothing.  “That needs an Alpha bond,” Derek growled.

 

Isaac nodded and walked over to Cora.  He sat at a chair by the bed and took one of her hands.  She opened her eyes briefly, noting Isaac and closed them again.  He called Burn up again and regarded her.  He immediately lost the bond.

 

Her wolf was a skeletal thing.  It seemed on the brink of death, ribs prominent and coat patchy and thin.  Its eyes were gummy and white, clearly blind. Isaac retched, put his head between his legs and tried to clear his senses.

 

Derek walked to him.  “This is what we need to try and stop, Isaac.   She’s killing herself for him.  I can’t stop her, but I’m worried if he refuses the Bite and dies, she’ll follow him.  We only have one chance, and with you beside me, it becomes much more likely he’d turn successfully.”

 

“What would I have to do?” Isaac asked quietly.  Danny shifted forward, kneeling beside Isaac, holding onto one of his hands.

 

“Isaac, no.  Think of Scott, of the Pack, we can’t lose you.”

 

“You won’t,” he looked up to Derek, “that’s right isn’t it Derek, I’ll be able to return to Scott’s Pack after you’ve turned him?”

 

“Yes, that could happen.  You’d need to stay long enough to ensure the Bite takes, and you’ll need to lend your strength to making him better, but after that Scott is welcome to ask you to return to him.”  Derek had chosen his words carefully, and Isaac was certain that there was something more to this than his former Alpha was letting on.

 

“What would you have to do?”  Isaac asked instead.

 

“I’m still working it out exactly.  I’m pulling this from fragments and memories long gone, in diaries and stories… it’s taking longer than I hoped.”  He sounded genuinely angry that he hadn’t worked it all out yet.   

 

“So how do you even know you can do it?”  Danny asked glaring, still holding onto Isaac.

 

Derek looked at him pityingly. “The Hales have been a werewolf family for generations, we’ve forgotten more wolf lore than most werewolves know exists.”

 

Isaac slumped.  Sitting there at the bed, looking at the shell of a man, Isaac knew he had no choice.  “I need to speak to Scott.”  Isaac whispered.

 

“When?” Derek demanded.

 

“Tomorrow.  I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”  Danny squeezed his hand, painfully tight.

 

“Don’t wait to long, no matter what we do, Gabe is still getting worse, he’s probably only got a few days left.”  Derek slumped back into his chair.

 

Isaac looked at the boy on the bed.  He barely looked human, but Isaac could still sense the fight in him.  Gabe was battling Death, and would go down fighting.  Isaac felt himself admiring him. Calling Burn back up, he rejoined his senses to Cora.

 

Derek sat up straighter, “What are you doing?” He asked concerned.

 

“Something that will help, I’ve done it before, don’t worry.”  He ignored the protesting of his wolf and lay it’s image over Cora’s.  All the power and life seemed to flow out of him, had he not have been sitting he would have collapsed in a heap.  He anchored himself around Danny’s hand.  The human gave off such strength, though Isaac couldn’t figure out how to access it. 

 

He felt Cora shift beneath him, and her wolf senses sharpen.  Unlike with Aiden, her wolf quickly shifted back to strength, though it drew a lot out of him, more than he had anticipated.  He savagely broke contact before he lost too much of himself, coiling Burn around Keeper’s hand and letting the pulse of loyalty and security placate the wolf.

 

“Where did you learn that?” Derek demanded. 

 

Isaac’s vision swam and he answered thickly, “Nowhere, I’ve just picked it up.”

 

“That’s impossible, you harmonized with her.  Not only should that be impossible outside your own Pack, for a Beta your age to do that is incredible.  My great-grandfather was a Harmonizer; it took him decades to learn what you just did.  It’s dangerous, it leaves you weak and open…” Derek stopped, frowning.

 

Isaac looked up. Derek had stopped and was staring, face unreadable.  “It doesn’t matter,” Isaac said, nodding down to the couple on the bed.  Cora had clearly fed all the energy she had taken from Isaac straight into Gabe.  He looked merely sick now though, and not at Death’s door.

 

“Hey.”  His watery green eyes flickered open to Isaac, “you must be Isaac?”  he asked, voice deep and hoarse.  Isaac nodded, not trusting his voice, “whatever happens, make sure she’s OK, yeah?”  Isaac nodded again.  The sick boy’s eyes closed again and he fell into a sleep, though this time his breathing seemed stronger.

 

“That will have helped.  Maybe a lot, but don’t waste too much time Isaac, Gabe doesn’t have it.  Come on, I’ll take you home.”  Derek ushered them out of the door and into the car.  Isaac must have fallen asleep in the back as he was home before he knew it.  “Tell him to call me, or email or something.”  Derek was saying.

 

“I will, but you know Jackson.  I’m surprised he talks to me as often as he does, and he likes me.   I’ll tell him you were asking though.”  Danny was smiling, but patted Derek’s arm, trying to comfort him, for which he received a withering look.  Isaac knew that for all his bravado Derek must be hurting.  He’d made four Betas, two were dead, one was four thousand miles away and the fourth had abandoned him for another Alpha.

 

Danny helped Isaac out of the car and into the house.  Melissa was in the living room but swept up to Isaac as soon as she saw how he leaned on Danny. “What happened, what’s wrong?”

 

“It was a werewolf thing.  He healed someone and it drained him. He’s exhausted.”

 

“Quick, go fetch me some fruit juice and a banana from the kitchen.” She ordered and Danny ran to the kitchen.  She tucked herself under his arm and bore his weight as best she could.  “Isaac we’re going to the bathroom. Come on, walk with me.”

 

“I’m not an invalid.”  He managed to get out between being manhandled by his Mom and fed by Danny. 

 

“I know honey, I know.”  Melissa turned on the taps of the bath and asked if he could undress himself.  Isaac hands shook as he tried to grab the hem of his t-shirt, but failed, unable to make his fingers work.  “Danny help me.”  They stripped Isaac, protesting all the while.

 

Danny stepped back when he was down to his briefs, turning away.  “Oh for God’s sake, you’ve showered together after lacrosse, this isn’t new… I need help getting him in the bath.”  Danny turned back, eyes focused only on Isaac’s face and took his shoulders as Melissa removed the last of his clothing and took his legs.  Carefully they lowered him into the warm water.

 

Isaac immediately fell asleep, aware that someone was cradling his head.  As he drifted in and out of consciousness Danny or Melissa were always there, holding his head and feeding him, normally pieces of fruit or something sweet.  The water seemed to be getting hotter, and when he finally awoke fully, he could see Danny topping up the hot water.

 

Isaac thrashed slightly, covering himself.  Both of his carers laughed, “Bit late for that, Burn. Don’t worry, I’ll keep this between us,” he smiled.

 

“How are you feeling?”  His Mom asked, pressing a hand to his forehead.

 

“I’m fine, honestly.  Embarrassed and hot, but fine.  Werewolf healing remember?”  If he was being honest, he still felt pretty tired, but he could feel his strength returning.  “What time is it?”

 

“Almost three, why?”  Melissa asked.

 

“Ermmmm… can I borrow the car tonight?” 

 

“You have a date?! You come home half dead, and you’re worried about going on a date!  Oh no, you are staying here and I’m looking after you.”

 

“But… it was already arranged.  Please.”  He tried his best puppy-dog look.  She sighed and sat back on her heels.

 

“Who is this date with?”

 

“Kessan?”

 

“The charming blonde? … Well… if I do say yes, if! You’ll need to text me every hour on the hour, or I’ll send an EMT to wherever you are, got it?”  Isaac nodded, smiling.

 

“Erm… any chance of some privacy…?”  Danny shot up and out of the room, blushing and grinning, Isaac was certain he hadn’t heard the end of this.  Melissa went with more decorum, patting him affectionately before leaving.  From the bath he reached across and grabbed his jeans, fishing the phone out of his pocket.  There was a multitude of texts waiting for him.

 

12:03pm, Allison

Scott just told me what happened,

he’s in the garden now.  I’m raging!

He says you’ve forgiven him? Isaac,

I wished you’d have come to me, we

are friends right?

 

12:09pm, Lydia,

Well that does it, I’m setting you up

with Patrick, no! Tyler, you’ll like

Tyler, he isn’t a teenage jackass like

some supposed Alpha’s I know. 

Stiles is insisting you are all right now,

are you? 

 

12:13pm, Ethan,

COME ON! I’m dying here, what happened!?

 

12:20pm, Ethan,

Danny told me what you are doing. I’m

not sure about this Isaac, I don’t know

Derek obviously, but still… I’ll call Scott?

Make sure you stay safe, if you need us,

just text or call -  be careful.

 

12:20pm, Allison,

Well… Scott’s left.  He seems sincere,

I want to talk to you when I can though,

where are you?

 

1:00pm, Scott,

I’m at the clinic, Danny’s said you helped

Cora and are exhausted?  Do you need me

to come home? 

 

1:42pm, Scott,

OK, I spoke to Mom, she says you’d text

when you could, let me know how you’re

doing?  We need to talk about Derek.

 

2:31pm, Allison,

Hello…?

 

Isaac quickly tapped out a load of replies, mainly letting everyone know he was fine, but asking Allison to pick him up for coffee early the next morning before a Pack meet.  Danny sent out a mass text letting everyone know they were all meeting at Stiles’ house at ten the next day.  Isaac manoeuvred himself out of the bath, dried himself and headed back to his room.  He found Kessan’s number and after Googling vegetarian restaurants and finding one he’d never heard of, texted him.

 

3:20pm, Isaac,

So, there’s a vegetarian restaurant

across town, Blue Moon, I’ve never

been but it’s got good reviews? 

You still on for 7?

 

He sat, jiggling his leg nervously.  He couldn’t believe he was feeling so nervous.  He knew Kessan liked him, they’d kissed already, but he couldn’t control the butterflies behaving like elephants in his stomach.  His phone beeped.

 

3.24pm, Kessan,

Yeah great, thanks for looking it out,

let’s risk it! looking forward to it. Kx

 

Isaac rolled back on his bed, giggling.  He took some deep breaths and lost it again, doing a little dance round his room. 

 

“Isaac honey, are you ok?”  His Mom yelled up, “It sounds like you’re jumping up and down…?” 

 

“Er, no, I’m OK.  Sorry!”  Isaac stilled himself and settled down, though he couldn’t remove the grin from his face.  He went downstairs and sat with Danny watching TV and decidedly not talking about his upcoming date. _First date._   His brain amended unhelpfully. 

 

The doorbell rang and Melissa answered it to the twins.  She turned and raised an eyebrow at the boys on the sofa.  “Oh, yeah… can Ethan and Aiden come round?”  Isaac smiled.  His Mom just rolled her eyes and stepped aside.  She’d become used to her house filling up with teenagers.

 

“When’s the date?” Ethan asked immediately.

 

“I’m picking him up at seven, from the bookstore, so I’m leaving at about half six.”  Isaac tried to project calm, but inside he was panicking.  He was leaving for a date in just over an hour.  A date.  With a boy.

 

“Why are you still sitting here?! Come on!” Ethan grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.  Isaac laughed and followed, allowing his friend’s excitement to infect him.  When they were all in his room, Ethan threw open his wardrobe and looked aghast.

 

“Oh my god no! Where are the rest of your clothes!?”  Ethan looked at him, and Isaac dropped his head.  He didn’t have any more clothes.  He never had money when he was with his Dad, and most of his clothes came from the Goodwill. When he went from his Dad’s to Derek’s and then here, all his worldly possessions had fit in one holdall and a backpack.

 

“That’s it.”  Isaac mumbled.  Aiden kicked his brother in the back of the knee, causing him to stumble back and collapse on the bed, to be met with a smack on the forehead. 

 

“I’m sure whatever you wear will be fine, he’s clearly into you and he’s not after you for your fashion sense obviously.” Aiden said, presumably trying to be helpful.  Isaac just frowned trying to work out the insult to complement ratio of the last statement.

 

“Let’s just see what you have.”  Danny stood up and flicked his head to Isaac, meaning him to go to the wardrobe.  “Ok, outfits, what are you thinking.  I’m thinking black jeans and something busier up top?”  Isaac nodded, grabbing his favourite pair of jeans and throwing them on the bed.

 

Getting that out of the way they descended into tops.  Black v-neck t-shirt was discarded for being too black, blue hoodie for being too plain, white t-shirt for being to dull.  “Don’t you have anything with designs, or like, anything?”  Ethan asked, ducking another swipe from Aiden.  Isaac just shook his head, “We need to take you shopping…”

 

Eventually they settled on his grey hoodie, with the darker sleeves. As Isaac laid it out, he stroked it remembering the last time he wore it.  It had been in the bottom of his bag, and then the back of his wardrobe, every time he saw it he remembered Erica, and that night at the club.  Maybe this was the right time to take it out again; he knew Erica would approve of Kessan.

 

Isaac waited patiently for the three boys to leave so he could get changed, but they just sat there.  “Erm… guys… I need to get changed.”  He tried, looking pointedly at the door. 

 

“What?” It’s nothing I’ve not seen before…and less than two hours ago too.”  Danny smiled innocently ignoring the looks from twins, both studies in confused disbelief.  Isaac threw his head back and sighed.  “Urnnnn,” he groaned. 

 

“Come on,” Aiden gathered the other two up and left Isaac in peace.  He went to the bathroom, got changed, shaved and styled his hair.  By the time he got downstairs the nerves he’d started to experience had quadrupled. 

 

Aiden wolf whistled as he came downstairs.  Melissa turned from where she’d been talking to Danny and placed a hand over her heart, “Wait there, you look lovely.”  She said dipping into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a camera.  He groaned and rolled his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken his picture, but he hated it.

 

“Hang on, you need to adjust the flash or all you’ll get is wolf eyes.”  Danny said reaching for the camera. As he fiddled with it he gently pushed Melissa towards Isaac, “here you get in too.” 

 

His Mom protested, running fingers through her hair and adjusting clothing.  As he pictured the empty picture frames in his room, he realised that he did really want a picture of them together, so he reached for her and pulled her under one arm.  They smiled for Danny as he took five pictures in rapid succession.  Melissa laughed when she saw them, again trying to fix whatever perceived flaw she saw in her glossy hair.

 

Ethan jumped up declaring he wanted a picture too.  Isaac posed again, feeling awkward pressed hip to hip with his friend, but smiled as the camera clicked again.  Danny took one of Aiden, reclining in front of the TV unit, and span to take one of Melissa studying the calendar completely oblivious.  When Isaac took the camera from Danny he looked at the last picture, admiring how strong and regal Danny’s picture had made her look.

 

He quickly started snapping pictures of his friends, at first they were smiling and posed, then quickly descended into silly, bizarre postions.  He had just taken one of Danny being lifted above the twins’ head when he heard he door behind him.  Without thinking he span and clicked, snapping a very surprised Scott who had just got home.

 

“Hey,” he blinked, uncertain, “what’s going on?”

 

“Your Mom wanted a picture of how cute Isaac looked and then we went into supermodel mode – Blue Steel.”  Danny pouted at Scott who laughed.  Isaac took another quick picture before handing Scott the camera so he could see.  Isaac moved to the couch and perched on the arm.

 “How was work?  Is Killer still there?”  Isaac asked as the other boy smiled at the images on the digital screen. 

 

“Yeah, his owner was supposed to pick him up today, but was a no show.  I don’t think he’ll come back, he didn’t seem too pleased with little Killer when he dropped him off.”  Scott had stopped at a picture and was smiling at it; he passed it back to Isaac and saw it was him and their Mom.  All he could see was how lanky he looked, how his hair had too much product and just how awkward he looked.  He quickly shut it off before he could obsess over how bad he looked.

 

“Hey, you look great, honest.  We’re still going shopping though…”  Ethan smiled up at him from sofa. 

 

“Cheers… I’m just nervous I guess.”  He wiped sweating palms on his jeans and then felt even more uneasy when he realised Scott was standing there, slight frown asking for an explanation.  “Errrr… I’m going out.  For dinner.”

 

“Oh right, fair enough, who with?”  Scott asked completely casually, but the other boys in the room had stopped still, and were exchanging glances, none of them looking at either Isaac or Scott.

 

“A guy called Kessan.  Ethan, Aiden and I met him in the coffee shop the other day, and I bumped into him in the bookstore this morning.”  Isaac stopped, not wanting to sound like he was making excuses.

 

“Oh right.” Scott paused, standing in the door of the kitchen, not looking his way.  “Is it a date?”  His voice had lost the casualness, but he was still trying to sound nonchalant. 

 

“Errrr… yeah.  Yeah I think it is.”  Isaac was looking at his feet, so didn’t see Scott’s reaction, or his turn to look back at his friend.  He missed the hurt and pain fleeting across his face, and the sudden moistness in his eyes.  All he heard was the forced quality of his voice.

 

“Good.  Good for you I mean.  I hope you have fun.  I’m just gonna…”  He heard Scott disappear into the kitchen, and a couple of seconds later, Isaac heard the back door open and close, letting the other boy out into the garden.  He looked at Danny and the twins, uncertain what to do.

 

“Don’t worry about him, we’ll stay for a while, make sure he’s OK.  You don’t worry about it, just enjoy your evening.”  Danny said, giving him a sad look.  It was maybe a little early, but Isaac grabbed the keys and left through the front door. 

 

He pulled out of the drive way and drove around the corner stopping at the side of the road away from traffic.  The lump in his throat wouldn’t go and Isaac let out a sob.  He hadn’t considered how Scott would feel about him going out on a date, but feeling the devastation from him had cut Isaac to the bone. 

 

He sat in the car letting tears flow without trying to stem them.  He felt it right to mourn what might have been between him and his Alpha, but he felt he needed to let it go and move on.  There was a boy who wanted to meet him, and he wanted to meet.  Still, Isaac sat at the side of the road and couldn’t help but wish it was Scott he was going on a date with.

 

After a few minutes, Isaac’s tears stopped.  He waited a minute or two longer and drove off, less excited than he had been.

 

* * *

 

Kessan had been waiting for him, leaning against the wall, one foot up, showing off the detail on his dark blue jeans.  There seemed to be gold thread worked in a spiral pattern down each thigh, Isaac thought reasonably he should hate them but didn’t.  He was also wearing a thick woollen cardigan, in black and grey, with a white v-neck underneath.  His hair had been cut and styled and despite himself, Isaac had smiled.

 

It hadn’t taken long to find the restaurant. It was a small, family run joint, all Earth tones and soft lighting.  He’d turned to Kessan when they walked in, but he seemed to genuinely like it.  Before long, Kessan was explaining the menu to Isaac, excited about having so much to choose from. Conversation flowed well, Isaac becoming more and more relaxed as the evening wore on.

 

The food arrived, and Isaac was pleased with the amount of it there was on the plate.  It was full of roasted butternut squash on polenta cake, with feta and mushrooms.  As he was eating, he couldn’t help but think bacon would have made it so much better.  He did enjoy it though, and enjoyed sharing his food with Kessan, finding feeding him with his fork insanely intimate, something about the way his mouth wrapped around the head of the fork.

 

“So how come you were babysitting your friend, he looked pretty solid to me?”  Kessan asked pushing his empty plate away from him, leaning back.

 

Isaac considered for a second and answered truthfully, “It’s a Pack thing, there’s a crazy Alpha out there threatening the twins.  He likes to cause pain, and Danny’s the weakest link, or the one with the least protection as his parents don’t know about all the supernatural crazy.  I mean, sure against anyone human he’s a machine, but against a werewolf? He probably wouldn’t last long.”

 

Kessan shook his head, “See this is what I was saying, being a lone wolf never involves that much drama.  Something I wished I’d remembered before…Look… There’s no way of starting this conversation without it sounding like it’s going to be bad, but it’s not, I promise OK?”

 

“OK…”  Isaac said slowly.  Kessan was right, this sounded bad already.

 

“Isaac, I think I need to tell you something… I’m not in Beacon Hills by accident.  I took in a couple of wolves who were travelling and we kind of all got caught up in something.  You know them?  Derek and Cora.”  Isaac’s head started ringing and he sat back stunned.

 

One of the reasons that Isaac wanted this night with Kessan so badly was exactly because the Omega had nothing to do with Pack, nothing to do with Derek and Scott.  It turned out that wasn’t remotely true.  His vision swam and he dropped his head into one of his hands, fingers pressing into his eyes.

 

After a few seconds he looked back up.  Kessan was sitting silently, waiting.

 

“What are you telling me?”  Isaac asked, refusing to jump to any conclusions.

 

“I’m telling you that I know some people you know, that’s it.”  He reached a hand across the table, but Isaac just looked at it, refusing to reach out until he was sure what he was reaching towards.  A brief flash of sadness hit Kessan’s eyes, but he left his hand on the table.  “They were drifting and looked a bit bedraggled.  I thought it was just Cora at first, it was only after I offered her a shower and a couch for the night that Derek appeared around the corner all glowering and mysterious.” 

 

Isaac snorted, he could image exactly how Derek played it.  “At first I wasn’t that keen on them staying, but Cora was fun and I’d been lonely.  It’d been a while since I’d hung out with anyone, especially wolves, so I let them stay.  I’d been working as an orderly at the hospital and Cora started coming in to help out, you know, volunteer?

“That was where she met Gabe.  He was a nice guy, my age, and we’d chatted a lot during his chemo.  He didn’t have any family, so no one ever visited him.  I introduced them. Cora almost never left his side after that, even after it was clear he wasn’t going to recover.

“Derek was furious when Cora told him she’d been taking his pain, and had told him about the Bite.  He stormed out and was gone for three whole days.  When he came back he seemed really troubled, but said he had a plan.  He wanted to come here, regain his Alpha spark and then he’d try and turn Gabe.  I’d been in the same place for almost four months, and was ready to go so I came with them, for Gabe more than them.

“I didn’t really think anything of it when Derek suggested I go for coffee while he ran some errands until after I told him I met you.  He’d nodded like he knew I would have.  It was a bit weird you know, like he’d orchestrated it.  He’s such a closed book though, I can never tell if he’s completely clueless or knows everything.

“Anyway, when I mentioned I was going out with you, Derek explained he was the one who gave you the Bite, so I thought I better come clean, let you know everything.  That’s where I’m staying, with them, in their house.”

 

“Oh my God, were you there when I was?!”  Isaac asked.

 

“No, I was still in town, looking for work.  I didn’t know you’d been ‘til after you’d gone.”

 

Isaac shook his head trying to take it all in.  So this respite was nothing of the sort.  Derek had arranged it all.  He sat wondering if this was another element of trying to win Isaac back to his Pack, offering a tall, interesting guy to tempt him.  Did that mean Derek suspected he was gay all along, or was Isaac just giving him too much credit yet again.

 

“Kessan, this is too much.  I thought you didn’t want to be involved in packs?”

 

“I don’t, I’m not.  I’m just helping Cora with Gabe.” 

 

“So, if Derek becomes an Alpha again you wouldn’t join him? Wouldn’t take a home with them all?”

 

Kessan was silent for a minute.  “I don’t know, I won’t lie, its crossed my mind.  I’ve been travelling for a few years now, it might be nice to settle for a bit.  At least get my high school diploma.  Why not with a Pack I know?”

 

Isaac shook his head.  _This is insane_. He couldn’t help but curse at his luck.  “So you’re here to ask me to accept whatever it is Derek wants me to do?  To leave Scott and the rest of the Pack to try and save your friend?”

 

“No.  I’m here because you’re cute and blush anytime I say anything like that. You’re tall, and sweet, and have the most amazing cheekbones.  I’m here because I like you.  I’m here because when you kissed me, you took my breath away, and I want to feel that again.”  Isaac looked at the hand that still rested palm up on the table.

 

“I want to believe you, but it’s all just too convenient.”  Isaac shook his head.  Was he just too paranoid, too willing to believe everyone was out to hurt him?  Was this a hangover from his Dad insisting that no one would ever be with him from him, they’d have to have a reason? 

 

Kessan slowly withdrew his hand. “Guy, you have no idea how much I wished I’d mentioned I’d come here with them when we first met, but I’m doing it now.  I don’t know what happened between you and Derek, I’ve not asked, but I swear if he had a plan, I didn’t know anything about it.”

 

 Isaac nodded.  He believed him, at least he wanted to.  “So what happens now?”

 

“Well… I think you need some time to think.  Probably talk to your friends.  If you want to ask me anything, you have my number.  I’d like to do this again, maybe somewhere where you can eat something bloody?”  He tried smiling, but Isaac wasn’t ready to smile yet.  “I like you Isaac.”

 

“I like you too, but I’m not sure we’re the best fit now.” 

 

 “I’ve not changed, we’re just slightly more connected than you knew.”  Isaac hoped that was true, and maybe he was just paranoid, but Kessan was right, he needed some time to think this through.

 

“Let’s get the bill, I’ll drive you home.”  Isaac said, trying not to sound to final, but at the same time, recognising that this night was over.

 

Kessan nodded and they paid, splitting the bill.  The drive back the Hale house was done in silence.  As he pulled up, Isaac was sure he saw Derek at the front door, but when he double-checked, couldn’t see him. He turned the car off and turned to look at his date. 

 

He looked upset and Isaac instinctively wanted to put that right.  He hung back though and said, “thank you for a nice meal, and for telling me about Derek and Cora.”

 

 “No problem,” Kessan looked at him for a moment and leant in for a kiss.  Isaac didn’t stop him, but this kiss had none of the nervous excitement of the kiss in the bookstore, this kiss was merely two people pressing their lips together.  Kessan pulled back, not meeting his eyes, and got out of the car without another word.

 

Isaac waited for him to get into the house before he turned and drove home.

 

It was still relatively early when he got back.  Scott and his Mom were still up, watching TV.  Scott’s face was intense, but hopeful, presumably thinking his early return meant the date hadn’t gone well. Isaac sat with them, Melissa peered, trying to get a read on him.

 

 “How was dinner?”  she asked carefully.

 

“Good, it was nice, you’d like it.  I had roast butternut squash, it was tasty, yeah.”

 

“And your friend, how’s he?”  Isaac could sense Scott’s stillness, belying his rapt attention.

 

“He’s fine.  Turns out he’s friends with Derek Hale, he’s staying with them…”  Isaac related the entire story to them both, leaving nothing out.  They talked well into the night, and to his credit Scott didn’t once come across as anything other than supportive and considerate.  Never once trying to turn Isaac against Kessan, just asking thoughtful and thought provoking questions.

 

They talked for hours and at the end of it, Isaac still had no idea what he was going to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! And commenting... especially you five! :-)


	17. Deucalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a nasty wake up call.

For the second morning in a row, Isaac was woken up by his blinking, beeping, vibrating torture device.  He glared at the phone trying to figure out what was happening.  He hadn’t set his alarm, and it was still dark outside.  He reached for it and was focusing when he heard Scott bustling in his own room. 

 

Isaac’s door took a pounding as he yelled “Deucalion!” while zipping past on his way to his Mom’s room.  Isaac’s eyes snapped into focus on the message from Ethan.

 

5:45am, Ethan,

Deucalion at dannys come now

 

Isaac had thrown the blankets off and was up and out of the window before his brain had fully formulated a plan.  As he dropped he could feel Burn’s presence lengthen his claws, strengthen his muscles and shift his features.

 

He landed in werewolf form.  A small, human part of his brain noticed the cold, but he savagely pushed it aside, dismissing it as irrelevant.  He growled low in his throat, crouching, toes digging into the grass, awaiting his Alpha.

 

Scott landed next to him, shirtless in dark grey sweats.  His werewolf form matched Isaac’s, except for the blood red sheen in his eyes.  Scott was already moving towards Danny’s house so he missed how Isaac flinched under those eyes, flashing back to a night not so long ago in which those red eyes sent terror to his very core.

 

As Scott pounded away though, Burn followed, drawing Isaac with him. As they sprinted through gardens and thickets, eating up the distance, Isaac lost himself in his wolf senses.  His wolf was enjoying being given a free reign and he fought the urge to howl.  The night was close to ending and dew soaked grass was throwing up a clean, sharp sense of beginning.  Isaac allowed himself a growl, red-hot anger directed at Deucalion, firing his spirit.

 

It took only a couple of minutes to reach the twins.  They were equidistant from Deucalion, slowly stalking one way, then another, leading him into the woods behind Danny’s house.  Both boys bore slight, bright lines of red.  At the slight of the blood, Scott’s rumble of displeasure and challenge rolled across the slight glade where they all met.

 

“Ah, good, yet more overly dramatic teenagers.  Just what every meeting of rational beings needs.”  Deucalion looked in no way concerned to have four fanged, crouched and angry werewolves effectively surrounding him.

 

“Danny is under our protection.  If you come near him, or any of our Pack we will always stop you.”  Scott growled, rising and glaring at the man in the middle of the clearing.  Deucalion still hadn’t shifted into his wolf form, merely leaning on the pointed walking stick held in two hands before him.

 

“Scott, Scott, Scott.  What on Earth makes you think I am interested in your absurd dalliance with your humans?  I was merely looking to speak to Hunger here and, well, I’m shocked at how unwelcoming the boys were.  Spending time with you has clearly led them to bad habits.”  He sounded every bit like a scalding teacher, or disappointed parent.  Isaac found himself throwing glances around the glade.  Ethan and Aiden were focused entirely on Deucalion, not being drawn in by his seemingly unassuming stance.

 

“Bad habits like not obeying your every whim? Bad habits like rebuilding their lives, the lives you did your best to tear down?”

 

“I freed them!”  An edge of anger sharpened his words, “They were nothing when we met, I showed them how to bond and helped them take their revenge on their abusers! I am not the villain here.  Hunger, tell him how I helped you.”  Isaac could sense the Alpha power Deucalion put into the request turning it into a command.

 

“That’s no longer my name, Deucalion.  You will have no power over me there.”  Aiden sounded cool and collected, his eyes clear and bright.  Isaac saw Deucalion draw back a little, taken aback momentarily.

 

“No, perhaps not.”  He mused.  Ethan had shifted slowly to station himself directly behind his former Alpha, placing their Pack in four quadrants surrounding Deucalion, who span slowly, eyeing each wolf in turn.  He settled once more on Aiden, “you may not be Hunger anymore, but you are still the best tracker and hunter I know.  It has come to my attention that Julia may well still be alive.  I have been… unsuccessful… in uncovering her whereabouts.  You will help me hunt her down and kill her.”

 

“No.”  Scott spoke the word quietly and with a bone deep sense of steel behind it.  “No member of this Pack will help you Deucalion.  We will not help you hunt Jennifer Blake.  We will not help you kill.  We will not help you in any way.  Understand this, you are not welcome near us.”  Isaac couldn’t help but stare at Scott, whatever insecurities he had been battling were clearly being repressed for his meeting.  Knowing it would help, he pulled up a fraction of his wolf strength and sent it along his bond.  Scott pulled up straighter, staring down his adversary.

 

“That is a mistake Scott.  I have need of a service, and I will take whatever steps are necessary to secure it, even to the lengths of destroying this ragtag Pack of misfits and wastrels.”  He turned to Isaac on the last of those words, eyes pinning him to the spot. 

 

As soon as he turned his back, Aiden pounced forward.  Deucalion span, claws extending and arm drawn back to slash into the oncoming attack.  As Aiden landed though, he instantly dropped to the ground bouncing back as Ethan darted in from the other side, slashing at exposed heels.

 

As he did so, the spin Deucalion had started in order to swipe at Aiden was extended at lightening speed to slam into the side of Ethan’s head.  The sound of claws connecting with skull made a sickening crunch and the red haired boy went spinning motionless to the side.  “Idiots,” Deucalion growled, “I taught you that attack.” Aiden jumped, arms and legs extended, pinning himself to Deucalion’s chest and slashing his claws at eyes and throat.  As he brought his talons down, his wrists were gripped with vice-like strength and his arms were pulled slowly away from his body until Aiden hung in front of Deucalion, pain etched across his face.

 

Scott and Isaac moved as one, Scott swiping for exposed ribs, Isaac taking a leaf from Allison’s book, savagely attacked his knees.  Blood sprayed from Scott’s attack and Isaac felt ligaments tear from his own contact. 

 

Deucalion went down to one knee, grinding out a moan through gritted teeth.  Isaac prowled carefully over to Ethan, trying to check on his prone friend.  His breathing was shallow and ragged, and there was blood matting his hair. His wound looked serious, but Isaac’s attention was drawn back to Deucalion who had straightened up, knee popping as he shook out his injured leg.  Reaching his full height his skin turned a midnight shade of blue in the pre-dawn darkness, his eyes scarlet and flashing.

 

“That hurt.”  The statement came out as a threat.  Aiden, Scott and Isaac circled their prey, trying to draw him away from their prone and bleeding Packmate.  “I came to talk to Aiden.  What happens now is all on you.”  He was fixated on Scott as he said it, trying to unnerve the younger Alpha.

 

“We warned you Deucalion, we warned you to stay away; your choices are yours, as are the consequences.”  Scott refused to wilt under the steady, red gaze, and the impasse continued in tense silence.  While they were waiting, Ethan was bleeding, and Isaac felt Burn dance within him, eager to attack.

 

Deucalion viciously launched his cane at Aiden, who span and danced back to avoid it.  As soon as the projectile left his hands he launched himself like quicksilver at Scott.  Isaac tried to follow the azure streak as it flashed away from him, only to miss the subtle movement of his own Alpha. Much as Allison had done when sparring last week, Scott used Deucalion’s momentum against him, pulling him past and cracking him on the back of his head as he did.

 

The crunch as his elbow connected sang around the clearing.  Deucalion slammed into the ground and Scott started to slash into his exposed back.  This lasted only a couple of seconds before the downed Alpha span away and scrambled back to his feet, shaking his head.

 

Scott stalked forward, Isaac and Aiden flanking him, spreading out to either side.  As Scott stepped forward, balance momentarily off, Deucalion ducked forward, arms and claws flashing, lightly scoring Scott across the belly, forcing him back.  As he retreated Aiden and Isaac moved forward, working as one. 

 

Deucalion span, a kick flashing out towards Aiden, who ducked, raising an arm to slash at the passing leg, but missing by a hair’s breadth.  As the foot sailed passed Aiden moved forward to attack what he expected to be an exposed back.  He hadn’t banked on the speed of an Alpha though, who brought his foot back and extended it into Aiden’s chin, the connection sending him reeling.

 

Deucalion turned to Isaac who had started to move forward, sensing a small advantage, only to be denied as he was met head on.  He froze, staring into the Alpha’s red eyes.  He felt terror and panic work they way up his spine. Unable to look away, he watched Deucalion’s hand raise slowly, fingernails glistening and red, dripping Scott’s blood, ready to tear into him.

 

 _Scott’s blood._ The thought galvanised him and he slashed up with both hands not expecting a full connection, but feeling satisfied at the streaks his nails made in the rock hard face glaring at him.  Isaac shifted back out of reach and growled.  Scott and Aiden had recovered and were circling him again.  Looking at his Pack, Aiden realised that unless something changed it was likely that Deucalion could continue this fight long enough that Ethan would be beyond saving. 

 

As he considered his options a flash of silver slammed into the ground between Deucalion’s feet.  He frowned down at the arrow planted there, a small globe of silver flashing and spinning at the top of it’s flights.  The three other werewolves recognised it instantly and heaved their bodies away, spinning to land face down, ears covered by hands as the ball exploded in a deafening roar and blast of light.

 

Allison’s Flash-bang lasted only a split second, but it was enough for Deucalion to roar in pain and fury.  The three pack members closed in, still not seeing Allison but the knowledge she was on her way, giving them an added boost of confidence.

 

“You can take all the senses you want, I am DEMON WOLF, I can FEEL you, you pathetic children.”  Aiden, Scott and Isaac moved in synchrony, ripping into their foe.  Deucalion’s arms flailed and while they inflicted damage, each bore a new set of rents for their troubles.  As they passed the tale-tell hiss of an arrow flying whistled through the ringing in his ears to bury itself in the Alpha’s chest.  He roared again and snapped it off at it’s shaft.  “Send all the arrows you want Argent, I will still rip you LIMB FROM LIMB.”

 

“You and what army, clay-face?”  Stiles’ voice cut through the clearing.  Isaac turned and saw the rest of the Pack emerge from the woods.  Lydia and Melissa instantly ran to Ethan, tending to him as best they could.  Allison stood, arrow notched, eyes blazing.  It was Stiles and Chris Argent that everyone was watching though.

 

Each moved away from Allison, mirroring each other, steadily and carefully cross-stepping to flank the wolves.  As they prowled, each unsheathed a wicked, slightly curved samurai sword, reversing the scabbard to use as a baton, raising the swords to catch the last of the moonlight.  The seamless and exact movement was practised and intensely threatening.

 

Isaac found himself looking at Stiles in a new light.  He had watched as Chris Argent had started training Stiles in using a blade.  Apparently, he had an uncanny sense of balance and had taken to the weapon effortlessly. Somehow, watching him flow through forms in his back garden hadn’t prepared Isaac for seeing him in this setting.  Stiles’ slight frame suddenly looked more lithe and dangerous than anything else.  His arms were on show from the tight t-shirt he’d clearly slept in, and their pronounced and curved muscles only added to the sense of menace reflected in his eyes.

 

Deucalion was blinking and clearly had retained enough vision to note the arrival of three new warriors.  Stiles and Chris span their blades flashily, showing off, and Stiles grinned at the Alpha, “Come and get us.” 

 

Claws, blades and arrows flashed at Deucalion who slowly backed off, thinking better of the fight, though he pointed directly at Aiden as he left.

 

Isaac, Scott, Chris and Stiles watched him until, even to their wolf sense, he was gone.  Everyone else had clustered to Ethan, Melissa barking at them to give her room.  As Isaac peered over shoulders he could see the massive pool of blood collecting under his friends head.  His’ mother’s hands and clothes were covered in it, as was Lydia who had her shirt pressed against the wound.

 

“Scott, it’s no good, he’s bleeding out, we need to get him to a hospital… but… his head…”  She looked worried and Aiden sank to his brother’s side unsure what to do.

 

“Move,” he commanded.  Isaac doubted his mother had ever heard Scott use that tone with her, but she moved, allowing Scott access. Lydia stayed where she was, hands shaking and tears in her eyes.

 

 “Scott, it’s almost here, I can feel it.”  Scott nodded and placed a hand over Ethan’s eyes, gasping as he did.  His shoulders hunched and black veins of pain scaled up his arm.  He stayed that way for half a minute but Lydia shook her head, “it’s not enough, it’s still coming.”  The trepidation in her voice was clear to everyone, and Melissa’s hand went to her mouth.

 

“Isaac.”  Scott reached his other hand behind him and Isaac didn’t hesitate to grip it.  Burn surged forward.  Isaac started to panic as he felt Vast’s presence swamp him, but focussed on the blood soaking Lydia’s hands and ignored his own unease, giving Scott free reign with his power. 

 

He felt Aiden grip their hands and the power magnified.  Scott was pouring it into Ethan, but almost all of it was flowing straight out of him.  Isaac watched and realised that Scott was simply blanketing his beta in power, there was no direction or focus. 

 

“Scott, let me…”  Isaac re-established his image of Burn and tried to direct Vast’s power through his own senses.  Scott seemed to struggle with allowing Isaac control, seemingly unsure how to allow access to his power.  Burn waited until Scott wrapped his and Aiden’s power around him.  When he felt Vast’s massive potential envelop him, he fed it through Burn and coiled it, tight, keeping it inside Burn and he searched through Scott’s bond for Swift.

 

He found the large wolf flat out and almost ethereal.  There were huge gashes across the head, bone glinting and eyes empty.  Isaac pictured Burn licking at the wounds, with each connection layering power into each bleeding rent.  As he did so he pictured Swift whole and hale, willing him back into focus.

 

The process seemed to take hours and when the last of the power settled into a healthy, yet still wolf, Isaac collapsed. 

 

The sun had come up, and the four werewolves had been arranged so they were all lying down, most lying on some part of another. Isaac tried to release his hand from Scott’s but his fingers were cramped and sore.  Eventually, he just left them there and closed his eyes.

 

When he opened them again, more time had passed.  Scott and Ethan were still unconscious.  Danny had appeared, and was cradling his boyfriend’s head in his lap, Melissa was sitting by Scott, stroking his hair.  Isaac sat up and Allison knelt down next to him.

 

“Are you conscious now?” Allison asked.  She was smiling.

 

“Now?”  Isaac asked, his voice thick and lips cracking.

 

She passed him a bottle of water, “Yeah, last time you woke up we spoke for a while then you asked me why I was in a wheelbarrow…”  Allison was looking at him through her lashes, eyes glinting.

 

“Errrrrr…”

 

“It’s OK… Ethan looks like he’s going to be fine.  He still has scars, but he’s stopped bleeding.  Scott’s pretty out of it.  Aiden says he has no idea what you did but I’d be expecting a hug.”  She paused looking at the werewolf who was sitting next to Danny, whose eyes were entirely focused on his brother.

 

“Jealous?” Isaac asked, smiling as Allison looked back to him in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“That I’ll be hugging big, ginger and handsome.”  Isaac grinned and nodded.  “He’s a good looking boy Alli, you could do worse…”

 

“Aiden…?”  She frowned back across the clearing.  Isaac stood, leaving her sitting there, seed firmly planted.  He went over to Stiles who had set up a makeshift kitchen. 

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” he said, “food?”  Isaac’s stomach grumbled and turned over, demanding to be filled immediately.  He nodded and Stiles passed him a couple of bananas and a breakfast bar.  Isaac couldn’t help but feel cheated.  It felt like for the last two days all he’d eaten was fruit and vegetables.  _Were-rabbit_ , he accused himself, grabbing a bottle of water before heading to where Scott and Ethan lay.

 

Melissa stood up as he approached squeezing him into a tight, loving embrace.  “Are you OK? We couldn’t wake you, you all looked on the brink of death, but Lydia assured us you’d all be fine. Let me look at you.”  She placed a hand on either side of his face and stared into his eyes, tilting his head one way then the other. 

 

 “What are you looking for?”  He asked.

 

“I have no idea, but millions of parents have done this throughout history, so just go with it.”  They shared a smile and she returned to her place next to Scott.  “We have to get them out of here, they can have as much special healing as they want, but it’s still stupid o’clock in the morning and they are lying on the cold ground.  Now, Aiden, Isaac, are you up to helping carry them to the cars?”  Both boys nodded and the Pack carefully and delicately moved their unconscious members back through the woods.

 

Aiden, Ethan and Danny joined Allison and Chris in their van, while Isaac settled into the back of their car, Scott’s head on his lap, his feet on Stiles, Lydia and Melissa in the front.  By the time they got home, Scott was stirring, and Isaac couldn’t help but stroke his hair.  He caught Stiles grinning at him and blushed.  Stiles rolled his eyes and reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

 

They arranged the boys on each sofa and everyone collapsed, exhausted.  Most people took the opportunity to rest their eyes, only Aiden and Danny joining Isaac in keeping vigil over the Pack. When there was a rap on the front door, Isaac felt his joints creak as he unfolded from his space on the floor.  He opened it to find Sheriff Stilinski looking just as haggard as the Pack felt.

 

“Isaac, gimmie a hand.”  The sheriff lifted several bags of shopping.  Isaac reached over and effortlessly took the bags and retreated back to the kitchen.  There seemed to be a sizeable collection of breakfast ingredients and as Isaac looked into a bag containing nothing but bacon, his stomach growled.

 

“Gotta say, finishing a shift to find two texts from Stiles saying you were going after Deucalion and one from Melissa asking to bring breakfast to feed an army isn’t my idea of fun.”  Stiles’ Dad remarked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Well, this is going to much appreciated, Sir.”  Isaac nodded and ducked down a little. He respected the Sheriff immensely and was always conscious of his height when they were together. Isaac started to pile up eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, muffins, milk and mushrooms and his mouth watered.  He really was starving.

 

“Hey you,” Melissa wandered in, sleep addled and rubbing her eyes.  She walked right up to the Sheriff and planted a casual kiss on his lips.  Isaac couldn’t help but grin and she stopped still, and spoke, lips still connected, “Isaac’s here isn’t he.”

 

“Uh-huh” Sherriff Stilinski responded.

 

“Any chance he hasn’t noticed this?”

 

“Nu-uh.”  Isaac grinned as she rounded on him.

 

“Isaac, dear heart.  It’s like this…”  Isaac stopped her.

 

“I don’t care, I’m happy if you’re happy.”  He smiled as she did.  Melissa moved him out of the way and started allocating jobs, calling through to the front room as and when she needed extra hands.  It was only when he was cracking his thirtieth egg into a bowl that he realised his Mom was sitting at a stool, coffee in hand, as everyone else did the work.  She caught his eye and winked.

 

As the last round of bacon was sizzling in the pan, Scott and Ethan came through, the later still supported by Danny.  Melissa went over to him and gently assessed his wounds.  She eventually nodded and allowed him to sit down at the table, Danny by his side.  With the addition of the last of the Pack the kitchen should have been crammed, but it didn’t feel it.

 

Everyone skimmed past each other, plates and cutlery emerging and being set without noise or incident.  Isaac took a moment to revel in the bonds being wound, set, stretched and expanded.  Isaac caught Ethan’s eye, clearly revelling in the same moment. For all that he looked pale and exhausted, his friend still looked happy in that moment, boyfriend at his side, Pack all around him.

 

Allison came over to Isaac and helped him start loading plates.  “So… Aiden seems different, don’t you think?”  She looked up at him. 

 

“He is, he sorted something inside his head.  I’m sure if he wasn’t so nervous about Ethan you’d see it even clearer.  He wants to spar with you, you know?  I think he’s annoyed you’ve downed him twice.”  Allison looked at him, then curled a strand of hair behind her ear, using the motion to catch a look at Aiden.  Isaac had been the recipient of those looks once, and had seen it directed at Scott.  “You like him.”  Isaac bumped his hip to hers.

 

 “No I don’t.” She bumped him back.  Isaac gave her a sceptical smile and nodded a few times, eyebrows raised.  She shook her head, but her eyes darted back to Aiden as she did.  “Come on,” she took two loaded plates and moved to the table, placing them in front of Ethan and Danny. 

 

Breakfast was quickly decimated, the werewolves ploughing through the food like they hadn’t eaten for days.  Isaac especially enjoyed the bacon, eating more of it than was humanly possible.  At his third plate full his Mother gave him a warning frown, but left him to snack through them. 

 

 When Isaac sat back, sated, he looked out across the garden to see Scott talking to Lydia.  She had her arms folded, and was giving him a look of haughty derision.  He was clearly apologising to her.  Isaac frowned slightly musing as to what they could be discussing. 

 

Eventually, Lydia nodded and they hugged.  Scott led her back inside and asked to see Stiles outside.  The scene was repeated, though Stiles seemed to wave away the apology and simply hugged his friend.  As the rest of the Pack started to clear up, once again under his Mom’s direction, Isaac watched as one by one Scott spoke to each of them in the garden. 

 

Logically he knew he could just use Burn to listen to what was being said, but he’d only just recovered from the exhaustion of using the wolf power to heal Ethan, and didn’t want to risk using it again so soon.  Also, it would have obviously been an invasion of privacy; whatever Scott was doing, he wanted to do alone.

 

 The reactions were as varied as the Pack, though Allison and Aiden both seemed the most difficult to convince.  Isaac watched as Ethan stood in front of Scott, who was resolute in the obvious tongue-lashing he was receiving.  As they returned, air cleared, Isaac was surprised to hear Scott ask to see the Sheriff. 

 

Isaac watched as the law-man’s face clouded over, and his eyes darted back to the house finding Isaac.  His hands went to his hips and he looked every part the police officer as he talked to Scott.  After speaking to Chris, more frowns, and his Mom, more hugs, he asked to see Isaac.

 

The entire pack watched him walk outside, not one of them pretending that this wasn’t about him, and his relationship with their Alpha.  Isaac stood with his back to the house, much as Scott had for the last hour.  He watched his friend’s eyes scan behind him and deduced everyone was openly watching them.

 

“Isaac.  I’ve spoken to everyone and apologised for the cracks I caused recently.  I just wanted to apologise to you again; I know we’ve spoken and I know what you said, but I just need to say sorry.  So, I’m sorry Isaac.”

 

“I know, and thank you.”  Isaac went to fold his arms but dropped them to his side, remembering his audience and not wanting to seem unforgiving.

 

“Also,” Scott took a moment to steady himself, “if this thing between you and Kessan is serious, well, I hope you are happy.  You deserve happiness.  He’ll be lucky to have you.”  Scott stopped, voice strangled and eyes full of tears. 

 

Isaac reacted on instinct and pulled Scott too him.  Feeling the shorter boy collapse into him felt so natural and right.  Isaac inhaled and took in the scent of his Alpha.  He could feel himself react to the feel of the Scott pressed against him, and within him Burn uncurled and quested forward.  As he approached Vast, Isaac pulled away, uncertain.  Scott let him, and turned away, wiping his eyes.

 

“Scott, I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t know you’re sorry, I’m just not ready yet.”  He watched the back of his friend’s head, which nodded.  “I’m going back in.” Scott nodded again, and Isaac left him standing there.  As he went back the kitchen, all eyes were on him.  “It’s fine, we’re fine, he’s just a bit overwhelmed I think.”

 

Nods were passed round and the Pack slowly started back to life, chatting, mingling and spreading out.  Isaac stood watching them unsure of where he should go.  He settled on the living room, dropping into a chair and flicking the television on.  For the rest of the morning Pack bonds grew as everyone settled back into their comfort roles. 

 

Chris Argent even accepted the odd question while reading a book he’d borrowed, but never for long.  As the day drew on, and the heat rose, they all drifted outside.  Ice tea was made and handed round and Allison and Aiden started sporting.

 

Isaac marvelled at the change in the young werewolf.  When he had first come outside, Aiden had been swinging from a high branch of a tree and had launched himself at the house, clearly trying to see if he could make it all the way to the wall.  When he had landed heavily on the patio he had laughed and jumped up, looking for another challenge.

 

He’d found one in Allison who was laughing and firing arrows as quickly as she could towards the end of the garden.  Aiden was jumping, snatching them out of the air, finally taking the last in his teeth.  He had leaped and whooped for joy when he managed that, and Allison had applauded, inclining her head slightly.  Isaac grinned, confident it was only a matter of time before there was a new Pack couple in the mix.

 

“Oh for crying out loud Stiles, I don’t know what I could sense, I could just sense it!”  Lydia yelled, clearly exasperated at being constantly badgered about her Banshee status.

 

“I’m just saying… we don’t really know much about Bansheeing…”

 

“And I’m just saying you don’t have to.”  Lydia pushed herself up and walked over to Allison. Stiles followed, not letting it go.

 

“I’ve been researching, ‘cause you know, bored, and Banshees are pretty interesting.”

 

“Stiles, seriously, I’m walking away.  This was always a hint you got.  Try to remember before werewolves to a time when I wasn’t caught up in murder and mayhem.  Have you got it…?  Remember this…?”  She turned and walked away again.

 

“Yes, yes, I remember, untouchable sexy ice lady, but now you are Pack and a Banshee and probably a fairy too!” 

 

“Stiles, for the love of God, stop talking.”  Lydia turned and Isaac sat up concerned as her annoyance seemed to reach a new level.

 

“But, Banshee comes from Bean Sidhe, which means you could be a Sidhe, or at least a changeling,” incredibly Stiles seemed to miss the glare she sent at him as he named her a changeling, “and there’s links to a battle Goddess called the Morrigan, Lydia, you could be like an actual Goddess!”  Stiles grinned at her only to be met with tightly controlled anger.

 

“Stiles.  Stop talking. You aren’t telling me anything I didn’t know, none of the legends of the Banshee are very practical and if you had been doing so much research you’ll have found that if I am fae, you really really shouldn’t go around naming them!”  She stalked over the tree at the side of the garden, resting one hand against it.

 

On instinct, Isaac drew up his wolf sense and focused on the Pack bonds, once again noting the strange well Lydia seemed to make.  As he watched she pulsed energy into the tree under her hand and Isaac could see it strengthening.

 

“Oh come on, there’s myths and there’s myths, saying Morrigan won’t make her appear in front of us.”  Isaac jumped to his feet.  As Stiles mentioned the Sidhe, the tree had flared, energy flaring and Lydia seemed to light up from inside.

 

“Errrr…Stiles?” He tried, but the other boy’s full attention was on Lydia.

 

“I’m not kidding Stiles, until we know what we are dealing with, do not name her again.”  Lydia was glaring and her voice low and dangerous.  Isaac darted forward as Stiles opened his mouth, but was too far away.

 

“Morrigan.”  He grinned around the word wiggling his fingers at Lydia who reacted like she’d been punched.  As Isaac had his senses up, he saw the flash of light appear in the tree under Lydia’s hand, and was the first to notice a face appear in the wood.

 

The face blinked and seemed to stretch as the body of a woman appeared outlined in bark. Everyone stared as it ripped forward, taking a small step.  The creature shook herself and the wood splintered and fell.  Stepping out of the rubble, a starkly beautiful woman stood before them. 

 

“You called?”  she asked, mellifluous voice rich and haunting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of the more eagle eyed among you may have spotted there are not 27 chapters... i have a funny feeling that that number will keep going up... :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it...


	18. The Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack's fairy visitor creates Chaos and Scott and Isaac make plans.

“Nobody say a word, I’m not kidding, not one word.”  Lydia had both arms out, palms warning them to stop, one finger extended to Stiles and Scott.  Her eyes however stayed fixed on the woman in front of her.

 

Isaac stared at what he could only guess was a fairy.  Taking a moment to wrap his head around the fact that the emergence of mythical being from a tree in his back garden didn’t even register as odd anymore, Isaac studied her.

 

She was slight, though Isaac doubted she was weak in any way.  Her hair cascaded down her back, flame red with streaks of silver flowing through it.  Her eyes were twin emeralds, and they seemed to take every one of them in at once.  She was clothed in what looked like brown silk when she was moving, but when she was still it returned to bark. 

 

“Well…?”  Morrigan stated.  She pulled hands up to her hips, fingers pointed up to her ribs.

 

“Welcome to the home of Mrs McCall and her two sons, Scott and Isaac, we are all their guests, food and drink can be found for you.”  Lydia spoke carefully and slowly, beckoning Melissa forward.

 

The fairy smiled, the gesture not quite meeting her eyes.  “But no refreshments are ready for me? No tributes or tithes?”  Isaac could hear the hint of offense being taken and went to open his mouth to appease her.  Morrigan’s eyes darted to him at the exact same time as Lydia’s finger pointed at him, reminding him to stay quiet.  The hunger in the fairy’s eyes was intense.

 

“It would be presumptuous to offer sustenance before we knew who had visited us.” 

 

“Is it not clear?  You, who invited me?  Did I not come at your Suitor’s call?”

 

“I can hope that I may know you, but without a summoning circle, and without a focus, playful spirits may have answered and be impersonating your august presence, the Cluracan mayhaps.”

 

The fairy laughed, high and musical. “Yes granddaughter you are correct, he could at that.” She gave a slight smile of approval that slammed into a grimace as Lydia turned to the Pack.

 

 “Everyone, this is my grandmother, and as a member of my family should be welcomed as kin.  Food and drink will be prepared for your kinswoman and we shall sit and talk, if it is your will.”  Lydia seemed slightly more relaxed about having achieved this one act.  Morrigan looked furious.

 

“You are well prepared, child.  I will clearly have to guard my tongue.”  Suddenly, her face cleared, “I have decided to be pleased by your intelligence, but do not make a habit of it.”  She wagged a finger, “I’ve been expecting your call, and while it was Suitor who made it, I have come.  Arrived to no offerings but I concede your point.  Had you not Harkened this oak for me, I would have had to expend effort to arrive, which would not have boded well for you.  At all.”

 

Lydia paled and swallowed, clearly recognising something of a warning in what was said.

 

“You were expecting a call?”  Lydia asked concerned.

 

“Why yes.” Morrigan glided forward, stroking Lydia’s cheek affectionately.  She quivered under the touch, blushing as it left her.  “You have been exploring your power, child, and my Queen instructed me to watch over you.  I must say, it has been long since I have quickened a Banshee.”  She leaned forward, grinning, “I’m rather looking forward to it.”

 

Lydia swallowed. “I see, I was unaware of your watching over me.”  Her eyes narrowed, and she turned slightly, eyes fixed and concerned.  “Am I in your debt?”

 

“I don’t know, are you?”  Morrigan smiled wide, pure white teeth flashing and eyes dancing.

 

“No, I believe not, we have not met before this, nor have I been instructed by you.  Had I been aware of you, perhaps…”  She trailed off waiting. 

 

The red haired Fae nodded and walked past her, heading to Melissa.  “Mother,” Morrigan inclined her head, bending her neck but a fraction.  “thank you for welcoming me to your hold.  A token of thanks.”  The fairy flicked her hand open and a small crystal figure appeared in her palm, seated and serene.  Isaac could feel the sense of peace seeping out of it.

 

Melissa’s eyes flicked to Lydia who was shaking her head frantically.  “Many thanks for the offer, but you are grandmother to our friend, no tokens are required, you are welcome here.”  Issac watched as the sparkling statue sank back into Morrigan’s hand.  He was close enough to see the slight tightening of her eyes.  She nodded at his Mother again and walked around the Pack, taking in each member.  Isaac felt his entire being weighed and judged in the few seconds she peered into his eyes.

 

Morrigan paused in front of Scott and frowned.  Everyone tensed and Isaac could feel the other two beta wolves shift to the fore.  “Well then, you are the warrior my progeny has attached herself too.  You don’t look like much.” She tilted her head as if she was listening to something unheard by everyone else.  “Ah, I see, his is born the Son of a War-chief, Named a wanderer, and has taken the name Vast, which fits-“  She cut off frowning and passed a hand in front of his face. Frowning she turned to Lydia.  “He is incomplete.  Unmade.  Why would you bond yourself to such as he?” 

 

Lydia quickly spoke as Scott opened his mouth, clearly ready to defend himself.  “You are right, but there is much potential in him, and he is my choice, though not my _choice._ ”  The emphasis on the last word clearly indicated to everyone that she made no claim on being romantically connected to Scott.

 

“Well, no clearly.”  Morrigan smiled at him.  She moved away, oblivious to the glares of most of the Pack.  She stopped in front of Stiles, “this one though, Suitor, you have claimed him, have you not?” 

 

Lydia paled.  “It is undecided yet. There are factors yet to consider.”  Morrigan laughed as she glided to Aiden. 

 

“Yes, this one is much marked.  But I feel not for you.”  She sniffed at him and Aiden’s eyes widened.  “Yes, he has been remoulded recently and his fascination with you has waned. A pity, I feel I would have liked him more before Changer interfered.”  She passed her gaze back to Isaac, and he resisted the urge to defend his actions.

 

“Why do you keep calling me Suitor, that’s not my name, it’s not even my Pack name.”  Stiles spoke from beside him.  Lydia spun, wide eyed and horrified, though surely not surprised at Stiles speaking out of turn.

 

Eyes that slowly darkened from sparkling green to a hard, slate grey turned on him.  “Did you just call me a liar, Suitor?”  The flow of her hair washed the red out, replaced by a hard, ice, white.  As she stepped forward, crystals grew at the end of her fingers, forming talons.  “Well, Suitor, Random, Stiles? I name thee thrice and you will answer me true.”

 

Stiles’ mouth gaped open and closed, completely at a loss.

 

“He knew not what he spake.”  Lydia pleaded from the side, “He is unknowing of the Fae, and does not understand the power of names, or the importance of manners.”  The last she almost spat at the boy whose colour had drained.

 

“Ignorance is not an excuse, and this one knows well the power of names.  Shall I name thee, Suitor, the name you do not use, your hidden name, or shall I cast for your true name and bond you to me for all time?”

 

“He will apologise and recompense will be made.”  Lydia tried a new tack.

 

“Sorry”  Stiles managed to squeak out.

 

“I see, insult acknowledged and price to be paid.  As the injured party I can name the prize.  What shall I have Suitor? Shall I have the colour of your eyes, or your ability to form the letter Q? Shall you pay me in memories? First kiss? First year? Or how about the memories of your dear, dead Mother?”  Stiles’ head jerked and pure hatred flashed in his eyes.

 

“A favour!” Lydia cried, before Stiles could say anything else “An unintended insult can be resolved by the owing of a small favour, to be collected at a later date.”

 

Morrigan stood freezing the lush green grass beneath her and after several moments nodded.

 

“Done, done and done.”  She span away from Stiles, dropping ice as she turned, hair once more darkening, but now to a deeper, darker red. “Well granddaughter, what a merry life you lead. Now, I grow weary at being abroad at this time, explain why I have been summoned here now, and not at night as would be expected?” 

 

Lydia paled and was silent for a few seconds, Isaac could almost hear her planning and replanning before carefully responding, “We seek wisdom.”

 

 “Ahhhh, well then that you had called for me, though surely a trinity Name would have sufficed?  For you to summon this aspect, I expected a call to arms, especially from Son of War-wielder’s Banshee?”

 

“Vast does not yet call to war, but it is gratifying to know you stand ready to acknowledge and receive his call.”

 

Morrigan laughed, the sound bringing birds to the trees and causing flowers next to Isaac to bloom, it’s melody ancient and pure.  “Oh granddaughter, are you sure you are not trained?  This was well played.  I am impressed. Come, while I am pleased, ask your boon?”

 

Lydia nodded and considered.  “Why did Peter Hale appear to me?”

 

“Because your Vast was depowered to the point where Hale could inact his will against mine. He suffers for it now of course.” 

 

Eyes widened around the Pack.  From what this creature said Peter Hale was with her, and it sounded like he was her prisoner.

 

“He’s with you?!”  Lydia blurted out, unable to contain herself. 

 

“Of course.  He offered sacrifice on my Nemeton, though in lunacy he offered one who is as my daughter.”

 

“Your daughter?”  Lydia responded unthinking.

 

“Yes, as you are my kin, as was she, though she bound herself tighter and further than simply acknowledging our link.” She smiled, in what Isaac had to presume was meant to be kindly, but he found deeply sinister.  “So.  Three questions asked and answered and we are done.  I’d such hopes, there was so much to ask which would have helped, but it’s not to be.”  She started walking backwards, dress spreading out across her skin.  “You could have asked what your adversary planned, you could have asked what danger following an unmade Alpha might cause, or you could have simply asked which of you will die first and how soon, I would have happily answered that.”

 

She melted back into the tree, and when just her face remained, her dry wooden eyes shifted to Stiles.  “Suitor, I call your favour.  When you next require assistance of the Sidhe, you must contact me before all others.  Should you seek advice of any Fae save me, you will have broken trust and you will be mine.”  The face slowly melted into the wood and the Pack were left standing, staring.

 

The silence was shattered by Lydia rounding on Stiles.  “INSIDE!”  she pointed to the house and everyone jumped at her tone.  They had all been on the receiving end of a caustic put down but this time her anger seemed white hot. 

 

Lydia led them through to the living room, closing each door as she went, trying to put as much distance from them and the tree as she could.  “You imbecile. Could you not have listened to me, why did you do that?!” 

 

Stiles shrugged and had the good grace to look embarrassed. “I didn’t think anything would happen, I thought it was like saying ‘bloody mary’ in a mirror.”  He wilted under her furious look.

 

“Lydia, who was that? Are we in danger.”  Melissa asked, concerned.

 

“The was the Morrigan, a Celtic legend, and I have absolutely no idea if we are in immediate danger, but she’s one of the most dangerous fairies in history and she’s aware of our presence and has named us.  If she becomes interested in us, we could end up her pets, or dead.  She wouldn’t give it a second thought if we died though.  From what she said about being out during the day she’s unseelie too.”  Lydia hugged herself and shook her head.

 

“What does that mean?”  Isaac asked as Allison took her friend’s arm and pulled Lydia onto the couch.

 

“Fairies, or Sidhe, or the Fae, whatever you call them, tend to exist in two camps, Seelie and Unseelie, stemming from the Gaelic words happy or lucky and unhappy or unlucky.  Sometimes the two sides are known as Summer and Winter, sometimes Light and Dark.  In some ways it doesn’t matter.  Every fairy seeks mischief and games, but unseelie Fae are much more malevolent in their games, and people in the stories involving them often end up hurt and dead.”

 

“So… a dark fairy is your grandmother?”  Scott asked, frowning.

 

“No. She slipped up, she wasn’t expecting us to use our wits,” she glared at Stiles.  “She called me that as a place holder because we were fighting for introduction rights.  It’s a power thing for the Fae, names and guest rights and position mean a lot to them.  I’m sure she was merely pointing out our relative ages, trying to imply respect due, but I took it and it gave me the power to introduce her to you all as family and not as The Morrigan, which set rules on her interactions.  For all the good it did.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad.”  Stiles said, “She was slightly creepy and weird sure, but no harm done.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes.  “Do you not realise how much danger you are in?!”  Stiles blinked blankly, looking round to everyone else.  “You are in her debt!  She laid a geas on you!  You are obligated to her!’  At each exclamation Stiles’ frown deepened.

 

 “Yeah, but come on, it’s only not to seek advice from another fairy.  I’ve never met a fairy before, it’s not like they hang around third period history is it?!”

 

“Oh my God.  Think it though.  She could ask a Fae in her debt to befriend you and wait for you to ask it advice, and she has you. That took me about three seconds to think of, she is thousands of years old… do you not think she’ll have other plans? What about Deaton, or Marin? Do they count as being of the Fae? What about me? Do I?  If I give you advice will she swoop in and take you?  Trust me Stiles, you won’t be able to talk your way out of breaking your word to a fairy.”  Lydia was breathless at the end of her rant, and everyone was staring at Stiles, whose situation was dawning on him.

 

“So what do we do?” Scott asked, looking for a solution. 

 

“I don’t know.  My first instinct is to say Stiles summons her for advice again, but this time does it properly, in a circle, with more offerings than she can shake a stick at, but that seems too obvious.  She’ll have thought of that though, and I doubt she’ll let him loose that quickly.  We need to talk to Deaton, soon, and hope he knows something.”

 

“I’m working in a couple of hours, I’ll see if I can pin him down.  Stiles, you stay away from him for now, and try and see if you can find out more about the Morrigan, don’t talk to anyone you don’t know, at all, OK?”  Stiles nodded and slumped a little.

 

“Can we just take a moment to talk about what she said about Scott.”  Chris Argent drawled from the corner.  He stepped forward as all eyes turned to him.  “She called him unfinished, or unmade, or something.  I get the feeling she didn’t mean young…?”

 

Lydia shook her head.  “No, age isn’t something the Sidhe concern themselves with, they can look any age they choose, there are stories of them even talking the form of a child if it suits their needs.  I don’t know what she meant.  She could have been lying.  The truths the Fae speak are not always what you think you hear.”  Lydia sighed, “I just don’t know.”

 

Everyone looked at Scott, who shrugged.  “I don’t know… I feel pretty made to me.” 

 

Isaac frowned, “maybe she meant unfinished as in, not yet a full Alpha,” he’s turned to Scott, “you’re power’s been a little off for a while, she could have meant that…?”  Scott shrugged again and Isaac got the distinct impression he didn’t want to think, or talk, about his Alpha power right then.

 

“What about the tree?  This ‘Harkening’? What does that mean?”  Melissa asked, but Lydia just shrugged, seemingly at the end of her knowledge for the moment.

 

“Errrr… I think I know.”  Everyone span to Isaac, Aiden and Ethan looking curious, though Lydia looked dubious.  “Since Ethan told me about Pack bonds, I’ve been watching us, seeing how it all works.  There’s an obvious bond between the wolves, but between us and the humans, it’s different.  I don’t really know…” He looked to Ethan.

 

“The Pack humans are bond mirrors.  You can’t create your own wolf links, but you absorb ours and send it back to us, whereas we have two-way links.  It means we can send strength, emotions and danger to each other through our bonds, but you can’t.  In time you may be able to pick up on some bond sendings, but I doubt you’d be able to respond.”  Everyone looked at Ethan, quiet, “What?!” He asked, “I find it all really interesting, I’ve been watching.”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Isaac continued, “that’s pretty much what I’ve seen too.  Lydia is different though.  She pulls everything in, but nothing comes back. She’s like a well, the bond links just sink into her.”  Everyone shifts their attention to Lydia, who sits up straighter and looks down her nose at Isaac.  “It’s not a bad thing, and she’s still all connected to us, but I was watching her once and there seemed to be a build up of power, a point where she was full if you like and it bolted out of her into the tree in the garden.  If she is part fairy or something, it would make sense that she’s adapt our power into something Fae…?”

 

He finished asking Lydia, unsure if what he had suggested made sense, she stared for a moment and then sank back a fraction, “Well, that makes sense.  Fairies are creatures of magic, but cannot produce any themselves.  If the Pack bond is part of that, my Banshee part would take it in, but not create any links back and if I’m taking power in, it has to go somewhere, why not into something of nature?  If I’ve been pouring fairy magic into things, then the Morrigan could be using it to watch me anywhere.” She shuddered again, smiling as Allison placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

 

“There’s more though,” Ethan shared from his seat.  “Lydia may be a Bond-well, for want of a better word, but there’s a subtle edge to the links we share. It all seems too bright, too clear.  I thought it was Scott, being a True Alpha, but when I was watching Morrigan, she was shining the same way.  I think if Lydia’s not been able to pour her magic into anything, it’s come into us.” 

 

Glances flew around the room.  “OK.  I know I’m new to all this but… that sounds a little far-fetched?”  Stiles’ Dad commented from next to Melissa.

 

Wry smiles went round the pack, far-fetched seemed common-place to them all now.  “No, it makes sense.” Aiden replied.  “We’ve all been able to start to do things we shouldn’t be able to do. Eth shouldn’t be able to see the bonds that clearly, you humans shouldn’t be as bonded as you are, Allison’s skills are phenomenal for a human, and Scott… well… I’ve felt Vast’s power… I’ve never seen anything like it…And Isaac, he’s becoming a healer in a way a beta shouldn’t be able to.”

 

They all sat in silence for a while.  Isaac was as lost in thought as much as anyone.  Was this why he could be a Harmonizer so young?  Was it some weird mix of Wolf and Fae? As he was thinking he became aware of Aiden shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking really uncomfortable.  Isaac stood and went over to the other boy.

 

“Hey?” he whispered.  Everyone was still deep in thought, or having their own whispered conversations.  “You OK.”  Aiden nodded but didn’t stop shuffling.  Isaac pulled him in for a hug, feeling the tension Aiden was carrying start to drain away.  He couldn’t help but smiled when the red-headed werewolf nuzzled his head into Isaac’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t know.  That was just really weird, and what she said about me being moulded.  I don’t know, I’ve not really got my head around it myself yet, and here’s a random supernatural thing sniffing it out of me.  I just don’t know what it all means.  I think it’s because my wolf is different, or how I think of it.  I know it’s not Hunger anymore, but can’t place it…”

 

“Well… You’re still you, so no luck there.”  Isaac smiled as Aiden snapped his eyes up to meet his.  “Aid, honestly, sorting out your power will only affect you as much as you let it.  Although, it must be said, since we knew Ethan would be OK you looked like you were having a whole lot more fun…?”

 

Aiden flashed a quick grin.  “I was.  I did.  I think I’m just restless, I feel like I want to run around and around and around.”  _Like a puppy._ Isaac finished in his head.

 

“Well, for now, why don’t you sit down with me.”  Isaac led him back into the body of the Pack, sitting with his back against the sofa, infront of Danny and Ethan, who had curled up together.  Aiden sat next to him, much closer than Isaac expected, and burrowed under his arm, head resting on his chest.

 

He felt Burn uncurl at the contact and allowed the wolf freedom to explore the bond between them.  It was as easy as breathing now, there didn’t seem to be any boundaries between them. Part of that made the broken, bruised part of Isaac worried, but he let the connection ride, sensing the same fear within his friend. 

 

Isaac tried to focus in on Aiden’s wolf sense.  It was completely different from what he remembered of Hunger.  He could feel bright summer sun flashing in shafts through wind-ruffled leaves and a huge playful wolf stalking and pouncing on each spot of light as it appeared.  It was grinning, tongue out, enjoying the day.  Isaac looked around his friend’s environment and was astounded at how much variety he saw. 

 

Everything that could possibly keep a wolf entertained was in reach.  As he smiled and was about to draw back, Isaac sensed a background darkness, like a storm beyond the horizon.  It leant the gambling puppy a more manic desperate edge. Despite the fact Aiden seemed happier in his wolf sense, he still was clearly missing something.  Isaac sighed.

 

“You need a new name.”  He muttered. 

 

“What’s that?”  Scott asked, leaning in.

 

Isaac looked to Aiden, who sat up a bit and looked around the room.  “Hunger doesn’t fit me anymore.  My wolf sense was a bit twisted after everything that’s happened.  Isaac helped me fix it, and now I need a new name.”

 

Looks went around the room.  “Well… OK… we don’t know what this new wolf sense is like though.”  Danny said, kindly.  He tried for a smile as Aiden’s head dropped and he nodded.

 

“I do.”  Isaac said.  He lifted Aiden’s head and stared into hopeful eyes.  He thought about what he’d felt through Burn, what he’d seen outside and what Aiden needed.  The image he kept coming back to was the puppy at work, Killer.  They seemed to share the same bustling energy, the same puppyish innocence.  “Dart.”  Isaac said finally and Aiden grinned. 

 

“Dart.”  Aiden smiled at his brother.  “Swift and Dart.”  Ethan laughed and nodded.  Aiden threw his arms around Isaac and the pair of them crashed to the floor.  They rolled a couple of times, laughing, ignoring the protests of feet and legs they knocked.  Only stopping when Isaac’s back hit into the legs of the coffee table, and his Mom barked at them to stop.

 

They sat back up grinning and shuffled back, the pair of them looking like naughty school children.  Isaac couldn’t help but grin.  He and Aiden started elbowing each other and generally being childish.  The rest of the Pack were ignoring them which made them giggle harder.

 

Stiles spoke over them, “Well… at least we know where Peter Hale is. Should we tell Derek?”  He looked primarily at Scott as he asked, and the name shot ice through Isaac’s veins, instantly sobering him.  He saw his Alpha look to him, and nodded consent.

 

“We actually need to talk about Derek.  He’s approached Isaac about rejoining the Hale Pack.  He’s back in town with Cora, an Omega called Kessan who some of you know, and a very sick boy called Gabe.  Isaac and Danny…”  Scott continued the story through all their meetings, and interactions including the request to complete the ritual.  Isaac suffered through numerous concerned looks as best he could.  “I’m not inclined to believe Derek.  I think there’s something more going on but I just can’t see what.”  Scott finished, looking round the room.

 

“Look, Derek is an ass.  And while he’s got pretty messed up priorities and ways of dealing with things, you’ve got to admit, he generally tries to do what’s best, or what he thinks is for the best, anyway.  He’s just wrong more often than not.”  Stile rubbed his chin thinking.  “He may just be trying to help Cora, and this might be the best way.  He did say Isaac could rejoin the Pack when this guy was better right?”

 

Isaac nodded, that seemed to the thing everyone was worried about.  They all conceded that if they could help Gabe, they should, but everyone was just as concerned that Isaac would be coerced into staying.  Aiden especially seemed nervous at the thought, and if boxing was as bad as it appeared, with good reason.

 

Melissa spoke next.  “What medical support does this boy have?”  Isaac blinked frowning, but it was Danny who answered. 

 

“None that I could see, Cora is keeping him alive, and Derek too it looks like, possibly even Kessan, but there was no evidence of any doctors or medicine.”  Danny said.  Isaac looked at his friend, impressed he’d noticed so much, when all Isaac could remember was the skeletal figure on the bed.

 

“Right, well, I’ll get my bag and I’ll go and see him myself.”

 

“Not alone you won’t.”  Scott demanded, “I’ve got to see Dr Deaton, and Stiles you can’t talk to anyone."  Stiles drooped lower in his chair. "Who else is free?”  After much debate, it turned out Melissa, Isaac and the Argents would go. The Sheriff did try to insist he join them too, but his exhaustion was clear to anyone.  The twins, Lydia and Danny agreed to stay together, but no one really expected to see Deucalion again anytime soon.

 

Isaac watched as the Pack started drifting apart, though with none of the trepidation of recent days. If anything they all seemed to have grown closer together, even if Scott still hadn’t fully regained his former status.

 

Isaac headed upstairs to get changed.  While he was doing up his trainers he heard a tentative knock at the door. He opened it to find Scott looking awkward, though with a small smile on his face.  “Hey Isaac, I was just thinking… Mom’s on a late shift tonight, and everyone else is working or has plans, and if it’s just the two of us, we might as well go out and eat.  Like at a restaurant.”

 

Isaac blinked for a couple of seconds. “What, like on a date?”

 

Scott looked down and shrugged, “No, I mean, not if you don’t want it to be, I mean I know you kinda like someone, which is great, but, yeah, I just thought… you know… God, never mind.”  Scott turned to go, shame flooding his cheeks. Isaac caught his arm and stopped him from leaving.  Scott stood, but didn’t turn back.

 

“OK.  Dinner.  I’m not saying it’s a date, there’s this thing with Kessan, I need to sort out what’s happening there, but I think it could be nice to spend some time, see if we can’t get back to where we were at least.” 

 

One of things that had run through his head all morning was that Scott had been at full Alpha when facing Deucalion, and they’d bonded and mingled with healing Ethan, and Isaac hadn’t felt the fear he did when it was just them alone.  He wanted to see if anything had changed.  “But first.  You need to do something for me.  Pull Vast up.  Shift, fully.”

 

 Scott looked shocked for a moment, then nodded.  Isaac sensed the shift first and watched as his friend became his Alpha.  Brows thickened jaw widened.  Muscles bunched and talons extended.  Isaac could feel the coiled power within Scott and his heart rate rose, not in full terror though. Clamping down on what remained of his fear, willing his hands not to shake, he lifted Scott’s head so he could see the red of his eyes.

 

He’d never seen wolf eyes tear up before.  Isaac looked into the deep wells of power and swallowed.  Scott was panting slightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling down his face.  “Isaac, I’m sorry.”  One tear escaped and made a line down Scott's cheek.  Isaac watched as his hand reached up and brushed it away.  More tears threatened to spill at the gentle contact.

 

While Scott may be the Alpha, he was placing all trust and power in Isaac’s hands.  Those red eyes were open and vulnerable, and as powerful and supernatural as they were, Isaac found and latched onto the ‘Scott’ in them too.  As soon as he spotted a tiny essence of his friend, the eyes lost all power over him.  He realised that red eyes didn’t make him any more scary than yellow would have been.

 

This was Scott.  Not Vast.  While he may be impulsive and rash, and occasionally dopey, they were all flip sides of the thoughtful, kind and sincere boy Isaac knew he was almost all of the time.  _Almost all._ Isaac shut that voice down and smiled, shyly.

 

At that small acceptance, the moisture in Scott’s eyes filled again, and Isaac leaned forward, placing his lips against his friend’s eyelid.  He could taste the slightly salty tear and feel the quiver of excitement from the other boy.  As he moved to kiss the other side, he sensed Burn bouncing inside, excited at being so close to Vast’s power. 

 

Pulling back, regarding crystal clear ruby orbs staring into him, Isaac smiled again.  “OK.  Maybe it’s a date.”  He swallowed.

 

“Great, Mexican?”  Scott asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

 

“There are other restaurants you know.  Just because I suggested it one night, doesn’t mean it’s the only food I eat!”  Isaac smiled, “How about somewhere new? Somewhere we’ve never been before?”  He liked the idea of going somewhere neither of them knew, somewhere where they could make their own memories.

 

Scott nodded, and his lips pressed together, writhing. Isaac wasn’t sure what he was about to say, and before he could find out, their mother’s head appeared at the top of the stairs, asking Isaac to bring the spare medical kit from the bathroom.  He nodded and Scott backed away, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading! :-)


	19. Alpha Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa checks in on Gabe, and Lydia revels in her element, taking Isaac shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff for you all...

As the car drew closer to the Hale residence, Isaac’s unease grew.  His leg started bouncing up and down and he had to resist the urge to bite his nails.  From across the back seat, Allison reached over and squeezed his knee.  He smiled at her trying to reassure them both that he wasn’t nervous about heading back to his old Pack house.

 

Derek was standing at the door awaiting them.  He looked foreboding and angry, cross-armed and glowering.  Isaac waiting for everyone else to leave the car first, he didn’t want to be the first to meet his former Alpha.  He watched as Chris Argent stood toe to toe with Derek; Allison was holding her breath next to him.  It was Melissa who broke the impasse by pushing them both out of the way and walking into the house.

 

Kessan led her upstairs to Gabe’s room.  Isaac followed at the back, trying to avoid Derek as much as possible.  The same smell assaulted his nostrils as he walked in.  He shook his head and snorted trying to dislodge the stench.  Derek was watching him with a steady, unrelenting gaze - it made him itch.

 

“Oh for God’s sake.”  Melissa murmured as she entered the sick room.   Cora looked even more drawn and tired, while the boy beside her seemed unchanged.  Melissa quickly went about checking him over, talking to him as she did.  The boy was able to nod and whisper some responses.

 

Isaac stood against the wall, taking in the room.  It felt tense and drawn, the members of two different Packs finding it uneasy being in close quarters with each other.  Kessan seemed the most uncomfortable and Isaac quested out with his wolf sense, trying to sense what was upsetting the other boy. 

 

There was nothing there.  Isaac blinked and tried again.  There was no wolf sense for the omega.  Nothing at all.  On the third try, Isaac moved closer and Kessan turned to him, annoyance clear on his face.  Isaac blinked and shifted, uncertain.

 

“There are too many people in this room.”  Kessan stated and Derek nodded. 

 

“I’ll stay,” Allison’s Dad said, nodding to Isaac and Allison to follow Kessan out.  As they left, Kessan tugged on his sleeve, nodding him away from the other two. 

 

“Alli.” Isaac said, hiking a thumb at Kessan, indicating she was going with him.  Allison nodded and took out one of her knifes and a sharpening stone.  Derek raised an eyebrow at her, but allowed her to follow him back downstairs.

 

Isaac followed the omega to a room, sparsely furnished but with a couple of touches that showed it was his space.  A photo in a frame by the bed, a couple of well-read and faded books, some clothes hanging on a chair.  Kessan leaned against the window, arms folded.  “Who are those two?”  He asked.

 

“Who? Allison and her Dad?  They’re Pack. Why?”  He frowned, confused.

 

“No, but why are they Pack, where did they come from?”  He was frowning again. 

 

“Well… Scott and Allison used to date.  Plus she’s a good fighter, a very good fighter really.  She knew about the werewolf thing, and it just kind of happened I think… Kessan, what’s the big deal?  And why can’t I sense your wolf?”

 

Kessan turned his lip up in disgust.  “Apart from the fact that what you did is considered incredibly rude in most circles, you couldn’t sense it because I didn’t want you to.”

 

Isaac stared a little, more distressed by his tone then anything else.   “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.  I didn’t know you could do that, I thought it was an Alpha thing.”

 

“Of course you did.  How much lore have Derek and Scott shared with you.”  Isaac shrugged.  Derek wasn’t the sharing kind, and Scott seemed to be learning as he went.  “Anyone can hide their wolf if they learn how.  It’s easier for Alphas, sure, but it’s kept more than one omega alive over the years.  Do you know about wolf symbols? Omega marking? Hunters?”

 

“I know some symbols,” Isaac said slowly, “and I know about Hunters.  Allison and her Dad were Hunters before they joined Pack.”

 

“I knew it! The way they were looking at Derek.  Why are you hanging out with Hunters!?”  Kessan pushed up away from the window and stood aghast.

 

 

“They’re not anymore.  They’re Pack.  They’re friends.”  Isaac held his hands up, palms out, trying to placate the other boy.

 

“Friends?! Do you know what they do?  They string us up and kill us.  They kill wolves. Oh my God Isaac.”  Kessan pushed past him and stalked back into the room where Cora lay, Chris Argent standing over her.  Isaac swung into the room in time to see Kessan grab the older man and spin him away from the girl on the bed.  Allison’s Dad stumbled back until his back hit the wall.

 

“Stay away from her.”  Kessan growled protecting Cora.  Isaac rushed in and held Chris back as he went to charge the omega.   Melissa was staring open mouthed at the intrusion.  Derek ran into the rooms, fangs bared trying to understand what had happened, Allison close on his heels.

 

They stood that way for a few seconds, everyone watching each other.  “OK. That’s enough testosterone for one day, all of you out.”  Melissa ordered them.  She stormed out of the bedroom, heading downstairs.  Derek followed, which drew Isaac and the Argents, with Kessan bringing up the rear.

 

When they were all gathered in the kitchen, Melissa turned to Derek.  “Well.  You are clearly an idiot.”  Derek blinked and looked shocked.  “How much water has he had in the last few days?  How much food?”

 

“I don’t know, whatever we could give him.  Not much food.”  His jaw clenched.

 

“He is severely dehydrated, he’s exhausted and he is starving, you massive lump!”  She had stalked up to him as she spoke and ended by swatting him on the chest.  “Honest to God man, what were you thinking?  I’m making a list of instructions.  I’ll be back every day to check on him, and I’ll get some medicine from the hospital if I can too.  So help me, if you don’t do exactly what I say I will be back here with wolfsbane and shove it so far up your ass you’ll be able to use it to brush your teeth!” 

 

Derek raised a mocking brow, “You can’t talk to me like-“

 

“So far up you ass!”  She yelled, cutting him off and pointing a finger in his face until he frowned and nodded, following her to the table to be schooled on what he should be doing.  Isaac suppressed a laugh, but shared an amused look with Allison. 

 

“What’s your last name?”  Kessan was staring at Chris.

 

“Argent.”  He replied, pride and defiance in his voice.  Kessan’s breathing became more rapid and he slowly started shifting into his wolf form.  Allison dropped twin knives into her hands from her sleeves, and her Dad pulled a gun from behind his back. 

 

“What’s this?”  Derek was frowning, looking at Kessan.

 

“They’re hunters.  It was the hunters that killed my mother.”  Kessan growled and took a step forward.  Isaac put himself between them, refusing Burn permission to surface. 

 

“But not these hunters. Right?  That’s why you asked.  It wasn’t the Argents that did that so not these Hunters.” 

 

Kessan growled and span, walking out into the garden.  Isaac followed.  The omega was pacing up and down, not fully shifted but still with his wolf up.  Isaac waited. 

 

“Hunters, Isaac.”  He eventually said.  “It’s crazy.  They hate werewolves.  They kill any they find.”  He turned to look at Isaac, confusion and pain evident in his eyes.  “How can you stand next to that?”

 

“They’re not all like that.  Allison explained they have a code, not to hurt any werewolf that hadn’t hurt a human-“

 

“My Mother hurt no one!”  Kessan yelled, “But she’s still dead.”  Tears fell from his eyes.  Isaac moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, for that moment ignoring whatever else might be between them and just comforting someone in need.  He knew what being blindsided by emotions felt like.  They were utterly overwhelming.  It had happened to him often enough after his mouth died.

 

After a couple of minutes, Kessan pushed off from him, wiping his eyes.  “Sorry guy.”

 

“It’s OK, don’t worry about it.”

 

They stood, a couple of feet apart, but Isaac could feel the distance growing between them.  “So, your Pack has werewolves, and hunters.  Together.” Kessan stated, incredulous and sad.

 

“Actually, it’s more like, werewolves, two of whom used to be Alphas and are now betas, a True Alpha, hunters, humans and a banshee…”  Isaac supplied, giving a half smile.

 

Kessan shook his head.  “My God, Packs. You lot don’t even see how deep you are until you’re in it, huh?”

 

“So I guess you won’t be hanging around then…?”  Isaac asked.  His stomach clenched as he did, not knowing what answer he wanted to hear.  In a way his life would be easier if Kessan left, but he _liked_ this guy.  On the other hand, it didn’t seem like they fit together.

 

“With hunters around?  I’m sorry Isaac, it’s nice that you trust them, but I just can’t.  I’ll stay to help Gabe but no longer.  I think I’ll be going after that.”  He paused and gently placed his fingertips against Isaac’s cheek, sending a warm rush through his face.  “You could come too?  You don’t have to stay you know, I think you might even enjoy travelling.”

 

Isaac shook his head.  “I can’t.  It’s complicated but I have links here, ties that have just started growing.  I can’t just leave.”  His chest felt tight but he continued, “and then there’s my Alpha.  We have feelings for each other.  I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I can’t just walk away.”

 

Kessan nodded.  “Well… that explains that.” He stepped in and hugged Isaac, gently kissing him.  Isaac took it, allowed himself to enjoy it.  The feel of the taller boys lips against his, the closeness, the attraction he felt.  He couldn’t deny he had feelings he had, but hoped he was right that they weren’t going to work.  Kessan pulled back, the look in his eyes full of melancholy.

 

“Look, we’ll still be seeing each other if you do let Derek try to get his Alpha back. So, friends, yeah?”

 

Isaac nodded.  Kessan patted his chest and walked back towards the house but going around it rather than back in.  Isaac let him go, doing his best to shut that part of his feelings down and went back in.

 

Allison looked up as he entered the house again.  “Is he OK?”  She asked concerned. 

 

“Yeah.  He will be.”

 

“What’s his last name?”  Chris asked. Isaac though for a moment and shook his head, he’d never found out. 

 

“Ocalan.”  Derek supplied, holding a list written by Melissa.  “It was Turkish I think.  I’ll get right on this. You can see yourself out.” He nodded at Melissa and headed upstairs, keeping Isaac in his eye line for as long as he could.  To escape the gaze, he pulled his phone out and saw he had a new text.

 

12:05pm, Scott,

Really looking forward to tonight!

I’ve got some birthday money left

over, do you want to go somewhere

nice, like expensive? I’ll pay?

 

Isaac grinned and texted back a reply agreeing, offering to split the bill.  He was still smiling as he got back into the car and Allison asked him what was happening.  Isaac bit into his top lip, eyes darting to the front seats where their parents were.  He quickly tapped out a text to her.

 

12:07pm, Isaac,

I hope its OK with you, but I think

Scott and I kind of have a date

tonight…?”

 

Allison frowned as her phone beeped and seeing the name, rolled her eyes at the sheepish looking wolf next to her.

 

12:08pm, Allison,

Its FINE! I’m happy for you guys,

honest.  Scott and I are over and

we’re both moving on, at least I know

I’ll approve of who he moves on with!

 

Isaac smiled at her across seats.

 

12:10pm, Isaac,

Youre the best.  I’m sure he’ll feel the

same when you and Aiden get together.

 

He started chuckling as he sent it and laughed harder when Allison punched him in on the arm. Allison’s Dad turned from the front passenger seat, frowning at them.  Both Isaac and Alison ducked their heads to try and hide their grins.  Isaac suddenly felt a closeness to the people in the car that overwhelmed him. There was a Mom and a Dad in the front seats, and he was in the back with someone he loved like a sister.  This was family.

 

“So where you going?” Allison asked quietly, leaning in, dropping her voice to a level that only Isaac could here.

 

“We don’t know yet, we want to go somewhere new, somewhere we’ve not been before.  Scott wants to go somewhere fancy but I have no idea where to suggest.”  He glanced forward, hoping he was speaking quietly enough that his mother wasn’t overhearing their plans.  He got the feeling she wouldn’t mind, but he was still reeling from the sex talk and didn’t fancy asking permission to date her son.

 

“Oh hang on.”  Allison sat back and started tapping on her phone.  After a couple of minutes, Isaac’s vibrated.

 

12:15pm, Lydia,

You want to go to Nouveau Départ.

It’s on Old World 3rd, by the old movie

theater, the one that’s offices now? 

Tell them I sent you. Why do you

need a nice restaurant?

 

12:16pm, Isaac,

Me and Scott are going to go out for

dinner, we wanted to go somewhere nice.

 

12:16pm, Lydia,

IS IT A DATE?!

 

Isaac groaned and leaned back, his phone vibrated in his hand again.

 

12:17pm, Ethan,

ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH

SCOTT!?

 

Before Isaac could start replying, another two texts appeared.

 

12:17pm, Danny,

ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH

SCOTT?!

 

12:17pm, Aiden,

I’m not sending a text about your

date, mainly because I don’t care

that much, I’m just pretending so

everyone stops pestering me!

 

Isaac laughed and Allison’s phone started beeping.

 

“What is going on with you two?”  Melissa asked, frowning at all of the beeps and buzzing coming from the back of her car.

 

“Errrr… can we get dropped off at the mall?  Everyone’s there.  We just got some shopping to do.” 

 

“OK, Isaac, is that what you want to do?”  His Mom asked him.

 

“Yeah, OK.  Sure.”  He looked across to his friend to see a huge grin on her face.  The car turned at the next junction and headed in the direction of the town’s only mall. 

 

Finding the rest of their Pack wasn’t hard.  While it was actually quite a larger shopping centre, they were easy to spot.  Strangely, something about the four beautiful, well styled teenagers meant they existed in a small bubble, immune to the looks of jealousy and desire from the general population.

 

Joining them at the food court, there was a huge amount of excitement and chatter about what the plans were for the evening.  Isaac did his best to answer as many questions as he could.  Aiden has managed to sit close to Allison and was distracting her, leaving him to deal Lydia, Danny and Ethan.  They ate a selection of foods that would have made all their parents balk and reach for raw vegetables and multi vitamin supplements.

 

“Hang on, what are you going to wear?”  Ethan looked genuinely panicked by the thought of Isaac wearing the clothes he owned and liked to a nice restaurant. 

 

“I don’t know, clothes…?”  He tried, shrugging and looking to Danny for support.  The other boy just folded his arms and shook his head.

 

“What’s the problem?”  Lydia looked from Isaac to Ethan, eyes concerned and hopeful at the same time.

 

“Isaac… well… he skipped fashion at gay school.”  Ethan tilted his head and peered at his curly haired friend, “Actually, he skipped a lot of gay school.”

 

“Hey!” Isaac complained.

 

“Does he not have date clothes?”  Lydia sat up a little straighter.  Ethan shook his head sadly.

 

“Hey!”  He tried again to no effect.  Lydia hurried everyone up and ushered them towards a store that Isaac had always just walked past, ignoring it as somewhere not for him.  As they walked in, a young man smiled warmly and greeted Lydia and Danny by name.  Lydia swept passed him with a flick of her hair, the rest of her Pack following behind.

 

“Observe, a Lydia in her element.  See how she dominates everyone in the environment.  Don’t look her directly in the eye, and remember, here she is the Alpha.”  Allison whispered to Isaac, grinning.

 

Lydia was gliding around the store, fingers trailing over racks of expensive shirts and tops.  She sighed dramatically and planted her fists on her hips.  “Ms Martin, what a pleasure to see you again.  Are you looking for something in particular today?”  A tall, thin man in an incredibly well fitted suit came to stand near to Lydia, hands clasped together in front of him, a customer-service-smile plastered on his face.

 

“Oh hello Martin, yes, my baby brother over there, the tall one with the floppy hair, has a first date tonight.  He’ll be going to Nouveau Départ and requires something smart casual.  Not a suit I think, but something impressive.”  Isaac felt himself being assessed and measured by both Lydia and the assistant, fighting the urge to shift uncomfortably.

 

“Very good,” Martin inclined his head, and held a hand out to Isaac, indicating in the direction of the menswear section.  “Does Sir have a particular color or style in mind?”  He asked Isaac who floundered, blinking.

 

“No, he does not.  I’m thinking something autumnal, but nothing drab.”  Lydia suggested.  Martin nodded and started gathering up clothes as he went, Lydia picking up extra items and throwing them on top an ever-increasing pile.  Isaac quickly realised he would have very little say in what he was wearing.

 

As Lydia and the shop clerk began discussing the merits of different cuts of trouser, Isaac drifted, pausing before a rich royal purple cashmere jumper with a rolled shawl collar.  His fingers brushed against the fabric, amazed by how soft and tactile it was.

 

“Try it on,” Allison urged.  Isaac shook his head, snatching his hand back.  He knew deep down, that this wasn’t him.  He didn’t deserve clothes like this.  “Here,” Allison pulled out one of the larger sizes, and pashed it to him.  “Now, over there.”  She pointed him to the changing rooms.

 

Sighing, knowing he’d lose any argument he made, he went to the changing room.  He couldn’t help but luxuriate in the feeling of the material on his skin; it felt incredible.  He was lightly rubbing his hands over it when he heard Lydia walk into the changing area.

 

“Sweetie, Allison says you’ve picked something yourself, that’s very daring, but I’ve got this covered-“  She stopped as he opened the door and stepped out.  She gave him a slight smile.  “Well.  Yes.”  She walked around him, fingers dancing across his shoulders, hitching the jumper a little, and smoothing it down his back.  “Oh, yes, this will do nicely.”  She rounded on Ethan, “I thought you said he didn’t have the fashion gene?”

 

“He didn’t!”  Ethan protested.

 

“He does.  Martin, put all those back, but we’ll need trousers to match this, I’m thinking a lightly checked grey?”  There was a slight twitch in the assistant’s eye, but he withdrew to replace the mound of clothes in his arms.  “You’ll probably need a white v-neck to go under it, but you have that right?”  Isaac nodded and she patted his chest.  “You look lovely Isaac.”  Rising up on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

Bashfully smiling he squeezed her arm affectionately.  She waited for him as he took the jumper off and put his t-shirt back on.  Picking up the cashmere top he froze when he saw the price tag.  He’d never paid that much for a piece of clothing in his life.  _Hell, I’ve never paid that much for anything in my life!_  

 

“Errr, Lydia.  I think we should look elsewhere, I’m not sure this is really me.”

 

“Nonsense, it’s perfect, it makes your eyes shine and it’s a gorgeous, and if you claim to not like cashmere I will just laugh daintily, like this, a-ha ha ha.”  She laughed daintily at him.

 

“No, it’s lovely, I just…”  How could he explain that while he loved the clothes, and there was money from his father’s life insurance policy, it was all tied up until he reached his eighteenth birthday, and buying this one piece would destroy a large chunk of his savings.

 

Lydia blinked, arms folded but one hand up, playing with her hair; she stilled momentarily, and then smiled at him.  “Isaac, this is your coming out present.  A date outfit from the one person in your life with impeccable taste.  Don’t give it a second thought.”  She smiled at him and he nodded gratefully.  Ordinarily he would have protested and complained, but he was beginning to get used to Pack life, and knew if the tables had been reversed he’d do exactly the same thing.

 

Martin returned with a selection of trousers, all in the correct size.  Isaac tried on pair after pair after pair and eventually Lydia settled on a pair of light gray trousers with close dark grey and black checks.  They were staggeringly expensive but by the way Allison’s eyes bulged and the blush in her cheeks when he turned in them, he could tell they suited him.

 

As Lydia made her way to the checkout, picking up three more tops for herself and a silk scarf on the way, Isaac was told to wait with the boys. Aiden was slouched in an old leather armchair, feet swinging over one arm, the picture of bored heterosexual male.  Danny and Ethan were looking at suit jackets, discussing cut and style.

 

“You made it out alive then?”  Aiden asked.

 

“Yeah, I think Lydia’s disappointed she didn’t have more time playing dress up with me!”  Isaac smiled.

 

“You better hope not otherwise we’ll be in for more shopping with all four of us as her playthings.”  Danny didn’t look too displeased at the prospect but Aiden groaned.

 

“What’s our very own Sourwolf complaining about now?” Lydia asked, passing a bag to Isaac who took it, eyes shifting around checking to see if anyone was judging him for allowing Lydia to buy him the clothes.  No one batted an eyelid and he relaxed slightly.

 

“He’s just not overly fond of the idea of spending the rest of the day shopping.” Danny explained, “He hasn’t experienced the true wonder and joy of being your Ken Doll for the day, unlike me who spent many days following you and Jackson around these very stores.”  Danny smiled innocently.

 

Lydia glared at him, “Danny Pilialoha Mahealani, if I detect even a trace of sarcasm there I will feel fully justified in telling Ethan about what happened in that place where you did that thing that time.”

 

Danny laughed and shook his head, “No sarcasm, and no, that’s still not my middle name.” He took Ethan by the hand and led him out of the store.  “So where to next, Empress?”  He called back over his shoulder. 

 

“Well, if we look at exhibit A,” she grabbed Isaac’s hand and held it up, back of it to his friends, “I think that explains that.”  Danny nodded and turned left out of the store. 

 

“What?” Isaac frowned, “Hey, guys, where are we going…?”  He jogged to close the gap. 

 

“Oh no. No. No no no.” Aiden had stopped in the middle of the avenue.  “No.”  He finished.

 

“Oh come on, it won’t kill you.”  Allison declared, and grabbed his hand, dragging him forward.  Aiden looked to be in two minds, unsure whether to dig his heels in or grin at the warmth of Allison’s hand in his.

 

“Errr.. guys, I still don’t know where we are going…”  Isaac was almost dancing at the back of the group, feeling like a toddler and trying not to whine.

 

“We’re going to hell.”  Aiden turned to him, but kept a hold of Allison’s hand.  She turned back to him too.

 

“It’s not that bad, we’re just going somewhere to get you ready for your date.”  None the wiser, Isaac just tagged along, trying to look ahead at likely places they may stop.

 

Danny and Ethan turned into a bright white storefront, chemical smell wafting out of it.  Lydia pushed through to the front to be greeted by name once more, but this time with a much greater enthusiasm by the peroxide blonde waif behind the counter.

 

“DAH-LING!” The boy wailed, and swung out from behind the counter and air kissed her cheeks.

 

“Precious!”  She replied, gripping his arms.  They were of a similar height and equally as made up, Isaac had to blink a couple of times to take in the eye make up and multitude piercings on the boy who grinned at them all.

 

“Mani-pedis all round?”  He enquired, casting an eye back through the store, quickly counting seats, stalls and workers.

 

“Yes, though I need you to meet my baby brother, he’s been away in the wilderness for a year, and has only just returned.  He’s got a big date and well… see for yourself.”  Isaac glared at Lydia as she beckoned him forward, not enjoying being paraded around as he was.

 

The boy gasped theatrically, clutching at imaginary pearls.   “Baby brother?! Darling girl you sneak, this towering brute can not possibly be your baby brother!”  Isaac towered over him, but still felt uneasy as he called people over decrying the state of his nails, face and hair.  As several young women started fussing all over him he felt he was being attacked by a swarm of particularly purposeful butterflies.

 

Ethan and Danny were chuckling, while Aiden just shook his head, whispering something to Allison that made her giggle and cover her mouth. 

 

“Isaac honey, you are in very capable hands, boys, you too.  Allison, dear, let’s go to the ladies room.”  Lydia turned on her heel and walk through the parlor, Allison trailing in her wake.

 

“Well there goes our façade of masculinity.” Aiden complained, smiling at the rest of them. 

 

Before he knew it, they were all on raised chairs, feet in basins, and strangers attacking them with boards and files.  Danny seemed the most relaxed, clearly enjoying the attention, though Ethan was a close second.  Isaac had several people working oils and ointments into his feet, legs, hair and face.  Every time he tried to talk Precious stopped him.

 

Isaac had assumed it had been a pet name, but everyone called him that.  Lydia and Allison rejoined them at the manicure tables, the latter looking a little embarrassed and red faced, but both smiling.  Lydia had conferred with Precious as to what progress had been made, and offered suggestions.  These were swiftly waved away and she accepted it gracefully.  Isaac doubted Martin in the clothes store would dream of disagreeing with Lydia, but this boy clearly held a higher status.

 

Precious sat opposite Isaac and pulled his hands under a lamp and mirror.   Despite himself Isaac was fascinated.  He had always chewed his nails and never really considered them, but as they were methodically cleaned, buffed and textured he couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

“So, does this date have a name?”  Precious asked, coyly.

 

“Scott,” Isaac coughed and shifted as Precious shared a tight-lipped smile and a wink with Lydia.

 

“And where are you going?” 

 

“Somewhere French, Lydia suggested it.”

 

“Oh, really, well…” Precious launched into long and involved instructions as to wine, cutlery and courses.  By the time his nails were done, Isaac’s head was full of random snippets of information.  He wasn’t sure going somewhere so new was such a good idea after talking to the manicurist. 

 

As they were leaving, Isaac’s face was pulled down to be pecked on the cheek by the smaller boy who whispered in his year, “good luck and have fun, you look delightful.”  Isaac clearly looked surprised and was met by a hearty chuckly, “Oh darling, you do bring me the best toys! But that hair…”

 

“I know, I know, I’ll sort it.”  Lydia shared air kisses again and led the Pack back into the mall.   “I hope I can at least trust you to smell nice…”  She turned to Isaac, awaiting a response.

 

“Well, yeah, I’ll shower obviously…”  Lydia nodded, rolling her hand, encouraging him to continue. “I’ve got some Axe…” 

 

“ISAAC PHILISTINE LEHAY! If you are not kidding I’ll… I’ll… I’ll…”  For once she was at loss for words.   He smiled as she gave a short cry of frustration and dragged him towards a fragrance store.  At the door all three werewolves started snorting and shaking their heads, clearing their noses.

 

“I think we’ll just…”  Aiden hiked a thumb at some benches.  His brother and Danny joined him, leaving Allison and Lydia to lead him into the fog of aftershave and perfume.

 

“Ahhhhh, Lydia, how are you?”  Isaac checked the girl at the counter, seemingly no older than they were.  He noticed that she used Lydia’s first name, but there was no hug and kiss.  _Does every store know her by name_?

 

“I’m well thank you.  I’m here for my baby brother, he’s just come back from a year abroad; he caught an exotic disease and has lost all sense of smell!  He’s a hot date tonight though so we need to help him.”  The shop assistant raised a disbelieving eyebrow but smiled at the lie.

 

“Oh my Lord,”  Isaac groaned.  The process nearly destroyed his olfactory gland.  As he’d lost his sense of smell, bottles and sprays were passed to the girls and they applied them to him.  He was sniffed by his friends and then a succession of shop girls, all of them giggling and trying to catch his eye. 

 

Isaac endured it with good grace, sensing that any complaints he made would only encourage Lydia more.  Eventually, head splitting from standing in such a variety of smells, he was passed a small bottle of Agua Di Gio, and escaped into the relative fresh air of the mall.

 

Aiden and Ethan recoiled from Isaac as he approached, crinkling their noses.  Danny sighed and reached into his backpack for a pack of antiseptic wipes.  Isaac gratefully scrubbed at his neck and arms, removing the worst of the perfumes.  “OK, let’s head home, I can fix your hair there.”  Lydia said, already heading for the car park.

 

“Hang on,” Allison stopped her, “there’s six of us… we’ll not all fit in your car, especially with these four.”  She nodded at the broad shouldered boys.  “A couple of us will have to stay, or catch you up.”

 

“Not me! I want to help Isaac,”  Ethan declared, which meant Danny was in too. 

 

“Well then, Isaac, Danny, Ethan and I can head home, and you and Aiden can stay here, or join us later…”  Lydia smiled and went to hug Allison. Isaac heard her whisper, “remember what I said, stop thinking and go for it, you’ll have fun, I promise!”   Allison blushed and looked down, allowing her brown hair fall to in front of her face, shielding her from Aiden’s frown.

 

Isaac and Ethan shared a smile and waved to Aiden, who was looking both pleased and slightly panicked at the same time.  Following Lydia to her car, Isaac wondered how much say he was going to have in whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it... it's the first date up next, and it's almost ready so won't be a huge wait! :-)


	20. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac go on their first date.

Isaac looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit he looked good.  He’d showered and shaved, borrowing some of the male products Lydia had collected in her bathroom.  His clothes were laid out and waiting, and he sat at the dresser in his underwear, a towel wrapped around his shoulders.  Lydia and her Mom had set to taming his hair and spent quite some time poking and pulling at it before declaring it a loss.  Instead they trimmed the back and sides until it was very short and textured his curls getting them to sit stylishly on top.

 

Ethan grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.  Danny came back in and whistled, impressed.  “OK, Allison and Aiden are at your place, she’s got Scott changed and ready, he’d going to be here in thirty minutes if that’s good.” Isaac nodded and Danny tapped out a text. “Apparently he was in jeans and a t-shirt.  She’s fixed him, don’t worry and he’s bringing you a pair of dress shoes.”

 

Isaac was far more nervous for this date than he had been for dinner with Kessan, perhaps due to the full day of preparation he’d been subjected to.  “Right, come on you lot, out.” Lydia’s mother patted him on the shoulder and ushered everyone out of Lydia’s room. 

 

Isaac carefully got dressed, having borrowed a white t-shirt from the surprisingly large pile of men’s clothes in one of Lydia’s wardrobes.  Standing in front of the mirror, Isaac tilted his head and regarded his reflection.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Even a year ago he doubted he’d have believed this could be his life.  Never mind being friends with the popular crowd, especially Lydia Martin, but being part of a family, and going on a date with a boy he liked, dressed in clothes like the ones he saw in the mirror.

 

Shaking his head, he gingerly headed downstairs.  Lydia’s mother spotted him first and walked over to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, fixing a stray hair, fussing.  Finally satisfied, she stepped back, “if I was twenty years and an entire set of chromosomes different I would make a play for you myself!”  Isaac just smiled, not knowing how to react to this glamorous and flirtatious woman. 

 

The rest of the pack added their compliments and Isaac felt himself blush.  Apparently Danny had sounded a bit too sincere, and was defending himself from a look from Ethan.  Isaac frowned worriedly until Ethan shot him a quick wink, clearly delighting in Danny trying to convince his boyfriend there was no one else for him.

 

The doorbell rang and Isaac’s stomach turned over, his hands instantly sweating.  Lydia rushed to the door.  “Yes?”  She drew the word out, sounding innocent and gleeful at the same time.

 

“I’ve come to call on Isaac.”  He heard Scott’s voice and Isaac was suddenly grateful for day apart.  If they had got ready together, he might have missed out on this feeling.  While a small part of him worried he was going to be sick, it was a nervous excitement that he didn’t mind, and as Scott walked in his breath caught.

 

His friend stepped in looking dashing.  He had black trousers, pressed and crisp, and a thick white shirt with black stitching in the form of roses across one shoulder and down one arm.   He had clearly had a similar hair and face treatment as he looked scrubbed and fresh.  Isaac took him all in, recognizing his expression last.

 

Scott looked stunned.  His mouth was slack jawed and eyes wide.  He blinked rapidly and grinned, “Isaac, you look… incredible.” He stepped forward as Isaac did and they met in the middle of the room, ignoring the looks of their Pack, missing the adorable looks of love sent their way.  Danny and Ethan had their hands clasped together, and were rapt by the scene unfolding in front of them.

 

Scott reached a hand out to him and Isaac looked down to find a black origami flower being presented to him.  He blinked for a second then made the reference.  It was from ‘Boy Meets Boy,’ one of the books Danny and Ethan had given him.  Isaac looked at his friends, who were clearly surprised, though Danny looked like he was about to cry.  “I’m showing you,” Scott said, pinning the tiny rose onto Isaac’s chest.  It stood out against the purple, and Isaac looked to Lydia who nodded a serious look on her face, clearly approving.

 

“I don’t have anything for you.”  Isaac apologized but Scott just smiled.

 

“Yes you do.”  He held out his hand again and Isaac placed his in the open palm.  Scott smiled and Isaac melted.  Less than a minute into his date and Isaac was certain he’d never been happier in his entire life.

 

Aiden passed over his dress shoes, and Isaac quickly slipped them on.  Before they could leave there was a round of photos demanded.  Isaac and Scott stood side-by-side, arms around waists as camera phones clicked and Isaac asked Ethan to text one to Stiles, and to him. Ethan grinned and nodded.

 

They left to choruses of ‘have fun’ and other well wishing.  The ride to the car was spent regaling Scott with tales of shopping and debating just how much money Lydia must spend to get the service she does.  Before they knew it they arrived at the restaurant and Isaac was doubly grateful for the new outfit.

 

They stood at the door, slightly intimidated by the refined splendour, and argued about who should go in first.  Isaac settled it by walking forward and holding the door open for Scott who had no option but to walk through.  Isaac chuckled at the glare he received as his friend passed him.

 

The inside of the restaurant was the epitome of style. The lighting was muted and warm, tables secluded for the most part in booths offering privacy spotlit to show off the sparkling service settings and pristine white tablecloths.  Isaac tried not to gawp, remembering Precious’ advice to act like he fitted in.

 

A balding pencil thin greeter gave them a slight smile.  “Can I help you gentlemen?” There was a slight French lilt to his accent.

 

“Yeah, hi, I reserved a table, last name McCall?” Isaac had to smile at how nervous Scott sounded.  The man stood behind his podium, eyeing them for a second before looking at his book. 

 

“Very good, if sirs would follow me.”  He glided out into the restaurant elegantly plucking menus from a box on the way past.  He led them to a table next to the kitchens.  A small square thing, set for two.  “Will you be requiring the sommelier this evening?” The Maitre’d asked, honey dripping from his voice.  Scott looked lost and his mouth flapped for a second.

 

Isaac laughed, aiming for the derision Lydia managed so easily, and replied, “You tell me, will you be serving us wine seeing as we are clearly teenagers?”

 

“Very good, sir.”  The snotty greeter left, taking the wine list with him. 

 

“Prick.”  Isaac muttered under his breath as he sat down.  Scott smiled and sat too, eyes widening as he opened the menu.  He watched his friend’s eyes dart all over the page, anxiety clear on his face.  Isaac opened his own menu and noticed it was all in French, every word.  “Need a hand?”  he asked smiling.

 

Scott nodded and Isaac began translating the menu.  As he was trying to explain cassoulet their server arrived with a smile.  He was short and blonde, with deep dimples and sparkling blue eyes, Isaac though he was probably a few years older than them, but wasn’t sure. “I was going to ask if you needed assistance, clearly not.”  He smiled down at Isaac, “your accent is superb, Êtes-vous français?”

 

Isaac grinned massively, thankful for the years of French class and hard work. “Non, pardon, J'étudie français à l'école.”  He spoke slowly and was met with a steady smile.

 

 “Fantastique! Parfait! Puis-je demander ... est-ce une ‘date’?”  Isaac blushed and nodded.

 

“Oui. Première.”  He glanced over at Scott who was sitting marveling at the conversation unfolding in complete ignorance of its contents.

 

“Non?!”  He turned to a passing server.  “C'est une date! Première.”  Isaac blushed.

 

“Je suis vraiment nerveux.”  Isaac admitted.

 

The server smiled and winked, “Pourquoi? Tu as l'air fantastique... Il est très beau. Pourquoi êtes-vous à cette table?”

 

Isaac shrugged, his French coming easier know.  He was aware that Scott had sat up a little at the word ‘beau’, Isaac suddenly remembered he had taken a year of it and they had been in the same French class when they first started High School.  Maybe he could understand more than he let on. “C'est là que le maître d'hôtel nous a mis.”

 

“Avez-vous une réservation?” Isaac nodded.  The waiter shook his head and glared at the front door.

 

“Notre ami, Lydia, elle a suggéré que nous venons ici. C'est très joli.”  Isaac frowned, worried he’d not got that last sentence correct, but the server’s eyes lit up.

 

“Ms Martin? Your friend is Ms Martin?”  Asked the server, slipping back into English. 

 

Isaac nodded, looking to Scott who nodded too.  “She’s practically my sister,” Isaac smiled as his date laughed, remembering the stories from the shops.

 

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this. Un moment, s'il vous plaît.”  The waiter walked off to the front door.  Scott leaned over asking what was happening.  Isaac shushed him and concentrated on listening to the conversation across the room.

 

“They are close friends of the Martins, here on Ms Martin’s recommendation, you’ve sat them at the worst table in the entire restaurant.”  Their server was smiling through clenched teeth but clearly was aggravated.

 

“I don’t think so, I’ve never seen them before.  Of course, you would defend them and their sort, your kind always stick together.”

 

“Our kind?” 

 

“Yes, your kind.  In France you would not be able to touch the same food as normal people you dirty… .” He trailed off and their servers eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“What are you doing? Give me that.”  The bald shrew-like man made a grab for the phone their waiter had snatched from the dock. Isaac’s eyes widened as the younger man flicked through the book, quickly finding a number and dialing.

 

“Madame Martin, it is Serge from Nouveau Départ… Oui Madame, merci.  I’m sorry to bother you, we were expecting friends of yours this evening, and they haven’t arrived yet, could you describe… yes, two boys, teenagers, close friends? Really?  Very upset if they are not treated well?  Pardon, Ceril would like a moment.” He passed the phone to the Maitre’d who had paled significantly.   He started talking and their server returned to them, passing the table, not stopping, but saying, “thank you, enjoy this!”

 

He disappeared through the doors next to them and the noise and heat of the kitchen slammed into them.  Clearly, this was the worst table, and the restaurant wasn’t full, so they could have been sat elsewhere.  Isaac felt anger stir within him.  His eyes snapped to the tall man approaching their table.  As he arrived, the Maitre’d looked up into the kitchen.  Isaac flicked his eyes across to see five servers, all in black, watching from the door, anticipation clear on their expressions.

 

“Apologies gentlemen, there was a mix up with your reservations, if you’d like to follow me?”

 

While Scott stood, Isaac remained in his seat. “What was the mix up?”

 

“A simple matter, someone just wrote the wrong number table.”

 

“Really, that is a simple matter.  Who controls the book?” Isaac held the older man’s gaze, watching his lips squirm as he blushed, glaring furiously at the collected staff who were still watching him.

 

“I do.  It was my mistake.  I apologise.”  He bowed slightly and Isaac found his taste for this game waning.  He stood and they were led away from the grinning servers and loud kitchen to a booth overlooking a large window and magnificent gardens.  “Please, allow me to fetch you some complementary drinks, some non-alcoholic cocktails perhaps.”  Isaac nodded and watched the man depart.

 

“What was that?”  Scott asked.  Before he could respond, Serge reappeared grinning.

 

“Now.  That was fun.  That horrible man never gets taken down a peg.  We are all in your debt.”  As he was talking a second server, a dark, petite girl, gently placed a candle in the centre of the table and small vase with a single rose in it next to Scott.  “You are quite a hit with the staff.”

 

“We didn’t do anything… are you alright, I could tell what he said…?” Isaac asked, hoping he sounded sympathetic.

 

“From over there?! Goodness, your hearing!  I’m fine, he’s just a bigoted old fool.  He goes on about the ‘old country’ ignoring the fact that most of us are French and know he is full of… Apologies. How rude.”  Serge’s eyes danced and Isaac laughed as the server moved aside as two glasses appeared, all crushed ice and smelling fruity and herbal.  “Don’t worry about the menu, the kitchen staff are all still laughing.  You will eat the chef’s favorite dishes, and your bill will be the same as a standard meal.  You boys are in for a treat.”  Serge winked at Isaac as he left.

 

“Can you please tell me what happened now?!”  Scott asked, bewildered at the bizarre events.  As Isaac related what had happened food started to appear.  Little plates filled with small tastes of food, each from a different server, each waiter giving them a smile and a wink.  As he got to the bit about how nasty the Maitre’d had sounded about ‘their kind’, Scott sat back.

 

“Are you regretting coming out with me? With a boy?”  Isaac asked quietly, worried.

 

“What, no!  Oh my God, Isaac, not at all.  You were amazing, your French and then dealing with the snotty greeter, everything.”  Scott hung his head, “When he sat us I knew we were at the worst table but I didn’t want to say anything.  How can I face down Deucalion but not a ass with a clipboard!?”

 

Isaac laughed and laid his hand on the table palm up, “because oh supreme Alpha, we’re just teenage boys.  We’re not supposed to be able to stare down French Maitre’ds, we’re supposed to be embarrassed and sit in the table they place us and then moan about it.”

 

“You didn’t though… you fixed it.”  Scott sounded more impressed than petulant and Isaac smiled.

 

“It’s all Lydia’s fault.  She’s a bad influence.”  Scott laughed and placed his hand in Isaacs. 

 

“So, you don’t regret this?”

  
“What? Coming to a posh restaurant?”

 

“No.  The whole boy dating thing?”

 

Scott’s drow furrowed.  It was so like him, Isaac thought.  Where most people would instantly say no, if only to make the asker feel better, Scott would think it through.  “No.  I like you, I’m not saying I wasn’t surprised because I was, but this feels nice… and right”  He smiled.  Isaac nodded, and smiled shyly. “Are you regretting this?”

 

“Are you kidding?!”  Isaac smiled fully now and Scott laughed.

 

“I just mean… I made a proper balls up of the liking you at the beginning, I just don’t want to mess up again.” 

 

 

“So, don’t.”  Isaac smile and squeezed Scott’s hand.  They were still holding hands as Serge returned. He took in their hands and his smile widened. 

 

“How is everything for you gentlemen?” 

 

“It’s magnificent. Please tell the chef he is a genius.”  Serge nodded and headed back.  Scott and Isaac shared a smile.  Isaac focused his hearing once more as the doors to the kitchen swung open and he saw Serge exclaiming to the kitchen ‘they are SO cute, you have to go see.” 

 

Isaac’s eyes widened as the chef appeared at the door scanning the room.  He spotted Isaac and headed over, pulling off his chef’s cap as he did, nodding to the boys as he reached them.  “Bonsoir. Je suis Mathias. Appréciez-vous votre soirée?”

 

Isaac nodded quickly.  “C'est incroyable. Était-ce escargots dans le beurre à l'ail?”   He was careful with his pronunciation, intimidated by the large, barrel chested man.  He had close cropped bark hair, and stubble that even Derek would be envious of.

 

“Oui, avez-vous les aimez?”  He asked surprised.

 

“Oui! J'ai voulu les essayer pendant des années!” The chef laughed loudly and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“My Sergey was correct. You boys have brightened our day.  I hear you gave my awful brother a hard time?  Oui?”  Isaac nodded, _brother? Sergey?_ “Good for you.  Just wait, I want you to try a saucisson stew, you will weep!”  He smiled at Scott and went back to the kitchen.

 

“This is insane.” Scott was smiling and shaking his head.  “I don’t think we can go on a date ever again – nothing will top this!”  Isaac’s breath caught.  He knew Scott didn’t mean it, but the thought of this being the only date made him desperately unhappy.  “Hey, Isaac, I’m kidding.  If I have anything to say about this it is that this is going to be the first of many, many dates.”

 

Isaac smiled and they joined hands again.  Serge brought another plate with tiny macaroons on them, filled with a goats cheese and red onion marmalade, apparently.  “He’s got the Toulouse saucisson out, you must have done something right!”

 

Isaac laughed.  “I just complemented the snails, he seems jolly.”  He smiled as Serge looked back to the kitchen and smiled contentedly.

 

“He is.” Serge smiled and took away empty plates and glasses. 

 

“Do you reckon he and the chef are dating?”  Isaac asked excited. 

 

“Snails!?”  was all Scott said, eyes wide.  “You said they were escargot?!”

 

Isaac laughed and shrugged, “that’s French for snails. Really Scott you took French, you should know that.”

 

“We can’t all be A plus students, TG.  Some of us only picked up the odd word, like beau.  My beau is beau.  That’s right isn’t it?”

 

Isaac smiled.  “Close enough.” He popped one of the macaroons in his mouth and as it melted he groaned.  “You have to try these.”  He picked one up and fed it to Scott, shivering as his lips closed around the tip of his fingers.  The meal continued with plate after plate of food.   At one point Isaac pleaded to Serge to slow it down, having eaten their way through most of France.

 

The next plate was a lavender crème brulee, the first of many puddings.  Eventually they were the only table left, having spent the entire evening talking, laughing and eating.  The Maitre’d came over to their table and Isaac’s smile dropped at the oily look on his face.

 

“Gentlemen, we are closing soon, may I prepare your bill?”  As Scott was nodding, Isaac noted the chef reappear from the kitchen. 

 

“CeCe, this table are my guests, they have been tasting new recipes.  There is no bill for them.”  He held up a hand to forestall the arguments about to trip from his brother. “I’ll talk to Papa.  Run along big brother, run along.”  He turned to Scott and Isaac.  “Seriously, that was useful, I tried a lot of new things, I would appreciate any feedback…”  He drew up a chair and sat down, clearly serious.

 

Isaac started listing all the things he enjoyed and paused only when he got to the rabbit stew, noting Scott’s slight grimace. “What?”  The chef turned to him.

 

Scott shrugged, “No, I’m sure it was great, but personally for me, it was a little earthy with the mushrooms.”  The chef clapped his hands together, once, loudly. 

 

“I thought the same thing, but wasn’t sure.  I was thinking or dumplings, or a fruit?”

 

Scott shook his head.  “Not a fruit, anything with the citrus needed to match the rabbit would need tempering with something which would over power it… what about a gnocci?”  he suggested.  Isaac sat back and listened to them trade tastes and recipes.  Serge came to join them and pulled up a chair, snuggling into the chef, who pulled him in for a side hug.

 

“And then what, you place the chicken on the bulgur wheat?”  the chef paid no more attention to his younger boyfriend.

 

“Not quite, you need a sheet of baking parchment or the chicken will soak up the sauce…”  Scott continued as the chef started nodding.

 

“This could go on all night, when this one starts talking food…”  Serge shook his head, but was smiling.  He leaned in.  “So… how was the first date?”  Isaac blushed.

 

“Amazing… doubt we can top it…” The server laughed.

 

“Sorry, yeah… so… how’d you meet…?”  Isaac smiled and told a simpler version of the story, leaving out werewolves and the fact they were almost brothers now he’d started to think of Melissa as Mom.  They were just two boys who grew closer after making the lacrosse team, had mutual friends and it all just grew.  Serge hung on his every word, sighing at the romance Isaac folded into their story.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself as he checked his phone.

 

11:22pm, Mom,

Hello.  I hope you are having a nice

evening, but remember we discussed

calling if you were staying out later?

Let me know when you’ll be home.

 

Isaac grimaced and replied that they were just leaving.  He looked up at Scott,  “it’s after eleven.  I need to get home.”   Scott nodded, wide-eyed and turned back to their new friends who were already moving chairs and giving them room. 

 

“Scott, it was my genuine pleasure.  Should you wish to talk more, just phone, or if you want to try your hand in the kitchen…”  Mathias said holding his hand out to shake.  Scott shook it, mumbling an incoherent reply.

 

Serge hugged Isaac as he came out of the booth, “Goodness, so tall!” He smiled.  “Keep in touch.”  He pressed a card with his email into Isaac’s hands, stepping back into his boyfriends’ arms.  Scott and Isaac left, grinning.  They completely ignored the tall thin man who had almost ruined their night and headed out to the car.

 

They were flushed and happy as they drove home, reliving their favorite dishes. Scott gave him a bit of a hard time about the snails, but he asked what he thought about working in a kitchen.  They were still discussing it when they got home.

 

Their mother was waiting in the living room, holding a cup of cocoa.  She raised her eyebrows at them.  “Uh-huh?”  she held up her arm, looking at her watch. 

 

 “Sorry,” the boys chorused.  She gave a small laugh and asked how their meal was.  They collapsed in separate chairs and started retelling the evening.  Well before the end she was laughing and incredulous.

 

“It sounds eventful.  I’m going to bed.”  She stood up and looked at them, “ten minutes boys, then off to your rooms.”  She gave a slight emphasis to the word ‘rooms’ but let them be. 

 

They sat in their separate seats for a minute. Scott eventually stood up and moved to the sofa next to Isaac, taking one of his hands in his.  They sat close together, enjoying their shared warmth.  “I had a nice evening.  Very nice.”  Scott said quietly.

 

“Me too.” Isaac nodded.  He was aware of Scott’s face moving closer to his own.

 

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, but… I’ve wanted to kiss you all night.”

 

“I won’t… and me too.”  Isaac turned his head and their lips met. It was slow and steady.  Scott’s hands gently moved to Isaac’s back and he shifted slightly.  Isaac brought his own hands up to Scott’s face, holding it still and enjoying the feel of his lips. 

 

Suddenly, Isaac felt himself lose control, and he pushed Scott back onto the cushions, deepening their kiss.  Scott sank underneath him, moaning slightly.  Their tongues were locked in battle, exploring each other.  Scott pushed his head back slightly and Isaac dropped his lips to his friends hot, soft neck.  He could feel the other boys pulse surging as he sent a row of kisses up towards his ear.

 

Scott pulled Isaac back up and smashed a kiss onto his lips.  Scott rolled slightly and they ended up on the floor in an inelegant bump.  Pulling back, he checked his emotions.  If he was being honest, being this close and in this position brought back the memory of what went wrong before.  He could feel the uncontrolled power of Vast churning just beneath the surface and it still made him a little uneasy. 

 

Wishing he didn’t feel that way, he kissed Scott again, quick and hard, before pulling back and standing, moving out of his embrace.  “We should go up, I’ll go first.”  He squeezed Scott’s hand and smiled down at him.

 

“Sure,” Scott looked a little confused, but let Isaac go, watching him head to the stairs.  They smiled at each other across the room and Isaac resolved to do whatever he could do get over the last fear of Vast’s power, because the boy he was looking at felt like the someone he could grow very close to, and for once that thought didn’t scare him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> G*


	21. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after the Big Date.

The next morning saw Isaac awake with a smile on his face.  He stretched and rolled around in his bed, shaking loose the last remnants of sleep and whatever dream had caused his shorts to tent the way they had.  He rolled onto his front and grinned into his pillow, resisting the urge to laugh.  While he may not remember the dream exactly, he could guess what the main focus had been.

 

After sorting himself out, showering and throwing on some sweats he headed downstairs.  He pulled up short at the kitchen door, arms up and out infront of him, spinning back and forth unsure whether to enter.  Scott sat at the table, face beetroot, arms folded tightly around him and eyes cemented on the floor.  His Mom turned to see Isaac in the door and beckoned him in.  She turned back to her son, “Right… off you go.”

 

Scott bolted for the door, relief evident in his face.  He threw Isaac a sympathetic look and scampered out the front door.  Isaac stood still, eyes darting unsure what to do.  “Erm, morning?”  He tried, testing for a reaction.

 

“Uh-huh.  Sit down.”  Isaac sat in the seat Scott had vacated which still retained his friend’s body heat.  “So.  We should probably have a talk about last night.”  Isaac’s eyes widened a little but said nothing.  “Oh don’t look so worried, Scott got the worst of it.”  He caught her smile as he risked a look up. “I’m not upset, but I’m just surprised neither of you mentioned you were going out on a date together…”

 

Isaac looked up, “I thought Scott would have said…”

 

“He should have and I told him so.” Melissa sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face.  “Look… we’re all going to be making this up as we go along.  I take it you and Scott are going to be giving this a go?”  Isaac nodded, not able to meet her eyes. “Well, good.  I’d like to say the same dating rules apply, but I’m also not an idiot and I work nights.” She held up a hand to forestall any argument.  “I’m not asking for you to stay away from each other, and I’m not asking you to tell me all the details of what’s going on between you and I don’t want you to promise something you won’t be able to keep.  I’m just saying you need to be careful.  I know we had ‘the talk’, but we’ve gone from theory to practical.  I’ve told Scott in no uncertain terms not to rush you, and you need to be confident to tell when you are ready, but this will be your first time and I don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready for.”

 

“I won’t.  He won’t.” Isaac mumbled. 

 

“I know.  I just want you to know that if you have any questions, or worries or anything at all, you can talk to me.  If you don’t want to talk, write it down, but I’m here for you, OK?”  She placed a loving hand on the side of his face, and Isaac nodded.  “Right, that’s about as much teenage boy embarrassment I can take for one morning.  I’m going for a bath, but Dr Deaton called and asked for you both to head in, something about a stock take?”

 

Isaac nodded, they’d spoken about trying to rearrange the clinic a little and it made sense to do it over summer while he and Scott weren’t in school.  “Mom?”  Isaac said quietly as she stood, “thanks.”  He took her hand in his and squeezed it as gently as he could.  She hugged him, his head settling against her belly and she stroked his hair.

 

“I just want you to be happy, both of you.  But any more dates, just let me know.”  She pushed him back and he looked up, to see her smiling down at him.  His heart swelled to bursting.  He hadn’t felt like this since his real Mom died.  She used to hold him too, but she’d been so fragile and slight that it hadn’t really been comfort as much as mutual support.  She would only come to him when her tears had stopped, but Isaac had learned to only hold her gently until he could figure out exactly where his father had hurt her.

 

She used to whisper to him all his father’s tells, arm him against making mistakes that would cost them both.  It was only after she died that Isaac realised how much of his father’s anger she shielded her infant son from.  While Camden could do no wrong, both he and his mother seemed to be constant thorns in his father’s side.  From kindergarten Isaac had known how to read his family’s moods fluently.  He applied the same skills at school and could always tell his teacher’s moods.  Looking back he had come to see how disconcerting they had all found him- the quiet, thoughtful boy with the soulful eyes, always watching, always considering. 

 

Isaac went back upstairs to change into something more appropriate for work and considered his new life.  It was beyond his wildest dreams.  Back when he’d lived with his father, the only dreams he’d allowed himself were to get out of Beacon Hills.  To escape somewhere where he could start over.  Now he had a parent who seemed to love him, a boy who might turn into a boyfriend, more friends than he’d ever had in his life and a life that he didn’t want to run from.

 

He used the walk to work to try and sort out some of the feelings that were crashing around within him.  For years he’d taken all his feelings and smashed them down, holding them tightly at bay, ignoring the pain they gave him and not trusting any moment of happiness.   Since he had started to exorcise some of his demons, those emotions had started bubbling over.  Naturally his brain started thinking about Scott and Kessan.

 

While Scott may have been the one to awaken his sexuality once more, it was Kessan that had given him those first crush feelings.  He’d been on a date; he’d felt the butterflies and had a series of kisses that could have led somewhere.  Kessan had been an unknown who had looked at Isaac and seen someone desirable.  He’d always be grateful for that.

 

It had all just been slightly wrong though.  With Derek trying to manipulate him to rejoin his Pack, it was too much of a coincidence not to think somehow Kessan was part of that.  Then there was the Omega’s own history with Hunter’s that meant Isaac doubted he’d want to spend time in Allison’s company, and she was Pack.

 

 He may have felt some sadness over the timing, but couldn’t help but feel more excited about what was happening with Scott.  Their date had been incredible, and even if he was still slightly unnerved by Vast, that was dwindling and Isaac hoped, with time, it would pass completely. He was smiling when he turned into the lane heading to the clinic, trying to avoid having an unmanly skip in his step.  When he saw someone step out into the lane in front of him, his first instinct was to smile a greeting, but then his second instinct kicked in and he stopped.

 

Deucalion stood before him, unsmiling and blocking his progress.  Isaac stopped and shifted position, putting his weight on his back foot and dropping down a little, claws extended.

 

“You know, you’ve all been running around, trying to protect your little humans when you should have realised that any one of you alone would never be capable of defending yourself against me. So, here we are.”  Isaac didn’t say anything, trying to consider his options.  “I’m glad I found you though, you’re something of an anomaly.”

 

“I’m just me.”  Isaac tried.

 

“Come come, dear boy.  A teenage harmonizer.  Swapping one Alpha for another without bloodshed.  Doing whatever it is you did to my poor Hunger.  That is pretty special.  I dare say I won’t be able to convince you to take your Pack from Scott though.”  He stopped inclining his head, eyebrows raised, questioning.

 

“Kill Scott? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Isaac actually managed to laugh.

 

“No, thought not. But… Hale wants you in his Pack, what about taking his place as the Alpha?”

 

Isaac just shook his head. He may have tried to act all blasé about killing when he was first turned, but that was sheer bravado.  Now he had a place and a Pack he couldn’t imagine killing anyone. 

 

“No?  Well… bear in mind that the offer is there in the future.  Should you become an Alpha a place could be found in my Pack.” 

 

“What, like Ennis?  Or Kali? How are they enjoying your Pack?  Shall we go ask Aiden and Ethan?”  Isaac regretted talking as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  Deucalion glowered; skin darkening, and a low growl sent shivers down Isaac’s spine.

 

“You are going to send Scott a message from me.  In fact you will be the message.  Should you survive, you tell him that as soon as your bruises heal I’ll find you again, and another Pack member, and we’ll go again.  Then when they heal it’ll be three of you, then four.  Ever increasing and ever more likely that one of you will die.  Though it will all stop the moment Aiden agrees to return to me. To be fair, you can have the first shot.  Make. It. Count.”  By the time he finished he was standing right in front of Isaac.

 

He reached within himself and tried to send a feeling of danger through the bond links.  He had no idea if he was successful, as he felt nothing in return.  Thinking quickly, he slammed all of his strength into Deucalion’s shoulder, spinning him around.  As he did he dropped and savagely ripped into his exposed achilles tendons.  He immediately span away and bolted, aware that the massive Alpha was roaring in pain but not wanting to hang around and see how much.

 

Isaac poured strength into his muscles, bounding back down the lane.  Deucalion was between him and the Clinic, so he headed back towards Derek’s.  He could sense people ahead though and turned down another path, bounding off a tall tree as his momentum carried him forward.  Without slowing he changed tact and kept running.  It didn’t matter where he was going as much as getting away.

 

Allowing himself a momentary distraction, he added power to his senses, trying to hear a pursuit.  He was aware of it instantly.  While Isaac had been dodging from side to side, Deucalion was simply smashing his way forward heading straight for him.  Panicking, Isaac span in the direction of Scott and ran. 

 

With a warning growl giving Isaac a precious second to turn, Deucalion slammed into him, claws shredding his upper arm as he was downed.  Isaac roared in pain and crouched, putting his injured side away from the Alpha. 

 

Deucalion turned slowly, shifting down from wolf to human.  “You have riled me, and I want this to last, so it’ll have to be the old fashioned way.  But then, you are used to that I suppose.”  He walked up to Isaac who swiped at him with his good arm.  Deucalion just grabbed him at the wrist and bent it back, breaking it.  Pain flooded up Isaac’s arm, bringing him to his knees.

 

The blow that took him across the jaw should have paled in comparison to his broken bone, but each blow stuck like lightening.  As Deucalion built up a rhythm Isaac shut down, a part of his brain recognizing the beating he was taking and withdrawing into the recesses of his mind.  In that moment Deucalion became his father and Isaac stopped resisting.

 

Confused, Deucalion picked him up by his shirt and shook him like a rag doll.  Isaac could hear himself rattle but did nothing to stop it.  “Maybe you aren’t as special as I thought, maybe it would be better to send a more final message to Scott.”

 

Isaac watched, unable to make himself react though the pain to the lengthening of talons in front of his eyes.  He felt something pound against his wolf sense but couldn’t seem to make that work either.  Deucalion pulled back his arm and roared, bringing it swinging round in a blow that should have ripped Isaac’s throat out.

 

Something heavy and solid slammed into him first though, absorbing the strike meant for him.  Isaac landed heavily and bounced before coming to a rest several feet away.  He tilted his head to see Scott standing before Deucalion, left side completely shredded, blood cascading down into a pool at his feet.

 

“Well, wasn’t that impressive.  Let’s see how you deal with this, little Alpha.”  Isaac watched in horror as Deucalion dug his claws into the wounds and ripped outwards, showering the area and Isaac with blood.  Scott screamed once and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  Deucalion crouched down to peer into Isaac’s eyes.  “He’s on the edge, one little push and all his power is yours.  Or you can watch him die.”  As he stepped over Isaac, he was left staring into the white, still face of his friend and Alpha. 

 

Isaac drew in a deep breath and howled in despair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there we go.
> 
> Next chapter might be a little while... :-/ sniffle
> 
> G*


	22. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack rush to Isaac, but can they help Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for waiting for so long... especially as it was left on a cliffhanger...i hope you enjoy it!

Isaac’s howl echoed in his ears as he tried to haul himself over to Scott.  His broken wrist was visibly swollen and pulsing with a bright, hot pain.  The ache in his face and his upper arm beat a steady counterpoint to his wrist but Isaac pushed it all aside to crawl over to his friend who was still and pale.

 

His knees sank into the warm blood pooling on the ground.  Isaac’s good hand trembled a little as he pressed it to Scott’s forehead.  His wolf sense was battered and bruised, the confrontation with Deucalion having taken its toll, but he still had enough to sense the fluttering of Scott’s wolf within him.

 

Isaac didn’t need to feel how weak Scott was to know he was close to death.  Isaac gritted his teeth and tried to send strength into his Alpha.  He felt a tiny trickle, hardly anything, seep out of him and into Scott, that one act making his vision swim and head roll.  Isaac fought to stay conscious, knowing if he failed, Scott was gone.

 

 After his vision returned he fumbled into his pocket, trying to reach his phone.  It tumbled from his fingers as he pulled it out, and Isaac shouted through his frustration, cursing.  As he reached down he heard a crashing headed straight for them.  His first thought was Deucalion was coming back to finish him off, so when Derek appeared in the clearing, finding his former beta covered in blood and shielding a prone Scott, Isaac was actually relieved.

 

“Isaac!”  Derek bolted straight for him.  He dropped to the ground and his hands hovered over the younger boy, unsure where or even whether to touch him.  “What happened?”

 

“Deucalion.” Isaac spat, slowly peeling himself up from Scott.  As he did, Derek’s eyes went wide at the state of the two boys.  At first he didn’t see how bad Scott’s body was shredded, too focused on Isaac’s injuries.  When he did, he instantly ripped off his shirt and pressed it over the wounds, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

 

“Call Deaton, quickly.”  Derek snapped.  Isaac reached for his phone, refusing to let the tears that were building flow.  He called Deaton and started yelling as soon as he heard the phone connect.

 

“Deaton, its Isaac, Scott’s been injured badly, Derek’s here but you need to come now.” 

 

With an infuriating level of calm, the former Emissary replied, “Where are you?”   

 

“I don’t know,”  Isaac quickly looked around the woods, searching for a landmark, “we’re in the woods behind the Clinic, not far from the lane, I don’t know!”

 

“It’s OK.  I’ll find you.  Stop the flow blood and keep him talking, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

 

“He’s unconscious.  Deucalion’s ripped him apart…” Isaac stopped as he heard Dr Deaton’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“I’m on my way.”  Isaac was freed from the call and returned his attention to Derek and Scott.  Derek had shifted so his leg was pressing the saturated shirt against the wounds, freeing his hands to press against forehead and heart, clearly drawing in pain.

 

“Derek…”  Isaac started but didn’t know how to finish.

 

Through gritted teeth, the shirtless and breathless werewolf instructed Isaac to call his Mom, and the rest of the Pack.  Isaac started with Melissa,

 

“Isaac?”  she sounded confused.

 

“It’s Scott, he’s hurt.  We’re in the woods behind the Clinic, Deaton’s coming and Derek’s here but… it’s bad…”

 

“Is he awake?” Isaac closed his eyes, steeling himself against the pain in her voice, panic slipping in too.

 

Isaac shook his head, “No.  There are cuts from his hip up to his armpit, lots of them… Deucalion just kind of… ripped.”

 

“Oh my God, I’m calling 911.”

 

“NO!”  Derek called from his place slumping slightly, fatigue starting to show in his eyes.  “Deaton can care for him better, and when he pulls through there’ll be less questions.”  He put as much force into ‘ _when he pulls through’_ trying to convince them all he would; Isaac wasn’t so sure.

 

He heard his mother cry out with frustration. “Fine, I’m heading to the Clinic, can you guys get him there?” 

 

“I don’t think so, my wrist is broken and arm cut, and Derek’s using all his strength keeping Scott-” He cut off not wanting to finish. 

 

“We’re leaving now.  I’ll call Stiles and his Dad; they can head into the woods. I’ll prep the clinic.”

 

Isaac went to dial Ethan’s number, but turned back to the clinic as he became aware of his boss racing towards them. Unlike Deucalion and Derek, who had crashed headlong through the trees, Dr Deaton seemed to have a clear stretch straight to them.  Peering closer, Isaac watched as trees twisted and turned away from the running druid.

 

He pulled up next to them, not even out of breath, and took in the scene.  He knelt next to Scott’s head, holding it in his hands.  Isaac watched trying to sense or see anything, but was too broken, too in pain to do anything.  After a couple of seconds the emissary pulled back and shook is head.  “The only thing keeping him alive is Derek, and that’s not going to last very long.”

 

Isaac felt like a massive hand had gripped his heart and squeezed.  “No.  You’re wrong, he can’t die, he can’t die saving me!  That’s not how this works.”  He scrambled forward and clutched at Deaton with his good hand. “Please, do something.”

 

“There’s nothing I can do.”  Isaac caught the emphasis on ‘I’ and the slight flick in the druid’s eyes and span to Derek.

 

“But he can?”  Isaac asked and Derek paled further.  It was Deaton who spoke though.

 

“There is.  You are too damaged, Isaac, but if Derek is willing there may be something which will at least give Scott a chance, but I cannot, and will not force him.”  Derek had closed his eyes and was slowly shaking his head.

 

“Derek, I’m begging you, please. You can’t let him die, we need him.”  Isaac pleaded.  “I’ll do anything, I’ll rejoin your Pack, complete your ritual, just do whatever it is you need to do. Derek, please.”  Derek opened his eyes and looked at Isaac for a moment, then nodded.

 

“If I do this, as soon as I recover, we complete the ritual.”  Derek’s eyes pinned him and Isaac swallowed, but nodded, desperate to save his true Alpha.

 

“Do you remember, did your Mother leave the memories for when we did this for Laura?”  Deaton asked.  Isaac blinked at the reaction Derek gave to those names.  He shrank in on himself but nodded slowly.  “So you know what will happen? What it will mean for you?”  He nodded again, grinding his teeth.  Deaton stood and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, removing it and moving to where Derek was still crouched over Scott, keeping him alive.

 

Isaac was confused as he watched the doctor tie the shirt around Derek’s ribs, using his belt to secure it around his waist, pulling both as tight as possible, creating a wrap of plaid flannel around Derek’s torso.  Isaac fought down the urge to ask what was happening, instead pulling through the pain his wolf power, finding it slightly stronger.  

 

He focused on Scott.  There was almost nothing there.  Blood still poured through his open right hand side, although it pumped weaker than when the wounds were first inflicted.  He was clearly much weaker than he had been and if the bleeding didn’t stop he’d be dead within minutes.

 

Isaac felt more weight press against his chest. He started struggling for breath, but did his best to control himself, allowing the two older men to work in front of him.

 

“Isaac, you’ll need to support Derek as best you can, he’ll not be able to hold himself up after this, and we can’t have him collapse on Scott.”  Isaac nodded and wedged his good shoulder up under Derek’s arm.  The scent of Derek filled him.  It was hard and brittle, like dried kindling and dead leaves and somehow still gave off the sense of being on the verge of catching and bursting into flames.  His skin felt clammy and cold, despite the fact the sun was shining down on them.  There faces were centimetres apart, but Isaac couldn’t get a read on the blank expression.

 

“OK.  Derek.  I need you to focus on being open and of sacrifice.  I need you to accept the balance, centre yourself and keep a hold of who you are.”  Derek nodded like any of that made sense and the druid moved, placing one hand just above the bloody mess of Scott’s skin and the other against the fabric of his shirt tied around Derek.

 

Isaac jumped as Derek’s roar filled the woods.  It was piercing and agonized, shooting straight to Isaac’s core.  It was a scream of pain and anguish, and Isaac howled with him. Deaton was shaking and his hands were bright and raw. Heat washed over Isaac, radiating out of Derek who had his head thrown back and spine arched.

 

There was a sickening sound and Derek’s howl reached a new level.  Blood appeared in small rivers from under where the shirt was tied around him.  Isaac resisted the urge to pull away as Derek collapsed his full weight against him. Fighting to control where he fell, Isaac laid Derek down on the grass, gritting his teeth through the pain that flared in his arm and wrist.

 

Deaton was panting, on his hands and knee, sucking in huge gulps of air.  Isaac looked to Scott who still looked the same, but after questing out with his wolf sense, realised that while still incredibly weak and fading, it wasn’t as bad as it had been.

 

“What was that?”  he asked his boss, who looked up and gave a wry smile.

 

“Balance.” Was all he replied.  Isaac glared, but didn’t try to follow up on the cryptic reply. He watched as trembling fingers, no longer as red and pulsing as they had been, slowly peeled back the bloodied shirt pressed against Scott’s wounds.  Isaac turned away slightly expecting to see blood spurt once more, only to be surprised by the tight pink scar tissue revealed.

 

Deaton traced on line with a fingertip shaking his head.  “I still don’t know if it’s enough.”  The bleeding had stopped, and Isaac looked over to Derek who had rolled onto his back and was holding his side, creating his own smaller blood pool.  Isaac frowned, trying to understand.

 

“Did Derek take his wounds? How is that even possible?”

 

“Balance.  No, he didn’t take the wounds, transferring that much pain and injury would more than likely have killed us both, though at the very least would merely have swapped Scott’s predicament for Derek’s.  No, he took a portion of it, allowing Scott to close over the worst of the tears, by taking them himself.  Under my shirt will be mirror injuries to these, not as bad or as deep, but still…”

 

Isaac blinked away from his eyes, dropping his head.  “So what happens now?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m worried there’s internal damage.  Scott isn’t getting any better. He’s not healing.  I need to get him to the Clinic, but if we move him, those new layers of skin could easily tear and we’ll be no better off than we were.  Something’s not right though… He should be able to rally with the chance Derek provided him.”  Isaac slumped onto the ground.

 

He went to pour what little energy he had into Scott, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up into the emissary’s serious eyes.  “Don’t.  That’s not going to help, it’s not about strength, Scott’s got one of the strongest wolf senses I know… keep your own, you may need it.”

 

Isaac nodded and went to release his wolf sense but noticed a strange edge to it.  It seemed to be thrumming inside him.  Mentally poking at the sensation it sharpened into a tight focus and he could feel Swift quest at him.  He opened Burn up as wide as possible and felt Dart become aware of him too.  He kept the link open as the twins ate up the distance between them.  They couldn’t have been far as it took only a minute for them to appear.

 

They drew up short, taking in the three wolves, all covered in blood and the exhausted druid sitting by Scott.  Ignoring Derek they descended to their Alpha, questing with their wolf sense and looking questioningly at Isaac.

 

“It was Deucalion.  He found me and attacked, as a message.  I tried to send out a warning through the bond and Scott must have felt it because he arrived just in time to take the blow which would have killed me.”  Saying it out loud brought to the fore all the panic and fear Isaac had been holding back and he gagged, his stomach turning over and tears finally escaping from his eyes.

 

 Aiden swept him into his arms.  “It’s OK, I got you.  You did send a warning, we all felt it, but we couldn’t pin point you down. Then we heard the howls and came here.  Ethan was trying to bond link with you and you were suddenly there.  It’s OK man, you’re OK.”  Isaac sobbed into Aiden’s chest.  He wasn’t OK; he was so far from OK.  How would he cope if Scott died, died for him?

 

After a short time of being held in his friend’s arms, he heard Ethan and Deaton talking.  “It’s not that simple.  He needs to be moved carefully or he’ll rupture again.  Isaac has a broken wrist and Derek’s out.  If you two try and move him, it might kill him.”

 

“We’ve got to try though, you just said it, if he stays here he’ll just get weaker.”  Ethan argued. 

 

 “Phone everyone, the whole Pack, Stiles’ Dad might have some sort of stretcher in the squad car.”  Isaac mumbled, knowing in his heart that it would help to have them all together, even if they couldn’t do anything. 

 

“It’s already done.”  Stiles’ voice rang into the clearing.  He walked forward to stand at Scott’s feet, swallowing hard at the scene before him.  “Dad, Lydia, Chris and Allison are out here somewhere, and Danny headed to the Clinic to help Scott’s Mom.”  Stiles was talking quietly and slowly, frowning like this was a puzzle to be solved. 

 

Ethan lifted his head and gave a long low howl, not stopping until each of the searchers appeared.  Allison looked furious seeing her ex-boyfriend in the state he was, and she let out a string of curses aimed at Deucalion that made everyone stare and her father frown.

 

“OK, this is what we do.  All of us who are able will lift him, keeping him as flat as possible and take him to the Clinic- it’s not far.  Aiden, you and Ethan take his head and feet, Chris, you and the Sheriff support his ribs, girls you support his legs.”

 

“And what will you do?”  Asked Lydia.

 

“I’ll support his soul.”  The voice that the Druid used was deep and powerful and as Isaac looked into his eyes he realised that that would be exactly what he was doing.

 

Everyone moved into position and Isaac limped over to Derek.  He was breathing normally, though was still clearly in pain.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Derek replied.

 

“So… are you going to be OK?” 

 

“Yeah.  I’m healing already.  It’s not as hard for the recipient of the transfer, there’s no natural trauma, so we heal better around it… I’ll be up and around in no time.”  Derek went to sit up and then lay down again. “OK.  In some time.”  He pulled out his phone and phoned Cora, asking for her or Kessan to come get him.

 

Isaac gave a little laugh and turned to see the Pack slowly raise Scott up and carefully move through the woods towards the Animal Clinic.  “Isaac, I hope he’ll be OK, I really do.  I’ll be expecting you though.”  Derek had clearly tried to temper his voice and sound supportive, but Isaac still felt a shiver run through him.

 

The Pack had to stop a couple of times for Deaton to check the wounds, and a couple of times for him to hold a hand over Scott’s heart, every time urging them on.  Isaac could only cradle his own broken arm and follow, trying not to get in the way.  He walked slightly to the right, so he was the first to see two of the larger tears reopen, “Doc…” he called pointing. 

 

“OK, we need to pick the pace.”  He ushered people forward and they moved quicker. Isaac moved to the front, planning on letting Melissa and Danny know they were on their way.  His feet crunched on the broken glass of the front door that littered the entrance. 

 

“What happened here?”  Isaac called.

 

“Isaac?! Is that you? Where’s Scott?”  Melissa barrelled into and past him, searching for her son.

 

“They’re just behind me.  Doctor Deaton stopped the bleeding, mostly, but he’s still unconscious and…”  Isaac just trailed off, Melissa having moved off out of the door and searching for Scott.

 

 “She smashed the window.”  Danny appeared behind him.  “The door was locked so she just smashed the window.”  He shook his head.  “Come back here, I’ll sort some of your injuries.  She didn’t mean to ignore you, you know… she’s just worried.”

 

“About her real son, I know.”  Isaac felt black hooks stab his heart and settle into it.

 

“Isaac, you’re her son.  She kept going on about her boys. Boys, plural.  She saw you through the window and I could see her relief, she loves you, you know that, right?”  Isaac nodded.  Danny smiled at him as he allowed himself to be led in to the examination room.  There was a bed set up with paper bed sheets, bottles of water and medicinal alcohol on a tray beside it with bandages, cotton, tape and sterile pads on a second tray.  He knew Scott’s Mom loved him, just not as much as her real son, which made sense.

 

Danny led Isaac to a chair in the corner and helped him peel off his t-shirt.  Isaac winced as he had to lift his arm.  “I don’t know what to do about your wrist, but I can start on these…” Danny sucked a breath through his teeth then concentrated on wounds to Isaac’s shoulder and upper arm.  After washing and drying them, Isaac covered them in dressings and bound it tight.  As Danny was tying the last of the bandages, the rest of the Pack shuffled in, working around Melissa who was trying to assess Scott’s wounds.

 

“Lay him down, gently, gently!”  As he settled she poured water over his side and Isaac noticed more of the cuts had split open.  “OK, OK… right…”  Everyone moved back to give her and Doctor Deaton space to work.  They conferred and descended into advanced medical terminology until eventually Melissa was simply sat at her son’s side, holding his hand.  The wounds were cleaned and dressed, most of the bleeding stopped.

 

The Pack were spread around the outside of the room, silent.  No one had anything to say.  The druid moved to Isaac, checking Danny’s work.  He nodded and moved to the broken wrist.  He poked at it for a couple of seconds and spoke quietly.   “It’s a clean break but the bones aren’t aligned.  I can snap it back in place and your advanced wolf healing should manage it well enough.  It’ll hurt though, so ready your self.  After three, ready? … one.”  On that, before Isaac was ready, Deaton pushed the wrist back into place sending bolts of fire through Isaac’s arm and making him spasm where he sat.

 

“JESUS!” Isaac exclaimed and everyone looked at him.  He blushed furiously and dropped his gaze.  Flashing a look to his Mom he saw she had already returned to her vigil.  He moved over and placed his good hand on her shoulder.  She leant back into him.

 

“Are you OK, Isaac?”  She asked, without looking up. 

 

“I will be.  I’m sorry, it’s all my fault… if I hadn’t sent a warning, Scott wouldn’t have known to come.”  The Pack all started protesting at once, but Isaac ignored them, focused on the usually strong woman before him.  She span and looked up at him, still holding on to Scott.

 

“If you hadn’t, you’d be dead.  At least now we have a chance.  I know my boy, he won’t give up.”  Isaac nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, taking his other hand.  His Mom smiled to him.  Isaac released his senses and tried to get a bearing on the boy in front of him.

 

He could feel the weak pulse moving sluggishly around Scott.  His breathing seemed strong, but Isaac couldn’t see much difference from when they’d been out in the woods.  Isaac had to search for Vast’s power.  Whereas normally, Vast seemed to be a primal force, a representation of what all werewolves could be, but now he was barely a shadow on the wind. “Why isn’t he healing…” Isaac mused aloud.

 

 “I don’t know.  Scott’s never healed the way other wolves do.”  Deaton paused and rubbed his chin. “Isaac, Scott told me about how you worked with Aiden on his wolf sense… that Derek thinks you’re a Harmonizer? Can you tell me what Scott’s wolf looks like?”

 

“Well… no.  He doesn’t have an individual wolf image in his head, it’s more just a sense of werewolf.”

 

“He’s unmade!?”  Deaton stood stunned, then held his head in his hands.  “Of course! Peter never fully achieved a Pack with Scott, he wasn’t around when he was turned, he would have nothing to base his new power on.  He hasn’t…” Deaton paced around the room, all eyes on him.  “It’s rare, very rare, but sometimes werewolves are formed and exist, normally as omegas, but with an unfinished form.  They never truly accept their power and normally go feral.  With Scott… With Scott…”

 

“He never wanted it.”  Stiles piped up.  “At the beginning.  I mean, yeah, he liked the whole, ‘oh, look at me, I’m super powerful and made first line…”  But then the whole thing with Peter, and you guys,”  he waved a hand at the Argents, “yeah… he said more than once he didn’t want this.”

 

Allison nodded, agreeing.  “Plus the Alpha Pack and all you guys getting kidnapped.”

 

Deaton nodded.  “If he truly didn’t want to be a werewolf, if he was trying to keep his werewolf side separate, if he didn’t fully accept his it...  That would explain his not healing now… there’s nothing for his wolf to focus on.  Maybe a hospital would be for the best…” 

 

“Wait.” Aiden piped up. “Isaac… you remade my wolf, would it be any different to form one from scratch?” He looked to Isaac and the druid, awaiting an answer. Isaac shrugged and shook his head, joining the rest of the Pack at looking to the former emissary.

 

“I’m not sure, I only worked with one Harmonizer, in my early days with the Hale pack and he never mentioned it.”  Isaac frowned, Derek had said it was his great-grandfather was the last Hale who had the talent, if that was who Deaton was talking about, well he was significantly older than he looked. “Harmonizing is a gift that turns up only a few times in Lore.  Some didn’t like it known, the powers it gives you leaves you open to a range of dangers.  As for creating a wolf… I just don’t know… Isaac, it’d be your choice.”

 

Everyone looked at Isaac.  Even if he hadn’t had everyone staring at him he would have agreed.  He had to try.  “Of course.”  Deaton nodded and Melissa dropped her head, tears dropping onto the paper.

 

“OK.  There are some basic protections we can take, some things which all Harmonizers need… but then… every one I’ve heard of has been an Alpha…”  The druid pulled up a chair behind the end of the bed where Scott’s head lay.  “You sit here, hold his head in your hands and you’ll rest your forehead on his.  Now we need an anchor, like when you went into the bath.”

 

“Scott.  He’s my anchor.”  Isaac spoke quietly, uneasy about sharing this much intimacy, even with Pack.

 

“I’m sorry, but he can’t be.  You’ll need to be anchored as you, away from Scott.  If my guesses are correct there’ll be a real danger of you losing your self in the creation of Scott’s wolf… Isaac, unless you hold back some part of yourself, there’s no way I know, save another Harmonizer appearing, to restore you to you.”

 

“What does that mean?”  Allison asked, frowning.

 

“Essentially, Isaac could become lost.  There may be a small voice in the back of Scott’s head, but there wouldn’t be an Isaac anymore… eventually… your body would waste away, and you’d die.”  He spoke the last directly to Isaac, who took only a moment to nod.  Scott would do it for him.  “You need an anchor.” 

 

Isaac looked around the room.  Allison and Ethan were looking at each other, each waiting to see if the other would volunteer before doing it themselves. 

 

“I’ll do it.  It’s my responsibility.”  Melissa stood up, slowly removing her hand from her son’s.  She smiled tight-lipped at Isaac. “What do I have to do?”

 

Deaton paused, considering his words.  “Do you love Isaac?”  Isaac paled and a lump formed in his throat.  She’d spoken the words before, but always when they were alone, he was worried she wouldn’t in front of a crowd.  _She only said it because she knew I needed to hear it, even Deaton can see it._

 

“Yes. Of course I do.”  She sounded slightly offended he’d even asked.

 

“You need to focus on that love.  Make it everything there is of him.  It needs the beacon for him to draw back to.  Now, it is vital, absolutely vital that you keep your thoughts of him and Scott completely separate. You can not confuse your love for them for a moment, if you don’t Isaac could lose himself and we’ll not be able to get back.”  His Mom nodded and allowed the emissary to position her at Scott’s shoulder. 

 

“Isaac will need support to keep connected, he’ll need two people to hold him in place.”  He looked around the room until Stiles’ and Allison’s fathers raised hesitant hands.  They were placed on either side of the chair, kneeling, hands on Isaac’s ribs and arms, steadying him.  Their hands were hard and rough, but unlike his own father’s, Isaac felt only support from the course skin pressing into his own.

 

“Aiden and Ethan?”  He called the two former Alpha’s over and placed them on either side of the table, at his feet.  He then placed Stiles and Allison at his hips, Danny and Lydia at his arms.  At this point, they were all standing shoulder to shoulder, looking nervous and unsure. “If you can place your hands on Scott and try and keep him in the forefront of your thoughts, whole and healthy.  Now, give me a moment.”

 

Deaton moved to a small cupboard that Isaac had never noticed before, and removed two small vials filled with black and brown powders. The druid moved in a slow circle around them, muttering under his breath and pouring the vials on to the floor, they continued to pour long after they should have been able to and within moments the twin streams of fine particles closed a circle around them.  Isaac felt the power surge as it did.  The rest of the world seemed to diminish and shrink to the small area enclosed by the dust.

 

Looking almost ethereal, he placed the still full glass bottles on the ground and took a position opposite Isaac, placing his hands on Scott’s feet.  “OK, Isaac.  I’ll keep us all grounded, Melissa is your anchor and we’re all here for you.  Just… good luck.”

 

Isaac looked around the Pack, sensing their hope and support without even going near his wolf sense.  Pulling himself together, he lowered his head to rest it on his Alpha’s, closing his eyes.

 

He reached out to Burn and brought him forward, allowing him free reign to explore as he would.  His wolf seemed confused by the body in front of him.  Isaac got the distinct impression he was unimpressed and only became interested when he focused on what was left of Vast’s presence.  Burn whined and bounded around their shared space, trying to get a sense of Vast and finding so little.

 

Trying to pool what was left of Vast into one place, Isaac formed a wolf, but couldn’t make it stick.  Isaac used Burn to try and create a mirror of his own wolf but that fell apart too.  He tried to split the power of Burn in two but as soon as he started to the agony that ripped through him caused him to shake uncontrollably.  Burn span within him snapping, and Isaac sank back into the solid presence of the two men holding him up.

 

The awareness he had of them focused his senses on the rest of the Pack.  Aiden and Ethan shone like suns and Isaac reached out to them.  Their power surged into him and Isaac felt his senses heighten further.  He became aware of Swift and Dart nosing into Burn and questing about for Vast.  Isaac felt himself lift above the tableau and observe the wolves searching from above.

 

They were scampering around the mindscape Isaac was envisioning, collecting snippets of power.  From his vantage point Isaac could see more pools of power isolated and small.  Mentally he probed one and got the profound sense of his teeth sharpening, beyond that, it was the image of jaws ripping and rending, of a wolf snapping at prey.

 

Isaac understood.  Deucalion had not only ripped Scott apart physically but mentally as well.  He had shredded what being a werewolf meant.  Directing Burn, Swift and Dart they set about collecting every aspect of wolf they could find.  Isaac hovered above them, pointing out locations, and only feeling the backwash of power as Burn carried advanced hearing, or Pack loyalty, or flight reflex.

 

When the wolves had collected everything they could see Isaac imagined the disparate pieces flowing and melting back into one solid whole.  He found he was quite able to roll them around each other, but moulding them back into one was a time, and power, consuming process. Long before all the pieces fit, Swift and Dart were lying on their sides, connected but tired.  Ignoring the wolves, leaving them to their fatigue, Isaac continued to focus on melting the edges of Scott’s ravaged power.  He was smoothing off a ragged edge when he suddenly became aware of a blackness creeping in from the edges of his vision.

 

He paused and, still holding onto the power of Vast, quested out with his senses.  The blackness that was encroaching on his vision was a void, an absolute nothingness that Isaac knew would be fatal.  Unsure what to do, he continued with his work, speeding up, pouring everything he could into restoring Vast and Scott.  His vision narrowed until the wolf sense was all he could see, all thoughts of Swift and Dart gone, even Burn becoming unfocused.

 

The boy holding his Alpha in his hands looked at the wolf he couldn’t quite remember the name of, and saw a piece of the Alpha power he needed in its flaming coat and twin stars in it’s eyes.  The boy ripped them free and the wolf vanished leaving the boy to work at folding these last pieces of wolf sense together. 

 

The power was whole again and the shaper regarded it.  He was growing cold.  Was it cold? The shaper realised it didn’t know.  It was a shaper, a changer.  It had a change to make.  There was a shape.  It was a pool of power, it had to shape it to something.  A wolf.  It needed to shape a wolf. Vast. Scott’s Wolf.  Who Scott was was only the vaguest impression but the shaper knew it was important that their be a Scott.  There was barely enough light to see by, the darkness now pressing against the edges of his shape skills.

 

The shaper pushed at the darkness, trying to shape a change and failed.

 

It worked quickly.  A wolf. Shape a wolf.  Change a Wolf. Shape. Change. Wolf.

 

The blackness crept up its skills.  Shape complete. Wolf. The shaper pulled it’s skills back and used the last of the light to pour it into the shape it had made.

 

Shaper felt wolf.  Light shrank.  It knew fear.  It knew nothing of light or darkness but it remembered fear.  Shape a change.  Shape light.

 

Blackness.

 

Dark.

 

Fear.

 

Nothing.

 

Gone.

 

 

 


	23. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't write a chapter summary for this...

“ISAAC!”

 

A flare of light broke through the darkness.  A spotlight as fierce as the sun created a halo of light, which pushed at the void.  “ISAAC!” The voice sounded again.  Shaper blinked, regarding the wolf in his skills.  Hands.  _They were his hands, not skills_.  His. _I’m a he_. “ISAAC!” _I’m an Isaac._

He looked up at the light.  “Isaac.” He said back.  Suddenly he was swamped in light.  It felt warm and soft, but infinite.  It felt like a blanket swaddling him.  He curled up in it drawing more of it in.  Suddenly an image struck him.  A tall boy, soaking wet in a white t-shirt was looking down at him, he looked ravaged.  Another boy was talking, shorter with darker hair.  He felt his heart break and ached to hold him, but was unsure how he’d react.  Instead he made a resolution to protect the drenched boy from whatever was haunting him. 

 

He pulled more.  He found another memory of the tall boy.  He was babbling an apology for using a washing machine, he saw small feminine hands lift towards the tall boy.  He was shocked to see the teenager recall slightly, screwing his eyes up tight, expecting violence.  The hands trembled and he turned away so the frightened boy couldn’t see the tears form in his eyes. 

 

A series of quick images flashed past him, each of the barest touches of motherly hands brushing against the teenager who was the centre of these memories.  He realised he’d purposefully been acclimatising the boy to being touched again.  There was a longer memory full of joy and triumph – the first time the boy accepted a hug.

 

Being drawn into the drama, the boy in the light pulled harder.  This time he was at a dining table laughing.  He felt his heart lift at a marvellous sight, he knew they’d been together for a time and he’d never seen the boy laugh before.  It was wide and beautiful.  Then his heart broke again as the tall boy covered his mouth and his eyes darted watching for a reproach.

 

Curious, sensing there was a pattern, he pulled harder.  This time the boy was serious and had the faded edges of bruises around eyes and hands.  He was sitting at a diner’s booth and was staring.  His eyes filled with tears as he said “No. No he’s not, he’s perfect and I love him.”

 

The voice in the light spoke again, “Isaac, you’re hurting me.”  It was the same voice.  His Mother’s voice.  Isaac released the light and he felt her relax.  He’d seen through her eyes.  He’d seen himself through her eyes.  He had looked so broken and vulnerable. 

 

Standing in a pool of light he reached out to his mother.  He could sense her, but could feel nothing but love.  Every ounce of that light was love.  It sang.  Isaac felt like dancing and then spotted the other stream of light.  It was curling out away from him, but wove back round the wolf in front of him, though neither stream seemed to touch each other.  Curious, Isaac tried to reach out to it only to be gently pushed back down his own light.  “Not for you Isaac.  That’s Scott’s love. His is different. This is yours.  You live here.”

 

It wasn’t words spoken but Isaac understood.  Settling back into his light he revelled in it.  He pulled up images of grass and flowers and played with them as he watched the darkness fade, with each passing moment, more memories appeared and he became fully himself once more., restored by his Mother’s love.

 

Rolling over, he regarded the wolf in front of him.  It was large, regal and solid, but scarred.  Much of the grey fur was white, there were small chunks missing from his ears and his face was criss-crossed with lines.

 

Confused, Isaac poked at it and nothing happened.  It was a perfectly shaped wolf but with no life within it.  Isaac had the feeling if he withdrew now he’d find Scott physically whole but still lifeless and still.  Somehow he needed to reanimate Vast.  He scouted around for any bits of power they’d missed but found nothing.

 

He reached out for Burn and was met with a snap of angry jaws, his wolf sense still raw from being manhandled when forming Vast.  Isaac rolled his eyes.  Concentrating, he shaped Burn once more, creating his own wolf without the grumpiness.  It quickly stood ready, _Isaac’s_ wolf sense, not a wolf angry at his host for almost losing himself in the dark.

 

He used it to quest at the body of Vast and found nothing.  It was like Burn was questing towards a rock, or statue.  Isaac considered the possibility that he’d used Burn’s power to form the wolf in front of him, maybe he’d Burnt out the life in it.  He frowned and considered Burn as it snuffled around the Vast-statue.  Isaac pushed the memory of the first time Burn had been aware of Vast, the wonder at his potential, at the statue and it seemed to stir slightly.

 

Recalling Burn to him, he sensed the memory still there, not lost, merely shared.  Concentrating he poured all the memories of Vast he could into the wolf.  He paused before adding the memory of the kiss they had shared and comment Scott had made, but shared it anyway, not wanting to keep anything back.  At the end he felt exhausted and while the wolf looked more real, more vibrant, he didn’t look any more alive.

 

He reached out once more and found Dart and Swift.  They seemed better rested than when he’d lost himself, so he drew them forward and wordlessly directed them to share their Vast memories with the wolf he had created.  Not directing the flow, trusting Ethan and Aiden, Isaac could feel Vast stirring, but settled once more when the boys reached the end of their memories.  Frustrated Isaac growled.

 

“It’s not Vast.  It’s Scott.”  Dart sent to Isaac and then turned back to the wolf he’d been pouring memories into.  He watched as Aiden’s wolf started to pour memories of Scott the person in too.  Gathering his own power Isaac watched the transfer.  Along with memories, Isaac saw elements of Dart seeping into Vast.  There was his boundless energy, his curiosity and his playfulness but also his need for completeness, that hole which brought shadows to his joy. 

 

Ethan, through Swift, watched for a moment before pouring his own memories in.  They were sent alongside his love of movement, of running, his quick wit and fascination with patterns and puzzles.  Isaac felt his bond sense knowledge flow too as Swift retreated and he used Burn to pour his own memories in.

 

It took some time, starting from the first day of High School. Isaac had been so shy and nervous and had spotted Scott and Stiles immediately. While they were clearly nervous too, they had each other and it led them a confidence most of the rest of their class lacked.  Isaac had felt intense jealousy at that moment and he relived the memory of deciding he hated the pair of them.  With older, slightly wiser eyes, he recognised that decision stemmed from the desire he had felt, not just of Scott, but of having a companion.

 

He poured in the stolen glances and nods hello.  He poured in the lacrosse practices and shared classes.  He poured in their first meeting as wolves, Scott slamming into teammate after teammate and relishing in his moment of setting Burn free to confront him.  Then the days of the kanima.  The days of Peter and Derek and Pack.  Then the Alpha Pack.  The night he’d been thrown out.  That first night they’d spent in Scott’s room, lying awake, aware of each other but neither talking.  Their growing friendship.  The Alpha bond.  The training.  The movie nights.  Danny bringing the twins.  The Pack.  The first kiss.  The days and craziness that followed.  Now.

 

Bones weary, Isaac finally pulled back and observed his handwork, fully expecting to see Vast stretch and move.  Instead he looked into lifeless black eyes, Vast now perfect in every detail except life.

 

Isaac quested back out with his senses.  He instantly felt the exhausted senses of Aiden and Ethan, and with a small amount of effort could sense the humans as well.  The adults were the ones he was most aware of, all three of them physically connected to him, but the also the most closed off, the least Pack.

 

He used his senses to regard Lydia.  He focused on the bondlinks sinking into her.  Finding his own, he gathered it in his thoughts and tugged on it.  He heard her gasp, the human part of himself processing the information slowly.  She had felt that though, clearly.

 

She didn’t join him in his wolfscape though.  Isaac returned to watching her.  He was watching as she started to shine and Isaac seized the opportunity.  He swamped her with Burn, and when she released her Fae power it slammed into him.  He quickly made a grasp for it’s crackling energy and used it to draw her out of herself.

 

Retreating to where Vast was waiting he shaped the power into an image of Lydia and she stood before him.  As he turned the image over to her, it flowed from the girl he had left in the Clinic into a resplendent, regal woman.  She was decked in expensive and tasteful jewels, and was dressed in a forest green silk gown, which left one shoulder exposed. “Isaac! How are you doing this?!  Where am I?” 

 

“This is where our wolves live, where we gather our wolf power.  This is Scott.”  Isaac indicated the wolf.  “He’s made but not awake yet, we’ve been trying to pour memories of Scott or Vast into him and it seems to be working, but we need more. I need you to push as mush of what you know of Scott into this wolf… can you do that?”

 

Empress nodded, considering.  Thoughtfully she responded with a simple, “Okay.”  She smiled and moved forward, pointing a finger at the shaggy, scarred head.  Isaac could feel Lydia push thoughts forward and the transfer crackled with eldritch force.  Isaac could feel Vast fill further, and smiled at the self assurance, confidence, intelligence and ambition were added to the mix.  “I think I’m done… I can’t think of anything else.”

 

“That’s OK… I just need to figure out how to draw the others in.”  Lydia looked around.

 

“Where are they?”  Isaac concentrated and pulled up images of the human Pack members. They were insubstantial but showed what and where they were to his senses.  “I see, can you send something to Allison?”  Isaac did, sending a simple feeling of friendship.  After a moment it bounced back, stronger.  “Ah ha! That was returned slightly differently, am I right?”

 

“Yeah, it came back enhanced. Ethan thinks it’s what non-Wolf Pack members do, build on and fortify our power.”  Lydia nodded.

 

“But if that’s what they are doing it means they are accepting, changing and sending back.  It might seem like a mirror, but it’s not.  You just can’t see the process, probably because they aren’t wolves.  I wonder….”  Lydia reached delicate fingers into Allison’s chest. Isaac became suddenly a lot more aware of her.  “Do it again.” He sent friendship through their bond link, and watched, stunned as Lydia caught it.  It wobbled in her grasp and Isaac had to resist the urge to pull it back. 

 

She held it in front of Allison and used a tiny flow of faerie power to draw her forward. A ghostly image moved through Isaac’s creation and he instantly recognised it as Hunter.  She was taller than Allison; more starkly muscled and had more weaponry than Isaac could name.  She looked older too, more mature and confident.  She snatched the link from Lydia, rolled it in her hands and sent it back.  As she drifted back into Allison, Isaac called her forward.

 

“Hunter! Hunter, Vast needs you.  He needs your memories of him. HUNTER!”  He called one last time and she stopped, blinking.  Turning slightly, she smiled and gave Isaac a wave as if seeing him for the first time.  He pointed to Vast, and explained once more about memories.  Unlike the wolves or Lydia, Hunter simply stepped into Vast and curled her form into him.  There was no slow process of transference here.  One moment he didn’t have Hunter’s memories, then he did.  Observing him, Isaac could feel parts of Hunter’s personality settle into Scott’s wolf.

 

He watched, mouth agape, as she drifted slowly back into her own body.  Lydia too drifted back leaving Isaac alone.  “Keeper, Keeper, KEEPER!”  He called out to Danny and a broad shouldered boy, in full lacrosse gear appeared before him. “Burn.” He said simply and smiled.  Isaac explained and Keeper nodded, placing himself within Vast for a few seconds before pulling up, the fastest of all them so far.  Isaac watched him leave and looked at the wolf.  While Keeper’s pairing had been brief, he could still feel the added effect of Danny’s presence.  Vast now held not only a love of the hunt and a thirst for justice but a sense of protection and keeping others safe and cared for, though Isaac had to smile at the undercurrent of mischief which Keeper had left.

 

Isaac called out to Random who danced forward.  Random’s features were completely unfixed, mainly looking like Stiles, but often times becoming someone else entirely, or some other creature.  He was in a constant state of flux and motion, spinning and dancing, only stilling when Isaac explained what he needed.  Random nodded and waggled his fingers before diving into the wolf, leaping wildly into the air and slamming into his creation.  After what seemed like hours, Isaac was on the verge of calling out to him again, when Random reappeared, spinning away with corkscrew legs.

 

Isaac looked at Vast. He stared hard, he was certain that any second Scott would take a deep breath and move, but he seemed stuck on the verge of life.  Isaac quested out once more.  He pulled at the two men holding him up.  “Fathers!”  he named them and they slowly pooled in front of him, two men sharing one space.  Isaac told them what he needed and they frowned at him as one, but turned to Vast and melted into him.  Chris Argent emerged long before Stile’s Dad, but both had added a strong sense of stability, love and sacrifice to Scott’s wolf sense.

 

As they withdrew Isaac nearly howled with frustration.  Vast remained still.  He searched out once more and, over-looked, just beneath Scott’s wolf was a tiny acorn.  It was small and delicate, nothing special but as Isaac went to touch it Deaton appeared and swatted Isaac away.  He went from standing over the tiny seed to being metres away in an instant with no pain or disorientation. 

 

“That is not for you or yours to touch.  It is my power and mine alone.  There’s only one left to go, it will be enough.”  Deaton faded and Isaac looked up at the sun.  She gazed down on him and Isaac started to walk backwards.  His light followed him. He kept walking until he had to enhance his eyesight to see the wolf he had shaped.  The distinction between the two lights was obvious, clear and distinct now.   

 

“Focus Mother, focus your love and memories on your son.”  Isaac called up.  He had half expected his own light to diminish as she did, but it remained constant and steady.  As he watched his Mom distil her love and pour it in to Scott, while still maintaining his own light, he realised just how he was loved.

 

The other stream of light became tighter and brighter until it was a blinding blade focused on Vast.  After what seemed an eternity, the light spread back out and Isaac realised he wasn’t alone.   Sweeping forward in his mindscape he rushed back to where Vast had been.

 

Now there stood a huge, powerful wolf, twin lights which Isaac recognised as their Mother’s love shone brightly in his eyes.  Next to him stood a naked and confused Scott.  Ignoring the naked part by a sheer effort of will he closed the gap and focused on his Alpha’s eyes.

 

“Isaac, what’s going on?” 

 

“You were hurt? Do you remember?”  Scott shook his head. “That’s OK.  You were hurt and the Pack healed you.” 

 

“What’s this?”  He said resting a hand on the wolf’s head.

 

“It’s Vast.  Can’t you tell?”  Isaac could still feel the limitless potential, but it was more focused now, clearer.  Potential with purpose.

 

“Vast? My Vast?” Isaac nodded.

 

“Yes, Deaton thinks that you hadn’t accepted your wolf fully and it wasn’t letting you heal.  We made it for you.  It’s yours, but you need to accept it, and take it into yourself.  We’re all fine.  Take your time.  We’re all here.”  Isaac walked away from Scott and Vast who were regarding each other with twin expressions.

 

Isaac stepped out of his wolfscape and back into his own body.  Agony instantly racked him.  Had the Pack parents not been holding him he would have collapsed to the floor. It felt like everyone swept him up and laid him on a bed next to Scott.  He looked over and saw the Alpha, breathing normally and deeply, side scarred and skin raw and fresh looking but clearly healed.  He allowed his head to drop back and sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.  
> There we are.   
> The end game is in sight... but we have a fully formed Alpha and Pack. Thanks for keeping with me, and for commenting - to say your comments mean the world to me is a MASSIVE understatement... it's literally the only reason I can keep going sometimes...  
> Hugs  
> G8


	24. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott recover after the healing.

Even in sleep Isaac could feel the exhaustion and pain that wracked his limbs.  He retreated back into his wolfscape and curled up into Burn.  He’d shaped his wolf to be larger and more fluffy in order create a more comfortable place to rest, though Isaac had left the slightly offended feeling that Burn had sent out at being used as an oversized pillow.  The pair of them were laying out in front of the embers of the soul fire which normally was a healthy blaze.  Looking at just how low the flames burned, Isaac couldn’t help but worry about just how close he’d come to that fire being extinguished.

 

Drawing energy from Burn in the manner that he was, was the most conscious Isaac had been in using his own wolf powers to heal his own aches and pains.  It soon became apparent that he wasn’t actually injured, just emotionally and physically drained.  While Burn wasn’t actually healing anything specific, Isaac could still feel his power and strength returning the longer he remained connected to his wolf.  After what seemed like hours, small flames started to lick up from dry, brittle twigs.  Isaac stretched and returned Burn to its more standard form.

 

Questing about, he quickly found Scott and shifted toward the Alpha sense, wanting to check on his friend’s progress.  He found them sitting in a field of stars, still regarding each other, thankfully Scott was now clothed in black flowing linens.  Shifting his focus, Isaac observed the wolf bond pulsing and growing between them, not wanting to disturb them, Isaac settled down to watch over his Alpha.

 

Suddenly, Burn was beside him and whining and Vast mirrored the noise.  Something had clearly distressed the wolves and Isaac became aware of a pain starting to build in his chest.  It felt like a pulling, dangerously close to ripping, and Isaac grabbed at his chest above his heart.  As quickly as the pain began it stopped and everything returned to normal.  Looking up, he saw Scott in a similar position, hands pressed to flesh, blinking through the clearing pain.

 

“Isaac?”  Scott’s voice sounded hoarse and unused.

 

“How are you?”  Isaac asked as Vast padded over to him.  He reached down and scratched the scarred head, focusing on behind the ears, and down his neck. 

 

“I can feel that.” Scott sounded curious rather than confused.    
  
  
“Of course you can.  He’s you.”  Isaac tried smiling, but Scott was completely focused on Vast. 

 

“This is so different from what I used to feel. It’s so focused and distilled.”  Scott lifted his hand and Vast returned to him, sitting placidly and awaiting another command.  “It’s just taking some time to get used to…” 

 

Isaac nodded, “Do you want me to go?”

 

“No.”  Scott answered immediately and with a hint of panic.  “No.” He continued calmer.  “You helped create this, it feels easier with you here.” Isaac sat and they began talking about their wolves.  Isaac related how exactly Vast was formed, from Burn and the twins collecting his shattered power to the final awakening from their mother’s love.

 

Scott was nodding at the end. “Yeah… I think I figured that out.  Vast feels a bit like all of you now, even like Allison’s dad… which is a bit weird.”  He finished, smiling a wry smile at Isaac.

 

“Yeah.  I don’t know if it was the right thing to do, but it was the only thing I could think of…”

 

“No, it’s good.  It’s sort of like the whole Pack is in my wolf, you know.”  His brows knotted together.  “The whole Pack is in me.  You are all in me, I can feel you all.”  Scott scrubbed at his hair with both hands and Isaac stepped forward to place a hand on Scott’s chest.  As he did, the black shirt vanished and Isaac was left touching hot skin.

 

“How’d you do that?!”  Scott asked, laughing. 

 

“It wasn’t me!”  Isaac snatched his hand back.  As he did the shirt reappeared.  Testing it he reached out and tapped a finger against Scott’s chest.  The material disappeared for a second and Scott laughed harder.  He tapped his own hand against Isaac but nothing happened.

 

“No fair! How come only I have magically disappearing clothes!”  Scott grinned. 

 

“I don’t know…”  Isaac whispered, slightly embarrassed and worried that it was some random side effect of his botched job.

 

“Woah, TG, I’m kidding.  It’s all good.”  He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his beta.  As he did, a sound that was half gasp half laugh exploded out of Isaac.  All of Scott’s clothing had vanished and he was left hugging a naked, deliciously warm boy.  “Oh, wow!” 

 

“Errrr…. yeah.”  Isaac took a massive step away and turned slightly, showing Scott he wasn’t looking.

 

“Isaac.”  He turned back, Scott was standing naked, and after a quick flick to check how naked he was, Isaac’s eyes trained on his friend’s smiling face.  “I think I should be embarrassed but I’m not.  You’re inside me, mentally, you’ve built a part of my soul, you’ve seen me at my worst.  I’m not bothered about standing naked before you.  I don’t think I’ve ever felt as close to another human being as I do to you right now.”

 

Isaac swallowed, desperately trying to shape tears away from his eyes.  Scott moved and took Isaac’s hand, lifting to his chest.  Isaac could feel the slow, steady heartbeat and focused on the deep thump, trying to ignore the feel of smooth, dry skin beneath his fingers.  Scott then added a little more pressure to the back of his beta’s hand and it sank into the flesh.

 

Images, thoughts and feelings flooded Isaac.  They were too numerous and swift to process, but he caught snippets.  He watched a father walk out, and recalled nights spent in tears, alone or with his Mom or with his best friend.  He caught the rush of first love, and fear of sudden unexpected power.  Then if was all gone and there was just Scott. 

 

Isaac felt his world shrink to a white field, his friend standing before him, completely open.  Without even trying Isaac could feel the measure of Scott.  He reveled in the joy and mischief, the loyality and love of friends, the bone deep sense of right and wrong and the confidence and self-belief which spurred him on.  Isaac felt like whooping with delight; this was the core of his Alpha.

 

He suddenly felt how fine the layer of confidence was, wrapped tightly around a true and deep fear of failing his friends, of being overlooked and, most importantly, of being left alone.  Isaac was swamped in Scott’s fear and loss of his father, so different from his own pain at losing his mother.  Scott had felt completely abandoned.  He utterly believed it was his fault, his failing that had caused his father to leave and abandon him and his mother.  Instinctively, Isaac knew these were thoughts never shared with anyone, ever.

 

Swallowing his own trepidation he pressed Scott’s fingers into his own chest.  The field of stars they were stood on inverted and they were dropped into Isaac’s forest, next to his fire.  The stars now blanketed the night sky and stretched to infinity. 

 

Isaac concentrated on being open, of not holding anything back.  He couldn’t see what Scott was seeing, but could imagine it.  His own father’s treatment of him, the crippling fear and self-loathing.  The pain of his own mother’s abandonment.  Trying not to focus on anything specific, he just let Scott observe him.  Scott’s face flashed through a series of emotions; surprise, sympathy, worry, care and, he dared to hope, love.

 

“Isaac.  I didn’t… I mean… I had no idea…” He took a breath, “Isaac.  You are so much more than what happened to you, and he… you are _nothing_ like him.”  Isaac just nodded, then realized Scott maybe needed some reassurance too.

 

“It wasn’t your fault he left you know, there’s nothing wrong with you.”  Scott’s face crumpled and tears long suppressed flashed up.   They collapsed together, skin pressed to skin, clothing now completely forgotten.  Their mindscape flared as they came together and they began spinning through a formless comforting blend of texture and colour. 

 

Arms and legs wrapped together, and lips met.  In this kiss there was no fear, no trepidation, only pure innocence and companionship.  Isaac knew that from this moment on, this would be the kiss that in his mind he thought of as their first kiss.   It wasn’t a confused playful thing, nor was it a bubbling over of desire.  This was a connection.  It was a promise.  It was the start of something wonderful and incredible. 

 

Pulling apart slightly, the boys settled back onto the forest floor, next to their wolves who were snuggled together in one furry, powerful heap.  The four, or two, of them lay there, merely existing until Scott frowned a little. “Something’s happening…. something’s…” He vanished from Isaac’s arms, who sat up panicked.

 

He looked across the wolfscape and saw Vast, unconcerned and still lying with massive jaws on Burn’s side.  Isaac reached out to him, questing for a sense of what happened to Scott.  Vast seemed less distinct, less clear than he had a moment before.  Isaac started to become concerned, frantically searching for his Alpha.

 

Burn slowly lifted his head and pushed at Isaac, sending him back to waking.   As he was pushed away, Isaac got a sense of how thoroughly unimpressed his wolf was that he couldn’t recognize when someone woke up.

 

Blinking, he took a second to figure out where he was.  He was in Scott’s room, on his bed.  His Mom sat at the side of the bed, talking, looking past him.  “And so we moved you here.  Alan thought you might wake sooner in familiar surroundings.  We brought you both back in his van but when we tried to move Isaac into his room you both started acting like you were in pain.”  _The pain we felt, that tugging,_ Isaac wondered if that’s what they had felt in their minds.  “So here you are, oh! Isaac! You’re awake too.”

 

He nodded and turned his head, looking to see a pale and weak seeming Scott lying next to him.  They were both in t-shirts and pyjama bottoms, though there was no way Isaac was asking how that had happened, and their arms were entwined, letting their hands sit comfortably linked.  “What time is it?” 

 

“It’s about two in the morning.  You boys have been out for hours.  Thank goodness for the Pack, otherwise I’d never had got you up the stairs and into these clothes, most are still downstairs.” 

 

“The Pack!?” Scott managed to croak, sounding slightly uneasy.

 

“Oh relax.  After what we all shared, I don’t think anyone was bothered about seeing you naked.  Stiles even got out all the old photos of when the two of you used to have baths together when you were four.”

 

Scott groaned and covered his eyes, “not the baby pictures!”  Isaac covered his own grin and looked to his Mom, who winked and nodded, indicating she’d show him those same picture too.

 

“So… do you remember what happened?” Isaac asked, curious how a human, and one only barely Pack, had interpreted what happened.

 

“Yes I do Isaac Lahey, and if I knew your middle name I’d use it!” She swatted him on the arm and he jumped slightly, startled.  “You nearly died you great lump.  Alan said that you gave every last scrap of energy putting Scott back together, apparently if he hadn’t had the circle up, if Lydia hadn’t done what she did, and without me to anchor you, you’d have been gone.”  Her voice wavered at the end and she stood on shaky legs and reached across him, hugging him tightly.  “You silly, silly boy.”  He felt a hot tear hit his neck and a whisper low in his ear, “Thank you.”

 

“What did Lydia do?”  Scott asked as his Mom sat down. 

 

“We don’t know.  Isaac stopped breathing and she suddenly started glowing.  The room outside the circle went black and then Lydia and Alan started yelling into the darkness.” The boys held their breath, waiting for her to continue.  _I stopped breathing?_ Scott squeezed his hand, reminding him he was there.  “Then… I don’t know how to describe it… Lydia, she started screaming in what sounded like Latin… or something.”  Their Mom pushed her hair back, combing it with her fingers, shaking it out.  “Then the lights came back on and Alan yelled at me to focus on you, and there you were.  I could feel you, this tiny pinprick of light.”

 

“I can’t believe you found me.” Isaac whispered, scared, despite the fact the ordeal seemed to be over.

 

“I will always find you.”  Melissa sounded firm and he remembered the resolve in her as she decided she’d protect him.  She gripped his other hand and the three of them stayed that way, connected, reaffirming their family and their completeness.  “Right… You boys scared me half to death today, but you’re both awake and now I need sleep.  Just call if you need me.” She patted Isaac’s hand as she left, smiling at Scott and mouthing _I love you_ to him, which Isaac studiously ignored, knowing any teenage boy, Alpha wolf or not, would be embarrassed by a parent telling them they loved him.

 

“Shall I go too…?”  Isaac asked.

 

Scott grabbed at his friend, clawing desperately, instinct completely over riding thought.  “No.  Please, no.  Isaac, I-“  A sob shook him and Isaac shifted up the bed, drawing Scott into a side hug.  The boy needed no excuse and curled up on his tall beta who stroked his hair and held him tight.  He lay there shaking for a time, then muttered, “God, what a mess I am…”

 

“Hey, it’s OK, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  Isaac whispered.  They lay together for a couple of minutes, allowing Scott the time he needed to compose himself.

 

“Sorry TG.  When you said you’d go I just panicked. I’m not sure how you fixed me, but I know you did.  I know I’m not, but I still feel broken… I can still feel his claws digging inside.”  Scott shuddered and clung to Isaac tighter.  “It feels… It feels…”

 

“Like an invasion?”  Isaac finished.  Scott nodded into his chest. 

 

“Don’t go, please.  Just for tonight, I don’t think I can be alone.”  Isaac nodded and settled back, allowing Scott to pull a light comforter over them.

 

For the rest of the night, Isaac remained awake, holding Scott as he slept, rocking him as he cried, waking him from nightmares and talking about life, the universe and everything when he was too scared to sleep.  Not once did he sleep, not once did he slip in his vigil. 

 

Around dawn, Scott drifted off once more and Isaac carefully extracted himself to use the bathroom.  As he padded back towards Scott’s room he sniffed deeply and his stomach clenched.  Moments later he heard a miniscule tap at the door and a husky, deep voice say his name, low enough that only a werewolf could hear. 

 

His breathing becoming shallow, dread filling each step, Isaac walked to the front door, checking that Stiles, Adien and Ethan were all still asleep as he passed.  Wishing against hope, he paused for a second with his hand on the doorknob.  Sighing, fighting back tears, he opened the door to Derek Hale, standing in the grey pre-dawn light, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, looking at Isaac through his eyelashes.

 

“Isaac.  It’s time.  Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :-D Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm away for a week from Monday so it might be a while before the next chapter...
> 
> I'll try and write something this weekend though...
> 
> Please do comment though, it really does make all the difference when I sit down to write again...


	25. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reappears to claim his prize.

Isaac closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, he wasn’t ready, he couldn’t deal with this right now he was too exhausted.  He saw Derek’s eyes narrow dangerously; sure Isaac was about to try and get out of his promise.

 

“Derek… I can’t right now.  Scott still needs me, needs us.”  He threw his arm back and out behind him, indicating the boys sleeping on the floor and couches.  Isaac’s voice had carried and the twins had started stirring, though Stiles remained drooling, sprawled across a deep, comfortable armchair.

 

“What do you mean?  With all the pain and injury I took for him, Scott should have been up and about after what… two, three hours? Tops?”  The confusion on Derek’s face spread as Isaac shook his head again.

 

“It wasn’t as simple as that, Deucalion had done a lot more damage than we had thought.  He only woke up a couple of hours ago and we used a lot of my strength to keep him here.”  Isaac didn’t have to fake the tremble in his hands and knees and was grateful as his former Alpha swooped in to keep him up.

 

“Whoa there, steady.”  Derek’s hands shifted slightly and Isaac realized that he had placed two fingers on his wrist, checking his pulse.  Derek’s eyebrows raised as he felt just how rapid and unsteady it was.  “Come on, I got you.”  He walked Isaac slowly across the room, thick, muscular arms supporting him seemingly effortlessly over to the seat Stiles was sleeping in. 

 

With a moments pause, Derek slipped a hand into the small of the sleeping boys back and flipped him to the floor.  Stiles made an odd noise as he was launched out of the chair and onto the carpet.   “Whothewahtmahgawpurghoooof!” He danced back to his feet, spinning a couple of times before settling his gaze on Derek, glaring, not quite sure how it was the older werewolf’s fault, but certain it was.

 

 Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed as Derek lowered him into the chair.   Aiden and Ethan had also popped awake and were staring at Derek too, untrusting.  They exchanged a look and Ethan nodded, padding his way to the stairs, making as little sound as possible.

 

“Isaac.  I know you are tired, but Gabe’s taken a turn for the worse, and doesn’t have much longer.  Cora and Kessan are both with him, but they’re running on empty too.”  He scrubbed his face with his hand and Isaac noticed the overly long stubble and the eye’s slightly sunken and red.  “I don’t… I can’t…”

 

“Derek.”  Scott’s voice sounded from the top of the stairs.  He was leaning heavily on Ethan, arm over his shoulder, mess of scars open and on display.  “You need to leave.  Now.”  Scott’s voice held absolute authority, he may be physically weak, clearly still recovering, but his eyes flashed red and he looked every part the Alpha.  Isaac’s heart filled with pride and he felt himself sit up straighter. 

 

“Scott,”  Derek stood slowly and held out his hands, palms up, placating, “you don’t understand, Isaac made a deal, and he needs to fulfill it.”

 

Scott growled and pushed away from his beta.  Isaac sensed through the Bondlink the massive waves of strength Ethan poured into Scott.  Derek’s sole attention was on the younger man, so missed Ethan collapse slowly against the wall.  It was enough to allow Scott to walk purposefully down the stairs to stand toe to toe with Derek.

 

“No Derek, you don’t understand. Isaac is mine.  Whatever deal you made is secondary to the responsibility I have as his Alpha to keep him safe and whole.  If I let him out of my sight now, the way he is, I would be negligent and my power would fade.  Go on, call me a liar.  I dare you.”  The last was said through gritted, elongated teeth and Derek flinched back.

 

“You’re right.”  Derek mumbled.  A small part of Isaac knew that being claimed as property the way Scott had should have rankled, but he felt himself smiling. _I’m his._   “But…” Derek took a couple of steps back, “A deal is a deal, I took the worst of your injuries and Isaac agreed to complete the ritual.”

 

“When Scott was fully recovered.”  Isaac interjected.

 

“He looks pretty recovered to me.”  Derek indicated the red-eyed, glowering werewolf, bare-chested and panting. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.”  Scott took a slow deliberate step forward, allowing his wolf to come out more.  Stiles and Aiden flanked him, Stiles with baseball bat in hand, Aiden with fangs and claws out.  “He’s not healthy enough to walk to the end of the block, let alone complete some half brained ritual.  Can you even tell me what it involves?”  Derek just glared at the floor.

 

“OK Scott. But deals are binding.  As soon as Isaac is recovered from whatever left him in this state, you need to bring him to the house.  The sooner the better; it’s someone’s life in the balance.”  Derek’s gaze swept around the Pack, frowning slightly when he saw Ethan on the floor, but swept out, slamming the door behind him.

 

Scott lasted about five seconds before collapsing back into Stiles, who slowly crumpled to the floor under the dead weight of his exhausted friend.  Aiden swiftly moved to his Alpha and picked him up, much to Stiles’ relief. “I’ve had just about enough of being squashed by werewolves.  You guys have a real problem you know that right!?” 

 

Aiden just gave him a pitying look, “Can you help Isaac, and I’ll get Scott back upstairs?”  Stiles nodded from his place on the floor, grumbling.

 

“Come on big guy, let’s get you back to bed.”  Isaac reached for the offered hands of his Packmate and let himself be lifted out of the chair.  Stiles _oooofed_ at he amount Isaac had to lean on him to get upstairs, but managed without a complaint.  They followed Aiden and Isaac was grateful that Stiles didn’t try to put him back in his own room just yet.  As much as Scott still needed him, Isaac needed his Alpha too.

 

He was quite self-conscious as he arranged himself next to Scott, wrapping arms around back and torso, but the other three boys just smiled.  “You need anything?”  Ethan asked and Isaac shook his head.  “Shall we go…?”  It was the last thing Isaac heard before dropping off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke, he was in a slightly different position, and Scott was more curled up into him.  He smiled down at his friend and yawned.  Ethan spoke from the floor next to the bed.  “Hey sleepyhead.”  He closed the book he’d been reading and kicked a foot out to Stiles and Aiden who had been napping against the desk, Aiden’s head on Stiles’ shoulder.

  
Isaac smiled as the boys shoved away from each other, Stiles swatting the larger werewolf for drooling on his shirt.  “What time is it?”

 

“About three?  Your Mom’s gone to work.   Scott woke up a while ago and we’ve all eaten lunch, but you were dead to the world. After we ate Scott decided he needed more rest, so we came back up here, you hungry?

 

“Nah… I’m good.”  Isaac replied.  He was actually quite hungry, but was enjoying having Scott curled up on him too much to move.

 

“How you feeling?”

 

“Actually, I feel fine.” He lied, not wanting to admit just how bone weary he was.  Thinking about it, he decided it was more emotional exhaustion than anything else. He stretched and felt his muscles strain wonderfully.  “How you doing?”

 

Ethan nodded and moved to hug him.  “Thank you.  For what you did for Scott, and Aiden, and the Pack.  It was incredible.”  He paused and dropped his voice even lower, “I love you.”  Isaac blinked and smiled at Ethan when he pulled back.  They both knew he didn’t mean romantically, but Isaac wondered what exactly Ethan had felt and seen when they’d worked on building Vast.

 

Aiden nudged his brother away and hugged Isaac too.  “I love you too, you dick.  You scared us you know.  We felt it when you went.”  He swung a hand back and Ethan grabbed it.  Aiden rested his forehead against Isaac and he felt Dart and Swift push forward and quest for Burn.  The three wolves met briefly and sated their desire for Pack, leaving the three boys calmer and more relaxed.

 

As they left, Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, watching Isaac closely.  “You know it’s weird, watching you guys be all wolfy.  It’s all brooding silences and inappropriate touching, it’s no wonder the Pack’s become 48% gay.” Stiles was picking at a thread on the bed sheet, but didn’t sound particularly grumpy.

 

“I thought we were 37.5% gay…?”  Isaac tried to illicit a smile.

 

“Yeah well, Scott’s half gay now which makes 43.75% and then there are definitely some bi-curious-ness in the ones who are left.”  Stiles gave a small smile to Isaac, who grinned back.

 

“Really!?”  Isaac asked.

 

“Yeah, Lydia and Allison have got really close and I reckon Chris fancies my Dad.”  Stiles smiled and Isaac chuckled, careful not to shake Scott too much.  “Whatever… it doesn’t matter.  So you and Scott huh?”  Isaac nodded, “Well… good.”

 

“Good!?” 

 

“Yeah.  Why not?  You’re Pack, and when you aren’t being a homicidal anger monkey-“

 

“Hey! I’ve not done that for, like, ages!” 

 

“Yeah, sure…. you still beat up those freshmen for rave tickets.”  Stiles paused, waiting for Isaac to jump in with an excuse.

 

“Ermmmm… it was to help you out…?”

 

Stiles gave him a flat-eyed look.  “Yeah, so now you’ve calmed down, you’re actually pretty cool, and he really likes you and I dunno, I reckon you’ll be good together… so you blessing, my bro blessing, my bressing?”  Stiles tried the word and shook his head.  “Also… I don’t remember a huge amount about what you were doing when you were healing him, but I do remember you standing over Scott’s wolf, and about reliving memories or something…”  Stiles paused, frowning into the middle distance. “Anyway… what?”

 

“You were saying about what you saw when we were healing Scott…?” Isaac asked quietly as Stiles returned to teasing the thread.

 

“Yeah.  It was like a dream I guess.  Scott was a weird wolf statue thing and you were stood over him, this big, broken, cracked boy.  You looked so young, and you were so, so bruised and scarred. I mean…”  Stiles looked up with tear filled eyes and extended a hand, Isaac swallowed and took it.   Stiles’ thumb rubbed circles into the back of his hand.  “You had a hand on Scott’s wolfs head and you were pouring, I don’t know… light…? Into him.  My God, it was incredible, this purity which came from inside you, but you looked so sad and lonely.”  Stiles squeezed his hand.

 

“I could see you Isaac.  I could see who are you, like into your soul.”  Stiles stopped again and Isaac had to force himself to take another breath.  He waited for the other boy to continue. “You just radiated need and hope and innocence.   It was beautiful, like you were fresh, like reborn, or something.  It was like when you took the bite you tried to start over, but everything is still broken and Burn can’t fix it.  You looked like a mosaic of a person, nothing quite fitting, you know?  Like you can’t pull all the pieces of you together?  Does that make sense?”

 

Isaac just nodded. _My soul is broken._ It made sense.  He knew his father had done a lot of damage physically, and knew it must have taken a toll internally, but to have someone describe it to him like that.  _I’m broken._ Isaac took it all in.  _I’m not complete, I’m not…_ While he didn’t want the thought to surface, it did, _I’m not good enough._   He almost groaned at how much that thought sounded like his Dad’s voice.

 

“Hey… Are you OK?”  Stiles shifted and knelt beside Isaac. “It’s all good, we all love you, even the murder twins…” Stiles tried to smile, but grimaced as he saw how much Isaac had withdrawn into himself.  “Isaac, man, I didn’t mean anything by it, you’re not broken, I just think there’s probably some stuff you need to work through, and, like, I’m here if you want.  Or Scott.  Or his Mom.  Or anyone.  We just want you to be OK.”

 

Isaac nodded and slipped a pretend smile onto his face, not surprised how easy it was to fake a positive expression.  “It’s OK, I get it.  I am kinda tired though…”  

“Oh, sure, cool, you want anything?”  Stiles asked and Isaac shook his head.

 

“No, you’ve all been so great.  Thanks.”  Isaac could hear the false bounce to his voice, the sound eerily matching how he used to sound when he was trying to appease his Dad.  Stiles smiled and gave him an awkward one-armed hug before slipping out of the door and clicking the door closed.

 

Left alone with a sleeping Scott and his own thoughts, Isaac began dissecting what Stiles had said.  He quickly dismissed the bits where Stiles had said he looked beautiful, which he knew had to be a lie.  He shoved aside the bits that made no sense and instead focused on what was true.  He was broken, and needy, and scarred. Even Stiles, as a human, had seen it.  It struck him just how much the twins must pity him if there response to seeing his soul was to try and hug him and tell them they loved him, like he was a baby, like someone broken.  Isaac shook his head. 

 

 _They don’t want you.  You’re just a burden.  You’ve always been a burden and you always will be._ A tear escaped his eye and he angrily brushed it away.  _No! That’s not true._ Isaac desperately reached for memories where the Pack had shown him love, but they were all swept away by the simple thought that they didn’t really know him. _Now they know, they know how damaged and disgusting you are._ _They’re not going to want anything to do with you._

 

What a fool he’d been.  He let himself think he was getting better, that he’d been building a place in the Pack, but really they’d all just been putting up with him.  He wasn’t good enough to be with Vast, or any of them.  He blinked, recognizing the spirals he used to go down, wasn’t he need though, wanted.  _They only want you because you’re useful._ His Harmonising.  Would they still want him around if he couldn’t heal like he did?  _What will they do when you break fully? How many will you hurt and disappoint? How many will you fail?_   Isaac’s heart hardened.  He couldn’t go on like this.  What if the Pack, or Scott, started to rely on him.  _You’ll fail them.  You’re useless.  You’ll fail and they’ll get hurt.  You’re going to hurt them all._

 

Selfishly, Isaac hugged Scott closer for a second, breathing him in. _He’s seen me. He’s seen me and kissed me.  Doesn’t that mean something?_ A small voice within him tried.

 

 _NO. It was pity you foolish child.  There’s no way someone like him could like someone like you._ Looking down at what he was leaving, Isaac slammed iron doors closed around those feelings. He tried to imprint that smell into his brain, to keep it as a memory, knowing what he had to do.  He kissed the top of Scott’s head and edged out of the bed.A part of him reached out a hand to wake his Alpha.

 

 _He’ll stop you.  He’ll twist it.  He’ll sound sincere and he’ll say all the right things, and when you fail it’ll be so much worse._ Isaac pulled his hand back.  Better a smaller pain now, than something bigger later.  With a last look back, Isaac left Scott alone and went to his room.  He quickly packed a bag, leaving nothing behind.  While he’d collected a few more things in his time with Scott’s family, his possessions still only filled one large duffle.  He sat down on his bed and found a piece of paper and a pen.

 

Scott,

I’ve gone to Derek’s.  I made him a promise and I need to keep it. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.  I think maybe it’s for the best anyway, he was my Alpha first maybe I should just stay with him. 

Everything’s been so crazy for the last couple of weeks, I think I need some time work my head out.  I’m glad you got Vast sorted and Aiden fixed Dart, but I think it’s best we part ways for a while. 

Don’t worry about me, I’ve got Kessan and Derek, and Gabe and Cora. 

I’ll speak to you later,

Isaac

 

By the time he finished, the tears that had begun at the start of the letter were dry.  His stomach still churned and he still felt leaden and hollow inside, but he knew he was doing the right thing.  Reaching for another sheet of paper he paused to text Kessan:

 

3:30pm, Isaac,

Hey, if you’re with Derek can you

ask him to come pick me up from

Scott’s?

 

He drew blank page towards him and stared at it, unsure what to write.  His phone beeped.

 

3:32pm, Kessan,

It’s Derek.  I’m on my way, I’ll be 10

minutes.

 

Isaac’s resolve strengthened and he penned a couple of lines.

 

Mom,

Thank you for everything.  You did so much.  I will always love you.  I’m sorry but I have to go away for a while.  I’ll keep in touch, I promise.

 

As he finished those too few lines, both far to little and too much at the same time, he heard a knock on the front door.  He quickly folded the notes and wrote ‘Scott’ and ‘Mom’ on them before heading downstairs.

 

“Isaac?”  Stiles was at the door, looking up at him clearly confused.

 

“I have to go.  I’ve explained everything to Scott. Please, don’t let him follow.”  Isaac purposefully avoided looking at the twins and hurried past Derek towards his waiting car.  He threw his bag in the back and walked, dead eyed, to the passenger door.  Derek tried to talk as he got in:  
  
  
“Isaac, thank you for-“

 

“Just drive.” Isaac cut him off savagely and turned to look out of the window.  As Derek drove off Isaac felt his Bondlinks stretch further and thinner and he willed them to break.  They quivered and shook and Isaac felt Swift and Dart pulse out to him, confused and worried.  _They pity you._   Isaac used the edge of that voice; slashed at the wolf senses and he felt them vanish.  Gritting his teeth he realized that the links were still there, it was just that their wolves had retreated.

 

He punched a fist into his leg and felt Derek twitch next to him.  He punched it again and again and again, trying to refocus the pain in his heart somewhere else in his body.  He heard his breath become ragged and labored and Derek reached over and squeezed his shoulder, not saying anything.  Suddenly, he became aware of Scott, or Vast, surge towards him. 

 

Isaac steeled his thoughts, and shaped them into a wall.  He tried drawing through the hand of his former Alpha on his shoulder, but couldn’t make the link form properly, so merely focused on the feelings of Derek’s hand on his shoulder.  He could feel Vast battering at this link, trying to connect with him, but Isaac shaped memories of his first Pack, of Erica and Boyd and Derek and little by little his awareness of Scott faded.

 

He’d screwed his eyes up tight and only noticed they’d reached the Hale house when the engine shut off.  His phone started to vibrate and beep and he dug it out.  He held it, looking at Scott’s name flashing up at him. 

 

“Scott?”  Derek asked, and Isaac nodded.  “Would you like me to…?”  Derek held out his hand and Isaac passed his new Alpha his phone.  Soon enough he’d have to get used to following this man again.  _It hadn’t been so bad last time_ , Isaac tried to tell himself, not quite believing it.

 

“Scott, it’s Derek… No… No… He doesn’t want to talk to you… No...  No…  No...  Look Scott, you can ask as many different ways as you want, the answer is still no…  Uh-huh…  I see…  No... No…  Well, what did it say?...  No…  No... I understand…  Yes, I would...  Yes…. Yes… You’re right… Yes… … … … No...  No...  No...  This is getting ridiculous…  No… Yes… Tomorrow….  Yes…  No… No… Look, your Mom and Stiles, or Stiles’ Dad…. No, definitely no wolves, and no hunters…. No, not Lydia… No… I’ll ask… No… Goodbye Scott…. No… No… Goodbye.”

 

Isaac had stood far enough away not to hear Scott’s voice, so had to wait for Derek to come to him.  “OK Isaac, so I understand you didn’t actually tell Scott you were leaving?”

 

“He’d have convinced me not to.”  Isaac sulked and hated the petulance in his voice.

 

“Well, I’m not telling you how you should live you life, but he’s pretty pissed.  I’ve said you’ll be in contact tomorrow and two humans can visit if you want them to, but I’m not risking strange wolves near Gabe if he’s changing.”  Isaac nodded and looked pointedly to the house.  Derek walked ahead of him and Isaac followed.

 

“You can go in here.”  Isaac was led into a clean but dingy room.  There was a mattress and sleeping bag on the floor in the corner and a couple of chairs.  He closed his eyes for a second tearing up the mental picture of his old room.  _This is what you deserve_.  Isaac nodded, dumped his bag and turned to follow Derek upstairs.  Gabe, Cora and Kessan all lay on the bed, Gabe in the middle looking just about as dead as a person could.  “If you can lend them strength, I just need to go get one last thing for the ritual.”  Isaac nodded and sat at the end of the bed.  Derek left.

 

Kessan’s eyes were open, and looking right at him.  It still made Isaac’s heart trip a little, but, like the eyes looking at him, it felt numb and less intense.  He stood and walked to the glass of water, offering the straw to the boy he’d dated so briefly.  He then offered it to Cora who took a long pull, before taking the glass from him and carefully pouring drop after drop onto Gabe’s cracked and dry lips.

 

Remembering how much strength Cora had sucked in last time, he opened up his power slowly and offered a tiny trickle.  The trinity on the bed greedily sucked it up and Isaac had to force them to only take what was offered.  As they began he slow process of sucking him dry, Isaac dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes.

 

As he did he heard Derek’s voice far in the distance, though he couldn’t make out whom he was talking to.  Isaac tried to pull back a fraction of his strength to enhance his hearing but Cora kept a tight hold on what she had.  Concentrating, Isaac could make out odd words, _check, left, deal, bargain, tell, simple, true, trust,_ then Derek stopped speaking and Isaac lost him.

 

It was only a minute before Derek came back to the house, clearly having run.  He bounded up the stairs and gently stroked Cora’s limp, lifeless hair.  He whispered into her ear and Isaac felt released from their vigil.  Derek beckoned him away from the bed.

 

“Who were you talking to?”  Isaac asked when they were clear.

 

“What?”  Derek stopped dead.

 

“You were talking to someone, about a deal?”  Isaac searched Derek’s stony face for clues but came up blank. 

 

“I was talking to a friend of my Mother’s.  I needed the final element for the ritual and now I have it.”  He spoke carefully and Isaac got the feeling something important was being left out again.  “Sit down.”  Isaac sat cross-legged on the floor as Derek drew a circle around them with his talon.

 

“What are you doing? Are we doing it now?!” Isaac asked, panicked.

 

“Yes.  It’s quite simple really, we need to create a memory loop, the circle’s just for focus.”

 

“What do you mean a loop?”

 

“We’re going to share the memory of when I bit you, you’ll share the moment my Alpha spark turned you, and I’ll share the feeling of creating a new wolf.  The theory is that by reliving the moment it’ll reignite that power and if we keep looping it, it’ll build and build.”

 

“I thought only Alpha’s could share memories?”  Isaac asked frowning.

 

“I’m assured that my former Alpha status is enough to complete it, especially as we have both experienced memory shares before.”

 

Isaac nodded.  With everything else that had happened since becoming a werewolf, it made as much sense as anything else.  He tried to remain calm as Derek knelt in front of him and took his hand.  Gently squeezing out Isaac’s claws, he lined them up on the back of his neck, and did the same with his own on his former betas scars.

 

“Keep the memory of the bite in you mind, keep it clear and solid and try to focus on the power of the transfer.”  Isaac swallowed, hard, and nodded as Derek pressed into his flesh and made him do the same.

 

* * *

 

_Isaac could feel his heart pounding in the darkness.  Derek had switched off the lights, claiming he wouldn’t want to see what was happening, which on reflection hadn’t been overly reassuring.  “Errrr…. Derek…?”  Isaac called into the abandoned train carriage._

_A low and dangerous growl was all he heard and he took a frightened step back.  He collided with a solid, hot muscular chest and gasped as strong hands gripped his shoulders, what felt like claws shredding the material of his t-shirt.  He felt moist breath dance across his shoulder blade and shivered at the sensation.  Stamping down on long repressed feelings, he focused on what he wanted – power. Strength. Security. Power.  Strength. Security. Power-_

_Sharp teeth stab into his neck and shoulder, much larger than Derek’s had been.  Gritting his teeth against the pain he threw a hand back and gripped he older man’s hair, holding his head in place.  He could feel scalding streams of blood slip down his chest, pooling at his waistband, but he just pushed Derek’s mouth deeper into him._

_  
He could feel the power of the man holding him up, feel his strong hands and strong teeth penetrating him.  At the thought he pushed back into Derek, finding barriers long erected crumble at the invasion.  As he did he could feel the bright, red spark flow from Derek and settle into him.  It burst and Isaac screamed. Organs and bones burned and twisted, blood boiled and his senses flared before dwindling to nothing and Isaac collapsed to the floor._

_As Isaac allowed the darkness to take him his vision swam and he became aware of watching a younger version of himself, standing nervously in the dark._ A small part of his brain laughed ruefully at yet again regarding himself from another’s eyes. _He felt nervous, he kept thinking back to Paige and what happened to her, and Scott rejecting him.  Shaking his head, he allowed a short growl to escape him and felt his prey react, backing into him._

_Holding the trembling teenager in his hands, having ripping open his shirt, he felt the excitement and tension rise up in him.  He smiled ruefully as he hovered over exposed skin, recognizing the scent of desire that swept up from Isaac.  As his teeth ripped into taut skin, he was surprised as Isaac’s hand seized the back of his head and pushed lustfully._

_He felt his Alpha spark grow and course though his veins, begging for release.  He focused it into the blood flowing around his lips and sent it out.  Rather than diminish the feeling of power it only grew, almost doubled in strength and Derek howled with pleasure as the boy in his arms shrieked and collapsed._

_Vision swam again and the initial memory reformed again. This time Isaac was better able to focus on Derek’s alpha spark, though his awareness of his own excitement, and Derek’s acknowledgment of it, made him blush.  The stab, the pain, the blood, the strength, the bright, red spark. burst, scream, black._

_  
The memory reformed again, from Derek’s point of view.  He could feel the spark again and Isaac felt him mentally reached for it, unable to grasp it.  He relived it once more though, nerves, tension, desire, teeth, skin, spark, release, blood, power, double, strength._

_Isaac and Derek flowed through the memories again, The stab, the blood, the strength, the red spark, scream, tension, desire, teeth, skin, spark, blood, power, double._

_Again. The blood, the strength, the spark, desire, spark, blood, power, double._

_Again. Blood, strength, spark, power, double._

_Again.  Blood, spark, power._

_Again.  Spark, power._

_Again. Spark._

_Again. SPARK. SPARK. SPARK._

* * *

 

Isaac was lain out on the floor, just within the circle.  He was hot and sweaty and ached all over.  Derek was standing with his back to his beta.  “Derek…?”  Isaac called and couldn’t help but frown as stark red eyes turned to regard him.  The predatory look his new Alpha gave him made Isaac swallow nervously.

 

“It worked, Isaac. I’m an Alpha again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who keep commenting - I know it sounds needy, but it really does make the difference when you comment on the chapter.  
> So... yeah... Derek's back. Lots of tension and angst to come. Seriously. If you though the earlier chapters were bad... just wait.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> G*


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has his Alpha powers back and his new Pack need to try and turn Gabe.

As the words escaped Derek’s wide and smiling mouth Isaac shuffled back, skidding along the floor until he was crouched against the wall.  He drew his knees up to the chest and huddled into himself, covering his face with his hands.  Derek looked exactly as he had in the police cells the night of Isaac’s first full moon.  Suddenly he was back in that space, cowering before his Alpha, completely unsure and uncertain of his own place.

 

Derek tilted his head a little and frowned slightly.  He took a small step forward and Isaac pushed back into the wall, trying to escape a little more.  “Get up Isaac, I’m not going to hurt you.”  He sounded exasperated and turned as he finished, heading for the stairs, confident that he would be followed.

 

Against his will, he felt Burn react to the voiced command and drove Isaac’s legs forward.  He hugged his arms around his chest as he shuffled upstairs, being drawn to the man who had just bitten him.  He mentally nudged his wolf and tried to spot any differences.

 

Instantly he noticed it’s size.  Burn, while still remaining at its core the same wolf, was smaller, and just… less.  There wasn’t the same space in his mind, the fire still burned but it was blurrier, not as focused.  Burn too seemed more vague.  Isaac frowned and tried to throw out his hearing.  He could still hear far beyond a normal human, but was it as much as when he was with Scott?

 

His stomach clenched at the thought of his friend and Alpha.  _Old Alpha.  Ex._ _Scott._   Isaac slammed the gates back around his heart, furiously denying tears to spill.  _He’s better off without me._

 

Isaac slunk threw the door and watched Derek with Cora.  He was hugging her close and Isaac shifted his sight to observe them through his wolf sense.  It took a few seconds for his eyes to shift and even then, he could tell they weren’t seeing as much as he should.  Squinting, he could just make out the bond link forming between Cora and her brother.  She was clearly submitting to his new status and Derek rippled as the bond sank into him, granting him access to her power, but also setting responsibilities onto him too.

 

As Derek stretched and his muscles bunched and popped, Isaac swallowed and kept Burn to the fore.  He knew Derek would care for him, in his own way, but it wasn’t going to be the life he had settled into.  _The life you stole.  It wasn’t yours.  This is your life._   Isaac slid down the wall and sat, small and hopefully unnoticed.  All he wanted was not to be seen.  A small part of his brain tried to speak up, attempting to bring up recent memories in which he didn’t have to hide, but Isaac was too tired, too raw, too stunned to listen. 

 

He took the seconds while Derek and Cora were talking to look inside himself.  He found what he expected – a broken, cracked and stupid boy.  Everything hurt and Isaac wished for the first time in months that he simply wasn’t who he was.  Wished that he could just stop, turn his brain off, not _be_ anymore.

 

He used to sit for hours in his Dad’s house, in the exact same position, reciting lists of words, sums, facts, just trying to stop thinking.  If he was thinking he was hurting, if he was sitting in the dark, counting, he didn’t have to remember what a failure he was.  _Surely I’m past this, surely…_ Isaac felt tears fill his eyes again.

 

“Hey.”  Cora was standing over him and he looked up at the gaunt girl.  “Thank you Isaac.  I know this was asking a lot… it means so much that you’ll give him a chance.”  She trailed off as she became aware of the haunted, dead look in his normally sparkling eyes.  Not knowing what to do she sat down next to him and gingerly took his hand in hers.  Isaac looked at it and didn’t move, he had taught himself better than to react to touch, even when they seemed caring.  His Dad would sometimes ruffle his hair, like he had when Isaac had been little, but more often than not it was a prelude to whatever beating he’d earned.  

 

Across the room, Derek and Kessan were talking, even without Burn up Isaac would have been able to hear clearly.  Kessan was nodding, “OK, but just for this.  Once Gabe is up and about, I’m going to move on.  This town has too much crazy in it for my liking.”  Isaac’s head dropped.  _He means me, he doesn’t want to stay near me, and why would he.  I’m just a broken, stupid failure._  Again, a small voice deep inside tried to protest but it was too weak, and Isaac knew in his heart he was right.

 

Derek had moved to stand between Kessan’s legs, who was still sitting on the bed, and gripped the omega’s head in his hands, staring deep into his eyes.  A part of Isaac kept watching, while another explored the vague sense of connection he felt with Cora.  It was so different from what he remembered from his other pack. They had felt like they were all part of a whole, and the links they shared were well-worn paths.  The girl next to him was more like a house in the same street.  They were together and similar, but separate, and only linked in the barest sense of the word.

 

Hesitantly, Isaac quested out to those well-worn paths, but couldn’t feel anything.  They were gone.  Aiden and Ethan and Danny.  Allison and Lydia and Stiles.  Scott.  All gone.  _It’s for the best._ He told himself, but he still felt a kernel of fear settle into his chest.  _I’m alone again._ For the first time in what felt like a long time Isaac heard his Dad’s voice, clear and distinct in his mind – _as you should be, you fucking fag._     
  
Isaac nearly physically recoiled. He shook his head; _I’ve dealt with this.  I’ve done it…_   Horrified, Isaac tried to recall the afternoon that his Dad had found the copy of OUT in his room and found he couldn’t quite do it.  It wasn’t that the memory was gone, it was there, he could feel it, but his subconscious seemed to be trying to divert him away from it, like it had for years.  The years before Scott.  Isaac looked at his hands and in his mind’s eye all the brakes and bruises were still there.  _I can’t do this again._

Isaac let the tears flow now, recognising that whatever had reset Derek’s Alpha power had somehow reset Isaac back to the way he was when he was first bitten.  All his insecurities and fears were coursing through him, resettling back into the holes and hooks in his soul, taking back their rightful place.  As each second passed Isaac felt his world become smaller and smaller, and he huddled up more, finally pulling his hand free of Cora’s.

 

She gave him a last worried look and returned to the bed, settling back next to Gabe.  Isaac’s head was spinning.  _Everything for nothing.  What’s the point?  Why even bother.  Maybe I should just give up…_   There was a thump next to him and he looked over to see Kessan next to him, green eyes full of concern.

 

“Hey short stuff, I’d say I’m happy to see you but you look like shit.”  Kessan tried smiling, but it quickly fell as he saw how much pain the shorter boy was in.  “Hey, hey, I’m kidding… are you OK?”  Isaac just shrugged.  All the feelings he’d once had for this boy were sending him into a shame panic, and he didn’t know what to do.  “Derek!”  Kessan called over to their new Alpha and he looked over.  Seeing the distress on Isaac’s face he padded over, swapping places with his new beta.

 

“Isaac.”  It was as far as Derek got, clearly unsure what to say and they sat together for a couple of minutes.  Isaac had never really felt any attraction to Derek, not after that first flash during the bite.  Watching Erica being so clearly rebuffed Isaac had understood that Derek wouldn’t be looking for that kind of comfort from his betas.  The silence was comforting and familiar.  While the memories of being with Scott seemed to be dimming more each second, his time with Derek seemed to be drawn more into focus.  “You good?”  His Alpha asked and Isaac nodded, knowing it’s what Derek wanted him to do.

 

Derek unfolded and stood gracefully, directing Cora and Kessan to each side of the bed and instructing Isaac to the foot of it, asking him to take Gabe’s feet in his lap.  As Isaac did as he was told, Derek carefully lifted the withered boy and knelt behind him, delicately laying Gabe’s back against his thighs.

 

“Right… make sure you keep a hold of him, and lend me and Gabe whatever strength you can.”  He fixed Isaac with burning red eyes, intent clear.  Shaking his head twice Derek released his wolf fully and stretched his jaws.  Isaac still had Burn up and felt it’s instant reaction to an Alpha, all submissive and passive.  Isaac mentally glared at the wolf and felt it huff.

 

Isaac’s attention was pulled away from his wolf as Derek lowered his teeth into Gabe’s shoulder.  The boy in the Pack’s arms didn’t react at all to the bite, but as Isaac felt the spark flow into him, Gabe started to shake and Isaac gripped his ankles firmly, steadying his legs.  Derek kept his mouth where it was and Isaac felt him pulse steady streams of strength, urging the Bite to take hold. 

 

Taking a hold of his own power, he fed it to Derek, trying to hold some back, still weary of exhausting himself.  It seemed more of an effort than he remembered and he had to cast around for a connection to his Alpha.  As it snapped into place though he felt Derek greedily push aside Isaac’s mental blocks and scoop up as much power as he could.  Isaac gasped and shuddered, once more feeling completely in the thrall of someone else. 

 

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours.  At least twice Gabe stopped breathing and Derek ravaged Isaac for the power to bring him back from the brink.  Isaac wiped a hand over his face, blinking sweat from his eyes and studied the other members of his new Pack.  Cora seemed the worst off, lying completely spent and broken, though Kessan and Derek were clearly suffering.  He shifted his focus on Gabriel. 

 

He was drenched in sweat and occasionally twitched uncomfortably.  Isaac focused on Burn and tried to bring up the space in which they had worked on Scott and the twins.  He didn’t know if it was because he was tired, or if it was the new Pack, but it seemed harder to do.  Eventually though he and Burn were stood by their fire and Isaac quested out to Gabe.

 

What he found intrigued him.  The shell of the boy positively thrummed with wolf power but it was completely overwhelming any sense of human.  Isaac went to shape some changes and found he couldn’t get close.  Something was blocking him.  He frowned and withdrew a part of his power and opened his eyes to see Derek glaring at him.

 

“What are you doing?”  His Alpha demanded and Isaac replied without thinking.

 

“I’m trying to sort Gabe from Wolf.  Your spark is swamping him and he needs to focus it but I don’t know if I, or he, can.  All I do know is that something is stopping me.”

  
“I am.  You can’t make changes without my permission, understand?”  Derek had threaded power through the command and Isaac felt it tighten around his wolf power.  He knew that from this point on he wouldn’t be able to make any changes without Derek’s approval.  Isaac nodded and hung his head, returning to Burn.

 

This time when he reached out to the red spark he felt Derek allowing him to work.  Isaac reached out and shaped the power into a wolf, setting it at his side and started searching for the human parts of the boy.  After several minutes of failure Isaac reached out to Cora who was almost comatose next to them.  She stirred and he drew he into his wolfscape, though he seemed fuzzy and transparent.

 

“What’s this?”  She asked, sounding like she was underwater.

 

“It’s Gabe… somewhere…” Isaac shook his head, “I’ve shaped a wolf for him, but can’t find _him_ anywhere…”  He threw his hands out and span slightly, hoping she’d be able to find him. 

 

“But he’s here…”  She said, frowning.

 

“Where?”  Isaac asked, looking around.

 

“Here!”  She snapped and waved her hands around her.  Isaac frowned and studied where he was, but couldn’t see any sign of him.  He was about to ask again when Cora made a disgusted sound and seemed to pull at the very sky.  Suddenly Isaac realised that he’d entered _into_ Gabe to form the wolf so Gabe was literally all around him.  He caught the skeins of personality Cora was gathering and shaped it into a person.

 

He initially tried to shape it into an image of the boy he’d seen on the bed, however as he worked he felt the image quiver and he let go.  Immediately the image snapped into an attractive young man, whole and healthy with laughing eyes and deep dimples.  Cora laughed and she seemed to shimmer and solidify before throwing herself into his arms.

 

Isaac stepped back and gave them space.  “Cora…? You look odd…”

 

She laughed, throwing her head back and slapping at his chest, “Rude!”  She was grinning from ear to ear, “Gabe… Derek’s got his power back, he’s bitten you and Isaac’s done this.”  She gestured at the red, wolf-shaped figure next to them. 

 

“Wow… is that…? What is that?” 

 

“It’s yours.  If you want it, if you are strong enough.”  Isaac just heard the catch in her throat.  Gabe seemed to miss it though, completely absorbed by the wolf. 

 

“What do I have to do…?”  He asked slowly and extended a hand.  Isaac was about to answer as one figure connected with the wolf and it rippled and shifted, curling out and into Gabe.  He gasped and hunched over, clutching at his chest as Wolf Power flowed into him.

 

“ISAAC!”  Derek’s voice shattered the wolfscape and yanked him back into his body.  Gabe was shaking violently and blood was pouring from his nose.  “What did you do!?”

 

“He took the power.  It’s up to him now.”  Isaac’s voice shook with exhaustion.

 

“Give me you power.”  Derek demanded and Isaac felt Burn open up the last of his reserves to be plundered for his Alpha’s use.  As his power was ripped from him blackness slammed into him and Isaac felt himself collapse backwards off the bed, falling unconscious before he hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

Isaac awoke to a cold cloth being pressed to his head.  He could smell his Pack and home and he turned towards it, smiling.  _Thank God, it was just a dream_.  As he slowly opened his eyes, it was Stiles who was looking down at him, concerned, but appeared to be in an abandoned, derelict room.  Isaac quickly shifted away from him and his head swam.

 

“Whoa Isaac… MELISSA!”  Stiles turned his head and yelled the last, backing off from his friend who was shaking his head trying to sort the mix of his dingy room to the smell of home.  He started breathing faster as he heard footsteps march towards his door.  Scott’s mother’s worried face quickly fixed on Isaac and she ran the last few steps to him and went in for a hug.  Panicked he slapped away the hands reaching for him, an instinctual fear back and stronger than ever.   Isaac felt as tired as he’d ever been in his entire life and couldn’t make sense of what was happening.

 

“Breathe.”  Derek’s command came from the door and Isaac felt Burn settle within him and control his breathing.  It was a scary sensation, having another human being with so much control over you.  Isaac shook his head, trying to shake the cobwebs of sleep from his sluggish mind. 

 

“What have you done to him?”  Melissa demanded of Derek, fury clear in her voice and stance.

 

“Nothing.  He’s tired, we all are.  Gabe took the bite and it used up all of our reserves to keep him alive.  I’d only just got everyone to their rooms before you arrived.  He’s just tired.”  He sounded like he was trying for patience and missed by a country mile.

 

“Stop growling at me.  I’m not impressed.  Well, your Bite thing is done, I’m taking Isaac home, he’ll recover there.”  A sea of conflicting emotions drowned Isaac and he looked at Derek who studiously avoided his gaze.

 

“No.  You aren’t.  He’s part of this Pack until Gabe recovers fully and that won’t be for a couple of days, Scott’s welcome to ask him to return then.” 

 

“I don’t give a fuck about your Pack, Hale.”  Stiles blinked and shared a shocked look with Isaac, who doubted he’d ever heard Scott’s Mom swear before. “He’s a seventeen year old boy.  You can’t keep him here against his will, that’s kidnapping!” 

 

Derek growled low and steady.  “Isaac, did I kidnap you?”

 

Hating himself, Isaac spoke quietly, “no.  I came because I wanted to.  I needed to do this.  Honestly, M-… honestly, he didn’t coerce me.”  Had Isaac not steeled his heart already it would have broken as Scott’s Mom’s face crumbled as she heard him stumble over called her ‘Mom’. 

 

Ignoring him, she span back to Derek, “I don’t care. He’s my boy and there’s no way I’m letting him stay here.”  She waved one arm out indicating the shabby surroundings. 

 

“He’s old enough to make his own decisions.  And he’s decided to return to his Alpha and his Pack.”  Isaac could feel the wolf uncurl in Derek and started to stand to protect the woman trying to stand up for him.  His Alpha didn’t take her eyes of her though, merely pointed a finger at Isaac and barked, “SIT,” and Isaac collapsed back onto the mattress, shame flooding him and reddening his cheeks.

 

“Like a dog!? Is that how you treat your Pack, Derek? Is that anyway to treat a friend? Or any human being?!  My God! You arrogant bastard.”  She span, exposing her back to him and Isaac’s eyes widened as Derek looked about to pounce.  Stiles suddenly swung his bat against the wall and Derek’s attention shifted to the nervous teenage boy.

 

“Uh-uh! Scott wouldn’t be happy if anyone was injured Derek.”  Stiles held the baseball bat in both hands, twisting it anxiously.  Derek seemed to relax fractionally, probably reacting more to the threat of Scott than any damage Stiles could do.

 

Ignoring them both, Melissa crouched down and reached out to Isaac. “Son, Isaac… I want you to come home.  I need you, Scott needs you. Please, I’m begging you.” 

 

Isaac closed his eyes but shook his head.  “I can’t.  I’m sorry… I can’t, I’ve got to see this through.”  _You’re better off without me, I’m too broken._ Melissa took a breath and turned back to Derek. 

 

“You’ve done something Derek, I don’t care what he says, or you say, I’m going straight to the Sherriff and I’m getting a lawyer and Isaac’s coming home.  California law states the courts can choose a third-party care giver when a child, any child, is left without parents and I guarantee they’ll not choose you over me.”  With a final distraught look at the cowering boy on the floor she swept out, Stiles following at her heels.

 

Derek stayed after they left, leaning against the wall.  “You OK? Sure you don’t want to leave?” 

 

“Would you let me, or should I still ‘sit’?”  Isaac didn’t even try to keep the bitterness from his voice.  Surprisingly there was no anger though, only resignation.

 

“Isaac… I’m as tired as anyone, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”  Isaac nodded, knowing it’s what he should do to appease the man who had power over him.  _How easy I slip back into my place_ , he thought ruefully.  “Do you need more sleep? You’ve only been out for a couple of hours.”

 

“How’s Gabe?”  Isaac asked, ignoring the question.  Being as tired as he was meant his thoughts were slow and fuzzy, which, at that moment, was exactly how Isaac wanted them. 

 

“I dunno, let’s go check.”  Derek offered a hand to help his beta up which Isaac took.  As he grasped his Alpha’s hand he felt the surety and power flowing from him.  Despite himself, Isaac reacted to it, feeling protected and cared for by this strong man.  They trudged up the stairs to find Cora and Gabe on the bed, both snoring slightly.  Isaac felt Derek reach out with his wolf senses and allowed Burn to follow.  He could feel the acceptance of the wolf in Gabe, but could also still sense the disease that had brought him so close to death.  Without thinking, he added his strength to Derek’s and they sent to Gabe.

 

They felt him rally and shared a smile.  Isaac blinked.  He had to admit it felt natural to look up to Derek as an Alpha again.  He opened his mouth to speak but Derek’s phone beeped insistently.  He took a couple of steps back to fish his phone out of his pocket.  Reading the message his face went pale and he flashed a worried look to Isaac.  “Isaac, we need to talk about something.”  Derek nodded to the door and Isaac went back to his room confused.

 

Derek came in after him and closed the door behind him.   Isaac’s stomach flipped over, he shrank in on himself and retreated to a corner.  “I’m sorry.”   He said without thinking, certain he was about to be beaten.

 

“What? Isaac?  What are you doing?”  Derek was frowning and Isaac just shrugged, unsure how to go about explaining the myriad of emotions the simple act of being shut in a room could inspire.  “Look.  You’re part of my Pack now and there’s some things we need to discuss.  Mainly… why we came back.”

 

“You came back for Gabe right?”  Isaac whispered when Derek stopped talking.

 

“Sure, for one thing, but we were heading back anyway.  We came back for Peter.  I thought he was just ignoring me at first, because we left, then I realised something’s happened to him.  No wait…”  Derek interrupted with enough Alpha power to stop Isaac from telling his Alpha about Peter and the Morrigan. “So, I enlisted some help in finding him… and he’s coming here. Now.  I wouldn’t have made the deal but he’s my family and that means something.”

 

“Who’s coming?”  Isaac asked, knowing the answer.

 

“Deucalion.  He has information I need but wouldn’t help until I helped him split up Scott’s Pack.”  Isaac could feel himself going red with anger and Burn started to take over, something that hadn’t happened since he first became a wolf. 

 

“Derek, you can’t-“  Isaac growled but was cut off as his Alpha swept in and took Isaac’s head in his hands.

 

“No Isaac.  You don’t understand.  He’s my uncle and I need to get him back.  I also can’t have you do anything to ruin the deal so…”  Derek’s eyes flashed red and Isaac felt himself fall into them into them.  Once his head stopped spinning he looked around the unfamiliar wolfscape.  It was barren and foreboding.  

 

Derek’s wolf was lean and muscular and stalking him.  Isaac watched as the black haired wolf zig-zagged across cracked red earth, head low, eyes fixed on him.  It fit the landscape well.  Both seemed desolate and lonely, empty and unforgiving.  Behind the wolf Isaac spotted row after row of massive gravestones, easily dwarfing everything else around them.  Without looking he knew that they’d be Derek’s family stretching back through the generations and the largest, nearest, stone would be Laura’s.

 

“Derek…?”  he asked worried.  Isaac tried to take a step back but found his feet were rooted to the ground.  While he was desperately trying to get away, the wolf was padding nearer.  Suddenly it leapt and barrelled into Isaac.  Instead of knocking him over however, it passed through him with a ripping sensation. 

 

Isaac screamed in pain.  As Derek’s wolf passed through him it took a chunk of Burn with him.  Isaac’s throat scrapped raw as the scream intensified the further Derek carried a piece of his wolf from him.  Isaac sank to his knees and as he landed he found himself back into the small room that was to be his while he belonged to Derek.

 

“What have you done?”  Isaac gasped.  Reaching out to his wolf he found Burn battered and bruised, collapsed in front of his fire.  He was roughly half of his usual size and seemed weaker in every way.  “Derek… why?”  Isaac couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped him.

 

“You need to listen to me Isaac.   I’ll restore you fully as soon as I have Peter back, but Deucalion has to believe you have fully left Scott and won’t be returning to him.  From this moment on you are not to speak until I let you, you stay in the same room as me until I say otherwise and when Deucalion is here you have to do everything in your power to prove to him you are in my Pack, and are staying.  Nod if you understand.”

 

Isaac nodded.  He opened his mouth but couldn’t form any sound.  Frustrated he threw his head back and tried to scream.  Terrified he felt the scream build within him but couldn’t release it; it stayed lodged in his chest, compressing his lungs and he started to panic.  Spinning around Isaac desperately searched for a way out.

 

“Stop that.”  Derek commanded and Isaac’s body instantly stopped moving.  “Breathe slowly and calmly and follow me.”  Isaac’s feet moved and his breathing settled but inside his own mind he was screaming and battering uselessly at the mental bonds Derek had placed on him.  He could feel them constricting his thoughts, boxing him in.  It felt like Derek had built a freezer in his brain and he was being stuffed into it.  Making that comparison, making that link, Isaac accepted his place and stopped fighting, resigning himself to his fate.

 

He stood silently in the kitchen, listing prime numbers, trying to shut down as as much as possible as he and Derek waited for Deucalion to appear.  Derek was frowning at him and looked on the verge of speaking when they both heard footsteps on the porch.  Deucalion was slowly walking into the house.

 

As he entered the kitchen Isaac once more started fluttering uselessly at the box Derek had placed him in.  Burn also reacted to the presence of the Alpha who had attacked him, trying to push to the fore, defend himself, only to be completely repressed by Derek’s wolf.

 

“Ahhhh… Hale, good to see you again, and returned to your natural state I see.  Bravo.”

 

“Deucalion.”  Derek said, unmoving.

 

“Come, come, come.  Surely you are pleased to see me?  I’m here to help after all.”  Deucalion moved around the room until he was standing just before Isaac.  “And your Pack has grown, I must say this one is of some interest to me, I’d say watch your back…”  Deucalion reached out and caressed Isaac’s cheek.  Inside he flailed and pushed at dead, lifeless limbs to action only to recognise the futility of his own desires.  “But I see you have.  Really, Derek, I didn’t think you had it in you.  Well, I see that your boy here won’t be returning to our baby Alpha anytime soon.”  He patted Isaac on the cheek and turned his back to him, completely confident that he nothing to fear from Isaac.

 

“Where’s Peter?”  Derek at least had the decency to look ashamed.

 

“He’s been captured by a Fae called the Morrigan.  She’s a war Goddess to the Celts, and has been around for thousands of years.  Interestingly, Scott and has Pack have known about this for days, but no one has spoken to you, have they?”  Derek’s eyes flashed to Isaac, intense and angry and he felt himself shake under that gaze.  “She’s a tricky customer, the Morrigan, but I’ve had dealings with fairies before and if you keep this one away from Scott for three whole days, I’ll help you summon her.  Three days though Hale.  I know my boys, I’ll be able to get them back by then.”

 

“And when we summon her, we can get Peter back?”  Derek asked, considering.

 

“Perhaps.  There’ll be a deal to be made, there always is with the Fae.  I’d expect that you’ll be trading something, so make sure you have something of value, something unique, to trade.”  Isaac didn’t miss the quick look Deucalion flashed him, and neither did Derek.

 

“I’m not swapping Isaac for Peter.  He’s a good kid.”

 

“You may well have to.  The Morrigan has had him for weeks, she’ll need some convincing to release him to you.  Nevermind, we’ll figure something out.  Don’t worry, I’ll help you get your family back.”  They both lapsed into thought for a few moments before Deucalion continued.  “You may be interested to know that Scott is currently gathering up all his people and are getting lawyers and all sorts of Police to head over in order to ‘take back’ their friend. Just a little heads up… between friends…”  He nodded sanctimoniously and walked out.

 

Isaac felt his muscles relax as he left, but found he was still unable to move.  Derek was glaring from the other side of the room.  “Is that true, did you know my uncle was a prisoner of a fairy?  Nod or shake your head.”  Isaac nodded, tight and frustrated.  “You’re not to say a word to Kessan, or communicate with him in anyway.”  Though Isaac couldn’t feel the Alpha power directly in the words, his box tightened and he knew he wouldn’t be able to.  “Now, I need you to go and lie on your bed in your sleeping bag and pretend to be asleep, understand?”  Isaac nodded, though he wasn’t sure what was happening.

 

Derek shoved him slightly aggressively into his room and waited while Isaac zipped himself up into his sleeping bag.  “Kessan!”  He yelled from the door.  Isaac frowned mentally but continued feigning sleep.  After a few moments, the tall werewolf shambled into the room.  Isaac had his eyes lightly closed but could tell Kessan had just woken up.  “Isaac’s completely out of it, and he feels, I dunno, off.  I think we need to get him somewhere comforting, somewhere familiar, it might help him recover easier.”

 

“What? Away from the Pack?”  Kessan asked surprised.

 

“Just for a while.  Gabe’s accepted the bite and looks like he’ll recover, but I’m worried about Isaac too.”  Isaac felt bile rise in his throat at the sincerity Derek laced that statement with. 

 

“So what, we take him home?”  At that word, Isaac’s chest tightened.

 

“Yeah, can you help me get him to the car? If you could carry him…?” Derek asked and Isaac felt Kessan move to the side of the bed and slide his arms under his knees and shoulders.  After a moment he was lifted effortlessly into the other boys arms.  Isaac frantically beat at the box his power was in, trying to reach out to the Pack link between them but only encountering the slick wall of Derek’s power.

 

Isaac was carried out and placed in the back seat of the car, head resting on Kessan’s lap.  The taller boy was carefully stroking his hair, much like he’d done for Scott the day before. _God, only the day before._  

 

In no time at all they pulled up outside the house. “Derek, is this right? It looks pretty abandoned.”  Kessan’s voice was hesitant and worried. 

 

“Yeah, this is his house. Come on.”  Isaac was carefully handled out of the car and carried to the door.  He felt Derek reach into his pocket and get his keys out.  After trying a few different keys he finally opened the front door.  A stale, dusty smell wafted out and met them. 

 

“Derek, I’m not so sure about this.”  Kessan tried again.

 

“He’ll be fine, it’ll help him to be in his own bed, you’ll see.”  Derek insisted and directed them upstairs to the room Isaac had slept in for almost his whole life.  Kessan placed him carefully on the bed and Isaac continued his slow breathing, despite his rising panic at being back in this house.   His new Pack got him out of his sleeping bag, and Derek pulled the comforter up to cover Isaac.  “Give me two minutes, I just want to write him a note to wake up to.”  Isaac waited as he heard Kessan leave.  “OK, open your eyes.”  Isaac did, and saw Derek sitting on his bed next to him.

 

His room looked exactly as he had left it after the last time he had been to get clothes and school-books.  It was the same carefully crafted lie built to keep his father happy as he remembered.  There were posters and pictures of girls on the walls, books neatly shelved but never read, and not a thing out of place.

 

“Right.  I know this isn’t ideal, but you’ll be fine here.  You’re not to leave this house unless it’s an emergency, though you are not to damage the house in anyway.  You can’t set fire to it just to leave it, got it?”  Isaac nodded.  “You’re not to answer the door to anyone but me, you’re not to phone, write or communicate with anyone at all.  I brought a bag of food from the house, and I’ll bring more tomorrow.  Rest Isaac, in three days I’ll have my family back and you can stay or go as you please. Is there anything you want to ask?”

 

“What makes you think Scott won’t come after me?” Isaac asked, knowing his friend.

 

“I know he will.  But your scent is only at my house, and in this bag.”  Derek lifted the rolled up sleeping bag. “Or on Kessan.  There’s no scent of you in the car, and no reason to think you’ve been moved.  When Scott comes looking for you, I’ll tell him you’ve run off.  Somehow, I think he’ll believe it.  He’ll not think to look for you here and I’ll have fulfilled my end of the deal and Deucalion will have to help get Peter back.”

 

Isaac felt his resolve crumble.  It was all over.  He had no options left.  Derek waited, not quite meeting his eyes, and after a couple of seconds vanished out of the door, leaving Isaac alone in a house full to bursting with memories and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-( 
> 
> Poor Isaac.
> 
> next update probably won't be til this time next week.


	27. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is left alone in his old home, surrounded by memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK.
> 
> So.
> 
> Scarred is huge, and it's been a pleasure to write and I've loved getting feedback from you all... it's kinda taken over my life a little for the last couple of months and we're now moving into the end game. I've recently reread everything from the beginning, including all your comments, and well... yeah... it's a hard read. For all the happy bits there are about ten times as much angst and pain. For that, I'm sorry - I honestly meant this to be much fluffier.
> 
> This chapter is the absolute nadir of the story - there's nothing as bad as this one, and it's actually been toned down too. You should be able to NOT READ THIS and still pick up the story on the next chapter (in which everything starts to turn around and we get towards the ending) without too much confusion. There is a lot of angst and pain in this.
> 
> When the final chapters appear the ending won't please everyone, and I hope it will be at least interesting, hopefully entertaining. I'm particularly pleased with what will happen to one of the villains in the end! 
> 
> But if you can bear to stick with me, I'll try and get it finished as soon as possible (though I have two nights of parent's evening and an evening adventure with my volunteer group... but I will try!) and I have a week off from the 26th October... so maybe a lot after that.
> 
> Thank you for keeping reading, sorry for any tears.
> 
> Massive hugs.
> 
> G*

Isaac lay on his bed for a long time before deciding he had to move.  Even making that simple decision took its toll though and despite recognising he couldn’t stay in bed, his body simply refused to comply with his request.  _What was the point of moving when you have nothing to move for?_

Eventually Isaac’s bladder made the decision for him and he stumbled out of bed to head to the bathroom.  Walking to his closed bedroom door, he reached to turn the handle and stopped.  His hand was shaking and he couldn’t make himself do it.  Isaac’s breathing suddenly became ragged and painful and he dropped to the floor. 

 

There were so many nights he had been too terrified to open that door, scared he’d wake his father and face another beating.  Shame swept through him and he was bombarded with memories of being curled up in pain, simultaneously from whatever beating he’d made his father give him and from holding in a natural urge to pee.  There were even nights when he’d wet himself rather than risk walking out the door into his dad’s realm.

 

 _If any of them knew that, even Derek, they’d never let you near them again._ A sob escaped him and he imagined both Packs turning their backs on him, abandoning him, as he deserved.  _You really are a disgusting waste of space._   Holding his fists pressed into his stomach he became lost in remembering the panicked hiding of soiled clothes and desperately running to the shower as soon as he knew he’d be allowed to be awake.

 

 _He’s dead now, he’s gone; he can’t stop me leaving this room._ Clinging to that thought Isaac’s quivering fingers reached out to open the door again.  By the time his hand was one the doorknob, Isaac’s whole arm was shaking.  _Come on, come on._ Rationally he knew nothing would be on the other side of the door, but he couldn’t quell the fear that his Dad would be standing there, fists clenched, ready to dish out punishment, for whatever perceived failing had caught his attention.

 

With a hoarse, frustrated, petrified yelp Isaac threw the door open.  There was nothing there.  No nightmare made flesh, no looming figure, nothing but Isaac’s fear.  Agonisingly, his stomach clenched and he fell to his hands and knees gagging as hot bile flashed up his throat and splashed to the floor.  Instantly panicked, Isaac fell to the side, worried what his Dad would say.  _He’s gone, he’s not here._ The thought didn’t help, swamped as it was by a much louder voice roaring in his mind: _You pathetic little fag, you clean that up now or so help me God I’ll beat you to within an inch of your life._

  
Dashing to the bathroom, completely ignoring his own need, Isaac grabbed a dusty, stiff, unused towel and bolted back to clean up his mess, baulking at the stench and retching once more.  Tears flowed as he scrubbed at the hall carpet, unmindful of when bits of vomit splashed onto his hands and clothes.  None of that mattered as much as keeping the house clean.

 

Finally satisfied he’d cleaned it as best he could he allowed himself the time to use the toilet.  He left the door open; unsure he’d cope with opening another door so soon after the last one.  Rinsing his hands in the sink, Isaac studiously ignored his own reflection, back to the traditional role of ignoring himself as much as he wished everyone else would.  _If everyone just left me alone, I wouldn’t hurt._

 

Somehow the thought didn’t comfort him like it used to.  Maybe it was because he’d allowed himself to get too close to Scott’s friends, or maybe it was the fact he could feel Derek’s power within him, and a small part of his soul was being carried by another.  Thinking of Derek hurt too much, he wanted to wonder why his Alpha had done what he’d done, but in his heart he knew why:  _you don’t matter.  You will never matter to anyone._

 

Isaac’s legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor of the bathroom, still not yet recovered from all the trails of the last few days.  From his vantage point he could see the chip in the side of the sink that had never been fixed.   He’d only been twelve.  It had happened only a few weeks after the funeral.  His Dad had been standing at the door, swaying slightly, giving off a scent that Isaac couldn’t place at the time, but quickly learnt meant danger.  As Isaac had spat out the last of his toothpaste his Father had taken one step into the room and slammed his hand down on the back of Isaac’s head, smashing his mouth off the side of the sink.  Isaac’s lip had burst and sprayed blood everywhere. 

 

 _Clean that mess up,_ was all that had been said and Isaac had starred dumbfounded at the stark red liquid staining the white porcelain.  An older Isaac raised a hand to his lip, feeling for the small scar that had lightened a fraction of his lip for so long.  Of course, when he’d taken the bite all his scars had healed and he’d felt so strong and reborn.  Frowning he stroked his lip.  Standing, Isaac gingerly looked in the mirror and focused away from his eyes and onto the small white scar that had reappeared.

 

Hanging his head, Isaac couldn’t even feign surprise.  Instead, he shambled back to his room, once more leaving the door open, and crawled back into bed.  Pulling the cover up over his head, Isaac did everything he could to turn his brain off and eventually dropped off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 _Get up you useless waste of space._ Isaac flinched at the words, expecting a follow up slap, but nothing landed.

 

“Isaac! Get up!”  Derek’s voice rang with frustration and command and despite still being half asleep, Isaac got out of bed.  Grimacing, he turned his head and withered under his Alpha’s stare.  “My God, you look a mess. And you smell.”  Derek turned and walked away, leaving Isaac in his shame.  He knew Derek didn’t mean anything by it, he did look a mess, and did smell, but it all felt too close to his old life.  Isaac flinched as he heard Derek bashing around the kitchen.  _It’s all too much._

 

“ISAAC!”  Without adding any more to it than that Isaac knew Derek wanted him downstairs.  Passing his bag, Isaac grabbed a new t-shirt and changed on the way to the kitchen.  He stopped as soon as Burn, and Derek, let him, just inside the doorway. “I’ve brought some more food, have you eaten?” Derek turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised, Isaac shook his head.  “Eat.”  The simple order spurred him further into the kitchen and he grabbed an end of bread, nibbling at it despite the pain in his stomach.

 

Derek frowned and stepped forward placing a hand on Isaac’s forehead.  The younger man tried his best not to pull away, but some instincts seemed to be pretty well re-engrained.  Derek growled and Isaac stopped still.  “You don’t have a temperature, you’re not ill.” Isaac felt his Alpha sweep into him and Burn become whole once more.  As all his wolf sense came together again, Isaac sighed, not realising just how much it had hurt for Derek to carry a part of his soul away.

 

“I’m sorry Isaac, but you need to submit again.”  Isaac’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to slowly shake his head.  _Please no…_ “I’m sorry, it’s only two more days. Just submit to me as your Alpha and it’ll be easier.”  Isaac felt disgusted at himself when he let out a whimper.

 

“I submit.” He whispered and he once again felt Derek’s wolf slash through him, once again ripping Burn in too.  It hurt exactly as much as it had the last time and Isaac’s legs gave out, making him collapse into Derek’s arms who uselessly tried to shush him and offer platitudes. As soon as he could, Isaac pushed back off the older werewolf and staggered to the table, slumping into a chair.

 

Derek gave him some space and put away some more food.  He’d clearly turned the fridge back on when he dropped Isaac off, but it still smelt.  Isaac twitched with the urge to go and scrub it before his Dad noticed.  Shaking his head quickly, trying to shake away memories before they took hold, Isaac did his best to ignore his Alpha.

 

Eventually Derek came and sat down next to him.  Isaac refused to look up.  “Gabe’s taken to the Bite by the way.  He’s rallying but it might take a little while…” Derek trailed off.  “Isaac, I really am sorry, I know this isn’t fair, but I need my family back… I’m sure you’d do the same thing.” Isaac found the courage to minutely shake his head, but couldn’t quite meet Derek’s eyes.  “Well… either way, in a couple of days, I’ll have my uncle back and my Pack will be as strong as …any near by.”  Isaac snorted, mocking Derek for being unable to say Scott’s name.

 

Derek glared and Isaac held his breath.  Instead of hitting him, or throwing something, Derek just stood up and reiterated his rules keeping Isaac here and quiet before storming off. 

 

Isaac was left alone again.

 

He didn’t know how long he sat at the table, but it was definitely nearer hours than minutes.   Sighing Isaac stood and gave in to his instincts and sourced his cleaning supplies from under the sink.  Dropping to his knees in front of the fridge he moved all the food the top shelf and scrubbed, doing his best to remove the smell.

 

As pain started to build in his knees it almost felt comforting.  He remembered how many hours he’d spent kneeling around his house, scrubbing, cleaning and dusting, trying anything to keep his father happy.  _It never worked._ There were days when he’d be thanked, even warmly, and they’d have a somewhat pleasant evening.  Other days, even when the house was spotless, Isaac would be found wanting in some way and on those nights he’d exist in a state of absolute fear.  On the nights when he’d not be beaten or taken downstairs, Isaac would be sent to his room to spend a night not sleeping, dreading his Dad bursting through the door and laying into him.  He always tried to stay awake, hating the experience of waking up to the first fist landing but some nights his tears would send him to sleep and he’d be pummelled awake, terrified and confused.

 

As memories started to swallow him, Isaac shook his head violently, trying to dislodge them to no avail.

 

Dropping back onto his heels he relived one of those nights.

 

He’d known his Dad was in a bad mood as soon as he walked in the door.  It was an atmosphere Isaac had attuned himself to years before.  He’d stopped in the hallway, tensing as he couldn’t be sure where his Dad was, or where he’d want his useless son to be. Risking it, Isaac had headed straight up to his room, hoping against hope he wouldn’t meet his father on the way.

 

As the door had clicked shut behind him, Isaac had slumped against the door and silently let out a sigh of relief.  Quietly stripping out of his school clothes and stashing his lacrosse gear away, Isaac had changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.  He had spent the rest of the night curled up, eyes pinned to the door, listening to an increasingly drunk man crash about below him.  He’d held his breath for a long time as his father’s shadow loitered at his door before disappearing prior to another door slamming.

 

Isaac had counted to one thousand before slowly padding downstairs to grab a couple of pieces of fruit and an energy bar.  He’d snuck back into his room and quickly eaten his stolen meal.  As he had dropped off to sleep, he’d considered it to be a good night.

 

Being woken up by a fist slamming into his cheek was possibly the most terrifying experience Isaac had ever had. His brain couldn’t catch up, unsure if he was still dreaming, if he’d fallen out of bed or something had fallen on him. It was normally when the second or third blow landed that Isaac would flash into awareness.  Sometimes when he was being beaten he could reason with his Dad, or at least beg for mercy to the point where he’d back off, but never on occasions like this.  Sometimes he’d be yelled at; sometimes it would be silent and clinical.  Both were frightening in different ways.

 

That night, his Dad had been screaming at him about how dirty he was, flinging the banana peel at his head, shouting about how his son was a rotten thief, how he was just a waste of space and it should have been him. _Should have been you_.  For a couple of years it was a mantra that was stamped across Isaac’s heart.  _Should have been you_. The first time his Dad had said that Isaac had bolted to his room and hidden for hours, tears streaming non-stop.  _Should have been you_.  He didn’t know when he’d accepted it as truth but he _knew_ he should have been the one to die in his Mother’s place.

 

He thought he’d escape a beating if he admitted it, but as soon as the words passed his lips his Dad had just roared and laid him out with one punch.  He was kept off school while his face healed, but he never mentioned it again.

 

Memory after memory reared up and clambered for attention.  Isaac stood and paced through to the hall, abandoning his cleaning, searching for a distraction.  He headed to the small table by the window in the living room and found the small picture of his Mom, taken on her wedding day, in it’s silver frame.  It was the last in the house.  Every other picture had been destroyed in a series of his Father’s fits and rages.  Isaac had learned never to ask where they had gone or why.  The one he had, in his bag at Derek’s, was his favourite and had been hidden for years out of sight in his wardrobe.  In the picture he held she was smiling, embarrassed, hair windswept and eyes dancing. 

 

Focusing on the image, he shut out the other memories and voices.  When Isaac felt slightly more like himself again, he gently placed the picture back on the table and turned around, looking around the room.  It was untouched, everything still in place, his father’s place.  His eyes alighted on the mantle above the fire where he’d cut his head open, then on the wall he had punched, sending an ache through his fingers.  Everywhere he looked Isaac found memories of beatings and pain.  Turning to the front door, he had every intention of fleeing, a desperate need to get away firing him forward.

 

As soon as he opened the door however, his insides clenched and he gasped in pain. A fire started to burn in his mind and Burn whined, urging him back.  Isaac let the door close but only felt the pain recede when he convinced himself he wouldn’t try to leave again.

 

Bolting upstairs, Isaac headed for his room, but in his mind’s eye could see all the painful memories waiting for him in there.  He span around the landing.  Every room he considered going in brought up more recollections.  Collapsing into the corner, holding his head in his hands, Isaac started shaking and a weak, pitiful scream squeaked out with his tears.  He wasn’t safe anywhere, it was all too much.

 

 _Get where you belong._   His father’s voice coursed through him and before he knew it, Isaac’s feet were dragging him down, towards the door in the corner of the kitchen.  A small, insignificant voice in the back of his mind tried to fight, but he was too tired, too drained and utterly spent. He had no more to give and could only accept where his place should be, fitting as it was.

 

The stairs were as rough and worn as he remembered and, out of habit, he counted them as he entered the basement.  He had even counted the steps on the days when he was thrown down them, counting the bumps rather than the steps, and then working out fractions and proportions.  Trudging on, he passed ghosts of being dragged by his hair, pulled by the leg, pushed forward, of him begging, crying and pleading and behind it all the monstrous image of his Father.

 

Reaching the freezer it looked more beat up than he remembered, some of the chain links were even broken. _It doesn’t matter, I’m held here by more than chains._ The tears had stopped and as he lifted the lid he contemplated he cramped space with dry, lifeless eyes. _This is where I belong._ As he climbed in, he felt Derek’s box fix itself to the new dimensions.  As he let the lid slam shut, blackening his vision, Isaac felt the familiar panic and anxiety wrap his in a constant blanket of fear.  _This is where I belong._

_This is where I belong._

_This is who I am._

_A waste of space._

_I matter to no one._

_This is where I belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go.
> 
> Isaac has taken himself to his lowest point... but remember - the only was is up! 
> 
> Honestly.
> 
> I'll try and write fast, but I imagine it will be next weekend again.


	28. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is found.

Isaac was adrift in the darkness.  It wasn’t floating, it wasn’t as easy as that, he was lost and scared and full of fear.  A part of his brain remembered screaming himself hoarse and his fists and hands were swollen and sore from beating against the sides of his prison.  After an unknowable time he’d settled into a silent, still state of fear and pain.

 

Occasionally, he’d feel himself snap awake, another muscle having bunched and pulled, adding to his discomfort and agony. _This is my place._   _I matter to no one._ After one such occasion Isaac woke in less pain than he remembered being in.  Frowning, he quested towards Burn who was lying by the fire licking at aching muscles.  His wolf, healing his pains.  The fire seemed stronger and despite his cramped quarters, Isaac was beginning to feel slightly more like his recent self.

 

Drawing for his wolf senses he became aware of slight slivers of light, cutting through the darkness.  In them he could see dents where fists had pummelled the tight cell, though peering closer he also noticed claw marks. Isaac looked at his own fingers, bringing the nails close to his glowing eyes.  There was no evidence they’d been used to scratch at the lid.  Carefully Isaac pulled a fingertip through one of the grooves and brought it to his nose, sniffing.  The scent was old, months old maybe, and had it been anyone else, he doubted he’d recognise it.  _When was Scott in here… why was he?!_

 

Before the thought could fully form however, Isaac heard a noise from upstairs – the door opening and closing.  Isaac cowered, pushing back his wolf powers, not wanting to hear what was coming.  As he dropped back into darkness, a small, yet slightly more powerful voice, rang out in his mind like a bell, _what are you doing? GET UP!_

 

The rest of his brain responded by shouting him down, his father’s insults piling one on top of the other and Isaac stayed put.  He could hear a muffled voice calling for him but stayed silent, not wanting to be found.  Whoever had come in had headed upstairs and was moving slowly through the house.  All was silent for a while until he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and feet on the stairs.  His stomach clenched in fear and he wished with all his might for whoever it was to just go and leave him alone.

 

Isaac became aware of another wolf presence but didn’t reach out to it, guessing it was Derek.  He knew he should get out, but couldn’t make himself move.  _Let him see what he’s done,_ he thought bitterly.  Before too long, Isaac could hear sniffing at the outside of the freezer and he squeezed his eyes closed, hoping Derek would just leave.

 

His stomach turned over as he felt the lid of the freezer open and he turned his head from the searing, blinding light.  “Isaac?!”  The concerned voice wasn’t Derek’s and Isaac cracked a gummy, aching eye to look up at Kessan, green eyes tight and mouth agape.  “What the hell-?”

 

Strong, sure hands scooped him up and out of the freezer.   He opened his mouth but no sound came out; Derek’s commands still blocking any communication with his Packmate.  He let the taller boy half carry, half drag him back upstairs.  By the time Isaac was deposited on the couch, he felt stronger and as the other boy disappeared into the kitchen, he stretched out his long limbs and felt Burn smooth out aches and pains.

 

Kessan came back in carrying a large glass of water that he gave to Isaac as he sat next to him on the sofa.  “Isaac, man… what were you doing?  Who put you there?”  Isaac tried to shake his head, but couldn’t.  He tried pointing to his mouth but his hands wouldn’t move.  Frowning he wondered if there was anything he can do.  “Fine, whatever…”  Kessan sounded annoyed and Isaac turned to look at him, tears in his eyes.  “What is happening, short-stuff?  Derek said you weren’t feeling well, but I wasn’t to try and see you, he tried to get all Alpha about it so I left…”  He paused, allowing Isaac time to respond.  “Do you want me to go?” 

 

Panicked, Isaac opened his mouth but couldn’t make a sound.  Frustrated, he just leaned in and hugged Kessan, feeling the other boy’s surprise and tension at the move.  After a couple of seconds he relaxed into it though and his hand went to the back of Isaac’s head, fingers threading through his hair.  Isaac closed his eyes, revelling in the comfort.  _Fag!_ His Dad’s voice cut through him and he jumped, pulling away.

 

“Whoa guy… _are_ you OK?”  Isaac opened his mouth again, but closed it uselessly.  “Have you lost your voice? Is that what Derek meant?”  He searched Isaac’s face, but any attempts at communication were shut down by the power Derek had lashed him with.  “This feels weird man… Packs.  I tell ya.  Should have known better, but I’m a sucker for a cute face.”  He smiled at Isaac and patted his knee.  Isaac had to remain still, all actions blocked to him.  “OK.  Well… something’s not right.  Are you sure you don’t want me to go?”  Kessan was frowning, trying to figure out the right thing to do.

 

Without thinking about how Kessan would interpret the motion, Isaac span and lay down, head resting on the other boy’s thigh.  Kessan raised his hands and looked shocked.  Rather than try any sort of communication, Isaac just lay still, closed his eyes and dropped his heart rate, pretending to go to sleep.  After a few seconds, he felt Kessan gently brush hair from his forehead, soothing him.  “OK… guess I’ll stay then…”  Isaac smiled to himself but kept his eyes closed.

 

He felt Kessan sigh and dig into his pocket for his phone.  For an anxious moment, Isaac worried he was calling Derek until he heard a familiar voice spill out of the cell, “Rabbits are not what they seem to be. Welcome to Night Vale.”  Isaac smiled, the lush voice of Cecil soothed him and he lost himself in the random and bizarre as sleep claimed him.

 

*            *            *

 

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke with the sun setting through the windows, room now shrouded in burnt hues.   Blinking, Isaac stretched and looked around for Kessan; instead he found his note.

 

Isaac,

Don’t know what happened to you or why you were

in that box in the cellar, but I think you need help, so

I’ve gone to find some.  You were out like a light guy,

so hopefully I’ll be back before you wake up, but if

you are reading this, I’ll be back soon.

Please don’t go back downstairs.

Kx

 

Isaac read the note a couple of times and then dropped it back to the table.  Standing and stretching Isaac felt like he’d slept for weeks.  He was full of energy and desperately wanted to go for a run, though he suspected that it was more to do with this house than anything else.  Moving around the ground floor, he threw open as many windows as he could, trying to get some fresh air in. 

 

When the smell didn’t dissipate Isaac sniffed at his shirt and found most of the stale smell was coming from him.  Bounding up the stairs he quickly stripped off and made for the shower.  It took a few of minutes for the hot water to kick in, but Isaac was glad he waited as the hot, steaming shower shook off the last of his sleep cobwebs.

 

 _What have you done?_ Isaac leant his head against the wall and turned up the heat of the shower, letting it pound into his back.  Isaac started cataloguing the litany of disasters of the last couple of days and now that the edge of exhaustion had been removed, he took the time to question some of his actions.

 

He went back all the way to Deucalion breaking his wrist and ripping into Scott, recognizing that was where it all started to go wrong.  That was where he’d started to run on empty.  Looking back, he realized he should have taken some time alone, time to rest and time to sort his head out.  _It was all too much_ … Isaac acknowledged the truth of that statement, but was rethinking his decision to run to Derek.  He couldn’t help but feel like he’d abandoned Scott.  His true Alpha, his friend, had needed him and he’d bolted at the first bit of pain. He knew how Scott had felt when his Dad had left his Mom, and now Isaac had added to the sense of desertion.  _He’ll never forgive you._   Isaac paused unsure if that was him or his Dad.

 

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself and went to get fresh clothes.  Now that he was fully refreshed he thought again about his new Alpha.  The overriding emotion though wasn’t the fear he’d felt since being Boxed, it was pure, white-hot anger.  _I trusted him, I helped him and_ this _is how he repays me._   Isaac’s chest felt tight and his bottled up energy demanded release.  Pacing around his room, rage dampening memories of his father he dug around his closet until he found his old baseball back, slick metal unblemished and unused.

 

Hefting the weight of it in his hands, Isaac nodded to himself.  It felt good.  _What you gonna do with that?_ His Dad’s voice whipped him with derision and Isaac span, bat extended, sweeping though nothing.  _Even now, I’m not free of you, am I?_ Isaac felt shame drown his anger, remembering how weak and pathetic he’d been when Derek first left him here.

 

 _The old bastard is dead._ _He can’t hurt me now._   Isaac thought forcefully, willing the words to be true.  Instead, his Father’s voice whispered more poison into his ear. _I don’t need to… who was it who put you downstairs?_ Isaac felt bile rise in his throat once more, but forced it down, the hot liquid burning as he swallowed, hard.  Shouldering his bat, grabbing his anger and throwing it to the fore, Isaac stormed downstairs.

 

“Who took me down here?  Huh, Dad, is that what you want to know?!”  Isaac yelled as he stomped down the thirteen stairs.  “It was you! Is that what you wanted to hear you sick fuck! Even after you’re dead you still control me! Are you happy!?”  On the last word Isaac swung the bat with all his might.  It crashed down on the lid of the freezer, leaving a long, straight dent in it.  “Are. You. HAPPY?!” Isaac pounded at his prison with each word.  “Are. You!?  You. Sick. Twisted. Old. Bastard.” 

 

Isaac poured all his frustration and pain into destroying the one thing that represented all that was wrong with his old life.  At some point he must have clipped a chain link as a hot piece of metal flew out and scored a gash along his left cheek.  The pain only spurred him on and he let Burn join him, lending his arms strength to further demolish the hated box.

 

When it was nothing more than debris, Isaac lowered the bat and stared, panting.  “Isaac…?”  He spun at the voice, roaring challenge and fury, bat raised and fangs extended.  Aiden crouched lower but didn’t take a step back.  Burn took in Ethan behind his brother and Kessan at the top of the stairs, both looking shocked and fearful.  Isaac barked another short roar and growled at the werewolves between him and his Packmate.

 

“Isaac.  It’s Aiden.  Aiden.  Dart.  I’m Dart, who you made and Named.”  Aiden dropped his hands and stood straighter, tilting his head back and exposing his neck.  Isaac froze, unsure what to do.  He’d expected the other wolf to fight or flee, but Burn hadn’t anticipated submission.  Aiden edged Dart out, not affecting his features, just allowing Isaac to sense and feel him.

 

There was a familiarity to the power that thrummed within Isaac.  He bolted forward and roared in the red-haired boy’s face, daring him to flee but instead he stood absolutely still.  Burn nuzzled into the familiar feeling neck, scenting him and questing out with his power.  He recognized the curious, quick wolf and memories of shaping him reawakened powerfully enough to allow Isaac better control of his wolf. 

 

He dragged Burn back to the fire and scent him hunting in the woods, relying on the oldest trick he knew to keep his wolf power down.   Isaac felt fatigue wash through him and he took a step back, shaking his head, trying to clear it.  Aiden smiled and took a step forward, reaching out to hug the taller boy, only to be met with a panicked reaction as Isaac danced back out of reach.

 

“Shhhh, it’s OK.”  Aiden frowned and Isaac felt Dart quest towards him for a mere second.  As it made connection both boys went white, though Aiden looked like he was about to be sick.  Without taking his eyes off Isaac he called back to his brother. “Ethan.  You need to get Scott and you need to get him here now.  He’s been Boxed. Hard.”  Tears stung Isaac’s eyes and he dropped the bat, all fight dropping out of him.

 

Aiden inched closer and slowly reached for one of his friend’s hands.  Isaac was vaguely aware of Ethan leaving with Kessan, but kept his eyes on the hand going for his own.  As fingers met and joined, Isaac tensed, waiting to hear his Dad’s voice, but nothing came.  He let Aiden lead him upstairs and sat him on the sofa once more.  They sat silently together for a while; hands delicately laced together, letting Isaac regain composure.  Aiden grabbed a tissue from his pocket and carefully cleaned Isaac’s cut, which had already healed, but the blood remained.  Isaac tried a small smile as he watched Aiden lick his fingers to moisten them before wiping the last of the blood away.

 

“If you’ve been Boxed, I’m guessing you can’t say anything to me, or communicate in any way.  Do nothing if I’m right?”  Aiden added ruefully.  “I just want you to know that we’ll fix this.  Whatever has happened, we’ll fix it.”  Isaac could hear how angry his friend was, but also how much pain he was in. “I know Isaac, I know what it’s like.”  Aiden brought his other hand up and placed it on the back on Isaac’s neck, trying to convey support.  “We nearly beat the crap out of your ex, you know that right?”

 

Isaac looked up surprised.  He opened his mouth and closed it again. “Yeah, we’ve all been out looking for you for like two days.  Your Mom has gone ballistic by the way; like crazy… she’s not slept a wink and went for Derek in a big way when he told us you’d run off.  No one believed him obviously, but the Sherriff had to pull her off him.  Honestly, I’ve never seen a woman that small punch someone that hard.  I think Derek went down out of surprise more than anything else, but yeah… seeing Mama McCall knock Derek Hale on his ass… priceless.

“Anyway… we could all scent you in the house, but not really outside, it was like you flew away.  Kessan’s explained now, but Scott was in bits, kept circling the Hale house until Stiles got him to head back home.  We’ve all been running about all over town, no one thought you’d end up back here, Scott told us how much you hated it.  That Derek put you here…”  Aiden shook his head, and Isaac saw his jaw clench.

“So yeah, when Ethan and I came home to find Kessan sitting on the curb, we nearly tore his head off, in fact had his first words not been ‘Isaac needs help’ I think we would have.  When he told us how weird you were acting, I knew what that bastard had done.  I knew it.”  Aiden scrubbed at his eyes furiously, wiping tears away.  “So yeah, he brought us here.”  As he finished, he looked up at the door expectantly. 

 

It was a few seconds before the door burst open, nearly smashing off it’s hinges, as Scott burst through, eyes immediately fixing on Isaac who span off his seat and backed up into the corner.  Burn’s instinct had driven him away from the fangs, and growl and red eyes which didn’t belong to his Alpha.  Isaac felt Burn try to make a sending to Derek but couldn’t tell if it made it.  Scott started to rush forward before Aiden stopped him with a hand on his chest.  Scott growled and his eyes flashed a dangerous red, “Scott! Wolf down man, you’re scaring him, he’s not your Pack now, you’re just an angry Alpha!” 

 

Scott frowned and shook Vast away from him, returning to a concerned looking young man.  Isaac stopped trying to clamber up the wall and escape as his brain kicked in and recognized his friend.  He opened his mouth once more, momentarily forgetting what Derek had done to him.  Scott looked in physical pain as Aiden kept him back.  Isaac took a second to take in his friend.  Scott looked about as ragged as he’d ever seen.  This wasn’t like his shaggy-haired, baggy-clothed period, this was unshaven, unkempt and unorderly.  His entire being radiated frustration and anxiety and Isaac could see the urgent desire to move, to go to Isaac and hold him.

 

“Isaac.”  His former Alpha whispered and reached a hand out.  Isaac just stared and found he once more couldn’t move, everything was denied him and he once more screamed his frustration in his head.  Horribly, Isaac felt himself becoming used to the caged in feeling.  Not knowing what to do, he just spun in a circle, blushing as what he imagined must have looked insane to the other boys.

 

All three of them stood still for a moment before Scott carefully walked up to him.  Isaac’s nose filled with the scent of the other boy and it broke him again.  He dropped to the floor and felt strong arms wrap around him.  Scott was crouching in front of him, rubbing his back and arms, trying to comfort him.  _After what I did!_ Isaac felt shame burn his cheeks remembering how he’s abandoned the boy hugging him when he needed his betas most.

 

They all turned back towards the door as the heard the roar of an engine and tears squeal as a car protested being so ill-used.  They heard the shout long before they saw the person the voice belonged to.  As Melissa sprinted through the door, Isaac only had a couple of seconds to take in her bedraggled appearance.  There were deep bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. 

 

She saw Isaac and Scott and she visibly sagged, a sob escaping her.  She staggered over to him and her son moved back allowing her to pull Isaac into a fierce, tight hug.  “My baby, my boy, my boy.”  She rocked and held him and after initially trying to push her off, Isaac allowed himself to sink into the embrace.  As she stroked his hair and buried his face in her shoulder, his tears flowed freely and his sobs shook them both. 

 

She held on to him like she’d never let go.  He didn’t know how long he was there for but when he finally pulled back, he saw her eyes must be as red as his.  “Shush baby, it’s OK, I’ve got you now.  You’re safe.”  She stroked the side of his face and tried to fix his hair, flattening it to his head, only for it to curl back up again.  “Can you walk?  We need to get you home.”  Isaac’s eyes widened and he froze.  Clearly enough of his brain considered Melissa to be in Scott’s Pack and he was unable to communicate yet again.  “Isaac, honey, are you OK?  Scott, what’s wrong? Why can’t he talk?”  She turned to look up at her son.

 

“It was Derek, he used his Alpha power to keep Isaac from talking to anyone, the twins told me about it, it’s called Boxing.  It’s essentially forcing someone completely against their will to do what they don’t want to.”  Scott blushed at the memory of threatening Isaac with the same thing, though his Mother just went white.

  
“He did what?!”  He’d never heard this voice before.  He’d heard her rail at Stiles, even give Scott the odd tongue-lashing and her temper seemed to be quicksilver.  This was different, it was intense and burning and cold.  This was an anger that would tear down mountains and raze the seas.  “Come on Isaac we’re going home.”  Isaac planted his feet and refused to move.  He looked around for Aiden but saw him outside on his phone, standing over Ethan and Kessan who were sitting on the grass, together, but not. “Isaac…?”  Melissa tugged on his arm, but he snatched it back, cursing Derek in his head over and over.  “Scott, help me.”

 

Scott walked forward and tried to ease a hand behind Isaac.  “Come on TG, let’s get you home.”  Isaac panicked, knowing that Scott was seconds away from doing something stupid like trying to carry him out.  Knowing he couldn’t explain he just dashed for the front door.  As he reached the threshold Derek’s power surged up in him and tightened around limbs and organs and he dropped to the floor.

 

“Isaac!”  They both shouted and rushed to his side.  He felt hands try to push him forward.  He brushed them off and tried pushing forward across the line of the door. Instead, it felt like a hand squeezed his lungs and he coughed out a spray of blood. 

  
“GET HIM BACK!”  Aiden yelled and dashed forward.  “Back, back, back! Right now!”  Scott anxiously gripped the base of Isaac’s jeans and yanked him away from the door.  Instantly, the pain stopped and his breathing returned to normal.  “He’s been Boxed, Scott! Think about it… do you honestly think he’d still be here, _here_ , if Derek wasn’t forcing him.  We can’t move him without Derek freeing him from whatever command he gave.

 

“Right,”  Scott’s anger matched his Mother’s and he growled out each word. “I’m going to get Derek.” 

 

“Stiles and his Dad are already on their way there with the rest of the Pack.  They’re armed to the teeth and are planning on dragging him here by his…” Aiden glanced at Melissa and blushed.  “Well… they are going to get him here.”  Scott’s Mom snorted and threw her hands up, knowing full well what was going to be said.

 

“OK… OK…”  Scott scrubbed his hands through his hair and turned back to Isaac who was sitting with his back against the wall.  “Isaac.”  Scott sounded so sad to Isaac’s ears, but he managed not to move or flinch as the other boy sat down next to him.  Carefully, slowly, Scott placed his hand over Isaac’s, sharing warmth and comforting him.

 

Aiden’s phoned beeped and he tapped it before greeting Stiles, “Hey, you got him?  What!? Hang on I’m putting you on speaker, Scott and Isaac can hear you too.”

 

Stiles voice rang out, tinny, but still clearly frustrated.  “Hey guys, Derek’s gone.  Cora and the boy too.  Their stuff is still here and it looks like we missed them by minutes.  What do you want us to do?” His voice dropped to a whisper, “if you want us to burn the rest of it down you’ll have to wait, Dad’s on one of his no-crime kicks.  Hey Dad!” Stiles’ voice increased significantly in volume and Aiden winced. “… Nothing.  Just saying hey.  You wound me Pops!  For shame! … OK, he’s gone.  I say burn the hell hole…”

 

“Stiles, you are not to commit arson in way shape or form, you got me!” Melissa yelled into the phone.

 

“ARGH! Mama Mc! I was kidding, kidding…” Stiles went back to whispering, “Aiden, a heads up dude, you could have said, she’s as bad as Dad, honestly!”

 

“I can still hear you Stiles!” she called again.

 

“Kidding! Kidding… Look… what do you want us to do?  Everyone’s here, even the Doc.”

 

Everyone turned to Scott, clearly trusting him once more.  “Get everyone over here.  To Isaac’s Dad’s house, he can’t leave and we’re not leaving him.”  Scott squeezed his hand and Isaac frowned at it.  He couldn’t sense Scott like he used to, and for all he could sense the werewolf in his friend, it felt just like holding hands with just a random boy.  Part of Isaac thought that any other time he might enjoy the distance, but right at that moment he ached desperately for the former closeness they once shared. 

 

They waited silently for the rest of the Pack to arrive.  Isaac couldn’t quite get his head around seeing Scott’s friends and family in his father’s house, it was like two worlds colliding.  He kept expecting his Dad to appear and tear into everyone, but with each passing minute Isaac relaxed more. _He’s gone.  He’s really gone.  This is my life now._

_And what a fine mess you’ve made of it._ Isaac groaned the caustic, venomous voice dripped into his brain.  Scott shifted, moving closer and gently placed an arm around the taller boys shoulders.  Isaac couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever get rid of that voice fully, or if it would always appear when he was tired, or lonely, or happy.

 

Heads turned as cars pulled up on the wide street and doors opened and slammed shut.  They were all silent as they trudged into the house.  Werewolves and humans, parents and children, friends old and new.  All smiled weakly at Isaac, but he found his face frozen and quickly decided the carpet was much more fascinating than anyone had previously thought.

 

Only Kessan stayed at the door, leaving it open, removing himself slightly from the Pack, unsure how welcome he was.  The room was teeming.  There were nowhere near enough chairs but no one wanted to leave.  Isaac was sure they were all waiting for him to snap out of whatever stupor he was in and couldn’t help like a failure for not being able too. 

 

No one spoke though.  Everyone, absolutely everyone, was waiting for Scott.  “Right.  The way I see it,” he started, “Isaac’s injured.  Something’s not right and we need to help him get better.  Now… ordinarily I’d say we’d get Isaac to do his Superwolf Healing thing, but he’s not able to so it’ll be up to us.  I can get the twins and me into the wolf space, but I don’t know how Isaac got you guys linked in.”  He stopped and looked around.

 

“He called us.  He called me first I think, he took my power and pulled me in.”  Lydia offered, arms folded, looking uncomfortable and cold.  “Then he named us three times and we appeared.  After I’d been pulled in, I could see everything much clearer.” She explained.

 

“Won’t work.”  Doctor Deaton said from the corner.  Everyone, including Isaac, turned to him in surprise.  “The reason Isaac could do that is he’s a Harmonizer and also, we were in a Circle, he was borrowing my, and Lydia’s, power to bring the pure humans in.”

 

“OK. Well, you are both here, and we can make a circle surely, so all we need to do is figure out the Harmonization?”

 

“You don’t get it Scott.  It all came from him, his need, his Skill and his desire.”

 

“Well, now it’ll come from me. I need him back! I desire it and you _will_ help me.”  Isaac stared up at the boy whose command was clear.  He was staring down his mentor, his boss and his confident all to try and get his beta back.  _Not his beta… me._ _He is doing this for_ me _._

 

‘It’s not that simple… I’d have to… you’d be my…  I vowed I’d never do this again.”  The druid hung his head as Scott calmly walked up to him.

 

“He’s been Boxed.  He can’t talk.  He’s stuck here.  That blood on the step is his.  Can you imagine what it must be like to be trapped not only in your own body but also in a house in which you were tortured… for years… physically and emotionally broken over and over and over. Can you imagine?  Can you!?  Can you imagine the strength, courage and conviction he has to go on with his life, helping others and never asking for anything in return? And _this_ is how he gets thanked.  We all failed Isaac.  We all knew what he’d been through and we all thought a hug and a kind word would be enough.  And now… because he gave EVERYTHING to save ME, he was left open for Derek to rip apart his soul and lock him up tight in the place of his nightmares. For being the most honourable, caring and selfless person I’ve ever met, he was ripped apart.  We failed him. So don’t you dare stand there and say that your pain at what happened with your last Pack comes anywhere close to matching one tiny speck of that.  You have sat on the sidelines too long, _Doctor,_ it’s time for you to pick a side.  Either you help us or you leave, but if you leave now, not one member of this Pack will seek your help, aid or advice ever again.”

 

Even Melissa looked stunned.  Isaac couldn’t see Scott’s face, but knew his eyes were burning red.  Ethan and Aiden had moved slightly and had flanked their Alpha and the rest of the Pack had taken up positions around the Emissary.  He eyed each in turn and returned his stare to Scott.  The tension mounted and Isaac felt his throat close and mouth go dry.

 

“OK. I’m in.  I’ll be your Emissary.” He said and Scott nodded, though as he turned away, even Isaac heard him whisper, “and may the Goddess have mercy on my soul.”  The room got even quieter and Scott paused, turning back slightly.  “I’ll need things from my lab, I’ll take Stiles and the Sherriff with me. You all need to clear a space in here, you’ll all be lying down so…”  He swept out of the door, sure in the knowledge the Stilinskis would follow. 

 

“Well, that was intense.” Lydia mumbled and started ordering everyone around, though Isaac caught the look she gave Scott and his slight nod allowing her.  _He really is back._ Isaac looked up and reveled in the power he could feel emanating from the Alpha.  Suddenly, Derek’s power reacted to his appreciation of another Alpha and surged within him, flooding him with fear.

 

Isaac threw his head back and it cracked painfully against the wall.  Everyone stopped and stared.  “Isaac…”  Scott crouched down again and Burn’s instinct forced Isaac back into the wall, scrambling slightly.  Scott scuttled back and looked over to his Mom, appealing.  She slowly swapped places with her son and sat within easy reach of Isaac.  He simple sat and focused on her, on breathing, on the look in her eyes, on the love he desperately wanted to remember.  Eventually, he calmed down enough to settle back and take her offered hand. 

 

In his mind, his little panic had been a quick thing, but when he looked around he saw all the furniture pushed to the sides of the room, some piled up on other pieces. Blinking, he couldn’t help but feel awkward at having what he still, on some level, thought of as his home dismantled. 

 

Before long, their new emissary returned with vials in hand.  With a look to Scott who stood and walked to his stand shoulder to shoulder with the druid, he started directing the Pack.  “You all need to lie down, this may take some time.  One of us will need to stay awake though, with me leading this I’ll be as helpless as the rest of you.”  Chris Argent raised a hand and looked around the room for support.

 

“I’ll do it.” Kessan said from the door.  “I’ll watch over you all.  This is all messed up and I can’t help feel somewhat responsible.  I’ll protect you while you heal Short-stuff.”  He smiled down at his friend and Isaac felt his heart lurch slightly in his chest.  Stiles and the twins shared a quick smile at the nick-name but Scott growled slightly until Allison clipped him on the back of the head.

 

“Are you sure you can cope? You could be up against your own Alpha? Or Deucalion?”  She asked, concerned. 

 

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll last long enough to get you out of whatever yoga meditation you’ll be in.”  He shook his head and released his wolf.  Isaac had never felt it before.  Unlike every other werewolf he’d met, Kessan seemed to become smaller as his wolf took over.  Frowning, he decided he wasn’t necessarily smaller, he was just leaner, more predatory and even more camouflaged.  There was a distinctly dangerous vibe given off by the tall boy and even the twins looked impressed, Aiden going as far as shifting Dart forward. 

 

Kessan smiled wickedly and gently pulled the door to, but leaving it unlatched.  “I never liked him you know.” Aiden addressed the room, but looked to Isaac grinning, trying to raise a smile.

 

“OK everyone.  Isaac, we can work with you there, but can you move into the centre of the room?”  Isaac stood and walked where the druid was pointing.  “OK, now lie down.  Scott you need to be seated at his head, I’ll take his feet, everyone else… just… around.”  He waved a hand in a wide circle and waited for everyone to settle in.  It took several attempts to sort our legs and heads and spacing but eventually everyone was placed. 

 

Doctor Deaton slowly poured three separate circles around them then lit a bundle of sticks and herbs, sending clouds of smoke billowing out across the ceiling.  It settled slowly on to them and as the first tendrils seeped into him, Isaac felt his vision blur and the room spin.

 

*            *            *

 

Isaac sat up in what he now considered his Wolfspace, only it wasn’t quite right.  Normally he felt comfortable and in control, but this time he only felt out of place.  One by one, werewolves first, the rest of the Pack popped into existence and each took in their surroundings.  They all looked roughly the same as they did in the real world and Isaac frowned, only sensing the vaguest, ghostly sense of Vast, Dart and Swift next to their hosts.  Looking down, Burn looked clear to his own eyes, but still smaller than he should be.

 

The room looked washed out in many ways.  Isaac’s living room was grey and dull, edges of furniture seemed blurry and the very air seemed oppressive.  While they were all becoming accustomed to the new environment a flash of red light flared up at the base of the stairs. In organizing who was lying where, Stiles had ended up standing right in the centre of the blast of crimson radiance.  Pain etched itself across the boys face and he clutched at his thigh, collapsing to the ground.  As the light faded he massaged his leg and gave Isaac a look of pity that made the taller boy hang his head.

 

“What happened?”  Scott asked his friend, concerned.

 

“A memory.” Stiles responded, not taking his eyes from Isaac. “A vivid memory. I’d strongly advise staying out of the red light…”  He continued kneading his thigh and Isaac blushed again.  He remembered that bruise.  He hadn’t got out of bed quick enough and his Dad had launched him down the stairs.  Isaac had spun as he flew and landed on his side across the bottom two steps.  He’d had twin lines of purple for days.

 

Scott’s eyes swung back to his former beta, and Isaac tried to see anything other than pity in those deep brown eyes.  “Isaac… can you talk yet?”  Isaac frowned and opened his mouth to talk but only felt Derek’s power stronger than ever ravage him, sending agony through his limbs.  At the attempt the rest of the Pack all shuffled back and a look of pure shock appeared on each face.

 

Isaac span and tried to ask what was wrong and people gasped.  Dropping his eyes in confusion and hurt he saw the remnants of crimson barbs slink loose from his skin, each leaving a trail of pain.  He pushed against the Alpha power holding him and he saw spiked and vicious lances rip up from the ground and into his chest.  Each was a stab of pure agony and he saw the faces around him steel into anger, collapse in tears or blank out in terror.

 

Once more Isaac dropped his gaze to his feet and stopped, hating once more being the centre of attention. “OK.  Well.  Don’t try and talk.”  Scott said slowly.  He turned to where their Emissary faded into view.  “Doctor…” He nodded to his boss and the druid looked around the house.

 

“This place is dangerous.  There’s too many memories corrupting it… can you leave the house?” He asked Isaac, who turned and trudged towards the door.   As he did, blades of scarlet began stabbing up through the floor into his feet.  When he was only a couple of feet away the pain became too much and he had to turn back, shaking.  Melissa swiftly went to him and put her arm through his, dragging him back into the centre of the room.

 

Another flash of light flashed next to Danny, who dove out of the way into Ethan’s arms, a slightly panicked look on his face.  As he opened his mouth to speak another flared up cutting into Aiden who was standing by the mantle piece.  He cursed and clapped a hand over his eye.  Isaac mirrored him, remembering the pain of splitting his forehead open on the edge of the fireplace.  “OK.  Seriously.”  Deaton said, “this isn’t going to work, there’s too much pain and suffering here, I can’t block it all and help with the healing.”

 

“No. But I can.”  In the corner of the room the Morrigan was perched delicately on a tall throne that looked completely out of place.  She was as beautiful and fierce as Isaac remembered, but in this place looked far more dangerous.  Her grin was wide and wicked and the look she gave Lydia was positively predatory.

 

Lydia opened her mouth and threw her arms out again, no doubt to warn anyone against talking but Alan moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “Greetings Badb.”

 

She laughed high and merry, “Oh no, Adept, you will not Name me in my Holding.”  Lydia and the druid shared a look and paled.

 

“Your Holding?”

 

“Yes. I have taken the vicinity on this side of the dream into my care.  It is so rich.”  She shivered, swept a hand through a patch of red light and laughed. 

 

“I cast a circle though…”

 

“Yes, you did, neatly trapping all of you in my Hold.” She laughed as they all paled and looked around at each other.  “Come come come. Don’t fear me, we parted as friends, did we not Suitor?”  She laughed louder at the look of consternation on Stiles’ face.  ‘No. While you may have been unwise in your placement of circle, I know why, and on this day no harm will come to you from me.  Even had you not come to the Borderlands I would have assisted you in correcting this abomination.  No creature should be bound as he.  None. Ever.  It is an affront to me and my queen.  The Heroic Ruler,” she positively spat out the words, “has made enemies in our realms with his acts.” 

 

She’d moved as she spoke so as to end up standing right in front of Isaac.  Her skin had hardened and darkened and her eyes flashed with an eldritch light.  Her hand was comforting and caring though, as she placed it against the side of his face.  Many of Isaac’s aches and pains vanished at the touch and he looked up grateful.  She smiled down at him and through the centuries of knowledge, pain and power, Isaac saw the deep-set desire for freedom and joy and knew she’d do everything she could to get him out of the Box. “But then you are all fair game again.”  She whispered and winked wickedly.

 

“I bring a gift.” Alan said and reached into his pocket to pull out a deck of playing cards, passing them to the fairy.

 

She shook the edges of her features away and took the cards. “If this is human humour it is beyond me.”  She frowned and fanned the cards revealing them to be blank.

 

“No, they are ensorcelled. Here, let us play.”  He cut the deck and offered each half to the glamourous woman whose smiled had returned at the offer of a game.  “It’s just snap, pure and simple.”  He placed a card face up on the small table next to her and the Morrigan slapped another blank card on top with a gleeful ‘SNAP!’

 

She snatched her hand back with a yelp, clearly in pain.  “Wicked child! That hurt!”

 

“You were incorrect in your attempt. This is but one card, the pain increases the longer the game goes on, unless you get it right of course.  Place another Madam if you please.”  At talk of pain the Morrigan’s eyes lit up and she gingerly placed another face up.  The mysterious vet rifled through his deck and handed her a card.  “Again, place it and ‘snap’ it.” 

 

The Morrigan did as she was asked, clearly intrigued and curious and she shivered in clear ecstasy when she completed the move.  “The cards build with pain or pleasure as you play, when you are correct you receive the pleasure, if you are wrong…” 

 

“Wicked! I love them!”  The slight and quick fae danced over to the druid and planted two quick pecks on his cheeks.  “What larks!  I can’t wait to play for real… but… this is too much for simply watching over you and I won’t be in your debt Druid, your kind are tricky.” She added, seemingly completely oblivious to the hypocrisy in that accusation.

 

“Well, perhaps you may be able to help us in some other way to free our friend from his prison.”  He looked pointedly at Isaac.  She glided back to him and nodded. 

 

“Yes… You’ll need to come deeper into our World to make the changes necessary.  Very well, I will guide you all and stand guard as your Spear does in the waking world.  No Fae will interfere, you have my word. Come. Link.”  She beckoned them closer until they were all touching, either holding hands or resting hands on shoulders. Looking around she nodded and spoke a word of deafening volume and power washed over them all.

 

The ground shifted and span as the Pack lost their footing.  When they all settled Isaac looked up.  The Morrigan looked about eight foot tall, her gown was every colour of green at once and her hair burned down her back.  She looked beautiful in the most terrifying way possible.  Haughtily, she looked down at the Pack, gaze lingering hungrily on Lydia before she swept an arm out and morphed into a crow, flying around them several times before settling into a nearby tree to watch over them. 

 

“Isaac…” Scott said and the taller boy looked at his former Alpha who was looking down at something by Isaac’s side.  Burn was now fully realised but looked absolutely mauled, open wounds leaking blood into the ground.  Worse though was the prison of humming power pressing into his wolf.  Isaac crouched trying to reach a hand through the bars only to be rebuffed by the Alpha cage.  Snatching his hand back he looked up at Scott and felt tears in his eyes.

 

Isaac opened his mouth to speak and the power Boxing Burn crashed into him, dropping him to the ground in agony.  Melissa dove down and covered him with a hug.  It somehow seemed unfair that even here, so far from Derek, his power would still hold fast.

 

Allowing himself to be stood up, he looked around.  They appeared to be in a green and lush valley.  Every tree seemed more alive than he’d ever seen and their was a constant buzz of _life_ all around them.  Turning his attention to his Pack he smiled at the people standing around him.  He’d seen them before, but they were staring at each other in disbelief. 

 

Swift and Keeper were looking at each other in quite the most scandalously filthy manner while Hunter and Dart slowly circled each other, fangs and weapons drawn but matching smiles.  Empress was disdainfully ignoring a gallivanting Random while Vast appeared to be watching over everyone at once.  Isaac focused on the adults in the group who were frowning at each other.  Each looked the most like their fully human state, expect the Druid whose eyes were luminous pools of inky black.

 

The Sherriff was dressed in his uniform, barrel-chested and radiating strength and security with his badge glistening and shining like a miniature sun.  Chris Argent looked larger than in the real world too and also bore more weapons, but his major difference was the shield slung over his arm that was kite shaped and solidly decorated in red, with three silver chalices on it.   Isaac turned to look at Scott’s Mother who was the least changed of the parents. She was in her hospitals scrubs and had a beatific smile on her face, but otherwise looked exactly the same as she did at home. 

 

Looking down at his trapped wolf, Isaac collapsed on the lush, thick grass bringing his face level with his trapped wolf’s.  Everyone stilled and looked his way.  Vast stood and walked to the bars of the cage, regarding them with a mixture of anger and trepidation.  As he stared, everyone moved up behind him, Aiden and Ethan by each shoulder, the rest of the pack arrayed behind them.

 

Scott gathered his power and roared slamming his fist down onto one of the crimson bands.  Isaac felt the force of the strike dissipate across Derek’s power leaving no mark on Burn’s prison.  While Isaac felt nothing beyond a slight vibration Scott screamed in pain and was sent flying backwards into the twins.

 

“Power, I need your power.”  Scott demanded, plunging fingers into the chests of his betas.  They in turn reached back to the humans behind them who all, save the Emissary, rushed forward to add their strength.  Within seconds Scott positively glowed with vigor and might.  He once more brought his fists down on the cage, and while it quivered, it remained strong.  Spent, the Pack slumped and Scott’s borrowed potency leeched out of him.

 

He turned to his boss and frowned, searching for answers.  Before he could say anything though the Morrigan swept back down and landed delicately in front of Scott.  “Well that was just embarrassing. Do you know nothing of raising a cone of power?” She seemed genuinely affronted at their inability to break the Box. “You three, Mother, Father, Guardian… form a triangle.” She pointed imperiously to three spaces surrounding Scott. 

 

She went to stand in front of Melissa, placing a hand on Scott’s mother’s forehead.  “Spirit.” The Fae breathed and Mother shone, trust and generosity flowing from her.  Moving to Stiles’ Dad she repeated the process, ‘Body’ he swelled and security and warmth spread across the glade.  “Mind.”  The Morrigan invoked over Chris argent and a sense of comfort and protection joined the feelings already blanketing the Pack.  The indistinct feelings snapped into focus and seemed to hum with the parental power of unconditional love.

 

“You four,”  she gathered in the humans and Lydia in her gaze and beckoned them close.  She passed her hand before each and nodded before pointed, “there, there, there, there.”  She directed them to four points of a square overlapping the triangle created by the adults.

 

First she glided over to Empress, “you need a candle.  Pull it from here.”  The Morrigan took her hand and placed it above the nervous girl’s heart, pushing it beneath the silk and flesh as Empress gasped.  Withdrawing her hand she found a yellow candle, burning with a high bright flame.  From it’s light a cloud of knowledge and wisdom seemed to surround the slightly stunned, yet regal, girl.  “You are Empress.  You are East. You are Air.” The fae intoned.

 

Next she moved to Random, taking a moment to smile at his chaotic features.  “You would do well in my court Suitor, do not think I have forgotten you.”  At her smile Random settled to an almost human form, the only additions being a pair of midnight black wings sprouting from his back, which he wrapped around himself.  She laughed and pointed at his chest.  Reaching within himself Random laughed wildly and pulled out a red candle with a guttering and flaring fire.  Despite the inconsistent nature of the candlelight the sense of coiled energy and will was constant and sure. “You are… Random.  You are South.  You are Fire.” Isaac couldn’t help but notice the slight pause before she named him Random and couldn’t help but wonder what effect fully Naming him Suitor here, in her realm, would have had.

 

Hunter stood ready, weapons in hands and glare ready.  The Morrigan merely gave a haughty look and tapped at the leathers protecting Hunter’s chest.  As the girl reached in to her heart she steadfastly refused to react to the withdrawal of her blue candle.  It’s light was bright but vague as if seen through fog. “You are Hunter. You are West. You are Water.”  Distilled passion and an overarching sense of power and pure emotion joined with the feelings spread by Random and Empress.

 

She moved to Keeper last.  He looked her askew and his eyes swung to Swift who stood close-by.  Without being asked he pulled his green candle with it’s steady and strong flame already lit a casting a steady slow light.  “You are Keeper.  You are North.  You are Earth.”  At the last the light around the boy dimmed and thickened.  From within came a strong sense of endurance and fortitude that edged out to mix with the rest of the Pack.

 

As the light and senses all joined they flared with a bright light and made a flat square of power, complete and robust.  It settled over the triangle of power created by the adults and the amount of sheer force collected rose in pitch and fervor.  Isaac was astounded.  Already it felt much more powerful than anything else the Pack had dealt with before. Looking out around the glade Isaac was worried to see a motley collection of creatures observing them.

 

They were all clearly fairies, and each looked as powerful, beautiful and dangerous as the Morrigan. The closest to Isaac was watching Dart with an intensity that made the other boy sincerely concerned.  It licked its lips with a long, red tongue and a drop of saliva fell to the grass. Grimacing in disgust Isaac was about to look away when the top of the creature’s head glistened in the light.  Refocusing, he realised that the top of the Fae’s head was completely and perfectly saturated with blood.  It shone with a disturbingly and unearthly hue.   

 

Shuddering, Isaac turned back to the Morrigan to find her staring down the blooded fairy. He backed off from Dart, glaring. She scanned the group of assorted Fae and called to one, “Shellycoat! Sluagh! You are in my debt and I call it now.  My guests have form in the waking world, they are protected by one called Spear.  He is being pressed. He is to be treated as my vassal and you will protect him and my guest’s bodies until I call you back.”  Two Fairies, both hideous yet irresistible, nodded and took off, away from them all.  Their terrifying benefactor gathered the werewolves to her, positioning them in a tight circle around Scott and Burn.  Isaac felt sick to his stomach standing over the caged form of his wolf, but allowed himself to be manhandled into place.

 

Placing a finger on Swift’s forehead, the fae dropped her voice and power flowed through her single word, ‘Head.’ The werewolf lit up from within, gathering in power from the triangle and square already laid out.  She turned to Dart and placed the same finger on his hand, “Hand.” He lit up similarly to his brother, gathering yet more power.

 

Turning to Isaac last she placed a full hand on his chest and whispered, “Heart.”  He felt himself open up to the power conjured by his Pack and it flowed into him, filling him to the brim.  It begged to be released, to be used.  Itching, Isaac turned to Vast and tried questing towards him.  He was met by the all-encompassing strength of the Morrigan keeping the power within him.  She scowled at him and he averted his eyes.

 

“Now, Vast, War-Bringer, Wanderer, do not _take_ your Pack’s power, allow it to come to you through your secondaries.  Open yourself fully to them and be their vessel, their focus, and inact _their_ will.”  She nodded forcefully at him and then leapt into the air, circling the Pack three times before shrieking at the assembled fae, sending them scuttling back.

 

Vast stood for a moment frowning.  Looking directly at Isaac, the Alpha took a deep breath and tilted his head back.  Isaac felt Vast’s presence unfold and submit to his Pack.  Stunned at this open display of trust, Isaac was the last of the werewolves to open the conduit of power into Vast. 

 

Each strand shone like the sun, sending rivers of molten ice through Isaac’s veins.  Vast stood collecting power.  Before long Isaac couldn’t even see his former Alpha he was shining so bright.  A long, low growl sounded from the glowing nimbus and became an almighty roar before Isaac sensed movement.  Claws and fists smashed down onto Derek’s power and exploded out in wave after wave of collective, destructive force.

 

When the light dissipated Isaac saw Burn sitting up straight, completely free and unharmed.  Isaac swept his wolf into his arms and held him close, power seeping into him, before he placed the happy werewolf back to the ground.  “Vast.”  He whispered and grinned.  All the restrictions on him were gone.  “It’s done.  The Box. It’s gone.”  He stood slowly and looked at his friends.  With Derek’s power removed he could sense them much clearer.

 

 _My friends... Of course they are my friends.  Of course._ He turned to Vast, shame still claiming him, “I’m sorry I left, it was so stupid-“

 

“Isaac.  Stop.  You don’t have to apologise, we’re all just glad your OK.”

 

“No, I do.  You needed me and I was too weak-“

 

“Isaac!  I’m not kidding, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.  We ran you into the ground without any thought for your well-being.  You died for me.  To save me.  And none of us thought about what that might have meant for you.”  Vast flicked a tight glare to Random whose features and body swam and flickered through a series of images until it settled on a particularly contrite looking fox.  “It’s as much my fault as any.  It won’t happen again though, I promise.”  He took a small step forward and opened his arms slightly.  It was the only invitation Isaac needed and he collapsed into his friend’s arms.

 

“I am sorry though Scott, you deserve better.”  Isaac mumbled into Vast’s shoulder while soaking up the companionship he was beginning to remember so well.

 

“I deserve the best, which I happen to think is you Burn, so just deal with it.”  Isaac grinned and held his true Alpha closer. “Are you free of Derek then?”

 

Isaac looked down at Burn and noted his size.  He poked at his wolfsense and found a chunk still missing.  “No.  His Box is gone, but he’s still got a part of Burn.  We’ll need to find him.”

 

“Boys, as much as this is delightfully moving, I think we might want to think about moving.”  Empress interrupted and gestured around them.  Monsters and creatures of legend stood side by side with faeries, sprites and other myths come to life.  Each one was watching hungrily, power open and devouring the scene playing out before them.  Isaac spotted the bloodied fae who had so disturbed him earlier and saw he was watching Dart once more.

 

“You’re right Empress, let’s see about getting out of here.” Their Emissary stepped forward and looked to the tree line, “Morrigan.”  He called and she appeared instantly at his side.  “Can you get us back to where we left from, there is still work to be done.”

  
The Morrigan looked harder and more stressed than she had and there was a tightness at the corners of her eyes as she looked out across her brethren.  “Aye, you must away.  I had not considered quite how interested my kith would be in this action.  I am spending a significant portion of my power maintaining this circle, though some are pushing harder than others, Redcap.”  She called at the fairy watching Dart who just turned and bared sharpened teeth at her.  “That one goes to far,” she whispered before turning back to the Druid.  “Very well, gather in and pull your strength up once more.

 

As they gathered in and word spread amongst their audience they were leaving, the assorted fairies begun to shift and bubble, surging against an invisible barrier.  As soon as they were all linked the ground seemed to drop away from them and then reappear in the form of the washed out and faded version of Isaac’s old home.

 

The Morrigan staggered away from them, wizened and wrinkled, hair white and clothes disheveled. She collapsed into her majestic throne and it melted into her.  Shaking her head colour flowed through her though she still looked exhausted.  Her hand darted out as a flash of red appeared and she gripped it tight, pursing her lips and sucking it in to her.  Isaac felt a small gap appear in his memories and tried poking around to find what was missing, to no avail.

 

“Badb!” Deaton barked and the Fae span, furious.  The Pack as shifted uneasily, unsure about their benefactor.  “Apologies, but those are Isaac’s memories.  We do not take what is not offered.” He made a complicated gesture with his hands and the Morrigan frowned.

  
Looking over to Isaac she glared, “I am in your debt. A small debt, perhaps. Maybe.”  Isaac didn’t know what to say, but Lydia was staring at him intently, clearly trying to telepathically send him something.  Shaking his head at her look of disgust at his failing to understand he turned back to the grumpy fairy.

 

“No debt is owed Badb.  You kept the circle and stared down the Redcap, you brought us home and no doubt angered your kith and kin.  We are square and even in my book.”  Isaac was pleased he’d read a little of the Fae as she seemed happy at his declaration.

 

“Oh are you a good boy.”  She walked carefully to him and planted a kiss on his lips.  It was the most insanely intense feeling he’d ever had.  While it only lasted a couple of seconds, Isaac knew he’d remember it forever. Not only had it spiked a line of pure arousal through him, it had literally taken his breath away.  Gasping as she pulled away, he saw she looked more like her old self.

 

Scott growled low in his throat and the Morrigan laughed high and clear.  Lydia placed a hand on his arm and whispered frantically in his ear.  Isaac spoke again, trying to pull focus for any insult Scott was offering, “Morrigan, as much as I find no pleasure in the memories trapped here, they are mine, and I need them.  They make me who I am. But…”  Isaac pinched into his mind and pulled out a memory.  It was one of the nights spent locked in the basement, there were so many Isaac didn’t think he’d miss one.  “I’m just going to leave this here.”

 

A bright red jewel glittered in his hand and he placed it carefully on the stairs, turning his back and walking away.  He saw the rest of the Pack obviously studying the floor and ceiling, all hiding small smiles as he felt the Morrigan snatch at the jewel and absorb the memory.   He did, however, hear her satisfied sigh though this time Isaac didn’t even feel the loss of one memory.

 

At another flash of crimson though, Scott frowned.  “If your Box is gone, we should leave.  This place still holds to much pain.”  He gave Isaac a tight-lipped smile, but looked surprised to see his friend shaking his head.

 

“No, if I run again, I’ll always be running.  If it’s all right with you, I think I need to stay here for a bit and sort through some of this stuff.  You guys don’t have to though, I’m sure the doc can get you guys out?”  He asked his boss who nodded slowly.

 

“Isaac.”  Allison spoke, stepping forward and taking his hand.  “I say this with all the love in the world, don’t be an idiot.  If you are staying.  We are staying.”  She squeezed his hand and he looked at his friends who all nodded.

 

“OK.  I don’t know what’s going to happen though so…”  He turned to look at the fairy in the corner.  “Badb, I think this might need to be a Pack thing, and I doubt you’ll be submitting to Scott’s Alphaness?” 

 

The Morrigan stretched lazily, showing off a lithe and sensual body to perfection, “how delightful, but no, we do not well with the lycanthropes, I will leave you be, but will maintain the Holding.  I can already feel some of the more reckless Fae nearby.  This has been most diverting, I look forward to being called for your Quickening Bean-sidhe.”  She addressed the last to Lydia who blushed but walked to Isaac, pulling him in for a hug.  “I’m glad you are free Shaper.  You, too, are welcome in my Court.” She ran a finger across the back of his neck and a searing pain flashed through him, gone in an instant.  He frowned at her smile as she faded away.

 

“Here, let me see.”  Alan said, moving forward.  He inspected Isaac’s neck and hummed thoughtfully, “ah, I see.  She’s marked you.  If I’m correct, and I believe I am, you’ve been claimed by her as a personal friend, or possible vassal.  I think friend though.  Any true Fae you meet will know you are hers…, which could be good, or disastrous depending on the Fae… there’s nothing I can do about it though.  No doubt she wouldn’t have thought anything of it…”  He looked across the Pack.  “That’s two of you marked by her though.  This could get serious…”

 

Isaac rubbed at the spot she’d touched him, unsure what to do, but feeling a tiny, sharp scar just at the top of his spine.  Frowning he pushed the Morrigan out of his mind, recognizing there was nothing he could do about it right then.  “OK, I don’t know what’s going to happen so… just…” Isaac ended with a shrug.  The Pack were all watching him, putting him on the spot once more, and Isaac started to feel uncomfortable so closed his eyes.

 

Removing that one sense seemed to heighten the rest of them significantly.  _What do I need?  What don’t I need?_ Isaac thought about it and mental pushed aside anything he thought of as irrelevant and tried to focus on the abuse his father had dished out to him.  Opening his eyes once more he saw everyone dancing around, trying to avoid the spots of steady crimson lights.  From the way they were rubbing at remembered injuries some clearly hadn’t moved quickly enough.  Danny, who was holding his boyfriend’s hands and was blowing and rubbing the fingers, was comforting Ethan.  Isaac couldn’t quite meet his friend’s eyes, knowing exactly which memory he’d been hit by.

 

Seeing the amount of red light flooding the area, Isaac realised he’d pushed the rest of the house away.  They were standing on a barren patch of land, completely lifeless, save the Pack and the violent flickering memories.  Frowning, Isaac reached out with what he considered his Shaping skills, and tried to gentle push at the lights.  As he made connection the content filled his mind, bringing back painful and disturbing recollections.

 

He maintained the contact though and pushed the light into another.  They flared slightly and melded into one light.  Having hoped for that exact effect, Isaac controlled a smile and regarded the rest of the remembrances.  The more he pushed together, the quicker they joined until he was merely nudging them, then, abruptly, they started flying together of their own volition.  “Errrrr… guys… I’m not doing this anymore…”

 

Scott and his Pack shifted from their positions and, avoiding being struck by the streaming lights, moved away and came to surround Isaac.  They watched as the illuminations swirled and begin forming a figure.  As soon as the process started he had known what would happen, and had begun steeling himself.  He heard a couple of gasps from the people around him, one of them definitely Lydia, but most were silent.

 

“Hello Son.”  The image of his Father finished coalescing, the crimson light fading and leaving him looking whole and healthy.  Despite his attempt at preparing for this Isaac’s breath became ragged until he felt Scott’s hand on his shoulder, and Melissa’s hand slip into his.  His Dad looked at him with pity and faint disgust. “So… you’ve managed to get yourself some friends. What? Do you expect me to be impressed?”

 

Isaac debated whether or not he should even try to talk to his Dad, but felt it was important to at least try and say what he felt inside. “These _are_ my friends Dad.  They care about me, I matter to them.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Isaac.  They don’t know you, they don’t know who you are? Would they still be your friends if they really knew you.” Every single voice around him said ‘yes’ with varying degrees of anger and volume and Isaac felt himself smile.  “Really?!  Even if they saw you cowering in your own filth, to stupid to use a toilet?”  His Dad flung a hand out and a memory played as if projected on a screen. 

 

Isaac was cowering in the corner of his room, his clothes clearly stained and filthy, his Dad grabbed him by the hair and dragged him through to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies.  Isaac couldn’t tear his eyes away from watching a younger version of himself cleaning up his carpet and stripping and cleaning his clothes before he was allowed to clean himself.  Scott’s hand had become an unbearable weight on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, ashamed and embarrassed.  He tried dragging his hand free from Scott’s mother’s but she gripped tighter.

 

“You know what?” She spoke up from his side, “that shows nothing but how much of a bad parent you are.”  She turned to Scott and asked a question with a look, he grimaced slightly but nodded.  “Isaac, this is your space, how do you draw a memory out?”

 

“Bring it to the front of your mind… and just pinch…?” he mumbled, lamely.

 

“Oh, son.  Is this who you’ve attached yourself too, a sad lonely old nurse who can’t keep a man around?  Even she’ll abandon you when she sees what a useless little thief you are?”  Isaac’s Dad gloated, throwing a disdainful look at Melissa.  She gave a small laugh and pinched at her head and a shining, white star was drawn out.  She flung it out as his Dad had done and Isaac mentally caught it and shaped it flat.

 

He recognized the bathroom door at Scott’s house and saw Melissa’s hand delicately knock on the door.  As it opened he saw his friend curled around the toilet bowl, clearly vomiting.  Isaac snuck a look at the Alpha behind him and saw him scrunch up his face, not impressed at how rotten he looked. Returning to the memory, he watched as Scott looked to explode and Melissa ran in.  He saw his Dad scoff as she went in to hug him, brushing surprisingly long hair from his face, mindless of sweat, sick or any other bodily function.  She held him as he was ill, she cleaned him when he was finished and she helped him to bed, not once commenting on the mess he made.

 

“She’s a nurse Isaac! Of course she can squash her feelings of revulsion! Grow up!”  Isaac flushed and dropped his head again. 

 

“Caring for your child has nothing to do with being a nurse,” she snapped.  “You evil twisted bastard.  Before he could stop her she took quick steps forward and went to lay a slap on his face.  Rather than connect however it just passed through him and she screamed, clutching her hand.  Stile’s Dad grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest, glaring at Isaac’s Father.

 

“You’re wrong,” without checking with his son, the sheriff pinched at his temple and pulled.  Throwing it out, replacing the image of Scott, Isaac saw the Stilinski’s front door open and a clearly very drunk, very young, probably fifeteen year old,  Stiles stumble through the door.  He was having trouble standing and was stumbling.  Turning to look at the boy in the memory, Isaac saw he was rapt as anyone, confusion evident on his face.  The remembrance played on with his Dad picking him up and carrying him to his room, changing him and putting him to bed. They watched snippets as the memory stuttered a little, but it was clear that Stiles’ Dad had set up a chair and watched over his vulnerable son.  The memory sharpened at one point as he pulled back the sheets and saw Stiles had wet the bed.

 

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed and blushed furiously, trying to cover eyes, mainly Lydia’s, as his Dad picked him up, again completely ignoring the wetness on his own clothes to clean his son, change his clothes and bedding and put him back to sleep.  The memory then shunted through the night, the Sheriff clearly not sleeping.  “Dad…” Stiles tried and was ignored as his Father turned to the ghostly apparition .

 

“That is being a Father.  Being a Father is being there for your son, not beating him for not behaving as you think he should.  If I’d known what you’d been doing you’d have been in a cell before you could blink!”  He kept one arm around Scott’s Mum and pulled his son in with the other, kissing the top of his head.

 

“You never had to deal with that useless lump though did you?” Isaac’s father said, throwing his son a look of pure hatred.

 

“I’d have been happy to have Isaac as a son.”  Stiles’ Dad countered.

 

“Me too!” Added Melissa, “I’m delighted he’s living with us.”

 

“He’s ten times the man you ever were.”  Chris Argent added pinching a memory out and flinging it at Isaac’s father.  Rather than play out it struck his father in the face.  Isaac blinked as a memory of him and Allison sparing overlapped his vision, he felt the parental approval as Isaac firstly didn’t hold back, respecting his daughter, but also when he listened to her advice.

 

His father shimmered a little as the memory seemed to affect him.  Isaac pulled his own memory out of his mind and flung it at his Dad.  It was recent, him and Scott’s Mom sitting at a diner, sharing an ice-cream for his twelfth birthday.  He opened it a little as it flew, showing it to the Pack.  Before it had even struck Melissa had plucked the same memory and threw it too.  They hit one after the other and Isaac’s father quivered more, seeming to shimmer slightly.

 

“Stop it!” He called out, sounding more frustrated than angry, or scary for that matter. 

 

“Why?!” Scott demanded, “Because what we see is the true Isaac and not the version you controlled?!”  He plucked at a memory and threw it, Isaac refusing to let him go to see Deucalion alone.  “Because we love him?”  He threw another memory, Isaac standing asking for a favour, soaked to the bone.  “Because we care?” Another, hiding a smile, nervous and laughing surrounded by friends. “You missed out on one of the best people ever, and you can’t! Have! Him! BACK!”  Scott threw memory after memory and as he did, more miniature stars started flying out.  Everyone was pulling out memories of their heads, all of him, all attacking the image of his Dad.

 

Eventually the ghost of his Father was a huddled mess on the ground, fetal and small.  Isaac stepped away from the Pack and crouched down.  “Dad.  You did your best to force me to be nothing, but now that you’ve gone I can be what I was born to be and you know what? I like me.  I’ve survived you, and you’ll always be in here, but…” He looked back to his Pack.  “You don’t matter anymore.” His Dad looked up and pierced him with his steely black eyes.  Isaac’s breath caught and he faltered slightly.

 

“I’ll always be there.  No matter what you do here, I’ll be in your soul, I’ll be the one waiting for you to fail, because you will and I’ll be there to remind you why.”

 

Isaac swallowed.  “No.  You won’t.  If I fail it will be my failure and nothing to do with you.  If I succeed it will be my success and still nothing to do with you.  You are nothing more than the thing I overcame to be who I am.”

 

“Who you are killed your Mother.” His Dad spat at him and Isaac felt a part of his resolve crumble.  His throat tightened, _it should have been you._   His father uncurled a little and reached a searing, vicious hand to clamp onto Isaac’s wrist.  “It should have been you, she should still be alive, she _wished_ it had been you.”  The pain seeped into his arm and traveled in little barbed hooks up towards his heart.

  
A strong, nimble fingered hand reached down over his father’s and took away the pain.  “No.  She didn’t.”  Stiles looked furious.  “No mother, ever, _ever_ , wished their children to go through what our Moms went through.  I don’t give a shit how fucked up you are, but you leave his Mom out of this.”  Melissa joined him in staring down Isaac’s Dad.

 

“From the small amount I know from Isaac, his Mom was an amazing woman and she will have loved her son very, very much.  There’s so much to love. You failed.  Not Isaac. You.”  She pulled Isaac back away from his Father’s bitter ghost as Doctor Deaton made a small noise of success and reached out muttering.  His hand disappeared from the Wolfscape and reappeared holding a small silver photo frame. 

 

Casting his hand over the picture he threw it up into the air and it shimmered brightly.  Instead of arching out and landing it hung in the air and expanded.  Isaac’s eyes misted and his heart felt like it stopped beating.  His Mother stepped out of the frame, looking around embarrassed, hair moving gracefully in a non-existent breeze, her bright eyes fixed on her son and she glided forward.

 

Before she could reach him his father’s ghost swept into him and he was buffeted by all the memories of abuse piled into one agonizing ball.  None of the memories held the same power they once had individually, each tempered by a Packmates memory of him and their love for him, but it still ripped into his core.  Screaming in distress and misery, Isaac felt his skin crack and soul rip.  Without looking he knew he looked as Stiles had described him. 

 

“This is what you left me with!” His Dad’s voice scraped out of his mouth, burning as it went. “It wasn’t enough.  You left! You left me alone! Why did you leave me!?” Isaac’s Mom cocked her head and reached for her son.  Isaac found he couldn’t move and it took Melissa raising his hand for him for them to make a connection.  His Mom’s hand was cool and soothing and it pulled at him, lifting him loose from his Father’s control.  He floated loose and his Mom pulled him back away from his Dad.  She smiled as she looked at him, a smile he hadn’t seen for years.

 

“Mom?” His voice sounded small and childish, but he didn’t care.  She wrapped him in a hug.  It was full of love and kindness and drew out his pain along with his tears.  When she released him she held him at arms length, frowning at the cracks still present in his flesh.  She traced them with her fingers and frowned harder, looking at her husband in confusion.

 

“He’s not good enough. Don’t you see? He should have been enough but he wasn’t! The hole you left was too big.  It should have been him…” His Dad tried to crawl to his wife only for her to take a deep breath and blow.  The collection of painful memories broke apart and his Dad’s ghost screamed in frustration as he disintegrated.  No one bothered to watch him vanish, completely fixated on Isaac and his Mom.

 

She returned to stroking him and opened her mouth but no words came out.  She tilted her head again and looked shyly at Scott’s Mom, who nodded.  Isaac’s Mom floated into Melissa and they shook, features overlapping.  “My beautiful boy.”  The voice wasn’t exactly how he remembered, it was smaller, it was more timid, but just as lovely.  “I’m so sorry I left you, I left you with him. I’d hoped… He could be such a good man.”

 

“Mom…?”  Isaac’s tears blurred his vision, bizarrely making her easier to see. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about poppet, my angel.  You are perfect and I love you.”  She paused. “Melissa has memories of you… Look at you! You’re so grown up!”  Her Mom covered her mouth with a hand, hiding her smile, exactly like he remembered. “You had a birthday ice-cream… she’s nice… I like her.  She’ll see you right.”  She tilted her head, listening to something.  “NO! It’s too soon…” She spoke rapidly, “Isaac, I love you so much, I’m so so proud of you.  You keep doing what your doing.  I love you poppet.  My baby… You _are_ perfect. So perfect.  Remember I love you, you made me so happy.”  She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, fierce and strong.  Isaac felt his mother’s love fill his soul.  It had been so long since he’d felt that and it was gone to soon. 

 

He felt her spirit leave and was left holding Scott’s Mom.  She was sobbing slow, silent tears and he held her for a few seconds, each lending the other comfort.  Pulling away he was aware of how new and smooth his skin was.  He looked at the rest of his Pack and saw tears in eyes.  Instinctively he dropped his head, anticipating the embarrassment and frowned when none came.  He poked around his own head, searching his memories.  They were all there, everything his father had ever done, but each was now coated with his mother’s unconditional love.  None of them made his twitch, none were relived and none affected him any differently from any other memory.

 

Sighing, he closed his eyes, willing the last two minutes be etched into the inside of his eyelids.  He could see his Mom, feel her love, it outstripped everything else inside him.  When he finally opened his eyes again he noticed most of the Pack crowded around someone on the ground.  Walking over he found their Emissary, unmoving and barely breathing. 

  
“We need to get out of here.”  Lydia said, concerned.

 

“Yeah… Any ideas?” Scott asked her.  She shook her head and looked to Isaac.  He rolled his eyes and pushed at the Pack.

 

“You wake up.”  One by one, he pushed them back to their bodies and they popped out of existence.  Isaac pulled the image of the house back into place, even restoring a throne in the corner for the Morrigan.  He took some time to walk around his old home, looking at each room afresh.  No flashes of light appeared, his Dad’s voice was silent in his mind and, for the most part, it was just a building. Isaac steadied himself and willed himself to follow his Pack. 

 

Blinking he woke up in the centre of his Dad’s house.  There was a lot of noise and movement and Isaac shook his head trying to latch onto anything that would make sense.  Melissa and Chris were huddled by Alan, checking him over and ordering Allison and Lydia around.  Ethan and Danny were kneeling in front of Kessan who was covered in cuts, bruises and blood, trying to clean him up.  Scott and Aiden were standing in the doorway, fully shifted and scanning for danger.  The door itself had cracked in two places and looked to be hanging on one hinge.

 

“What the…”  He asked to no one in particular.

  
“Hey bud.” Stiles dropped down next to him, handing him an ice-cold soda.  “The doc is like, proper out of it.  He’s spent.  The guys are talking to Kessan but it sounds like he’s had an eventful few hours.  Oh hey! We’ve been gone for ages! Like _hours_.”

 

Danny walked over to them.  “Yeah.  Deucalion appeared and tried to get in.  Kessan held him off.”  They all looked back at the tall, exhausted looking boy, “he’s making it sound not that bad, but I reckon he got pretty beat up.  Apparently, two random men turned up and removed Deucalion before sitting with Kessan throughout the night.”

 

Kessan gingerly joined them.  “Yeah, they didn’t give names, just said they were paying a debt.  They were pretty creepy.  All night… things… kept walking up to the house. Some of them the two guys greeted as friends, some were clearly enemies, but they kept everyone out.” These,” he indicated his wounds, “are mainly from Deucalion, but every now and again three or four … people? …Would turn up at once… a couple of them were fast, like inhuman fast.”

 

“Fairies.  They were all fairies I’m guessing.  We had to go pretty far afield to free Isaac.  Looks like we attracted a lot of attention.” Stiles answered the unspoken question.  Kessan nodded and gave a little shudder looking back at the door.

 

Isaac turned to see their Emissary sit up, looking dazed and tired.  Scott’s Mom, _Mom,_ Isaac mentally corrected himself, walked over.  “You ready to go home?”  She asked and Isaac just smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is.
> 
> Isaac is back with the Pack. His Dad no longer has any power over him and now they just need to find Derek.
> 
> There were a few times I could have stopped but I really wanted to get to this point.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it... please let me know if you did...
> 
> G*


	29. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack need to find Derek, but it's not as straight forward as they had hoped...

Isaac snapped awake and froze, sure something was wrong.  It took him several seconds to work out the thing that was wrong was there was nothing wrong.  Not only was he in his forest green room, but Scott was wrapped loosely in his arms, head pillowed on his chest.  He pulled his friend closer and he grumbled in his sleep.

 

Isaac smiled.  They’d all been exhausted when they got back to Scott’s. While some of the Pack had gone their separate ways, still keeping in a little group, wary of Deucalion, a lot had crashed here too, including the Stilinski boys.  Despite the fact part Burn was still being carried by Derek, Isaac knew it was only a matter of time before he’d be able to commit back to Scott as his Alpha and rejoin his Pack.  He slid out of bed, not waking his friend.  It was all well and good being home, but Isaac was still a bundle of nerves and coiled energy from the days spent in his Dad’s house.

 

Padding out into the hall he slowed, passing his Mom’s room, grinning at the whispered giggling and laughter before moving on to Scott’s room.  Isaac paused, hearing two sets of low snoring voices.  Considering for a moment, he gingerly opened the door a crack and found Ethan curled up in Danny’s arms, both fully asleep.  Wondering with a smile if he and Scott looked that adorable, he silently closed the door and headed downstairs.

 

Stiles and Aiden were asleep on the sofa and chair respectively.  Stiles slept spread out with one leg on the back on the sofa, another off one end and one arm trailing on the ground.  Aiden was the complete opposite, he had grabbed one of the chair cushions and was fully wrapped around it, like it was a giant teddy bear.  Isaac stalked over, avoiding the snoring Stiles and crouched down by his werewolf friend.  “Hey, Dart…. Dart…? You awake.”

 

“No.” He answered grumpily. 

 

“Funny.  I was going to go for a run, wanna come?”  He asked.

 

“No.  I’ve been sharing a room with Sir Snores-a-lot, I need my sleep.”  Aiden turned his back slightly more and pretended to go back to sleep.

 

“OK… A. You snore more than Stiles. B. Your wolf doesn’t need more sleep, you’re just being lazy and, C. I need a run and Scott wouldn’t be happy if I went alone, but I don’t want to wake him.”

 

Aiden turned back and glared, “But you’ll happily wake me?!”  He growled at Isaac’s wide smiling nod, “And, A. No I really don’t, B. You don’t know that, and C. No fair invoking the Alpha… cheater.”  He whipped the cushion and it whoomped Isaac right in the face.  Isaac staggered back and collapsed onto Stiles who woke with a yell.

 

“Sixtyfourmonkeysandtheorangutanofcuriosity…”  He garbled sleepily and then stopped, scrubbing his face with his hands.  “What? Who? Isaac? Did you sit on me?!””

 

“Errrr…maybe.  But only a little, and only coz of Aid’”  Isaac grinned at them both, happy that they, and he, were there.

 

“Not cool dude, giant werewolves should not sit on poor defenceless humans.”  Stiles complained and then turned over on the couch.

 

“Hey, we were going for a run, you want to join us?”  Isaac asked, suspecting he knew the answer already.

 

“Yes. I’d love to, you two go for a run and I’ll join you somewhere on the way.  I’ll give you a head start though… Go… Shoo.”  Stiles mumbled into his pillow.  Isaac rolled his eyes and turned back to Aiden who was stretching.

 

“You got some sweats I can borrow?”  He asked.

 

“Try the laundry basket – the one on the drier is clean and dry, just not ironed.”  As Aiden nodded and headed off, Isaac did his own stretches.  “You good?” He asked his friend as he reappeared, looking odd in Scott’s clothes.  Aiden nodded and they headed out into the bright morning light.  “Wanna shift a little when we get to the woods?”  He asked and was met with a hungry, mischievous grin.  Aiden rolled his neck and as he brought his eyes back to Isaacs they were a golden yellow and Dart was clear in Aiden’s features.

 

He was gone like a shot, bounding away, a streak of laughing testosterone that Isaac couldn’t help but follow.  He brought Burn up and shifted some strength to his limbs, copying his friends loping gait.  When they reached the tree line, they both shifted fully and let loose.  Isaac was so far behind he fell into an easy habitual hunting run, knowing he wasn’t hunting Dart, just enjoying the sensation.   
  
They’d been running for a while, looping back towards the house when Isaac suddenly felt a pain in his chest.  He stopped abruptly and clutched just above his heart.  The pain faded and he was about to head off again when it struck again, deeper this time.  He cried out and Aiden sprinted back to him.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?”  He was frantic with worry but took a moment to still and centre himself before concentrating back on Isaac. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I don’t know.”  He gasped before reaching out for Burn.  His wolf was curled up by his fire, looking smaller than ever and almost translucent.  He could feel strength being sucked from his Burn and knew exactly what was happening. “It’s Derek.  He’s drawing strength from me.”  Aiden scooped his friend up in his arms and started jogging back to the house.  Before they had got even half way, Isaac heard a crashing heading straight for them.

 

Ethan and Scott burst through the undergrowth and skidded to a halt in front of Aiden.  “What happened?” The Alpha demanded and Isaac couldn’t help but shrink back slightly, his wolf still not recognising Scott as his leader.    


“We were running, not far and Isaac just stopped.  He said Derek is drawing from him, and Burn feels… I don’t know… not good.”  Isaac felt Vast quest out to him, and he did his best to be open.  Burn whined inside; he was confused.  He recognised Vast, but was still linked and bonded with Derek’s wolf and didn’t understand what was happening.

 

Scott tried to feed strength into his ailing friend but it was just sucked into whatever conduit Derek had opened.  Shaking his head in frustration, Scott ordered everyone home and dialled their emissary as they jogged back.

 

By the time Isaac was wrapped in a blanket and positioned on the sofa, still warm from when Stiles had been unceremoniously dumped off it, Doctor Deaton had arrived.  He gave Isaac a cursory once over and started questioning him on exactly what he was feeling.  After a litany of questions he turned to Scott, “I think this is happening unconsciously.  Derek must be injured in some way, it’s all too steady and purposeless.  If he was doing it as a warning, he’d be drawing more, if it was about calling Isaac to him, he’d be drawing less but with an added instruction.  The only thing I can think is that he is in trouble, probably knocked out somewhere, and has used up the last of his reserves already so is drawing through his link.  I don’t know how to stop it though.”  He finished regretfully.

 

“Honest to God, I’m going to kill that man.”  Melissa growled. “Isn’t there something you can do?”  She turned to the Sherriff who raised his hands.

 

“Whoa.  Don’t look at me, I’d never get anything to stick, he’s technically not broken any laws, not human ones anyway.  Doesn’t mean we won’t be having a serious conversation about morals….”

 

“Isn’t there some higher werewolf council thing we can appeal to, some sort of werewolf police force.”

 

“I don’t think it works that way, Mom.” Scott said, but Isaac caught the quick looks that passed between Deaton and the twins before Scott continued.  “So we find Derek. Ideas?”  He looked round at the Pack.

 

“Kessan.  He may know where they are?”  Ethan suggested.

 

“Good, use Isaac’s phone and call him.” Isaac passed his friend his phone and Ethan went to the kitchen. “Anyone else?”

“Cora.” Stiles said, rubbing sleep from his eyes, “I’ve her number from… yeah… I have her number and she’ll definitely be wherever Derek is…”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Danny can you trace a call?”  Danny shook his head sadly.

  
“Not with what we have here.” 

 

“Fine, we try those two, then we hunt.”  Scott growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous and deep red.  At that exact moment, however, there was a timid knock on the door.  Scott’s Mom frowned at her son and he shook loose the evidence of his wolf before she walked to open the door.  She blinked several times as she did and turned a confused look back to Scott.

 

He strode to the door and stood, mouth agape at Cora and Gabe who were standing nervously at the front door.  “Before you do or say anything rash, we don’t want to start any trouble.”  Cora raised her hands, palms out in supplication.

 

“Where’s Derek?”

 

“He’s back at home.  He’s in some sort of coma… and Scott… I think he’s dying.”  Scott huffed out a sigh and took a step back, allowing them to shuffle in.  Gabe’s eyes were wide as he took in the other wolves and Pack members, all staring at them, distrust clear on every face.  When he settled his gaze on the twins, his lips peeled back to reveal fangs extending and his eyes began to glow.  Aiden and Ethan didn’t go as far as he had, but shifted their stances, ready for trouble.  Cora turned and placed a hand on her boyfriends arm soothing him.  She settled into a chair near the door and frowned at Isaac.

 

“Look, we don’t know what’s happened with Isaac and Derek.  I do know this, he helped Derek get his Alpha back, then kept Gabe alive through the Change.  Then he vanished, Derek said he’d gone home to recover.  It makes sense right?”  She asked her audience who all silently regarded her with stony faces.  Gabe put a hand on her shoulder and did his best to glare at the assembled company.  Cora breathed deeply before continuing.  “I’ve been focused entirely on this one, so maybe missed some things… but suddenly we had to leave. Kessan and Derek had had a big fight and he stormed off.  Derek was sulking and then suddenly hurried us out of the door, left everything.

‘We were watching from the woods when all you lot showed up, searching for Isaac.  I tried to ask him what was going on, I did… but he just ignored me.  Then a few hours later, after we’d gone back in he just screamed and collapsed.  We both felt… something… it was like he’d been punched right in the core of his power, it kinda swept over us all. He’s been out ever since.  I’ve been debating whether to come and ask for help all night, then this morning… something’s changed.  He’s struggling and getting weaker and we can’t wake him.”

 

She shifted her eyes, looking like she was uneasy about continuing.  “I… I bonded with him, joined his Wolfplace… he’s being attacked by… I don’t even know what.  I was only there for a second before they spotted me, I barely got out in time.”  She glared at them, daring them to question what she saw.  When they didn’t she continued. “I don’t know what happened but… you’re the only other wolves we know nearby.  Please.  Help us.”

 

Everyone, including Isaac, looked at Scott.  He had his eyes closed and was shaking his head minutely.  “Cora… Derek Boxed Isaac.”  Cora gasped and shook her head.

 

“He wouldn’t do that.  You’re wrong.  He wouldn’t!”  She insisted.

 

“He did, Cora.”  Isaac whispered.  “He’s still got a part of my wolf with him and he’s drawing my strength, could he do that without Boxing me…?”  Cora’s eyes hardened and she shook her head again.

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Scott muttered angrily. He crouched down next to Isaac.  “TG, will you share your memory with me, so I can show them…”  Scott looked open and trusting, waiting patiently.

  
“You don’t know what you are asking for Scott… you don’t want this in your head.”  Isaac insisted.

 

Scott lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “You’re my beta, it’s my fault what happened to you, I deserve it, but more, Cora will never believe it of her brother without proof.”

  
“Scott, it is _not_ your fault.”  Isaac reached a weak and tired hand into his friends giving it a small squeeze.

 

“It is though. If I’d protected you better, if I’d thought about you more.”  He stopped, eyes brimming with tears.  Isaac shifted slightly, aligning his head with Scott’s.

 

“Only you think that.  You found me, you freed me, you did it Scott.”  Doing his best to block out the fact everyone was watching them, Isaac sat up slightly, pressing a small delicate kiss on his friend’s lips who accepted it without moving.  “OK. I’ll share enough with you so she’ll believe, but no more… you don’t need this.”

 

“You’re amazing.” Scott whispered and swallowed nervously, eyes darting once to his Mom, presumably a little disturbed by having just kissed a guy in front of her, and pressed his nails into the back of Isaac’s neck.  Isaac focused on the two times Derek had used his power to rip Burn in two, pushing them above all others to make it easier for Scott to find them.  This time, their link only lasted seconds and when Scott pulled away he was completely pale, all the blood drained from his face.  “Isaac…” He breathed, tears dropping from his eyes.

 

Steeling himself, Scott stood and walked to Cora, “I can show you, you know this can’t lie. Do you accept?”  She nodded, eyes tight, and pulled her hair over her shoulder allowing Scott easy access.  As his claws pressed into her neck she sucked a sharp breath through her teeth and then gasped, clutching her fists into her stomach.

 

“Cora!”  Gabe gripped his girlfriend’s shoulder tighter as she shook.  “What are you doing? Stop it!” He cried, trying to move Scott’s hand.  As soon as he made the connection Aiden and Ethan growled, eyes glowing, and Gabe’s wolf surged forward.  Isaac could only watch from his place as the werewolves all exploded in a frenzy of movement.  Within seconds, the twins had the newly turned wolf pinned to the ground, snapping and snarling, while Scott was gently holding Cora still in her chair.

 

“Ethan. Aiden. Release him. Slowly.”  Scott commanded.  The twins carefully stood, keeping Gabe pinned as long as they could.

 

“Gabriel… we talked about this.  Focus on my voice, you need to control your emotions, control the wolf, pull him back.”  Gabe lay on the floor, but closed his eyes and was clearly trying to follow Cora’s instructions.  “That’s it. You are in control. You can hold it back.  You are human and wolf both.  You are in control.”  She stopped, seeing him fully reverted to human form and wriggled loose of Scott’s grasp and went to her boyfriend.  “He was right.  God help me, Derek Boxed his beta.”

 

“What does that mean?”  Gabe asked.

 

“I hope you never find out my love.”  He looked confused, but accepted what she said.  Standing she turned back to Scott.  “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth, as a Hale I apologise for what happened. That’s not… We weren’t raised… I’m sorry.”  She directed the last to Isaac.  Isaac nodded and she turned back to the glaring Alpha in front of her.  “Look.  He’s in as much trouble as Derek is now.  Because of what… my brother did… he can draw everything from Isaac if it’ll help him survive.”

 

“We know.  We have to do this then,” he said turning to his Pack.  “Call around, get everyone up to the Hale house, if we have to save Derek to save Isaac, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

*            *            *

 

Cora and Gabe had left first, eager to get back to Derek, but the rest of Scott’s house wasn’t far behind.  Before long, everyone was up at the Hale house, though no one was grumbling about the early hour.   Derek was lying on what had been Gabe’s sick bed.  He was covered in sweat and looked drawn and weak.  Scott’s Pack, along with Cora and Gabe were arrayed around the room, all silent, all waiting.

 

“Right.  I’m going to go in, Isaac I’ll need you with me, if we can’t get Derek out, we can at least get B-… your wolf back.  Emissary, I want you to come too.”  He said to Deaton who grimaced and nodded.  “I don’t know what we’ll find in there, but I’m guessing I’ll need all your strength, so we’ll try it like before.  Picture your…” He frowned and Cora and Gabe, “Picture your Name, your Power and feed it to the twins, not Isaac.  Guys? You good to be conduits?”  Aiden and Ethan nodded and settled in behind Scott who was sitting on the bed next to Derek.

 

“Pull the bed out please.”  The druid asked to no one in particular.  As Lydia, Allison, Chris and Danny pulled the bed with Scott and Derek on it out, Deaton cast a quick circle, pouring a black powder from a vial in his pocket.  “Ok, we’re good.  Let’s go.”

Isaac waited until he saw Scott’s head droop and the Emissary’s breathing slow and eyes close.  While he technically still wasn’t a member of the Pack, even he could still feel the power being drafted into their Alpha.  Smiling, he reached out to Burn and, carefully, delicately, pulled just enough energy to shift his senses into the Wolfscape.

 

He was stunned by the violence around him.  Scott was tearing into a shadowy figure, all fangs, claws and fur. Scott had just thrown it to the ground and was about to slash at its throat before it sank into the ground.  Derek was fighting to against a bizarre one legged creature swinging a massive metal club in it’s one hand.  Isaac searched quickly for other threats and saw three troll-like beings, smaller than expected, head towards him. They are squat and misshapen, with wild hair and sallow faces; they were dressed entirely in grey to blend in with the misty landscape.  Isaac stood quickly and growled at them.  In this space his weakness wasn’t as pronounced and the drawing Derek was making seemed lessened somehow.

 

They paused and hissed together as one, “Drop your lock Adept, it is abomination.”  Isaac realised that they were talking to the druid who had his hands pressed together and was mumbling under his breath.  Isaac roared at the three creatures and they scuttled back a little further.  As Isaac looked to where they were headed he became aware of a glowing bright circle.  The wolves and druid were locked in with the beast attacking Derek and the three trolls, but outside were a half dozen more beings, all banging to get in.

 

He returned his gaze to Scott who had darted forward, avoiding the massive cudgel and drew his claws viciously across the mammoth hamstring.  The creature collapsed, howling.  It rolled away from the two werewolves and blinked its single eye before backing up, settling himself against the mystical barrier.

 

Derek was growling and panting, clearly exhausted but not ready to stop fighting.  “Deaton… what’s happening?”  Scott called. 

  
“Derek was being attacked by magical beings.  When I called the circle, it blocked whatever was inside it in, and outside it out.” He was clearly under a lot of strain.  “I’m not sure how much longer I can hold this, and it’s attracting more attention.”  Isaac focused out and noticed more beings, some he recognised from the Fairy lands when he was freed from the box, come across the horizon.

 

“What do we do…?” 

 

“We get out of here.  Fast.  Derek… while I’ve got this circle up, they can’t get you.  Wake up, head back to your body.”

 

“I can’t…”  He growled, frustrated.

  
The one-eyed beast laughed from the circle edge, “No.  He’s been Spiked.  Wolfboy stays here until we are done with him. Mother says.”  The laugh which wheezed out of it’s mouth was chilling.

 

“What?” Scott asked his Emissary, clearly not understanding.

 

“Derek’s not in this place by choice, he’d been brought here and is being held here for a purpose… presumably by this Mother creature.”

 

“Wall comes down Adept! Wall comes down!” The troll like beings called and started pounding on the circle in time with their brethren outside.

 

“They are right.  I can’t hold this circle much longer, it’s only truly formed in the waking world, I’m surprised it’s held this long.”

 

Scott span to Derek.  “You need to return the last of Isaac’s wolf to him, he needs it.” 

 

“I can’t. I need his strength, especially if those walls come down.”

 

“Derek! Listen to yourself.  He’ll die…”  Scott yelled, furious.  Derek looked shame faced and chastened, but still made no move forward.  “Derek!” 

 

Isaac frowned and thought for a moment.  “Doc… those are Fae right?”  The druid nodded frowning.  “So… if we called a Fairy, she’d come here, in the circle?” 

 

“Yes, but Isaac, it’s incredibly dangerous.  I’m amazed at how well last time we met her came out and this is a precarious situation.  What if she sent these creatures? What if she’s busy and you call her from something she considers more important?”

 

“But she could get rid of all these things, and free Derek from whatever is holding him here?” Scott asked, considering.

 

Deaton hesitated before answering.  “Yes, technically.” 

 

Scott nodded to Isaac, “She’s linked to you, it’s your call?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Isaac centred himself and called up, “Morrigan, Morrigan, Morrigan.”  The grey of Derek’s Wolfscape darkened further.  Everyone stilled and looked to the sky.  A dark shape appeared and dove straight down, morphing into the now familiar shape of the Morrigan as it landed.

 

“Well child, this is getting ridiculous.  One day you’ll have to have an adventure without calling on your Godmother.”

 

“He’s not accepted you as Godmother yet, Badb.”  Deaton said respectfully, bowing slightly.

 

“Yet.”  The Morrigan smiled, “why have you called me child? And what tithes do you offer?”  Isaac blanched, having completely forgotten he’d need gifts.  Deaton spoke once more, pulling a small vial from his jacket pocket.

 

“These are tears of ditch born babe, freshened with morning dew.”  He offered the vial and she frowned at it, disdainfully.

 

“Is it really? How interesting?  But surely… you can not mean this is your offering child?” She span fierce and powerful eyes to Isaac.

 

“Errrrrr… “  He responded unsure. 

 

“You called me, Shaper.  Very well… I will take service as tithe.  I will contact you to Shape a Change for me, you can not refuse.”

 

“On one condition.”  Scott spoke and the Morrigan tilted her head at him.  “He will not shape any one he knows, and the shaping will be done in our realm on his terms.”

 

“That, Wanderer, is far more than one condition. But I shall do you this favour, for one in return.”

  
“A very small favour.”  He countered, catching on.

 

“A small favour.”  Scott nodded after looking at the Emissary who gave a slight nod. 

 

“Done, done and done.”  The Morrigan clapped her hands together and her countenance brightened.  “Now, why am I here?”  She seemed genuinely confused.

 

“We need to free Derek here from this place so he can return home and free the part of Isaac’s power to him, but he’s stuck somehow and there are…well…”  Scott gestured to the assorted fairies watching them.

 

“Is this humour again, I don’t think I understand.”  The Morrigan looked to the druid who shook his head.  “But… the Hero,” she spat at Derek’s feet, “is your enemy? And he drew my anger imprisoning a spirit in my holding.  My kith are exacting revenge for me, not that I asked, but my babies know their Mother.”  She smiled, almost maternal, at the crouching, mace wielding being, “don’t you Fachan?” 

 

“Yes Mother.”  It rasped at her and returned a hungry glare to Derek.

 

“I see…”  Scott said, “I understand and don’t wish to interfere but Isaac, errrr, Shaper is unwhole and, errrr, Hero still holds part of his power.”

 

“So…? Take it back.”  The Morrigan smiled and span, arms extended.  Bright light flew from her fingertips, casting a new, smaller circle inside the one they were standing in.  It pushed Isaac and Alan back, leaving Derek and Scott facing each other.  Isaac felt a pull at his power and glared at Derek. “Oh that’s quite enough of that I think!” The Morrigan made a slashing motion and Derek’s drawing snapped, returning a large chunk of power to Isaac.  “And, let’s be fair.”  She waved her other hand and Scott bucked slightly, as if struck. “There.  One-on-one.  Now, child, let’s see who wants you more.”  The Morrigan smiled at him, a glint in her eyes that was wholly inhuman, and slipped a cold, strong arm into his.

 

Scott and Derek squared off against each other, no Packs, no support, just them.  It looked like had remembered Allison’s advice and as soon as it had dawned on them what was happening, hadn’t growled, or postured, or stalked, simply bolted straight at the taller wolf, smashing into him.  Controlling his fall, Derek collapsed backward and threw Scott passed him, using the boys momentum to propel him into the magical barrier. Isaac tensed, unsure what would happen, but Scott twisted, planting his feet and hands before pushing of the wall and jumping up angling to punch down into where Derek had been lying. Instead, it struck the dusty Earth, sending up a spray of dark powder.

 

Isaac flinched, concerned, and the Morrigan stroked his arm.  “Exciting, isn’t it! Two men fighting for your heart… lucky thing!”  She’s completely misinterpreted his reaction and picked up on something Isaac wasn’t even remotely considering. “I must create this for myself again soon… it’s been too long!”  She was leaning forward, leering.  Isaac saw all the other Fae were completely fixated on the fight as well.

 

Derek let out an almighty roar but Scott didn’t blink, merely took the opportunity to swipe at Derek’s exposed chest, leaving three bright lines across his shirt.  Dancing back, he avoided the counter hit but Derek pressed the retreat and scored a savage cut on Scott’s arm.  As blood sprayed against the circle the Morrigan’s eyes flashed and the crimson liquid pushed through, landing on the other side of the arena.  The mini-trolls descended on it, long tongues soaking it up.  Isaac shivered in disgust and looked back to see the werewolves circling each other.

 

Derek’s arms were up and out, clearly looking for a wrestling hold, hoping to use his larger size and strength against Scott.  Isaac’s eyes narrowed, there was a voice tickling the a thought at the back of his mind.  Suddenly it clicked.  “Scott, you don’t have to beat him, just get my-“ His throat closed as a seriously annoyed looking Fae clamped a hand over his mouth.

  
“That’s quite enough from you too, child. This plays out how it plays. Honestly…” She shrugged slightly in displeasure.  “It’s like you don’t even want one of them to die.”  Isaac’s mouth went dry and his heart kicked up a notch.  Isaac’s shout had distracted Scott momentarily and Derek was on him, hands linked and growling, pressing Scott down into the ground.  As his knees hit the ground the Fae nearby all trembled with excitement.  Isaac’s breathing became ragged and fearful and he looked to Deaton to see if there was anything he could do.

 

As he turned he almost missed Scott copy something from only a couple of weeks earlier when Isaac had been fighting Ethan.  Scott launched himself straight up and he sound of some of his fingers breaking washed out across the plot, sending the assorted Fairies into rhapsody.  The top of his friend’s head smashed into Derek’s chest and sent him on to his back.  Scott started slashing at any exposed point and Isaac willed him to stop and understand.

 

Suddenly Scott paused and plunged a fist straight down, twisted fingers entering into his opponent’s chest.  Derek convulsed and Isaac felt Vast’s presence surge forward, stronger than merely enhancing Scott’s abilities.  He felt the power settle around the part of Burn within Derek and rip it loose.  Scott stood and staggered forward, a crimson light burning and flaring in his hand.  The Morrigan dropped the barrier and he collapsed into Isaac’s arms, Burn still held in his hand and pressed the power forward, sinking it back within Isaac, safe and whole once more.

 

Isaac gasped and sighed as his wolf was fully complete once more.  “My Alpha.”  He said, looking at the exhausted boy in his arms.  Isaac leant forward and kissed Scott deeply.  There tongues met and caressed as lips burned with passion.  Isaac felt the bond reform within them as Scott pulled himself up to crush against his friend.  Isaac felt their heartbeats surge and match as they slowed their kiss, breathing each other in and each holding the other close.

 

“Mmmmmmm…”  The Morrigan was flushed and rosy cheeked as she caressed each boy.  “That was delightful. Well fought War-Bringer, and well claimed.  Shaper will be a good reward for such a masterful display.  Now… to the vanquished.”  She rolled her head, eyes sharpening on Derek who lay spent and battered on the ground.

 

“He is mine to do with as I please.  I am victor, he is mine.”  Scott asserted. 

 

“Under what rights do you make this claim.”  The Morrigan didn’t turn, but had stopped.

 

Deaton answered for him. “By the Proclamations of the Tu’Atha De Danaan.  They fought on sanctified ground to the rules of combat and the victor has first claim to the vanquished.

 

The Morrigan did turn then, slowly, face impossible to read.  “You have been reading Adept.  Perhaps…”  Her eyes narrowed and she froze, staring.  “We well see.” She said, low and dangerous.  “Fine!” Like a snap of thunder her posture changed and she glided back to Isaac and Scott. “Darling boys, enjoy your victory and the passion in each other tonight!”  She laughed at their embarrassed flush faces. “Children! What fun! Oh to be a pixie in the wall, fear not though… I won’t watch… probably!” She cackled wildly and kissed them both.  Isaac, having felt the effects of a Fairy kiss and tried to steel himself.  Failing utterly he looked back to Scott who was flushed and blushing, though looking at Isaac in an incredibly filthy way.  “Shaper, a pleasure, I’ll be in touch.  Wanderer, a small favour. Enjoy.”  She smiled wickedly and faded away, taking the rest of the Fae with her.

 

As they left, Derek’s Wolfscape became more clearly defined, though still as barren as Isaac remembered.  Derek seemed to draw strength from the morbid scenery, and moved to stand leaning on the graves of his parents. “You win Scott, you have everything again and I have nothing.  You win.”  His tone was bitter and angry though he didn’t look up.

 

“I won?! Derek, this isn’t a game! What you did to Isaac was monsterous. I _won_!? You sicken me.”  Scott sounded truly disgusted and Derek flinched at the words.

 

“I didn’t have a choice! Deucalion could help me get Peter, and I needed help.  You went with Deucalion quickly enough when it was your family in danger…”  Derek countered, anger rising.

 

“That was different.  I didn’t use my power to Box a friend, someone who trusted me. You did that.  You placed your own need before what’s right, what you did was so far past _wrong_ I don’t think there’s a word for it.”

 

“It was different huh, Scott?  It was different because you won.  If I’d have got my family back, I’d have released Isaac without any misconceived bargains with Fae, and he’d have been fine.”

 

“NO! You don’t get to make those claims.  What you did was barbaric.  You need to pay for what you did.  Isaac,” Scott turned to him. “Can you call the others? Cora and Gabe too?”

 

“I’ll try.”  Isaac reached out to Swift and Dart, who popped into being and quickly surveyed the area before spreading out, flanking Derek and glaring.  He pulled to Empress next and she faded in, eyes widening as flecks of light, leftovers from the Fae, drifted into her.  He mentally called out down the re-established Packbonds to all the humans, including Mother, Father and Guardian and after he felt the Druid add something of his own to their calling, they all appeared, blinking and confused.  Cora and Gabe appeared last, the boy in fully shifted wolf form looking panicky and anxious.

  
Cora looked for a moment like she was going to go to her brother, but her face hardened as she looked at Isaac and she stopped.  “I can’t believe you Boxed him Derek…”  She shook her head angrily.

 

“I had no choice-“

“You always have a choice!” Cora snapped. “Mom taught us that, we always have a choice.” 

 

“It’s a Hale! A Hale imprisoned by a dark Fae! He’ll have been tortured for weeks! We don’t leave our own, it’s not our way.  For my family, for my ancestors, I did what I had to.”  He was unrepentant and full of righteous fury.

 

“A Hale who killed our sister.  A Hale who tried to kill you!” Cora snapped.

 

“That wasn’t his fault, he was driven mad by the fire the Argent’s started.”  He spat the last, glaring at where Guardian and Hunter stood, fingers dancing over their weapons.  “There are so few of us left Cora… I can’t, I won’t leave Peter in the clutches of a mad Fae.  No Hale could.”

 

“Really… I wonder.”  Cora glared and frowned at the rows and rows of tombstones behind Derek.  She walked to the Emissary. “Can you call up my Mother, you were her Emissary…” Deaton considered her request and held a hand out to Isaac who grasped it, opening up his power the druid.

 

His power was gently lifted out of him, in no way painful, and gathered around a silent incantation.  The spell drifted out towards the headstones and Derek took a worried step back as the first stone split.  A white fog floated up and slowly formed into a strikingly handsome woman.  “Laura…”  Cora breathed, tears in her eyes.

  
Laura looked around slowly, eyes shining brightly when she saw Derek and Cora though she glared angrily at Doctor Deaton.  “Why am I here?” She asked, voice muffled and soft, she laughed thickly, “and where is here?” 

 

“You’re in my mind.”  Derek spoke, eyes dry, but a lump in his throat betrayed his emotion at seeing his big sister.  “This regions Pack, led by that boy there,” he pointed at Scott, “has taken umbrage at my actions in seeking to free a Hale from imprisonment by the Fae.  Deaton thinks you will side with them against me.”

 

Laura flowed towards Scott.  “Is this true, boy?” She smiled broadly, “Has my brother upset you?”  Her condescending tone made Isaac’s heckles rise, but Scott calmly looked past her to Derek and shook his head.

 

“Not quite.  He tortured and manipulated a friend of both of ours. Boxed him.”  Laura’s eyes narrowed and she turned back to Derek.

 

“I don’t believe you.” She said, less sure of herself. 

 

“Here.”  Scott pinched his temple and pulled out a memory, Isaac knew exactly which one.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, suddenly worried.  “Where did you learn that?”  Scott gave him a pitying look and flung the memory at Laura who shuddered as it flared within her.

 

“How _could_ you?!” She rounded on Derek, fury on her face. “That is barbaric!” She flung her hands out and the nearest tombstones cracked, white smoke spilling out of them and forming two older members of the Hale family.  This time it was Deaton who whispered a name, “Talia.”  The woman’s head turned to him and she smiled, turning her face from attractive to wonderous. 

 

“Alan, my old friend, what is happening.”

 

“Your son boxed his beta, whom he manipulated from his true Alpha in the pursuit of freeing Peter from the Morrigan.”  Talia’s eyes widened.

 

“Boxed?!” She frowned down at Derek, who had collapsed to his knees.

 

“It’s true, this Alpha has the memory of it.  Here.”  Laura pulsed a flash to her parents and their faces contorted in pain.

 

“Derek. This is _not_ how you were raised.  This is not what we do.”  She floated down to Isaac.  “Child, I apologise for my offspring.  His actions have shamed this family.”

 

“NO!” Derek called, “I did this for our family.  We are so few…”  Talia Hale glared at her son.

 

“No true Hale would behave in this manner. No Hale has ever stooped so low as to force their will on another like that.”  She too threw her hands out and row after row of tombstone cracked open.  As each figure appeared, clothes and appearance dating them through history, Talia sent the memory of Isaac’s boxing to them.  A chant started from the back and as it progressed, not one Hale dissented before vanishing back to their grave.  Soon it was audible to all:

 

“Not a Hale.  Not a Hale.  Not a Hale.  Not a Hale.”

 

Then there were only three figures left.  Derek’s parents and Laura.  His Mother and Father looked down on a wide-eyed and terrified Derek and waited until he looked up at them.  “Not a Hale.”  They repeated and turned their back on him.  Derek visibly broke at the action, collapsing in on himself.  Talia drifted to Cora.  “You are our heir Cora, be careful and hold to our _true_ ways.”  She faded back to her tombstone after placing an ethereal kiss on her young daughters cheek.

 

Laura was left to the end.  She hovered over Derek, regarding his broken form. “You may have thought you were doing it for us, but you didn’t.  You did it for you. For power.  You need to atone for that, but don’t expect your ancestors to welcome you until you do.”  She drifted over to Cora too and gently tugged at her sister’s hair. “Look at you all grown up, and dating!” She smiled at Gabe who was looking beyond confused.  “Fair well, dear girl.”  Laura faded to nothing, though not before throwing a last concerned look to where Derek was still huddled.

 

“Derek Hale.”  Doctor Deaton intoned. “You have used your power in a manner objectionable to your own and the primary Pack in this district.  You are to make formal apologies to those you have harmed and accept censure.”  Derek looked at his sister’s disappointed and pained face but walked slowly to Isaac, all eyes watching him were devoid of pity and clearly regarded him as a criminal.  He dropped to his knees and hung his head.

 

“Isaac.  I apologise.  I was wrong to do what I did.  I accept your censure.” 

 

Isaac looked around, “What do I do?” He asked the assembled crowd. 

 

“It’s entirely up to you to name his punishment.”  Deaton said, kindly.

 

“You could kill him.”  Growled Aiden, and all heads turned to him.  He looked unrepentant, though and Isaac saw the Argents nodding at him thoughtfully. 

 

“I’m not going to kill him!” Isaac said quickly, and noticed Derek draw a breath. _Had he actually worried I’d kill him?!_

 

“You can bond him, take his power, show him what it’s like…” Ethan offered, glaring down at Derek.  Isaac shook his head.  He needed to think.  He’d been through being Boxed, there was no way he could let someone else go through that, let alone cause it.  Seconds passed in tense silence and Isaac had still drawn a blank.

  
“Isaac, I think I have it… do you trust me?” Scott asked, sincerely and Isaac nodded quickly. 

 

“Give me your power and open your memories.”  Isaac did as was asked, having absolute faith in his Alpha.  He felt Scott pulling at his shaping abilities and matched them with Isaac’s recollections of being boxed.  He extended them into Derek and attached them to his Wolf.  “Derek.  What you’ve done cannot be undone, and it will not be forgotten by anyone here.  But.  Others need to be warned of what you’ve done.  I’ve bonded the memories of being Boxed to your wolf, so every time you use your powers it will be the first thing you think of, and, more importantly, every werewolf you meet and interact with will know exactly what you did.”

 

Isaac looked at Scott and considered what he’d done.  It was brutal in its simplicity.  He’d simply used what Derek’s actions against him.  He’d made it so Derek would never forget it and offered some protection that it wouldn’t happen again.  Considering, Isaac pulled his power back, stepped forward and crouched in front of Derek.

 

“Derek.  What you did was… unforgivable.  Maybe one day, but not today, you betrayed me in the worst way possible.  One thing I do know, you are not worthy of being an Alpha, your decisions are never for the good of your betas.” He didn’t need to add, ‘like Scott’s are’, it was clear though unspoken. “As such, while I reignited your spark, I’ll take it back.”  He reached out with Burn’s force and wrapped it around the bright red light that made Derek an Alpha.  Derek’s head snapped up, panicked, as Isaac held the throbbing power.

 

It sang to him, promising strength that he couldn’t dream of, security and a place never to be questioned.  He could build the Pack along side Scott together and together they would be unstoppable.  Pausing to enjoy the fantasy for a moment, Isaac moved to Cora, much to the relief of the rest of the Pack and he dropped the Alpha spark into her.  Had he taken it himself he knew the outcome would have been a seismic shift in their Pack, and he’d have no idea where it would have ended, though he could guess it wouldn’t end well.

 

Cora gasped as it settled into her wolf.  She looked at Isaac confused, but quickly pulled herself together and started folding this new power into her self-image.  Isaac walked back to Derek and gingerly placed a hand on his head.  Questing out with Burn, he found the space where the Alpha spark had been and used his wolf to scorch the area, sealing it off from ever taking that power again.

 

“It’s done.” Isaac said, gratefully removing his hand from the man who’d let him down so much.  “We’re done.”  He stepped back and looked around the Pack.  He nodded at their Emissary and he went round them, one by one, gently pushing them back into their bodies.

 

Cora and Gabe moved to the broken form of Derek and placed their hands on his shoulders, all three winking out of the Wolfscape together.  As they did the landscape vanished and Scott, Isaac and Deaton floated in a formless grey cloud, before snapping back into the waking world as well. 

 

Isaac’s neck and back ached, clearly having been sat in the same position for so long.  Derek’s eyes were open, but he was staring off into space, lines of tears having stained twin lines down his face.  Cora ushered them all out of the door, and downstairs.  They didn’t stop until they were outside next to all the cars.

 

“He’ll take some time to get over this. He’s always had a pretty intense view of our family, for them to disown him like that…” She pushed her hair back through her hands. “And to accept me as his Alpha?  I don’t know… I’ll keep him close though and make sure that he knows to stay out of your way for a while.”

 

“Thank you Cora,” Scott said moving forward to shake her hand, “Make sure he knows how lucky he was, if it was up to the Morrigan, or some of this Pack, Derek wouldn’t have got off half as lucky.”  Aiden and Ethan shuffled uneasily from foot to foot but said nothing.

 

“I know. I will.  So, it’s safe to say while we are both Alpha’s I submit to you and your Packs general authority.  Though only generally.” She gave him a sharp look, “From now on I expect any issues between Packs or betas to be settled by us, me and you?”  Scott nodded and Cora continued. “What do you want to do about the tradition of separate Alpha’s in the same area bonding as mates?”

 

Scott’s head shoot up and he gave Isaac a panicked look.  _WHAT!?_ This was a complication neither boy had expected or wanted.  Cora waited a few seconds and Scott’s mouth worked with no sound appearing, “only kidding.  We’ll just leave that, yeah?”  She laughed and shook her head, patting Scott on the chest as she went back in the house.

 

“I don’t think you did me any favours passing the Alpha to her, TG!”  Scott said smiling.  “Home?” 

 

Isaac grinned back, looking at the hand Scott offered and revelling in his complete, whole and unbroken self, he took his friend’s hand and squeezed it tight, nodding.  “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> Derek's done. It's wasn't as violent or as bloody as I know some of you hoped, but this is always where I was going. 
> 
> Thanks for keeping with this, only a couple of chapters left... :-(
> 
> Comments ALWAYS welcome! :-D
> 
> G*


	30. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of their victories, the Pack's teens spend the day hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - SO. Erm, warning, I guess? This chapter gets a little (OK a LOT) rude... so NSFW or for you young 'uns... if any of you are young 'uns that is... Or if you're just prudish!

Despite a quick pit stop home, they hadn’t stayed there.  Melissa had declared that her house was not the de facto base for all Pack meets so Stiles had offered his house in exchange.  This led to quite an intense conversation with his father about boundaries, seeking permission and correct etiquette, but the Sherriff had acquiesced following a simple entreaty from Melissa.  The two of them had decided at the McCall house to clean and tidy, a blatant lie that no one believed but everyone pretended to.

 

Following that, Doctor Deaton and Chris Argent both declared they had work to do and needed some time away from the gang of hormonal teenagers.  So after assuring all and sundry they would keep their phones on, they drove off, leaving the younger Pack members to make their own way to the Stilinski residence.  Somewhere between the two houses the walk went from a slow and steady stroll, to a pushing, shoving trot, to a wild, laughter filled run.

 

They all bolted to the door, annoying Stiles with their exuberance, making it nigh on impossible for him to unlock the door.  “Oh my God, Lyds!” He whined as she tickled him mercilessly.  As Scott joined in and Stiles hit the ground, crying out and laughing at the cruelty of his tickle-torture, Allison scooped up the keys and quickly let them all in.

 

Aiden and Ethan cheered loudly and carried her through the door until Danny complained and Ethan span Allison into his brother’s arms before going back to carry his boyfriend across the threshold, newlywed style.  Isaac snuck in after them ignoring Stiles pleas for help.  Allison and Aiden were already in the kitchen, raiding the fridge.  “Yo, Stiles! Where do you keep the pizzas?” Aiden called.

 

“They’re in the freezer, by the washer.” Scott called back, finally allowing Stiles some respite from being tickled. Isaac frowned slightly as Scott walked in, but Lydia and Stiles didn’t.  He was about to go check on them when Scott grabbed his arm and stopped him.  “He won’t thank you TG.” There was a twinkle in Scott’s eye and Isaac couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Really?!”

 

“ _Really!”_  Scott responded raising his eyebrows emphatically.  “I think Lydia is finally caving…”  He breathed, moving forward, backing Isaac up against the dining table.  He sat on it, which brought his face perfectly in line with his Alpha’s.  Scott’s smile deepened and he pressed forward, lips meeting Isaac’s with the grin still plastered across them.  “You’re so cute.”  Scott mumbled.

  
“Oh, shut up.”  Isaac blushed but wrapped his hands around Scott’s back, threading one up through the hair on the back of his friend’s head, holding him tightly in place, deepening their kiss, tongues exploring and lips caressing.  Remembering something, Isaac fed his hand under Scott’s shirt and danced his fingers across the base of his spine making his Alpha gasp with pleasure and arch his back, pressing into Isaac.  The exposed neck was too tempting for the taller teen and he pressed lips and tongue against pulse points.  Scott groaned and his hands dug deep into Isaac’s flesh.

 

Their werewolf hearing gave them a couple of seconds to notice Lydia and Stiles standing up from their positions on the porch and the boys separated, heads twisting to the door.  Lydia gracefully swept in, hair slightly in disarray, lipstick definitely smudged.  She smiled at Scott and Isaac as she passed and called to Allison on her way to the bathroom, already fixing her hair.  Allison dashed out of the kitchen, hair similarly out of place, blushing as she saw the boys watching her.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up.”  Stiles had a red smear across his lips and a distinct mark n his neck.  He was grinning from ear to ear though and was twitching in an excited and happy way.  Scott laughed and grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him, sending the lithe teen into a fit of laughter.

 

“Way to go Stiles!”  Scott turned the shake into a headlock and Stiles pushed at his friend, sending him into the back of an armchair and over it.  Stiles looked stunned for a second before Scott jumped back up and gave a fully human, mock roar and dove for Stiles, who hid ran around the table and hid behind Isaac.

 

“Help me dude! Your boyfriend’s gone mental!”  Stiles laughed and while Isaac couldn’t help but laugh along to, a small part of him caught.  _Boyfriend._ They’d never really spoken about that, they’d just had one date and lots of crazy werewolf adventures.  Scott seemed oblivious though, and span Stiles round and round Isaac, eventually causing all three to collapse in a fit of dizzy giggles.

 

“Honestly.  I know I wanted a new type of Alpha… but this is just weird.”  Aiden stood over them, smirking.  The laughter quietened and Scott looked at his two friends, smiling wickedly.

 

“GET HIM!” He yelled and Aiden’s face fell, shocked.  Isaac and Stiles bounded up a second after Scott and proceeded to chase Aiden around the house.  Stiles was growling like a madman, doing an excellent impression of a tiny, tiny werewolf.  Aiden was laughing and howling, crying out for Ethan.  Barrelling into one of the back bedrooms, his laughter changed to a more strangled cry and he slammed the door to, keeping the other boys from entering.  Unfortunately, this meant all three crashed into him and brought him to the ground.  Isaac pinned his arms and Stiles his legs, leaving Scott to straddle his chest declaring, “Ha ha, beta! Submit to your Alpha!”

 

“Goodness Scott!” Allison said coming out of the bathroom, eyes wide and grinning.  Her ex-boyfriend looked up at her, confused.  Danny and Ethan opened the door next to them and both did identical cough-laughs.  Isaac looked at Scott and the position he was in clicked – sat on Aiden’s chest, knees down by the beta’s ears, his crotch in a decidedly intimate position.

 

“HA!” Scott laughed and got up, blushing slightly.  He offered a hand to Aiden who accepted it and punched Ethan on the shoulder as he went passed. 

 

“Really Swift… we’ve only been in the house two minutes.”  He laughed at his brother’s embarrassed look and danced away as Ethan took a swipe at him.  Everyone’s high spirits continued as they headed back to the kitchen, throwing pizzas in, getting drinks and arguing what to do.  While no one particularly wanted to do anything, they all agreed that food was a priority that obviously led to a movie being put on.

 

Once the pizaas were out and after a very short argument, Scott finally relented. “FINE! We can watch Star Wars!”  Aiden and Stiles high-fived as the rest of the Pack laughed.  Scott sulked slightly and Isaac went over and couldn’t help but wrap long arms around his friend’s head and shoulders.  Scott nuzzled into his shoulder and grumbled incoherently and Isaac grinned, rubbing his back. 

 

Moving into the living room, Isaac saw Danny and Ethan had already commandeered the large armchair, snuggled together with a bowl of popcorn in their laps. Lydia was curled up on the over-sized beanbag and was leading Stiles’ down to join her, though he looked to be having trouble firstly believing his luck and also balancing all the food and drink Lydia had demanded.  Aiden had Allison snuggled up against him on one side of the sofa, leaving the other side completely empty.  Isaac swallowed and followed Scott to the couch; losing his nerve at the last moment and sitting on the floor, back against the arm of the sofa instead of curled up next to Scott.

 

“Boo!” Ethan called and Isaac looked up shocked.  His friend threw a piece of popcorn at him and nodded to the seat above Isaac’s head.  Looking up, he saw the slightly hurt look in Scott’s eyes and a fresh wave of shame washed over him.  He quickly looked around at the Pack and they were all nodding encouragement to him.  Rolling his eyes, pretending that he was merely following their wishes, Isaac clambered up next to his friend and did his best to mirror Allison’s pose, curling up around Scott.

 

As he did, Scott snuggled down and threw an arm round Isaac, smiling happily.  “That’s better,” he mumbled and Isaac relaxed slightly.  As the opening stings of the movie score opened, Aiden, Stiles and even Allison and Danny started singing along as Lydia and Scott rolled their eyes. 

 

“Give it a try Scotty, you love it!” Stiles called over before returning his eyes to the screen. 

 

The two hours of the film passed quickly, and at the end all eyes swivelled to their Alpha.  “What?!”  He asked.

 

“Well?! Did you not love it!? It was amazing, right? You loved it, I know you did!” Stiles was practically squirming out of his seat.

 

“Yeah it was good.”

 

“GOOD!? It’s one of the most, like, classic movies ever!”  Stiles was astounded.  Scott continued his defence that the film was merely average, though Isaac caught a wink, solely for him, showing that his friend was merely pretending not to have loved it in order to wind up the rest of the die-hard Star Wars fans.  Isaac shook his head and stood up, heading to the kitchen.

 

As he was pouring himself a glass of water, Ethan joined him, closing the door on a slightly hysterical Stiles. “Hey,” he said, “how you doing?”  Isaac nodded and took a long pull on his water. “Listen… I hope you didn’t think I was pressuring you into sitting with Scott, but, he just looked so sad!”  Ethan smiled as Isaac shook his head.

 

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… we’ve not really had, you know, ‘the conversation.’”  Isaac shrugged awkward.

 

“Dude, are you kidding me?!  He’s totally into you; he stood up to Deaton, to Derek even to the Morrigan!  What conversation do you need?”

 

“I don’t know… It’s different with you and Danny… you did it properly, I feel like everything has just been so intense and it’s all been so over the top, what if when it all calms down and it’s not all life and death again, and he’s not as into this… into me.” He finished quietly.

 

“Isaac… firstly, it’s never all calm, OK? Secondly… he is totally into you.  Like a proper smitten kitten.”  Isaac smiled. “And thirdly… Me and Danny?! I was ordered to get close to him by a psychotic Alpha, and then had to come out as a werewolf… that’s not proper!” Isaac chuckled along with his friend. “Just talk to him OK? Just stitting there just now… it all felt so right.  You and Scott, me and Danny, Aid’ and Allison, even Lydia and Stiles… kinda… but it just felt like… right.  Don’t you think?”

 

Isaac shrugged.  “I dunno, maybe.”  He hadn’t wanted to pull up his Wolf sense during the movie, he just wanted to feel like a normal teenage boy, sitting with his normal teenage friends – no thoughts of Alphas, or Boxing or Packs.  Of course he hadn’t, he spent the entire film worrying about Scott, and his place, and the feelings they seemed to have for each other.  Even after everything they’d been through, Isaac couldn’t help but fear that Scott didn’t like him in the same way as he liked his Alpha.

 

Ethan had walked forward and folded his taller friend into a hug.  Isaac was taking comfort from his friend when there was a slight cough from the door.  “Really Isaac? How many boyfriends do you need?”  Danny asked smiling.

 

“Don’t D.  Isaac’s having a proper self-doubt moment.” Ethan explained, only half releasing his hug.

 

“Why?!”  Danny asked, clearly concerned, walking fully into the kitchen, once more cutting off an indignant squeak from Stiles.

 

“I don’t know.  Everything’s just been so intense… what if it was just all the adrenaline and crazy times and Scott _is_ just confused.”

 

“Isaac… he _likes_ you.  Hand on heart, he likes you.  Remember the date, the origami flower he made you? What about when he stood up to his boss?  Or, my God, just how he looks at you sometimes.  Right now he’s sitting on the sofa, stroking the place where your head was, not even noticing it… I’m telling you dude, he’s into you.”  Ethan and Isaac smiled at each other, remembering a conversation not that long ago, in that very kitchen, about Pack bonds and Scott stroking the spot where Isaac sat.  “What? What’d I miss?”

 

“Nothing. Thanks Keeper.”  Isaac smiled.

 

“No probs, but hey… can I have my boyfriend back please?”  Danny smiled as Ethan swapped hugging partners and snuggled into Danny’s arms.  Isaac left them in the kitchen and headed back to the living room.

 

“Isaac! Isaac… tell this lump that Han Solo is not in love with Chewbacca!”

 

“I dunno… he does seem rather attached to him…” Scott tried to hide his grin as Stiles went a particular shade of purple and Isaac collapsed back next to his Alpha.

 

“I can’t- This isn’t- You just-…”  Stiles grumped and folded his arms mumbling heartily under his breath.

 

“Well, as… pointless… as this has been.  I suggest we move away from nerdy fandoms into something slightly more… interesting.”  Lydia drawled, studying her nails. 

 

“It’s a nice day, lets grab some lunch and head out into the garden.  I’m sure we could persuade the boys to provide some entertainment.”  Allison grinned and scratched Aiden’s stomach, smiling at him.

 

“Ooooh. Yes, our wolves need their workouts…” Lydia sighed, “They’re all so… ripple-y.”  She flowed to her feet and pulled Allison up, heading to the kitchen.

 

“Wait. What?” Stiles scrambled up and followed the girls, clearly not overly impressed about this turn of events.

 

“I’m just gonna…” Aiden hiked a thumb at the kitchen door, leaving Isaac and Scott alone on the couch.

 

Isaac swallowed and pushed away from Scott a little, putting clear space between them.  He looked at his friend and took in everything, from the slight blush of stubble on that wonderfully crooked jaw line, to the kink in the back of his hair from where he hadn’t combed it through that morning.  Scott reached a worried hand up to the back of his head, “What?” He asked concerned.

 

‘Nothing.” Isaac smiled, “You … still have bed-head.”  He grinned wider as Scott frantically, though ineffectually, tried to plaster his hair in place.

 

“It’s nice when you smile, you have a good smile.” Scott sounded bashful and Isaac looked away, covering his mouth with his hand.  “Hey… sorry TG, you do though.”  Scott reached a hand across the space between them and gently took Isaac’s in his own.  The taller boy looked down at their hands, linked together and frowned.

 

“We need to talk…”  Isaac said slowly.

 

“Well… that’s never good…” Scott sat back but left his hand where it was, clearly trying not to worry.

 

“I just wanted to say… This has all been a bit of a whirlwind and I’d understand if when it all settles down again if you wanted to just go back to being friends… I mean, it’d hurt, but I’d get over it, but maybe we should just stop… and, you know… wait…”

 

“Isaac.” He couldn’t look up, especially as he couldn’t quite place the tone of voice.  “Listen to me very carefully.  Yes, this has all been a bit crazy… but me figuring out I liked you was _before_ all the madness.  It’s been happening for weeks I think, I just didn’t recognise it.  I thought… I don’t know… you were there, and Pack and we became friends and then I started thinking about you a lot, like all the time, and missed you when you weren’t there.” Isaac did look up then, to see Scott picking at a thread in the cushion.

 

“Then, when we kissed in the garden.  Everything just kinda… changed.  It all just clicked, felt right in a way I wasn’t expecting.  But, like an idiot, I still didn’t get it and tried to blame being a wolf… leading to… well… you know.”  Isaac found himself using his free hand to stroke Scott’s arm, getting a wry smile in response. “Yeah.  When I think back Isaac, I made such a complete hash of everything at the beginning… especially as… you know, it’s weird.  Before you were turned, and Peter bit me… I think he was trying to control me like Derek did you, or I threatened to.  He was a bit messed up though, so it didn’t take.  When I think back… I’m so sorry Isaac, I really am.”

 

“I know Scott, we’re good, honestly, we’ve moved on…”  Scott didn’t try to wipe at the single tear running a clear track down his cheek.

 

“I know… I just, I don’t want to wait. I spent a fair few days figuring out that I like you, and want to… you know… and I came out to Mom and like, everyone.  Even if we never have another werewolf emergency, ever, “ They snorted in unison, showing exactly how likely they thought that was, “Yeah, even then though, I’d still want to find out where we can go with this, because, Isaac,” he lifted Isaac’s face to look deep into his eyes, “I really, _really_ , like you.”

 

“I like you too.”  Isaac whispered.  Scott leaned forward slightly, pressing a quick but firm kiss to his lips, full of promise and hope. 

 

“So can we like, try this then? Go on dates, and you be like… my boyfriend?” Scott asked.

 

Isaac grinned, “Are you asking me to go steady?”  Scott pushed gently against his shoulder, matching grin plastered across his face.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, Isaac do you want to go steady?”  Scott laughed and surged forward as Isaac nodded.  They locked in a tight embrace, chests pressed together, legs tangled, laughing.  A wave of warmth and happiness spread though him, giving him the distinct urge to giggle.  “Come on boyfriend, let’s go see what the Pack is up too.”

 

He stood and offered his hand to Isaac, who took it and let himself be drawn into the empty kitchen.  Confused for a second, they both spotted their friends at the same time, in the back garden, Aiden and Stiles squaring off, Aiden unarmed and Stiles with his wooden training sword.  “Look at Lydia,” Isaac pointed at the flame haired girl, gleefully observing the two boys.

 

“There’s more of the Morrigan in her than I think we realised.”  Scott mumbled, looking a little concerned.  Before they could head out though there was a knock at the door.  Looking at each other for a second, they shrugged, smiling at their unity and turned back to answer the door.

 

Kessan stood, still at little bruised around the edges, a large duffle bag at his feet.  “Hey short-stuff,” he greeted Isaac, and smiled, though it fell slightly as he noticed the two boy’s linked hands.  Taking a deep breath, he nodded and smiled again.  “I’m just coming to say goodbye.”

 

“You’re leaving then.” Scott asked, not unkindly.

 

“Yeah… I’ve never really got on with Packs, and this town seems a bit… well…” Scott nodded and took his hand from Isaac’s, offering it for Kessan to shake.  The taller boy did so, looking serious.

 

“Thank you for your help, it won’t be forgotten, you’ll always be welcome here if you are travelling through.”  Scott said and clapped Isaac on the shoulder.  “I’m going to go check of the guys, hopefully Lyds hasn’t got them in a fight to the death.”  He walked off leaving Isaac alone with Kessan.

 

“So…” He said lamely.  Isaac shrank in on himself, unable to control the feelings of embarrassment at standing in front of a guy he dated only a few days earlier, his boyfriend having just left them.

 

“So, it all worked out with you and your Alpha then, huh?”  Kessan asked.

 

“Yeah… I mean, I don’t know yet, but yeah… we’re going to give it a go.  Sorry… I-“

 

“Listen guy, it’s fine. I’m happy for you, really.  Plenty more werewolves in the woods.”  He grinned his huge grin and Isaac laughed.

 

“That’s not a saying.”

 

“It could be…” Kessan stepped into the house and gave his friend a massive hug.  He even bent back slightly and lifted Isaac of the ground who laughed in surprise.  “Right then, I’m off, all the best short-stuff… keep in contact?”

 

“Sure thing.”  Isaac said, letting go of the hug, feeling nothing but affection for the tall werewolf, but nothing like what he felt for Scott.  Kessan smiled once more, then swung his duffle onto his back and with a final wave, walked off, out of Isaac’s life.  As the door clicked closed, Isaac smiled; happy, and headed off into the garden to discover what mischief the Pack had got up to.

 

*            *            *

 

After an afternoon of sparring, wolf on wolf, human on wolf and a particularly bizarre fight between Lydia and Danny, they had eventually collapsed back into the living room.  Stiles was still torn between pride at taking down Aiden and chagrin at having been soundly whomped by everyone else.  Isaac was sitting on a chair, Scott sitting at his feet, head leaning on his thigh, arm wrapped around his lower legs.  He was enjoying looking down at his boyfriend, even enjoying just thinking _boyfriend_ really, and periodically stroking Scott’s hair.

 

His phone beeped.

 

4:05pm, Mom <3,

Hey boys, I’m on a night shift tonight,

we were wondering if you guys and

Stiles wanted to eat here, see your

poor old parents?

 

“Hey,” Isaac tapped Scott on the shoulder and dropped his phone down to his boyfriend who read the text and nodded before shouting across the room to Stiles.

 

“Hey, our parents want us at ours for dinner, Mom’s on a night shift so they’ll be eating soon?”

 

“Alright! Dinner at Chez McCall…” He turned to Lydia. “Do you… want to… maybe…?”

 

She blinked at him a few times before flicking her hair. “No.”  Stiles deflated a little until she pecked him a quick peck on the cheek, “Come on Allison, put your new puppy down, I’ll take you home.”  Allison quickly disentangled herself from Aiden and followed Lydia out.  After that the twins and Danny got their things together and left too, leaving the three boys free to head back to the McCall residence.

 

*            *            *

 

Dinner had become a quite pleasant affair, despite an oddly stilted start.  Everyone had been too aware of the new relationships, too caught up in trying to be polite and considerate and it had made the atmosphere strangely formal.  Eventually though, Stiles’ over compensating and slightly manic story telling had settled everyone to a point that the five of them sitting down to a meal didn’t seem altogether that unusual at all.

 

It wasn’t quite the easily familiarity of the whole Pack, but more of a familial bond that made the evening flow.  Isaac tried not to let his apprehension about family dynamics get in the way of his night, and only realised at the end of dinner that he actually hadn’t thought about how accepted he was at all after his one first flicker of worry.  His Mom had done so much to make him feel welcome, Scott was so steady and calm and even the Stilinski’s treated him as if he’d always been a member of the McCall family.  It was all finally falling into place for him.

 

After dinner, the three boys all cleared and washed up, falling into playful banter easily, Scott taking the brunt of the teasing as Stiles and Isaac started to develop a sense of the boyfriend/best friend dynamic.  Unfortunately for Scott, this essentially meant ganging up on him and by the time the last plate was put away he looked positively sulky.

 

“And… on that note, I now pass my best friend to you so you can get that frown of his face by doing whatever it is you do to make him smile his dopey smile again.”  Stiles said, pushing Scott lightly in Isaac’s direction, who caught him and drew him in for a hug.  Scott wriggled a little settling himself against Isaac in his own particular way before breathing a contented sigh.  “Yeah… that one.” Stiles nodded and looked away.

 

“Your just jealous Lydia isn’t as huggable as my I-bear.”  Scott mumbled and Stiles screwed up his face in disbelief. 

  
“OK, I’m done, that’s just about all the overly adorable cuteness I can stand, DAAAAAAAD! We’re leaving.” Stiles called and headed into the empty living room.  It took a few seconds before his Father came down the stairs a few seconds ahead of Melissa who’d got changed into her work clothes. 

 

“MOM!” Scott cried aghast at the dishevelled nature of both Stiles’ Dad and her appearance.

 

“You’re not a child Scott, don’t use that tone with me.”  She said, sweeping past her son, lightly hugging both Stilinskis as they left. “A word please…”  She said to Scott beckoning him into the kitchen.  Isaac dropped onto the armchair in front of the TV, flicking though random stations, trying to avoid using his werewolf hearing to eavesdrop.  Scott appeared a couple of minutes later, completely red in the face and not meeting his eyes.  “Isaac, dear…?”  His Mom called from the kitchen and he shot up, trying to catch his boyfriend’s eye as he went, to no avail.

 

As the door clicked shut behind him his Mom watched him shuffling as she tied her hair back. “Isaac… I’m on a night shift which means I’ll be back at seven again.”  Isaac nodded.  “Which means I’ll be gone all night.”  Isaac nodded as she paused again, clearly expecting something from him.  “And you and Scott will be left here… alone…There it is.”  She said as the penny dropped and Isaac dropped his head to study the floor.  “OK.  So.  I’m not stupid, and you’ve both had the talk but I want you to remember you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.  First times are big deals and if you aren’t ready, or Scott isn’t, you need to respect that.  If you do end up sleeping in the same room tonight, well… fine… I don’t want you setting your alarm and trying to sneak back to single rooms… I’m not daft, just be careful and use the condoms I gave you.”  Isaac was a hair’s breadth away from exploding with embarrassment he was sure of it, but fortunately his Mom stopped there and just gave him a quick and awkward hug.

 

Isaac shuffled back into the living room, sitting as far away from Scott as possible.  How could she be so open about everything? Even now, months after this Dad had died, Isaac couldn’t help but think how differently he would have reacted to knowing his son would be having a night alone with his boyfriend.  As that thought flung up a dozen different scenarios, most of which made him blush more and sink lower in his seat, he listened carefully for his Father’s voice but heard nothing.  There was no snide comments, no hurtful remark, just peace.

 

“Pffft!” Their Mom was swinging disbelieving eyes between her two boys and the mammoth distance they were maintaining.  “You guys…”  She went and kissed both on the tops of their heads and walked out, as if it was a regular day and there was nothing odd at all.

 

“So…” Scott said, rubbing his hands down his shins, not looking up.

 

“So…”  Isaac repeated.

 

“Movie?”

 

“Oh yeah.”  Isaac agreed quickly, not moving from his chair.  Scott grabbed the remote and started flicking through their movie subscription service.

 

“Any requests.”

 

“No. No, I’m easy. I mean-“  Isaac sank lower as Scott chuckled.  “Oh, shut up.” Isaac smiled from behind a pillow. 

 

“How about Hunger Games?”  Isaac nodded, they’d both seen it before, but it was definitely worth watching again.  They stayed in their separate areas though, neither moving, nor looking at each other.  As Katniss started her training, however, Isaac felt his eyelids droop and he began to worry that he wouldn’t last the whole movie.

 

The next thing he knew Scott was crouching in front of him gently shaking his knee.  “Isaaaaaaaaaac.” 

 

“Bah!”  Isaac woke with a start, looking around the room, noticing the lengthened shadows and blank TV screen.  “Did I fall asleep?”  His voice cracked as he spoke and he was aware of how dry his throat was.  Scott nodded and stood, heading to the kitchen.  Isaac stretched his long limbs, arching his back and moaning.  As he settled, Scott reappeared with a glass of water that Isaac gulped down in a couple of quick pulls.

 

“Better?”  Scott asked smiling.

 

“Yeah, thanks, sorry… guess I was more tired than I thought…”

  
“It’s OK.  I fell asleep too, it’s later than you think.”

 

“Really?”  Isaac looked for a clock and was surprised to see Scott was right, it was almost midnight.  “Wow, God.  Guess it’s time for bed.”  Isaac stomach flipped as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth.  He looked up at his boyfriend who was looking away, a rosy sheen blossoming on his cheeks.

 

“Errrr… yeah…I mean, we could stay up if you want?” Scott asked nervously.  Isaac shook his head and stood, walking past Scott to the stairs, heading to the bathroom.  He focused on the tasks in hand; keeping his mind occupied on the mundane, not letting it drift to the boy in the other bathroom. As he finished he stood at the door, trembling.  It was a different feel from the terror he felt in his Father’s house, this was pure nerves and it felt bizarrely good.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, clad in a t-shirt and thin pyjama bottoms, Isaac listened carefully. He heard Scott’s breathing from his bedroom and made his way in that direction.  His boyfriend was perched nervously at the end of his bed, hands clasped together between his knees.  Isaac’s heart sang at the sight, relieved that Scott looked as nervous he felt himself.

 

“Well, this is just ridiculous.”  Isaac said and Scott nodded.  Isaac walked to the bed and sat at the other end of the bed.  “Look, we don’t have to… _do_ … anything tonight.  Your Mom’s a crafty one isn’t she?”

 

“She’s your Mom too now.  What do you mean crafty…?”  Scott looked genuinely puzzled.

 

“Come on… she totally freaked us out knowing we’d spend the entire night thinking about what she said…?”  Isaac tried to explain.

 

“I don’t think so… she’s not that sneaky… is she?”

 

“Well, if she’s not, she’s certainly managed to put the brakes on our first night alone together!”  Isaac smiled. 

 

“You know…”  Isaac settled back and listened to Scott start telling random tales of his Mom’s exploits, from her flirtation with Alpaca farming to her tie-dye years. Over the course of chatting, first Scott, then Isaac manoeuvred themselves so they ended up lying on their sides, heads on pillows, facing each other.  As Scott finished a story about one of his Moms disastrous dinners Isaac laughed and pushed his friend’s shoulder but left his hand there as Scott rolled back from the shove.

 

Isaac spread his fingers so his thumb could graze a patch of skin at Scott’s neck.  They quietened as Isaac focused on that one spot, delighting in the goose bumps he saw forming on his boyfriend’s arm.  Isaac sucked in a quick breath as Scott’s free hand trailed fingertips along the exposed skin of his hip, freed from when his t-shirt must have caught and pulled up.  He moaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

 

“Your shirt rolled up, like, five minutes ago, it’s all I could do not to stare.”  Scott whispered, hot breath battering against Isaac’s lips, who shivered and hiked his top a little further up, exposing a broad line of toned and tight abs.  “Tease.”  Scott laughed, but Isaac opened his eyes enough to see the other boy lick his lips and drop his gaze to the newly exposed skin.

 

Shocked at his own audacity, Isaac quickly sat up and peeled his shirt off.  Scott’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, clearly drinking in as much as he could.  Isaac felt himself blush but any embarrassment was knocked out of him as Scott’s hands danced across his stomach and chest.  Isaac ended up lying on his back as his body was explored by fingers and eyes.  He could feel himself getting excited, but just closed his eyes and marvelled in the waves of pleasure Scott’s fingertips sent coursing through him.

 

Suddenly everything intensified as a hot pair of lips lightly kissed a trail down his neck.  Steadying himself, one of Scott’s hands ended up flush on his chest, little finger just brushing his nipple.  Isaac didn’t think and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, moving it slightly so the fingers could toy with the hot, sensitive nub of flesh. Sighing gratefully, Scott didn’t need instructions and managed to continue kissing his neck while teasing him with his fingers too. Isaac was aware of his breathing becoming heavier which only deepened as Scott’s kisses trailed down his boyfriend’s chest, mouth finally clamping on the opposite nipple.

 

“Fuck!” Isaac gasped and bucked up on the bed as sensations he’d never experienced sent fire through his veins. “Scott.” He begged, unsure even what he wanted.  His boyfriend broke connection for a moment and Isaac heard his shirt sweep off too and opened his eyes to see Scott on his knees, arms above his head.  With a palm on Scott’s chest, he stopped him moving, swallowing hard at the beauty above him. 

 

Scott crossed his arms behind his head, smiling at the pleasure he was giving Isaac who sat up on his elbows, arching forward to run his tongue between the grooves of muscle on display.  He looked up without breaking contact to check what he was doing was OK, but only saw Scott’s head thrown back in ecstasy.  Once more throwing caution to the wind, he reached up one hand and used his palm to push at the bulge in Scott’s shorts that had been rubbing against his shoulder.  His boyfriend’s head snapped forward again, mouth open, eyes wide.  As their gazes met Scott dropped his mouth to Isaac’s and they kissed, long and deep.

 

The kiss seemed to go on and on.  Somewhere in there, shorts and pyjama bottoms had been shed and hot, hard bodies were mashed together with no thin veneers protecting them.  Scott had rolled onto his back and Isaac was on top of him, shifting slightly to straddle his boyfriend’s hips, giving him leverage to lick and kiss at Scott’s neck, which always sent shivers of desire through both of them.

 

As he pushed back, kissing into the nape of his neck, Scott’s cock twitched and jerked and nestled, hot and hard in the crack at the centre of Isaac’s ass.  Isaac stilled at the exact same moment Scott did, it wasn’t anywhere near entering him, but just being near that area felt incredibly intimate.  Not saying anything, locking eyes with his Alpha, Isaac started rocking back and forth, trying to make sense of the feelings shooting through him.

 

Scott groaned and his hips started bucking, sliding his dick faster between Isaac’s cheeks.  He snaked a hand between them and managed to wrap his fingers around his beta’s cock.  Giving it a squeeze, Isaac gasped and bucked, pushing out of the rhythm they’d built up.  “Sorry!” Scott quickly apologised, throwing his hands out, brow creasing.

 

Isaac rolled off him, settling on his side, pulling Scott round close to him again.  “It’s OK, it was just a surprise?”  Isaac whispered, blushing.

 

“Is this OK, what we’re doing, is it OK?”  Scott sounded genuinely concerned and Isaac smiled and nodded.  They returned to kissing, hips grinding lightly together.

 

“Is it OK for you? Did you want to try…anything…”  Isaac couldn’t make himself say the words and felt his face flush waiting for the answer.

 

“We could, if you want to, but we’d need to work out… errr… who goes where.”  Scott fumbled at the end and Isaac laughed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Who goes where?!” 

 

“Shut up! I’m new to this too…” Scott tried tickling him but Isaac just shook his head.

 

“Sorry Scotty, not ticklish.”  An idea formed in his mind though and he danced his fingers across exposed ribs.  Scott gasped and giggled wildly, rolling away from Isaac, who swallowed, eyes taking in the blank expanse of back and buttocks. 

 

“You’re a mean one Lahey… What?” Scott followed his boyfriend’s gaze and wiggled his ass, grinning as Isaac blushed and shifted his gaze. “You don’t need to be shy Isaac, what do you want to do…?”  Scott asked, staying face down, but shuffling nearer until their bodies were pressed together again.

 

Isaac tried shrugging, “I dunno, whatever you want to do?”  His stomach clenched wishing he didn’t keep asking that question but there was no way on Earth Isaac could verbalise all the things in his head.

 

“Uh-uh, TG! I asked you first.”  Scott pressed forward and placed a slow and steady kiss on Isaac’s lips.  “Come on, tell me.”

 

“Well…” Isaac started.  Pulling himself together he squeezed his eyes closed and through a forearm across them.  “I’ve never…”  He stopped, completely unable to finish.

 

“I know… I just want to make you happy.”

 

Latching on to something he _could_ say he spoke quickly, “You do, you make me very happy.”

 

Scott chuckled, “Clearly.”  He smiled and carefully wrapped a hand around Isaac’s cock, not squeezing, just holding the weight of it in his hand.  “Do you want me to…”  He didn’t finish, just looked intensely at his beta, who nodded, not fully comprehending, but wanting him to do _anything_.  Scott shimmied down the bed, kissing down Isaac’s ribs, who may not be ticklish, but still shuddered.  As he reached his boyfriend’s hips, Scott moved to kneel between Isaac’s legs.

 

Understanding swept through Isaac who propped himself up on his elbows, “Errrrrr…” Scott ignored him and all thought flew from Isaac’s mind as Scott’s kisses met his fingers, pushing full lips around the shaft of his cock.  “Oh my God.”  He breathed and Scott shifted slightly enveloping Isaac in his wet, smooth mouth. Shivering with pleasure, he fixed his eyes on what his boyfriend was doing, a small part of him registering the shock that _this_ was what was happening.

 

As Scott’s cheeks hollowed, Isaac’s arms wobbled and he found he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.  After collapsing back onto the bed he still swivelled his head so he could see what his boyfriend was doing.  One of the most erotic things he’d ever seen met his eyes, Scott had moved lower and was licking slow steady lengths from the base of his cock, all the way to the tip.  Each pass made Isaac gasp and he could feel an orgasm building already.  “Scott…” He breathed.  That single gasp only encouraged the other boy though who proceeded to swallow Isaac’s length as much as possible.

 

Isaac’s fists bunched up into the sheets and he writhed, utterly losing himself in the moment.  As Scott built a steady rhythm with mouth and hand Isaac started to gaspm an intense feeling starting to build and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hair.  “Scott… I’m gonna…”  He panted and rather than move Scott merely slowed down, which edged back the orgasm but still allowed it build. Isaac started bucking trying to seek release and Scott moaned. 

 

The sound of his boyfriend’s groan pushed Isaac over the edge and with a roar he came, sending hot waves pleasure spiking through him.  His vision blurred and Isaac collapsed, exhausted on the bed. Scott’s mouth was still clamped and sucking at him, his tounge causing shots of powerful barbs to flick over his swollen glands.  “Argh! Scott!”  His boyfriend released his cock with a filthy sounding smack of his lips and he crawled up the bed, grinning.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that every since I saw it online.”  He breathed happily, kissing Isaac with swollen sticky lips. 

 

“Oh my God!” Isaac covered his eyes with his hand and chuckled.  “You taste like me…” Scott laughed with him, then what he’d said clicked, “wait have you been watching guy guy porn?!”  He asked shocked.

 

“Well… yeah… I wanted to see if there was much difference and I kinda got stuck on this clip with this guy who looked like you…”  Scott kissed him again, more insistently as his own erection ground against Isaac’s hip.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Isaac purred, twisting aching limbs to turn into Scott’s embrace, hand snaking forward to grasp his boyfriend’s cock.  “What else did you look up?”  He pressed his lips forward, stealing a kiss as Scott bucked into his hand.

 

“Mmmmm, tighter.”  Isaac gripped firmly and started building a low, long, rhythm.  “Well… I looked for more videos of this guy, and there was one, oh God Isaac that feels amazing.” Isaac had looped his little finger down so as he was pushing down it was brushing Scott’s balls.  “Fuck dude, yeah, this clip he was leaning over this guy, kissing him, and as the camera pulled back he was sliding up inside the guy… God!”  Scott pressed his head forward, lips devouring Isaac’s skin.  “I want you inside me so bad.”  Scott’s breathing had become ragged and he moaned. 

 

Isaac was stunned, he’d never considered that Scott might want _that._ Feeling the pulsing heat in his hand, Isaac boldly continued for his boyfriend, “Yeah? You want me inside you, you want to feel me slide deep inside, inch by inch, til I’m all the way in.  Feel me pulsing and rocking inside, feel me explode in-“  As soon as he said ‘explode’ Scott came.  Scorching hot ribbons of cum shot up Isaac’s stomach and hips as Scott bit his lips and moaned in pleasure.  Isaac pulled him closer, letting the afterglow of Scott’s pleasure flow through them both.

 

Isaac eventually peeled away, quickly and self-consciously grabbing a towel from the back of his chair.  Throwing it over Scott he was met with a strangled gasp as the rough cotton connected with his privates.  “Sorry,” Isaac said with a laugh, using a corner to clean himself up while Scott did the same.  “Was that OK?”

 

“Yes.  Definitely. Was it OK for you? I mean… we didn’t… and I know you’ve…”  Isaac finished all ill at ease.

 

“Hey hey, I don’t care… there’s plenty of time for all that.  I just want you to enjoy it.”

 

“I did.” Isaac smiled and wrapped himself around Scott again.  “But, I know that you and Allison…” He stopped, not wanting to finish.

 

His boyfriend propped himself up so he could look straight into Isaac’s eyes.  “Now listen here.  What’s past is past.  I’m with you now, which means I’m completely with _you._ Everything is new, I’ve not done _any_ of this before.  So stop stressing TG, so long as we can talk about it and not be too embarrassed.”

 

“Not too embarrassed, no.”  He said smiling.

 

“Well no…”  Scott smiled back and Isaac couldn’t resist, setting fingers dancing across Scott’s skin, earning him a shriek and squeal of laughter.

 

Neither boy counted the hours, or checked the time, but when Melissa came home she found her boys wrapped in each others arms, delicately covered by the sheets, clearly and soundly asleep, fully in love.  Smiling to herself, she pulled the door too, leaving them to their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs...  
> A pure and total Scisaac chapter. And only one chapter left!  
> Yes I used an entire chapter for a bit of sexy time and fluff! SO?! It's my fic :-p  
> Next one is the proper wrap up which means... Deucalion... Dun Dun DUN! :-/ Can our boys survive... remember what happened last time I left the boys being happy... do you!? WorriedFace!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though, as ever it's your comments which keeps me going. 
> 
> One chapter left!!! :'-(


	31. An end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I posted like the last page not the full chapter! Thanks to Kylaaa for catching it - it's all up now...

Waking up to Scott snuggling and wriggling next to him was a sensation Isaac could definitely get used to.  He smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, receiving a mumble in response.  He smiled and hugged his Alpha closer.  Looking at the clock by Scott’s bed he saw the green numbers attesting to how late in the morning it was already.  They must have been dozing in and out of sleep for hours.

 

“Scotty, we should get up.”  He whispered, knowing his Mom would be back from her night shift and be fast asleep.

 

“No we shouldn’t.”  Scott mumbled and pulled the bed sheet up, wrapping them tightly together.  “That’s a bad idea. Wrong. Bad. Getting out of this bed would seriously damage my health.”  He complained.

 

“Come on.  We should get up, maybe even make Mom something for when she wakes up?”  Isaac shook Scott lightly and managed to get him to the point of consciousness at which he could glare up at the taller teen, all sleepy and cute. “Dude, that is the lowest voltage glare I’ve ever seen.”  Isaac said kindly and Scott growled, presumably trying to be threatening and Isaac kissed him on the nose.  “Lived with Derek? Growling and glares are not going to work!”

 

“No fair, your not even ticklish, how am … I… supposed…”  As Scott slowed down a decidedly Stiles-esque light appeared in his eyes. 

 

“What? What’s that look?”  Isaac smiled, not really worried and Scott shifted slightly, moving his head and freeing an arm.  He grinned at Isaac’s gasp as his boyfriend lightly trailed the backs of his fingernails up the inside of Isaac’s thigh.  Once he was sure Isaac was focused on that, Scott trailed a series of kisses up his chest and pressed his lips into his neck.  

Isaac moved a hand to twist his fingers into Scott’s hair.  Even the relative small amount of attention he was receiving had thickened his cock to full arousal and he had to force his mouth closed so as not to make too much noise.  As Scott’s hand spidered his way up and closed around Isaac’s dick, the taller boy had to tap his Alpha on the head, silently begging him to stop.

 

“What, what’s wrong?”  Scott whispered, suddenly looking panicked. 

 

Isaac smiled reassuringly.  “Hey, don’t worry… It’s just… Well.”  Isaac couldn’t believe he was about to talk about this, but with Scott it didn’t seem too embarrassing.  “Well, I never jerked off when Dad was in… it was always too scary, so I was always alone and never had to try and be quiet… if you’d have kept going there was no way I wouldn’t scream your name… don’t really want to wake Mom up like that.”  Despite deciding it _wouldn’t_ be too awkward to talk about his old masturbation routine, Isaac was still blushing furiously.

 

Scott rolled his eyes but nodded, shimmying over his boyfriend and out of bed.  He adjusted himself and stretched, glorying in the attention Isaac was lavishing on him.  “I should probably shower anyway.”  Scott said and padded naked out of the room to the bathroom, confident he’d hear if his Mom woke up.  Isaac stretched himself and inhaled the soft, sweet smell of the two of them together.  The scent wasn’t merely two overlapping fragrances, it was far deeper.  It made Isaac’s stomach clench and did nothing to relax his excitement. 

 

After a couple of minutes he heard the shower start. Before he got in he heard Scott whisper, adding Alpha power into his voice, knowing Isaac would hear it, “Burn, the bathroom’s free if you want to brush your teeth and things, I’m not forcing you to, I’m just letting you know.”  Isaac smiled and shook his head.  He was over Scott’s massively idiotic moment, but clearly Scott wasn’t.  Giving himself, and his Alpha, a minute to show he wasn’t obeying an order, Isaac scurried through, not wanting to risk his Mom appearing and seeing him nude.

 

Scott was in the shower already, a fact that Isaac couldn’t help but obsess over as he brushed his teeth.  They’d showered together dozens of times after lacrosse training but never once had it felt as charged as this.  “Isaac?” Scott said quietly from the shower cubicle, tucked in the corner of the room.

 

“Yeah.” He replied, a hitch in his voice.

 

“Can you grab me a towel, I forgot to get one?” Scott asked.  Isaac told him he would and walked carefully to the airing closet, pausing at his Mom’s door to listen if she was awake or not.  He heard nothing and was about to move on when a guttural and deep snore sounded out, reassuring him slightly.  Smiling he got a towel and hurried back to the bathroom, letting the door shut behind him.  Within seconds the heat of the water had steamed up the room and added yet another dimension to the feelings coursing through Isaac.

 

“Dude, did you get it?”  Scott asked and Isaac walked forward, throwing the towel over the glass door of the shower so that it hung easily, but kept his eyes averted, not sure if Scott would be OK with him checking him out in the shower.  “Thanks… Isaac… what are you doing?”  Isaac blushed and mumbled.  “What?” Scott asked again.

 

“I dunno.  I wasn’t sure if you’d be OK with me seeing you naked and in the shower…”  He could feel his face go scarlet, especially when Scott laughed.  Isaac stopped breathing altogether when the shower door opened and his boyfriend stood preening, a wide grin on his face.  Isaac swallowed and kept his eyes on Scott’s.  “Come on TG…”

 

Isaac stepped self-consciously into the small space.  Scott grinned and kissed him, tasting clean and fresh.  “You are so adorable sometimes Isaac.” Isaac dropped his head and stood still, unable to escape. “My cute, adorable boyfriend.” Scott kept kissing him.  They were little, delicate, playful kisses that melted his anxiety and pulled his brain back into the moment.  “Considering what we did last night, and what we will hopefully end up doing, you seeing me shower isn’t exactly off limits, OK.”

 

“OK, I just don’t want to over step the mark.”  Isaac said, starting to initiate kisses of his own.

 

“You won’t Isaac, and even if you did, we’d just talk about it.  There’ll be plenty of getting to sort boundaries and things, but yeah… don’t be embarrassed OK?”  Isaac just nodded and tried not to worry about the talk of boundaries.  Scott rolled his eyes, no doubt correctly guessing which path his boyfriend’s mind was taking.  “Hey, hey!” He caught Isaac’s attention again. “Boundaries aren’t bad, doofus.”  He finished with a full mouthed, toe-curling kiss which scattered all other thoughts from Isaac’s mind. “Come on.” Scott said, spinning Isaac around so the spray was hitting him in the back of the head and cascading down his back, over his shoulders and down his chest.  “God, you really are beautiful.” Scott breathed.

 

Isaac smiled as Scott looked up, shocked.  _Had he meant to say that?!_ Isaac thought and tucked away the compliment, happy.  Scott blushed a little and reached behind his boyfriend for the shower gel.  “I can do that, Scott.”  He said reaching for the bottle, but was rebuffed.

 

“I want to.”  Was all he said before proceeding to carefully and exactly work soapy suds all over Isaac’s body.  His eyes followed his hands over every inch of skin, soaking up every detail and storing each gasp as hands, fingers and occasionally tongue, send Isaac into spasms of desire.  Scott dropped down on his hunches to clean Isaac’s legs and even having his boyfriend in that position made Isaac whimper.

 

As Scott was leaning forward, hands snaking around to soap the backs of Isaac’s legs and buttocks, which was an experience in its self, Isaac’s eyes were fixed on Scott’s ass.  It looked so perfect and round and he was desperate to get his hands on it but Scott was ignoring each whimper, each thrust of need, each imploring hand stroke of his hair.

 

Scott poured a little more gel into his hands and rubbed them around Isaac’s stomach, the base of his cock and his balls.  Isaac leaned back, letting his back rest against the cool, slick tiles. As he did, the shower spray gushed over his shoulder, allowing him to focus entirely on the sensations of Scott’s hands gliding up and down his shaft.

 

His erection had been a steady and constant need for so long he knew he wasn’t going to last, but he also knew he didn’t want to embarrass himself by screaming too loud.  Scott was staring attentively at what his hands were doing and in no time at all Isaac could feel his orgasm building.

 

“Scott.”  He breathed and groaned.  Worried at how loud even that was, Isaac grabbed the towel and bit into it, the sensation of cotton in his mouth only pushing back his lust momentarily.  He tried to push Scott away before he came, but his boyfriend ignored the warning and smiled, eyes greedily watching Isaac as his stomach clenched and his orgasm swept through him, making his knees tremble.

 

Hot ropes of thick, white cum hit Scott on his cheek, lips and tongue.   Had Isaac not just orgasmed, that sight alone would have tipped him over the edge.  Scott looked absolutely filthy, eyes burning with desire, one slick string of Isaac’s seed clinging intently to his jaw before dropping to his chest.  “Fuck.”  Isaac breathed as he let the towel end fall out of his mouth.

 

“Was that OK?”  Scott asked, knowing the answer even before Isaac nodded quickly, still not quite trusting his voice.  Scott grinned and chuckled.  “I’ll tell you what, the internet is quite educational sometimes…” 

 

“I know.”  Isaac grinned and grabbed Scott by the shoulders, spinning him back into the jets of water  and dropping down onto his knees.  Unlike Scott he didn’t just stare at the bobbing erection in front of his eyes, but quickly, while he still had the nerve, clamped his mouth over the head, sucking deeply.

 

Scott gasped and hunched slightly, blocking the warm water that Isaac was taking in along with as much of his boyfriend’s cock as he could.  He let Scott’s hands guide him in terms of speed and placement, but Isaac could tell he was enjoying what he was doing.   Isaac was grateful now for the embarrassing minutes he’d spent reading up on how best to give head, trying his best to remember all the things he’d decided he wanted to try.

 

Before he could start trying anything though, Scott’s breathing became rapid and his hands went from helpful guides to simply bunching in Isaac’s curls. While Isaac was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to move his mouth away, unsure he could handle swallowing his boyfriend’s spunk, Scott started moaning and suddenly he was pulsing into Isaac’s mouth.  Instinctively, he swallowed, pulling more cum as he did and apparently heightening Scott’s pleasure even further.  While it certainly tasted odd, and left a weird aftertaste, Isaac knew he’d get used to it, especially if Scott grinned that dopey grin every time he did.

 

“Isaac… that was…” Scott grinned more, “well… brilliant.” Isaac stood and Scott wound his arms around his beta’s neck.  “You’re so hot, you know that right?”

 

“Not as hot as you… you should have seen what you looked like when…”  Isaac couldn’t quite finish the sentence, embarrassment still claiming him, which was ridiculously when he thought about what he’d just done.  Scott just smiled.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine.  Maybe one day I’ll see what it looks like on you.” He purred in Isaac’s ear, who felt his face flush deeper.  They kissed and span a few more times in the shower, cleaning and washing each other, giggling and smiling.  As they finished and Scott turned the water off, Isaac put a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, keeping him still.  Scott looked confused, especially when Isaac stepped out and quickly dried his hair and face and giving his body a once over to at least stop dripping on the bath mat.

 

“I want to dry you off.”  He mumbled, unable to look Scott in the eye, though he did catch the serious nod and smile as Scott stepped lightly out of the shower and stood stock still, completely at ease.  Isaac swallowed and bunched the towel into his fists before tracing it down his boyfriend’s chest, delighting in the feel of powerful, firm muscles and loving the sight of clean, fresh flesh once he’d wiped the water away. He could feel Scott’s eyes drilling into him, but neither said anything.

 

Isaac carefully wiped arms, chest and legs, steeling himself before carefully and slowly drying his groin, gently tugging at his spent member, earning a slight chuckle.  He span Scott round and took a breath, marvelling in the broad, strong shoulders.  Before drying them though he threw the entire towel over Scott’s head causing the shorter boy to squawk in surprise. 

 

“Sorry chief,” Isaac mumbled as he scrubbed at his boyfriend’s head who was clearly laughing at being dried as you would a puppy.  Dragging the towel back off his head and moving to slowly circle it across Scott’s back, the Alpha stopped chortling, especially when Isaac got to his lower back, an area he remembered being particularly sensitive.  Isaac dropped back onto his hunches he heard Scott moan and try and press back into him. 

 

The movement caused Scott’s back to curve and heightened the incredible curve of his ass. Isaac took a moment to let it all sink in then continued leisurely rubbing the towel across Scott’s skin.  Now though, each pass caused a minute moan to escape from the Alpha’s lips and Isaac felt his cock swelling again. 

 

As soon as he was finished, he stood and kissed the back of Scott’s neck, nestling his cock in the crack of his boyfriend’s ass. Scott rolled back into him and, with a groan that was ridiculously obscene, he turned his head for an awkward kiss.

 

“Scott? Are you in there?”  Both boy’s sets of eyes snapped to the door at their Mom’s slightly sleepy voice.  They didn’t move a muscle and Isaac stopped breathing altogether, too scared to move in case he made a noise.

 

“Yeah.” Scott’s voice broke as he said it and he coughed.  “Errrr…. Yeah.  I’ve just had a shower?”

 

“OK. Where’s Isaac, I can’t see him anywhere?”  They both heard her yawn. 

 

“Errrr…. Isaac?”  Scott yelled to his Mom, turning in the boy in questions arms and giving him a panicky questioning look.

 

“Yeah, you know… Isaac? Tall, cute, was sleeping in your arms when I came home this morning?”

 

“Isaac… errr… he went for a run? Earlier? He’ll be back soon?!”  Scott grimaced as he said it, reacting to Isaac’s incredulous look, gesturing to his completely naked body.

 

“Oh right. Scott… he’s OK yeah? You didn’t pressure him, did you?”  Scott’s eyes widened and he bolted to the door.

 

“Mom!” Scott drew out the word, making him sound incredibly needy and pathetic. 

  
“What?! While he’s not in I think we should talk about how you treat him, especially in the bedroom.”

 

“Mom, please stop talking.”

 

“What?! He had a lot of questions when we talked, there’s a lot he doesn’t know.”  Isaac was staring at the door, mentally wishing his Mom would just stop talking, fortunately, Scott clearly felt the same way.

 

“Mom, I’m just out of the shower, can we not talk about this later!?”  Scott was leaning on the door, forehead pressed again the wood.

 

“OK, OK… fine.”  They both listened carefully as she walked down the stairs and put the kettle on.  Scott turned around, all excitement and passion gone from both of them, and shrugged at Isaac.

 

“Gone for a run?! I’m naked!”  He whispered incredulously.

 

“Shush shush shush, I had to say something.” They were standing centimetres apart, arguing in shouted whispers, arms gesticulating wildly.  Eventually they had a plan. “Right so I’ll go back to my room and grab you some clothes, you drop out of the window and come in the front? Yeah.”  Isaac glared, covering himself, but nodded.  Scott grinned, clearly somewhat enjoying this, and kissed his boyfriend quickly before slipping out.

 

Isaac stood alone in the bathroom, going back over what had just happened.  Slowly a smile crept over his face so that when Scott opened the door and threw some running clothes in he was grinning immensely.  He had a boyfriend.  A boyfriend who he could shower with, see naked and have sex with and… just… everything.  Fighting the urge to giggle, Isaac quickly threw the clothes on, artfully splashed water in all the right places so it looked like he’d been sweating and dropped out of the window into the garden.

 

Darting around to the front of the house, avoiding the kitchen window at all costs, he opened the door and headed to the kitchen where his Mom was pouring a coffee, bleary-eyed and yawning.  “Morning.”  He said and waved.

 

“Morning honey.  Scott’s awake, he’d just out of the shower if you want one.”  Isaac nodded, thankful of Melissa’s apparent lack of observational skills when just awake.

 

“OK, I’ll just go up…” Isaac hiked a thumb over his shoulder and smiled as he was waved away.  He met Scott coming down the stairs leading to another frenzied, low-voiced conversation.  While they were descending into giggles the house phone rang and their Mom went to answer.  They were still laughing when her shout rang through the house.

 

“WHAT!? SCOTT!” Both boys bolted to the kitchen.  “Of course, we’ll be there as soon as we can.  Of course.”  She hung up the phone and ran back to the closet grabbing her biggest first aid kit.  “Deucalion, he turned up at Allison’s.  They’re in a bad way.”

 

“What?!”  Scott cried.

  
“We’re going now.”  She barrelled past them and they followed in her wake, “Lydia’s there, she phoned, oh, you need to phone everyone else.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Isaac said, taking his Mom’s cell phone, his own being upstairs still, and he was now sure, out of charge. 

 

“Right, apparently Lydia managed to get rid of him… somehow… but yeah, they’re beat up pretty bad.  That’s all I got.”  They got in the car and sped off to the Argent house, breaking the speed limit by quite a way, apparently dating the Sheriff had some perks.

 

Isaac phoned the twins first, asking Ethan to get Danny, then called Stiles who agreed to meet them there.  After that he phoned Deaton, who agreed to meet them there too, and finally Lydia, who didn’t answer, presumably because she was helping Allison and Chris.  It didn’t take them long to get the Argent house and they bolted through the door, heading straight for Lydia’s call.

 

Allison and Chris were lying on the two couches in the leaving room, both stripped down to underwear and on top of towels, already stained with patches of blood.  Melissa took in both and headed to Chris first, throwing open the kit and removing antiseptic wipes and making a start on the most obvious rents and tears.  Scott dove for Allison, gingerly taking her by the hand.  Her swollen eyes flickered and she attempted a small smile.

 

Isaac looked at them both.  Deucalion had really done a number on them.  Both of them had black eyes, bruises all over their cheeks and jaws.  Chris’ lip had split in at least two places and there was a long gash from left eye to jaw line.  Looking down his body, Isaac saw numerous claw marks, but only on his left side, his right was moderately untouched, though a couple of the cuts looked severe to say the least.

 

Allison looked terrible.  Her entire body was covered in welts and bruises, some deepening even as Isaac was watching, but there weren’t any cuts as deep as her Father’s. There were deliberate, matching sets of claw marks along both sets of ribs and down both arms, though.  There were even clear indentations of fist marks on her chest and stomach.  Deucalion was sending them a message.  Isaac’s chest filled with fury and he burned with a need to hunt down the psychotic Alpha and rip him limb from limb.

 

“Sweetie, you’re growling.”  Lydia was standing next to him, and offered up a tight-lipped smile.  Isaac stopped growling and turned to his friend, checking her over for any injuries.  “I’m fine Burn, madder than hell, but fine.”  She stroked his arm, comforting him, or seeking comfort, and he pulled her in for a side hug.

 

“What happened?”  he asked and Scott half turned, looking up at Lydia.

 

“Deucalion.  He just walked up and knocked on the door.” She shook her head.  “I was up on the landing, Chris answered and didn’t even get a chance to get a weapon out before he was out cold.  Allison did though, she was launching arrows at him as fast as she could, some hit, others he batted out of the way.” She gestured to the arrows littered around the doorway and hall.  “But he was way too fast.” Lydia shook her head as her eyes filled with angry tears.  “He knocked her out too.  I was trying to stand still and not breathe, I thought if he missed me I could get you guys…”  Isaac pulled her tighter as she stopped, getting lost in memories.

 

“I did… something…” she continued. “I could feel a release of power, kind of like when I scream, but different?”  Isaac and Scott both nodded at her, urging her on. “Well, as soon as I did that, Deucalion stopped sniffing out for anyone else and focused on Allison and Chris. I tried to call you, I did! But my phone wouldn’t work, and when I tried to move, I couldn’t, I just couldn’t take more than a step in any direction.”

 

“You cast a circle?”  Isaac asked, trying to help and Lydia nodded. 

 

“Technically I cast a veil – a specific circle to hide something, or someone.  But I couldn’t get out of it, just had to watch as Deucalion tied them both to chairs, facing each other and waited for them to wake up.”  She took a deep breath.  “He tortured them, told them it was a message for Scott, said Isaac was first, then them, then tomorrow it would be three members of the Pack… all for Aiden.  He worked over Allison first, made her Dad watch.” Lydia shuddered.

 

Isaac stopped her with a hug as Scott growled low in his throat, “I’m gonna kill him.”  Melissa paused in her work momentarily but didn’t say anything at her son’s murderous proclamation. 

 

“I’ll hold your coat.”  Lydia offered, stony faced. 

 

“So… how did it all end?”  Isaac asked gently, “how did you get out, and him away?”

 

Lydia sighed next to him.  “The Morrigan.  She hoped through the window when Deucalion started on Chris.  She’s so infuriating.  Long story short, she granted me access to Sidhe power to get rid of Deucalion, showed me how to use it a little.”  Isaac waited patiently, knowing there was more. “So now I owe her a favour.  Lydia finished quietly, frustrated with herself.

 

He knew it was coming; that was four of them bound to her, Stiles, Lydia, Scott and himself.  Isaac shook his head, the Morrigan was tying them closer to her everyday.  While, for now, everything she had done for them was helpful, even vital, he was worried about all these favours she was collecting.

 

“Anyway, she showed me how to drop the veil and as soon as I did Deucalion spotted me.  He bounded away from ripping into Alison’s Dad and came for me.  I’d been prepared though and managed to blast him away.  After that I just kept following and blasting.  I don’t know how many times, it all became a bit of a blur… like it wasn’t really me… like it was someone else.”  Lydia shivered delicately. “Eventually, he was gone and I phoned you guys…”

 

Isaac sensed there was a lot more to the story than Lydia was letting on, but with two of the Pack out of commission and the tension she was carrying, he didn’t feel it was the best time to push her.  As she finished, they heard two more cars screeching up the house, one of which shone flashing lights through the window.

 

The rest of the Pack ran into the house and Scott immediately took charge.  He got Ethan and Aiden to sit by an Argent each, both solely focused on removing their pain so his Mom could work.  Danny was detailed as her assistant and the Stilinski’s sent to get new towels and bowls of hot water.  The quick and purposeful movement made Isaac blush, there was so much he should have been doing, but just stood chatting with Lydia instead.

 

Scott stood up, shaking his right hand as he did, the black lines of Allison’s pain disappearing as he did.  He looked over the scene and nodded to himself, satisfied that his Pack were being cared for. 

 

“Scott, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking… I should have done some of that.”  Isaac apologised immediately.

 

“What? No. It’s fine.  I had Allison and you’d have just got in Mom’s way, we needed to know what happened, don’t stress TG, you did good.”  Scott stroked his arm and he nodded, but inside still felt a little useless so went to help Stiles and his Dad.  When they came back with as much as they could carry Melissa had started working on Allison, leaving Danny to finish tending to Chris.

 

“Isaac, do you think you can heal them?” Scott asked, looking commanding, a centre of calm in all the activity.

 

“I don’t know, I can try?”  Scott nodded and Isaac sat in a chair, head in his hands and opened up his wolf power, allowing Burn to adjust his sight and draw him effortlessly into the Wolfscape.  The Bondlinks snapped into focus and Isaac felt Vast’s power, huge and deep, open for him to use.  Scott was becoming very good at being the conduit of his Pack’s will and when Burn dipped into the Alpha strength he found no resistance to it’s being used for his purpose.

 

He went to Chris Argent first.  Aiden had a hand on his shoulder and, with these senses up, could clearly see the flashes of pain flowing into the werewolf, allowing the former hunter to breath easily.  “Guardian, Guardian, Guardian.” Isaac tried and a faint outline of Chris’ Guardian appeared, superimposed on the reclining man. 

  
  
He looked exactly as bruised and broken as Chris did, though his shield was much smaller and cracked and damaged.  Recognising it as the focus of Guardian’s power, Isaac concentrated on shaping it back to it’s original shape.  There was resistance as he looked to his daughter, questions and shame in his face. 

 

“She’s safe, she’s fine, we’ve got her, there was nothing you could do.”  Isaac tried and Guardian glared at him, completely unimpressed with his attempts at comfort.  Isaac did all he could to work his change, but Chris’s anguish about what happened to his daughter was blocking his best efforts.  Doing what he could Isaac ended by pouring healing power into Allison’s Dad and turned his attention to the supine girl on the sofa.

 

“Hunter, Hunter, Hunter.”  Isaac called and Allison’s Pack image appeared to him, glaring and broken.  As he assessed her wounds he felt Hunter reach into Vast herself and pulled energy out of him.  She looked at Isaac, exasperated and gestured for him to come to her, emphatically waving the broken fingers of her right hand at him.  Deucalion must have purposefully broken them as it was only the two fingers that drew her bowstring, but each was broken numerous times. Questing out with his power, he shaped it to fix the worst of Hunter’s injuries and after he’d done his best, she settled back into Allison.

 

Blinking Burn clear of his eyes he looked at the Argents asleep on the sofa.  Both looked better though neither was anywhere near as healed as he’d expected them to be.  “I’m sorry Scott, I tried.”

 

“Isaac, you did great, honestly, right Mom?”

 

“Yes. That was incredible… They just…” She shook her head, completely in awe of the power she’d witnessed. 

 

The Pack settled into making them comfortable and started discussing plans to deal with Deucalion.  During one debate, Chris muttered, “Won’t work…”  And joined in the discussion, advising they put loud music on to block out any supernatural eavesdropping.  Allison took longer to wake up, but when she did was instantly engaged with planning and seeking revenge.  As they talked, plan forming, Scott got out his phone and made a couple of calls, setting the final pieces into place. 

 

Eventually they were ready.  The plan was repeated in hushed tones and the Pack split up to fulfil their roles.

 

*            *            *

 

Scott and Isaac were helping their Mom pack the first aid kits.  They were sure their plan would work, but everyone agreed being prepared for all eventualities was important.

 

The sun was just about to set and Scott’s phone had been beeping on and off for hours.  It beeped again and he read the text and nodded, another part of the plan falling into place with out any problems. 

 

“It’ll work Scott, don’t worry.”  Isaac offered and reached out to give his Alpha’s hand a quick squeeze and tried to send feelings of trust and support through their Bond. 

 

Scott just nodded and turned to his Mom.  “That was the sheriff. You ready?”  She nodded and stood, adding the first aid kits to her backpack.  She hugged her boys and grabbed the swords by the door, looking at them like they might bite her.

 

“You’ll not need them, I swear.” Scott offered and his Mom gave him a wry look before heading out, leaving the boys alone.  “You ready to go, beta-mine?”

 

“Always, Alpha-o.”  Isaac said with a smile.  Scott’s phone beeped again and he nodded.

 

“It’s time.”  He stood as the last of the daylight disappeared, darkening the light noticeably.  Scott looked every part the Alpha as he slowly rolled his neck and let Vast come out, turning his eyes a burnished, deep, purposeful red.  Isaac looked up at the boy who was coming to know so well and knew deep in his soul that he was exactly where he was meant to be.

 

The two werewolves left through the back door and started a steady lope towards the woods.  They could sense the other wolves ahead of them and did nothing to hide their progress.  Entering into a clearing, Isaac stood behind Scott as they took a position equidistant between Deucalion and Cora and Gabe.

 

“Ahhhhh. The other proto-Alpha.  Why am I not surprised?”  Deucalion drawled and turned back to Cora.  “I had hoped you would stand on your own two feet and not hide behind Scott here.”

 

She was non-plussed.  “I stand by what I said to you… this situation can’t go on and I don’t want to be involved, having Scott here is right by Werewolf Lore.  He is the Alpha of the primary Pack in this area.”  She explained as Deucalion snorted and shook his head.

 

“And where is that Pack, young Mr McCall?”

 

“Safe.  Away from you.”  He growled.

 

“So just you and your boy?”  He asked, insult clear, but Isaac ignored him, focused on Scott’s instructions not to get involved, no matter what was said.  Scott growled though and Deucalion laughed. “And how is your girl, and her father? Did you like my little message?”  When Scott didn’t reply he continued, “I just want Aiden, I’m not interested in you.  If Julia is alive still, we have unfinished business…”

 

“He’ll never be yours again.”  Scott growled.  He opened his mouth to speak again but they all turned as they heard another body crashing towards them.  Allison, bruised and limping appeared, throwing a terrified glance at Deucalion, ran straight to Scott.

 

“SCOTT! We have to scrap the plan. Friends of my Dad arrived. Hunters.  They got one look at us and guessed werewolves.  He left enough spores and evidence they are certain it’s a feral wolf and are out hunting for someone to kill.” 

 

“How many? Where?” Scott asked, looking at Cora, beckoning her closer.  Deucalion stayed where he was but tilted his head, listening and scenting.

 

“At least five, though I think there may be more.  I phoned the twins, told them to lay low. Danny’s heading over to keep an eye out. We have to go.” She looked over to Deucalion and shifted slightly, keeping Scott between her and the frowning Alpha.  “Scott, please.”

 

Scott growled and pointed at Deucalion. “This isn’t over.” 

 

Cora suddenly flung up one hand. “Guys!” Can you smell that?”  All the werewolves took in deep gulps of air, passing the familiar forest scents through their olfactory glands, searching for what Cora had sensed.  Isaac frowned, he smelt leather, gun metal and wolfsbane, a combination which screamed Hunter. 

 

“Scott.”  He said and frowned.

 

“I smell them too.”  Deucalion growled, pulling up his wolf.  “Five.  All hunters. We can take them, five on five.”  He smiled a wicked grin at the teenagers before him. 

 

“No!” Scott barked.  “We aren’t killers.  You won’t turn us into you.  We need to get to ground, wait for Allison to get more information.  I’ll share anything I have with you.”  He turned so the last sentence was said only to Cora, leaving Deucalion obviously out of the offer.

 

“Fool.  They’d kill you as soon as look at you. We can-“  Deucalion stopped and clapped his hands to his ears and a high-pitched sonic wave slammed into them. All the werewolves dropped to their knees and Isaac searched for a way out.  Once direction seemed less painful than the others and he grabbed his Pack and headed that way, “Come on.” He yelled and Scott scooped Allison up as they headed for safety.  Deucalion followed them and Cora and Gabe pulled up the rear.

 

“I see them.”  A deep, hoarse voice called out.  The wolves all heard the pump of a shotgun and the deep boom as it was discharged.  Looking around Isaac saw Deucalion still in the centre of their group and that no one was hit but an intense blast of Wolfsbane spoors filled the night.

 

“What is that?”  Gasped Gabe, clutching at his throat.

  
“Humans and their toys.”  Deucalion growled, ripping a length of cloth from his shirt and tying it around his mouth.  Another sonic pulse hit to their left and they bolted in the other direction, five wolves and a human looking for safety.

 

Ahead of them they caught sight of the glint of bare steel, two figures with twin swords it looked like and Cora called, “this way!” Cutting a new path away from the hunters.  Isaac dropped back a little, bringing up the rear, ensuring Scott and Allison was safe.  From the vantage point he saw Deucalion frown in the direction of the hunters and sniff.

 

“We could take them Isaac.  There’s only two and they don’t know our strength.”  Deucalion growled, clearly hating being hounded as he was.

 

“We don’t know that! Wolfsbane shot? Twin swords?  They know there are five of us and they keep coming. I’m not going to risk it, now move!”  He sped up as another shotgun blast sounded followed by yet another burning wave of poison.

 

“Bastard Hunters!”  Deucalion growled but bounced forward, moving to the front, next to Cora, no doubt trying to convince her to stay and fight.  Two more sound bombs exploded to their right, causing all the wolves to stumble and head away from the noise, right into another.  Twisting they found a safe route and bounded away.

 

As they ran bright flashing arrows started slamming around them, some exploding in blinding lights, some flaring with flames, others merely quivering lethally in trunks of trees.  “Come on, come on.”  Cora yelled, snaking direction again.

 

“Hang on, wait, we’re being led somewhere…”  Deucalion tried to pull up and Isaac slammed into his back, pushing him on.

 

“No shit, Duke!  But we don’t have much choice!”  Isaac ran on as an arrow grazed Deucalion’s arm and another piercing cry forced them on.  They weren’t tiring, but all the wolves were growling, Gabe having completely wolved out. 

 

“Gabe, stay with us!”  Cora called, picking up speed, spreading out their make-shift pack. 

 

“Cora no! They’re trying to split us up.”  Scott called but sped up, shifting Allison in his arms.  Cora ignored him though and ploughed on.  They all saw Gabe react to the sight of two more hunters, twisting and pelting away from them, completely lost in his flight instinct.

 

“No! Not that way!”  She cried.

  
“Hold on… aren’t we-“  Deucalion’s thought was cut off by another arrow knocking him, creating another cut and he roared.  Suddenly Scott went down, something tangling his feet.  Cora and Gabe were ahead and didn’t notice, Deucalion looked back frowning.

 

“GO! RUN!” Screamed Isaac as he crouched over his Alpha, protecting them.  Deucalion batted away another arrow and growled, looking for a way out.  As more sound blasts went off he span in the only direction available and away from Isaac and Scott.  Isaac stood slowly and watched as the Demon Wolf barrelled forward, clenching his fist and shouting, “NOW!” As soon as Deucalion crossed the line he’d been watching.

 

Twin flares of power exploded in a wide circle around Deucalion and the tree trunk he was passing.  Roaring he bolted forward, punching out at the mystical barrier.  Seeing it flare and remain in place, Isaac turned back to Scott, untying the bolas that had tripped him.  As he was fiddling with the ropes the Hunter who had thrown it strolled up to them.

 

“Nice shot.” Scott smiled.

  
“Thanks, it was fun.  Been wanting to do that for ages.”  Chris Argent’s smile tugged at his bruises and he winced slightly. 

 

“Dad.” Allison whined and stood, brushing leaves from her clothes.  “You look ridiculous by the way.”  Isaac untangled the last cord and looked up at Chris.  He had a long leather coat and had a black substance smeared across his brows.  It reeked of engine oil, gunpowder and Wolfsbane causing Isaac to snort and shake his head.

 

“I don’t look, or smell, like me and that’s the main thing.”  He shouldered the bow he’d been firing and offered Scott his hand, drawing the teen up.

 

“I don’t know. I quite like it.”  Melissa said.  She was in close-fitting black leathers, also with black paint on her face.  The two swords hung uselessly in her hands.

 

“Mom. Really… stop talking.” Scott grimaced and went to hug his Mom, “you did great, very imposing.” 

 

“Thanks, I just copied small, pale and twitchy.”  She smiled at Stiles who ‘pfffffft’-ed at her.

 

“Whatever.”  Stiles grinned, taking the swords from Melissa and sheathing them carefully.  He looked up as his Dad and Danny joined them, completing the gang of ‘new’ hunters.  They all looked and smelled the same – hard-edged, rough, dangerous, thought he modified shotgun the Sheriff was carrying did give him the most scary look. 

 

“It was enough to fool Deucalion, that’s the main thing.”  Scott said and they all headed towards the roaring Alpha who was still crashing around his mystical cell.  As they arrayed themselves around the circle, Isaac took in Cora a ways off, soothing her boyfriend. She looked strained and relieved at the same time.  She hadn’t fully trusted Scott’s plan, but had agreed to it out of necessity.    Scott walked over to her, pausing at a respectful distance.

 

“Cora. Thank you.”

 

Eventually she stood, finally trusting Gabe not to do anything stupid.  “It’s OK.  I’m glad you didn’t tell me everything, I doubt we’d have been able to act well enough to fool him, but you still need to hold up your end of the bargain.  You know you have to kill him now… right?”

 

Scott didn’t say anything, just turned slowly and looked at the Alpha, caged and glaring.  There was silence until Aiden and Ethan ran into the clearing.  “Good… now we’re all here.”  He turned fully to Deucalion.  “You’re trapped.  And trapped where we need you to be.  We knew you’d never agree to meet here… knowing what that is.”  He looked pointedly at the sprawling tree stump.  “We’re done.  I warned you about coming near my Pack and you ignored it.  You can’t be trusted, so we’re done.  There’s only one person here who doesn’t think the best idea is to kill you.”

 

“Try it you arrogant pup.  As soon as your druid lowers the circle I’m going to rip you apart.”  He growled and lengthened his claws, skin turning a deep azure.  Scott ignored the interruption.

 

“Only one person argued that I shouldn’t kill you.  One.”  Scott was walking around the circle before stopping at Isaac, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Isaac.”  Deucalion’s blood-red eyes bore into him and Isaac squared his shoulders, refusing to look away.  “He convinced me that killing you wasn’t the right way forward.  But… I wouldn’t thank him yet, I’m not sure what he’s decided…” Scott looked at him,  “It’s your idea boyfriend… he’s all yours.”

 

“A beta!” Deucalion laughed, low and rolling. “This will be no challenge at all.”

 

“I’m not challenging you Deucalion.”  Isaac scowled and lifted his voice to the sky.  “Morrigan, Mo-“

 

“I’m here child.”  She spoke from his side, eyes fixed on the werewolf in the circle who froze in her gaze. “This.  Now, this will be interesting.”  Breaking her glare from Deucalion she looked up to Isaac, face as inscrutable as ever and eyes deep and fathomless wells.

 

“Morrigan.  As is now becoming tradition, we need your help,” she smiled in seemingly genuine amusement, “we have, as you can see, someone trapped by your Nemeton, and wish to make an offering.”  The Morrigan clapped her hands with glee.

 

“Oh goody!  I was worried by that, ‘one person argued that I shouldn’t kill you,’ thing.”  Isaac’s eyes widened as she mimicked Scott’s voice perfectly. “Do you have an athame?  Oh yeay! A lycanthorpe sacrifice and an Alpha too, you are a good boy!”  She went on tip-toes and kissed his cheeks.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.  Slow down…”  He raised his hands as she started to dance around.  “We’re not killing him.”  Ignoring her sulky pout and Deucalion’s deep breath he continued. “But… I do need you to keep him still, like completely still. Then we will make an offer.”  The Morrigan frowned at him and then shimmered, vanishing before reappearing inside the circle, standing on her Nemeton. 

 

With a complicated hand gesture vines and roots and shot up from the ground, trapping Deucalion and winding up around his chest and arms.  He growled and struggled but completely failed to move.  The Morrigan settled down, crossing her legs and steepling her fingers, intensely focused on the werewolf in her power.

 

Isaac nodded at Lydia and Deaton who broke their circles.  As soon as they did Deucalion roared and writhed in earnest, desperately trying to break free, but the Fae holding him just laughed musically.  Eventually Deucalion settled, panting and furious.

 

“OK, we know this by now.  Power up, Pack.”  He commanded and smiled.

 

“It’s no Avenger’s Assemble.”  grumbled Stiles, but he stilled and focused the same as everyone else.  Energy and strength bubbled up from each member quickly and Isaac had to resist the urge to join in, becoming a conduit like the twins were. They accepted the collected might of the Pack and fed it to Scott who, to Isaac’s eyes, with Burn’s aid, burned like the sun.

  
Reaching out with his wolf sense, he dove into that power and let Burn gather as much as he possibly could.  When his wolf was quivering and aching with vigour Isaac turned to Deucalion.  Stepping forward he reached up and grabbed the Alpha’s head in his hands.

 

Reaching into the Wolfscape Isaac found himself face-to-face with Demon Wolf, completely unbound and full of terrible rage.  He swept towards, moving almost faster than thought, claws ready to rip out Isaac’s throat.  Moving _almost_ faster than thought.  With the power of Vast’s Pack in him, it was easy to sway aside and drive a taloned hand into Deucalion’s chest.  He’d had the idea when he ripped the Alpha spark from Derek, and was elated when he felt it work.

 

“This is for Erica,” he hissed.  Then, seeing the comprehension on the Alpha’s face, Isaac completely focused Burn’s power on his hand and ripped Demon Wolf completely out of Deucalion, who collapsed, stunned and completely human at his feet. 

 

Isaac shifted out of the Wolfscape, but keep Demon Wolf tight in his hand.  A ghostly, snarling force writhed in his hand, snapping ineffectually.  Deucalion looked tiny in the roots holding him up, swaying, head lolling from side to side.  Isaac looked up at the Morrigan.

 

“Here’s my Offer Morrigan.  We would swap this man for Peter Hale who is your prisoner.  While Peter may have tried to end the life of Jennifer Blake, it was this man who killed her.”

 

The Morrigan’s eyes were bright in the darkness and were filled with desire and lust.  She stood and her body shimmered.  Her facial features cracked and remoulded into the face of Jennifer Blake, pain etched in every line of it.  “I want him. Done children. Peter is my prisoner and I swap him for Deucalion”  She hissed, agony lacing each word. 

 

Peter Hale faded up from the Nemeton.  He was curled in a foetal position and looked broken and scarred, barely a shell of the man they’d seen months previously.  Jennifer waved a hand and Deucalion was lifted and placed on Jennifer’s other side, realisation and panic creeping up his face. Everyone, werewolf, fae and human all felt invisible bonds snap open and Cora rushed in to drag her uncle away. The Morrigan shook again, returning to her more common visage.  “What of the power in your hand, Shaper?  Do I get that too?”

 

Isaac frowned at her.  This is where the Pack had gone round and round.  Isaac was worried if they gave her this power too she’d eventually either bond it back to Deucalion, creating her own personal werewolf killer, or settle it on some unsuspecting person, destroying them.  They all worried what the Morrigan would do but agreed that handing her an insane Alpha power wouldn’t bode well. “No.  Demon Wolf is too vicious, we can’t let it be settled in some other wolf.  The deal is for the man.”

 

“Wait!” Morrigan cried.  “I’ll release all bonds and ties from you, I’ll return all favours and renounce my claim on Empress.”  Isaac paused and genuinely considered it.  He knew what she said was true, but it wouldn’t stop her tying new strings.  At least this way they knew how they were bound.  The Morrigan tried a different tack, “I’ll give you one thousand nights of bliss filled sleep.  I’ll answer you three riddles of life.  I’ll protect your Holdings for ten years.  Don’t release it… you can’t waste that much power.”  Isaac shook his head.  “Take it! Take it yourself and I’ll teach you control and you will be more powerful than you can _dream_.”  She cried the last, desperate.

 

“I’m truly sorry Morrigan, but no.  I say this with the greatest respect, but no-one, _no-one_ can be trusted with this power.”

 

“WAIT!” She cried and dove forward as Isaac released his grip, throwing it towards their Emissary who caught it in a circle that was instantly battered by the angry Fae.  Demon Wolf let out a long psychic scream and faded into nothingness within the circle.  Deaton kept the circle up, even after the wolf’s passing, not trusting the fairy who so desired it’s power. The Morrigan slumped down and dug her hands into the ground.  Frost spread out from her fingers and her dress became an ice-cold, frozen suit of armour.  She span and furious, freezing eyes met Isaacs.

 

“That was a huge mistake Shaper.”  She hissed and Isaac felt the weight of panic settle into his core.  “You have angered me.  You do not show me gifts and then throw them away.  You are deeply in my debt.”

 

In previous days Isaac would have shied away from that look and tone, but this time he just smiled sadly at the angry Fae.  “No Morrigan I am not. I called you for an Offer that an aspect of you accepted.  You bargained for something in my possession but could not meet my needs.  We are as we were, I still owe you a Shaping and you will still come as we call.  I have seen you and you have marked me.  We are good, my Morrigan.”  Isaac raised a hand and placed it against her face, sinking it through the layer of ice to the skin underneath.

 

She regarded him in silence for a while then smiled, ice dropping from her as she copied his gesture.  “That was a big risk you took Shaper.  I wouldn’t try it with another Fae if I were you.  Though now you have accepted me as _your_ Fae, I doubt many other’s will trouble you.”  She dropped her voice low and pulled him in close, “you will be in my court one day Shaper.  I have decades.”  She hissed the last and her anger was still clear. 

 

She stepped away from him and walked, stately and in control to the Nemeton.  Placing a hand on Deucalion’s shoulder regarded the Pack.  “Four of you are marked as mine.  One day you will all be.  One day…”  She melted into the massive tree stump and the clearing was left in silence, her last ominous threat hanging in the air long after she’d left.

 

“Well… let’s not call on her anytime soon.”  Stiles said into the quiet of the night.  Isaac laughed once and the tension was broken.  Melissa went to Peter Hale, talking quietly and checking him over. 

 

Scott walked over, “He’s your responsibility Cora.  Yours and yours alone, his actions as your beta will impact on you.  Do we have an understanding?”  His voice was laced with power and authority.  Cora stood and faced him, matching stare and laced her own reply with the same power.

 

“Yes, we have an understanding.”  They shook hands and Cora and Gabe gathered her kinsman and left.  Scott watched them go.  “I hope you are right about them Isaac.”

 

“I am.  Peter is an odd one, and no doubt doubly broken by his time spent with the Morrigan, but Cora will keep him right, you’ll see.  She seems to have adapted to her Alphadom well.”

 

“Alphadom?”  Scott smiled at him.

  
“It’s a word!”  Isaac smiled back and threw his arm around his boyfriend.  The Pack strolled back to the McCall house, despite Melissa’s protests.  They filed in and collapsed in various couples in sofas and seats, or simply sat on the floor exhausted.

 

Isaac cuddled into Scott, completely happy and revelling in the Bonds and love in the room.  Danny and Ethan looked to be asleep on each other, though they were whispering and smiling constantly.  Allison and Aiden were sitting on the floor, cross-legged and facing each other, matching expressions of hopeful indecision.  Stiles was waiting on Lydia, who was enjoying the attention, while his father watched on, cuddled around Melissa.  Chris Argent sat with Dr Deaton and watched the Pack with a calm detachment, no doubt wondering how he’d gone from Hunter to Pack member in such a short space of time.

 

Finally Isaac looked back to Scott, his Alpha, his boyfriend.  Scott had been watching him as he looked over their Pack.  “You did this Isaac.  This is your work as much as mine.”  Scott spoke quietly, voice solely for him.  They looked deep into each other’s eyes.  Isaac couldn’t believe his luck, or his life.  Reaching over to his boyfriend, linking hands, he took the time to reflect.  The Hales were settled, twins firmly in the Pack, Deucalion gone and while the Morrigan may be an issue, and Lydia a mystery, Isaac had never been happier.

 

“I love you.” He said, without thinking, then held his breath.

 

Scott smiled.  “I love you too.”

 

*            *            *

 

Epilogue

 

Kessan smiled as he snapped a picture of the sign on his phone, sending it to Isaac – _Wolfgang’s Valley_.  Grinning to himself ruefully, he shook his head.  It’d been weeks and he still thought off the curly-haired teen at least once a day.  Sighing, he hiked his bag higher and carried on out of the ridiculously named town.  As he was heading up the road he heard the sound of an engine.

 

Turning he hitched his thumb out and smiled as the car slowed and stopped beside him.  Bending down he looked through the rolled down window.  The woman sat in the front seat was stunning.  She was wearing a fitted green jacket and had flame red hair.  He couldn’t place her age, somewhere between twenty-five and forty-five, and even that was a guess.

 

“Hey, thanks for stopping.”

 

“Where are you headed, young man.”  Her voice was musical and fluid.

 

“Wherever, I’m just travelling.”  He smiled his warmest and best smile.

 

“Well then, would you like a lift to ‘wherever?’  She smiled and he laughed, nodding and getting into the passenger seat.  Turning to him she tilted her head, “and how will you be paying me?”  She asked, voice as smooth as silk.

 

“Errrrrr… Well, I’m hitching for a reason.”  His smiled faltered a little as her’s deepened, clearly predatory, “and I’m gay, so…”  She laughed again at his distress.

 

“No no no child, nothing like that.  A favour will suffice.  You shall have to owe me a favour.”

 

“A favour, I’m sure I can do that.”  Kessan said, relaxing and stretching out his long legs as much as possible.

 

“A big favour?” She asked, coyly.

 

“Sure, a big favour.”  He chuckled.

 

“Done, done and done.”  Her grin was positively wicked and Kessan felt a little uneasy.  “Well, young man, let’s see what adventures await us, shall we.”  And she laughed, musical and high.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a summary for this chapter.
> 
> I am official shattered.
> 
> This has been the most crazy, intense, bizarre, wonderful experience ever and it's thanks to every single person who commented and left kudos - it means so much honestly... 
> 
> So... it's all done - over and done with. A full Scisaac story in all it's ramble-y, angst-y goodness. Ended. Gutted. Seriously. :-(
> 
> If anyone wants to come up with a better overall summary - especially as this went all crazy Fairy-ish feel free to write one and send it to me - gstarrosstw@gmail.com - or just, you know, if you want to say hi.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed the final chapter.
> 
> It's over now.
> 
> That's all.
> 
> Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so i'm writing the second chapter now, and should be able to get it up soon.  
> Please, please comment and ask questions, let me know what you think.


End file.
